¿QUIERES JUGAR?
by gianny17
Summary: ¿PODRÁ ELLA PERDONAR Y AMARLO?,¿PODRÁ EL CONVENCERLA DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS Y DEVOLVERLA A SU LADO? Y SOBRE TODO ¿QUE HARÁ TOM CON TODO ESTO?
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

**Rayos Candice White Ardley , era sin duda la única mujer que lograba desesperarlo de todos los modos posibles, no había mujer mas desquiciante, entrometida, imprudente y malditamente sensual ¿Cómo rayos había permitido que esta sinvergüenza se colara hasta en sus huesos? Eso sin duda había sido su peor error y ¿Por qué? Solo porque desde que la vio le recordó a aquella niña que lo había impresionado hace años.**

**El juraba y rejuraba que era ella, todo indicaba que era ella, pero siempre por algún motivo algo sucedía haciéndolo dudar y poniendo en tela su buen juicio. Bueno tenía que hallar una solución pronto o seguía con este ridículo jueguito en el que se había metido o simplemente daba rienda suelta a su deseo para así poder seguir con su vida diaria; no quería lastimarla pero haría lo que fuera para no estar pendiente de una mujer que no fuera la que él se había proyectado. **

_**EHHHH BUENO AHÍ LES MANDO MI NUEVA CREACION ESPERO LES GUSTE, YA SABEN REVIEWS MUCHOS SI LES GUSTA O NO …TODO ES BIENVENIDO **_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CARIÑOSOS**_


	2. CAPITULO 1

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 1**

Empezaba a hacer frio y ella se preguntaba una y otra vez, como rayos había aceptado tal cosa sabía que sus hermanos harían algo por su llegada siempre lo hacían pero no creía que se hubieran vuelto tan imaginativos, pues debía de tomar nota y estar preparada para su próximo recibimiento.

Candice White Ardley de quince años era la última y única hija mujer del matrimonio White, pero por razones crueles del destino su madre Pauma, había fallecido cuando ella apenas cumplía 4 años de edad , una terrible enfermedad que se había detectado demasiado tarde arrebato a la feliz familia de aquel ser capaz de volver los sueños realidad, cambiar la tristeza por alegría y lograr conocer el interior de una persona con solo observa sus ojos. Candy recordaba muy poco de ella a diferencia de sus hermanos y su padre quienes al abordar siempre cualquier tema referente a ella se podía sentir como a pesar de los años aun la extrañaban, la admiraban y la amaban.

Candy como le decían de cariño respetaba a su madre como tal, la mujer que le había dado la vida pero no iba a mas, su amor no se podía comparar al de su familia pues ella entendía que por alguna razón que desconocía pero que tenía que ver con su madre, su padre desde que cumplió los 7 años de edad la había separado de todo lo que conocía, la había alejado de sus hermanos, de él y de su tierra aquel hermoso viñedo rodeado por verdes paisajes y hermosos lagos que siempre anhelaba ver.

Ella había sido enviada desde pequeña al Real Colegio San Pablo, el cual haría de su hogar al menos hasta que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, hasta eso tenía que ser la respetable hija del Empresario Petrolero William White, después quien sabe tal vez podría comprar un boleto a cualquier parte del mundo y empezar a vivir , pero hasta entonces tenía que comportarse y mantenerse alejada de los problemas …en especial de este, se preguntaba una y otra vez como lo ocultarían sus hermanos, ¿Qué historias estarían inventado a su padre o Ponny el ama de llaves? Por que grave era ¿ o no? Bueno no estaba asustada, tal vez preocupada pero asustada …no es que resbalara y callera, porque tan tonta no era y cometer aquella estupidez no iba a hacer , pero tenía que reconocer que tal vez la lluvia que había caído hace más de 30 minutos más el viento helado que empezaba a darse si podría matarla de una neumonía…se reía de si misma y de sus hermanos pues sabía que aquello no lo habían previsto y que tal vez ahora estarían en plena correteadera para buscarla…Dios como le gustaría poder salir de ahí y que cuando ellos llegaran no la encontraran…¿se asustarían , tal vez pensarían que habría resbalado y caído, se la pasarían toda la tarde buscándola en el acantilado?...Dios daría cualquier cosa por ver sus rostros

Hubiera seguido soñando si no hubiera sido por aquella fría corriente de viento que la hizo temblar y abrazarse a si misma ¿Cómo había aceptado eso? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Albert y Anthony la había provocado llamándola muchachita refinada y la habían tratado como una mujercita delicada y pretenciosa, cosa que no era,¡ escala! le habían dicho ¡y sabremos que aun sigues siendo la misma!...claro ni corta ni perezosa se había subido a la 4x4 de su hermano Albert y se habían dirigido hacia aquel risco en donde tantas veces habían visto ocultarse el sol, la habían llevado e incluso dado una tarea

-Mira si traes la flor que crece en aquella saliente, me convertiré en tu sirviente por 24 horas.- le decía su hermano Anthony de 21 años provocándola con cada gesto.- Aceptas hermanita o temes romperte una uña

-Déjala Anthony … Candy ha cambiado, de seguro que tiene miedo y lo único que desea es ir a compra vestidos .- Había hablado el mayor de los tres, Albert de 23 años, quien sonría malévolamente, aquello había privado de todo sentido común a la joven, sus hermanos no se burlarían de ella, no era una damita…como decía Ponny, no había cambia nada seguía siendo la misma y se los demostraría .

Sin mas saco una cuerda de la parte trasera del vehículo y la ato al parachoques que este, con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano se despidió de ellos para luego descender poco a poco hasta donde ellos dijeron, una vez ahí se deshizo de la soga para lograr alcanzar el precioso botín una florecillas silvestres que solo crecían en aquellos lugares, eran de un hermoso color azul parecían un pedacito de mar escondido, inclusive se podría decir que si las mirabas demasiado quedabas prendado de ellas…con pena Candy corto las pequeñas flores y al darse la vuelta se dio la sorpresa que la cuerda que la había ayudado a bajar no estaba, por un momento no entendía que estaba pasando hasta que escucho de lo alto

-Qué bien hermanita lo lograste, ahora la prueba de supervivencia .- Se escuchó el grito de Anthony quien aparentemente disfrutaba del momento

-Oye ese no fue el trato.- Grito aún más la joven empezando a molestarse

-Vamos Candy no seas aguafiestas.- Esta vez fue la voz de Albert la que se escuchó.- No me digas que le temes a las alturas, no creo que caigas…regresaremos en un par de horas, si sobrevives te prestare mi auto todas las vacaciones.- Oh si Candy podía sentir como se divertían de su travesura.

-Oh como los odio…ambos son un par idiotas…escucharon.- Grito pero lo único que escucho fue sus risas

-Oh caramba eso es lo que enseñan en tu exclusiva escuela.- Se mofo Anthony.- No puedo creer que me hayas besado con esa boca

-Vete al diablo.- Grito aún más molesta

-No estarás sola Candy…estarás con…las florecitas.- Volvieron a reírse

-Esperen a que salga de acá les voy meter las flores por…- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Albert la interrumpió

-Suficiente ….regresamos en un par de horas , por favor esperamos sentada ni te atrevas a escalar quieres

-Oh claro que lo hare y ojala me rompa el cuello y así pesara mi muerte sobre sus hombros

-Vamos Candy no seas teatrera ….míralo como tu regalo de bienvenida, no todos los hermanos regalan a su hermanita un momento con sus raíces, el atardecer siempre fue hermoso aquí disfrútalo

-Oh como los odio…ustedes malos hermanos…sáquenme de aquí .- Cuando guardo silencio simplemente no escucho otra cosa mas que motor del auto arrancando y de nuevo absoluto silencio .- Malditos , ni crean que me voy a quedar esperándolos …los odioo.-

Pero ella sabía que todo aquello era mentira amaba a sus hermanos más que a nada, su vida simplemente seria aburrida y triste sin ellos, de algún modo ellos hacían que todo fuera extraordinario y que las pocas veces que se veían quedaran como hermosos e inmemorables recuerdos y lógico este iba a ser uno muy bueno

Tras resoplar y verse incapacitada a hacer algo simplemente se sentó y miro el horizonte mientras este empezaba a cambiar de colores

La lluvia había caído ella estaba empapada y se preguntaba cuanto tardarían sus hermanos en llegar, aquel frio empezó a calar sobre sus huesos y sin duda se resfriaría, pensó en las humillaciones a las cuales sometería a sus hermanos, lógico tendrían que cuidarla y ella no se las haría fácil disfrutaría de cada momento ¡oh si ¡ claro que lo haría.

El frio cada vez era más fuerte y por más que tratara de entrar en calor no lo haría, ¿Cuánto falta para que vengan? Se preguntaba tiritando, escalar ya no era una opción estaba mojado y resbaladizo sin duda alguna caería y se lastimaría si es que no se mataba antes, se sentó esperando que alguno de sus crueles hermanos apareciera y la sacara de ahí. Cuando ya el frio era insoportable y empezaba a ponerse obscuro sintió como alguien desde arriba soltaba una maldición y hablaba

-Que mierda ….¿estás bien?.- Genial lo único que le faltaba testigos de su lamentable momento, tras resoplar y controlar los temblores de su cuerpo respondió

-OH si ..mejor que nunca

-¿Cómo diablos llegaste ahí?.- Se podía escuchar desde arriba

-Pues baje como cualquiera.- respondía lo más calmadamente la joven

-¿Cómo cualquiera? Estas bien de la cabeza.- Estupendo ahora la creían loca

-¿Por que no se va?, estoy esperando a alguien .- Trato de sonar serena

-¿No crees que este tipo de citas puede ser un poco peligrosas, no es mejor un bar, un parque o algo mas normal?

-No es ninguna cita, además a usted no le interesa

-Bueno debo creer que estas bien ¿verdad?

-Estoy bien.

-¿Puedo saber cuánto esperaras?

-Ya deben estar en camino

-Por lo visto son varios….te importa si espero contigo, por si la dudas

-Ellos vendrán

-No digo lo contrario, pero no dormiré tranquilo si me voy y te dejo aquí

-Haga lo que quiera. – Y así lo hizo, Candy no podía saber si se había quedado o no, lo único que desea era que sus hermanos regresaran pronto, pero espero y espero y nada ¡Dios moríria congelada! No era precisamente el tipo de muerte que había imaginado, se juró que si lo hacía vendría todas las noches a torturar a sus hermanos

-Creo que no vendrán por ti.- Candy se puso de pie y se tambaleo, sentía el cuerpo entumecido si no salía de ahí pronto ya no podría hacerlo después.- Es mejor que te saque yo …no crees.- Candy maldijo por dentro no era eso lo que deseaba, pero si no aceptaba todo sería más difícil, juntando el valor necesario respondió

-Está bien.- Casi al instante una cuerda cayó sobre su cabeza y al cogerla pudo ver que sus manos temblaban por más que trato de atarse a ella no lo logro, sentía como sus manos estaban frías y adormecidas , llenándose de coraje pidió ayuda.- No puedo tendrá que ayudarme.- No obtuvo respuesta alguna supuso que no la había escuchado y cuando se dispuso a hablar nuevamente vio como una figura descendía hasta ella,

Dios definitivamente mataría a sus hermanos, tenía frente a ella al ser más perfecto jamás antes visto. Un hermoso dios griego la rescataba de las garras de sus hermanos, tan perfecto, no era de estos lugares se notaba en sus ropas tan exclusivas y elegantes, OH DIOS y olía genial, su hermoso cabello castaño oscuro brillaba con los últimos rayos de luz dándole un aire erótico nunca antes sentido por ella, cuando se atrevió a verlo a la cara pudo ver como unos bellos ojos azules la observaban con ceño fruncido , genial estaba molesto, lógico acaba de echar a perder unos pantalones, zapatos y camisa posiblemente caros por rescatar a una muchachita despeinada, mojada y posiblemente la menos atractiva que había visto en toda su vida, sin decir nada le ato a la cintura la cuerda y cuando él se dispuso a subir para después jalarla desde arriba . Ella pidió apenada

-Las flores, necesito las flores.- Habia hecho esto por ellas y sin ella no se iba a ir, aquel joven que apuntaba una edad no mayor de 20 años, la miro asombrado por un momento, después apretando los dientes solo dijo

-Genial.- Sin más arranco unas cuantas flores cercanas a él y tras subir para luego sacar a la joven atrapada, cuando al fin Candy logro encontrarse arriba el frio se intensificao y empezo a tiemblar cual hoja en invierno

-Estas mojada tienes que quitarte eso.- Dijo el joven mientras recogia la cuerda y la guardaba en su auto…"wuauuuuu pero que auto" piensaba Candy mientras miraba aquel hermoso ejemplar automotriz

- Estoy bien gracias.- recogia las flores que yacían sobre el suelo y empezando a caminar

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?.- Pregunto el extraño a sus espaldas

-A mi casa.- Contesto la joven con una inocente sonrisa

-Si no me equivoco no hay ninguna CASA a menos de 50 kilómetros a la redonda.- Decia mientras se apoyaba en el auto y cruzaba los brazos

-Asu tan lejos … bueno tendré que darme prisa si deseo llegar antes del amanecer.- Volvio a retomar su marcha

-Morirás a medio camino sabes .- Candy fruncio el ceño tras reconocer que tenia toda la razón, temblaba de frio y caída la noche sería peor .- Sube al auto yo te llevo

-No tiene por qué molestarse yo puedo irme por mi cuenta

-Sube al auto o te arroyare para evitarte el sufrimiento.- Candy comprendía que otra opción no tenia, sin más giro y se metió en el moderno y lujoso auto, al menos supo que su rescatista dinero tenia pero a montones

-¿Dónde vives?.- Le pregunto mientras arrancaba y fijaba su vista al frente, ella sabía que la decirle la verdad no podía, que tal si con el chisme el joven corría a donde su padre y ahí si se armaría la buena, su padre que nunca estaba para ella le cancelaria las visitas hasta que terminara la colegio y fue mayor de edad y eso ella no aguantaría.

-Cerca al cruce del pueblo.- No podía decir que vivía en la Hacienda White´s eso acabaría con ella y posiblemente con sus hermanos aunque ellos bien merecido se lo tendrían. Asi que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente un lugar no muy lejano a su hogar, claro aunque tendría que caminar, esta vez no seria mucho solo un cuantos de minutos. Aquel lugar era conocido por que servia como acceso a varios pueblos y haciendas del lugar ademas de que en el se halla el gran Roble en el que escribían todas las parejas su iniciales como el propósito de dar a conocer su unión al mundo

Pero el joven al escuchar la respuesta simplemente frunció el ceño y volvió a preguntar

-No he visto a nadie que viva por ahí, ¿Dónde exactamente?.- Diablos pensó, no es del todo un forastero conoce estos lugares

-Tiene razón, pero me gustaría que me dejara ahí

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si

-No te dejare ahí a menos que me digas el por que

-le han dicho alguna vez que es bien entrometido.- Solo se percibió un agudo silencio.- Mi padre… si mi padre se entera que salí me castigara...me mandara lejos y nunca mas podre regresar..claro ademas de darme una buena tunda.- Mentira mentira no era pero debía de darle otra versión que el creyera convincente.- Soy su única hija y como que me tienes muy vigilada

-Debiste de pensar en eso antes de hacer la estupidez que hiciste.- Bueno era el colmo, ahora la trataba de estúpida

-Diga lo que quiera…usted no sabe nada.

- ¿Tu padre es demasiado estricto contigo?.- Pregunto después de un rato provocando que con esto Candy simplemente cambiara su expresión a una totalmente diferente

Candy sabía que su padre la quería, bueno eso le decían sus hermanos, pero de todo de los tres meses que ella estaba en casa solo veía a su padre dos veces: el día que llegaba para recibirla y el día que partía. Estricto no era pero…no conocía exactamente qué carácter tenia, no había convivido con el cómo sus hermanos, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que con ella su padre podría ser todo lo contrario a sus hermanos …y no , simplemente no desea retar a la suerte y probarlo

-No lo se.- Dijo sorprendiendo a su acompañante.- Pero simplemente no deseo causarle problemas creo que ya tuvo suficiente de mi.- Se sentía como la tristeza acompañaban sus palabras, pero aquello no iba a desanimarla no ahora no con un extraño, sin más volvió y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.- Soy un verdadero terremoto, supongo que cualquiera se sentiría afectado…no lo crees.- Aquel cambio drástico de humor sorprendió a un más al joven quien simplemente sonrió y asintió a la joven .- Soy de las personas que le gusta la libertad y eso a el no le va bien...se que me casara con alguien aburrido e imponente para que doblegue mi carácter

- ¡Casarte? eso ya no se hace

- Oh mi padre lo haría.- Bueno sabia que estaba exagerando pero como lo disfrutaba.

- Mientes

- Si lo hago.- le mostró una hermosa sonrisa

Para eso aun temblaba y llevaba la ropa húmeda y aunque trataba de darse calor, era todo un fracaso el frio parecía no desaparecer

-Tienes que cambiarte de ropa, toma ponte esto.- Le tendió una chaqueta que desprendía un delicioso olor, olor de el de hombre. Por un momento quedo embelesada con la prenda hasta que comprendió

-¿Cambiar? Oh no me voy a desnudar frente a usted.- Logro que este riera

-jajaja Primero deja de llamarme usted no soy tan viejo , segundo no me atraen las niñas así que no temas estas a salvo conmigo.- Aquello le atravesó el corazón como una hielo ardiendo, niña la había llamado niña, no es que no lo fuera pero sus compañeros del San Pablo se morían por hablar con ella, su cuerpo recién empezaba a tener forma claro pero aun asi estaba mejor despachada que sus amigas, ella sabía que cuando fuese mayor seria posiblemente hermosa. Pero en ese preciso momento se sintió humillada, sabía que en ese momento no estaban cien por ciento presentable pero aterradora no estaba ¿Por qué la llamaba niña entonces?

Humillada y con el orgullo herido tomo lo ofrecido y se despojó sin pudor alguno de las prendas húmedas para luego colocarse sobre su piel desnuda y fría la cálida y suave tela masculina. A Candy le causó cierta satisfacción el hecho de que su acompañante no dijera nada por un largo rato, supuso se no se esperaba lo hizo…que mas daba…humillada ya estaba…todo gracias a sus hermanos

-Entonces deseas que te deje en el cruce ¿verdad?.- Pregunto al cabo de un rato

-Si por favor

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Aja

-¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?

-Recogía flores.- Por un momento el desvió la mirada hacia ella y Candy pudo leer en sus ojos lo que pensaba ¿estás loca?

-¿Flores?

-Si.- le digo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba el pequeño ramo, tras volver la vista a la carretera volvió a preguntar

-¿A quién esperabas? ¿A tu novio?.- Candy dudo por un instante que responder, pero era mejor que el creyera lo que quería

-Si y a su hermano

-¿Ellos te dejaron ahí?

-Ahhhh como crees ¡no ¡ Ellos tenían que venir a recogerme solo eso, aunque supongo que se abrían molestado si me hubieran visto en aquellas circunstancias…supongo que debo de agradecerte….gracias

-¿Cómo te llamas?.- Pregunto después de un momento

UN NOMBRE UN NOMBRE PIENSA EN UNO se decía Candy

-Elizabeth…pero me llaman Eli

-Eli, no puedes andar haciendo eso es peligroso podías haberte lastimado o peor aun

-Ok lo tendré en consideración….para otra.- El joven la miro de reojo y ella le sonrió.-¿ Tu cómo te llamas?

-Terrence …,pero me llaman Terry

-¿Cuántos años tienes, pareces mayor?

-¿mayor? .- Enarco las cejas.- ¿Cuántos me echas? .- Candy sabía que no pasaba de 20 pero queria, necesitaba desquitarse

-ummmm unos 27 , 29 tal vez

-¿Qué? ¿Ni de coña?.- Grito sorprendido.- Tengo 19 años, de donde sacas que tengo tanto

-Tu me preguntaste yo respondí lo que me parecía.- Apenas podía contener la risa

-Ya llegamos.- Terry detuvo el auto y se dirigió a su acompañante.- Estas segura que no deseas que te deje en tu casa.- Candy simplemente negó con la cabeza.- Supongo que estarás bien, no creo que te metas en problemas ¿verdad?.- Ella sonrió traviesamente

-Ohh no …no lo creo.- Hizo un gesto de estar pensando .- Aunque podría ser…quien sabe.- Por el gesto de horror que puso Terry ella simplemente le dijo.- Tranquilo no pasara nada…mi casa está cerca.- Bajo del auto y tras pensar un rato dijo.- Te devolvería la chaqueta pero se me vería todo

-No quédatela.- Dijo el joven con un leve rubor en el rostro

-Ok…supongo que será motivo para volver a verte…cuídate Buenas Noches

-Buenas Noches Eli.- Mientras Candy caminaba por la vereda que la llevaría a su hacienda Terry arrancaba el motor de su auto para perderse en la espesura de la ya caída noche.

Candy por alguna razón se sentía feliz…en menos de un día había vivido la mejor experiencia de su vida había visto el mejor atardecer de su vida, casi muere de hipotermia, había sido rescatada por un dios griego, SE HABIA DESNUDADO FRENTE A ESE DIOS, y lógico disfrutado de su compañía y conversación, además se había llevado de premio su chaqueta que aún conservaba su aroma, aroma que la acompañaría esa noche y otras más. Había que reconocer sus hermanos si sabían crearle buenos recuerdos .

Después de caminar por unos 20 minutos y al fin llegar a casa la señora Ponny la recibió totalmente asombrada, claro era de esperar Candy llegaba tarde, sola, mojada, vestida con ropa que no le pertenecia y para colmo de hombre y lo peor su ropa la que debía de estar en su cuerpo estaba colgando en su mano. Dios ¿Quién sabe lo que estaba pensando aquella mujer en ese preciso instante?. Aquella idea le causaba una gracia a la joven

-Pero niña que te paso.- Preguntaba la mujer mientras tomaba la ropa mojada de la joven

-Nada Ponny, solo un pequeño percance pero estoy bien

-¿Cómo que estas bien? ¡Dios ustedes tres me van a matar de un susto!

-Hablando de eso ¿Dónde estas esos?

-No lo se salieron como dementes hace un rato a quien sabe donde

-Umm dementes ¡que bien!.- Oh si aquello le causa una terrible felicidad LA QUE SE LLEVARAN CUANDO NO LA ENCUENTREN

-No me cambies de tema ¿Dónde estuviste?.- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ponny quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido

- Con una amiga

-¿Amiga? Claaaro y eso es de tu amiga.- Señalo la prenda masculina que cubría su desnudes

-Oh esto es de su hermano, me lo presto ya que cuando nos agarró la lluvia, como veras todo se me mojo y bueno fue muy amable al dármelo ¿no crees?.- POR DIOS SI HUBIERA ALGUN PREMIO A MEJOR MENTIROSA ME LO LLEVARIA DE ENTRADA pensaba Candy mientras sonreía inocentemente

-Si claro….no nací ayer sabes.- Decía celosamente la ama de llaves

-Ya Ponny voy a ducharme y por favor prepárame un chocolate caliente.- Decía mientras se disponía ir a su dormitorio.- Ahhh y pon estas florecitas en agua.- Al ver las flores la mujer abrió los ojos como platos y del susto casi se desmaya

-Dios de donde las sacaste

-Me voy a duchaar no te escucho.- Decía mientras desaparecía de la vista de la pobre mujer

Simplemente esa noche no dormiría ni un solo minuto, se anticipó Candy soñaría con aquel día inolvidable ¡DIOS PERO QUE GANAS TENIA DE VERLES LAS CARAS A SUS PANFIDOS HERMANOS! Pensaba mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá de la sala para poder calentarse con el calor de la chimenea encendida exclusivamente para ella, de pronto y como ella ya lo había previsto sus hermanos ingresaron a la casa, solo me quedo quedarse quietecita y calladita mientras Ponny recibía a sus hermanos

-Por Dios que paso…porque esas caras.- Se escuchó decir desde la entrada

-Ponny ….dime…Candy regreso a casa.- Hablo su hermano Albert y por lo que escuchaba estaban preocupados

-¿Por qué?

-Vamos Ponny dinos ella está aquí.- Volvió a decir Albert, la mujer que ya sabía que estoy algo habían hecho hablo

-¿Candy estas aquí?.- Se dirigió a la joven quien al escuchar su nombre rompió en risas, fue claro el alivio de sus hermanos sintieron al ver a su hermana sana y salva, fue como si su alma hubiese regresado a su cuerpo y su corazón siguiera latiendo.- Ahora me van a decir …que se traen, porque rayos su hermana llego desnuda a la hacienda.- Digo molesta Ponny,

-¿Cómo que desnuda?.- Hablo Anthony

-No seas exagerada Ponny….casi desnuda traía los pantalones.- Dijo sonriendo

-¿C..como que los pantalones? ¿Dónde estaba lo demás?.- Casi se desmaya Albert

-Su hermana llego sola, mojada y solo cubierta con una chaqueta de hombre…alguien me va a decir ¿Por qué?.- Ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro y después a Candy

-Bueno como no fueron a recogerme, tuve que pedirle favor a alguien y bueno ya saben nadie hace favores sin pedir nada a cambio…tuve que permitirle ciertos atrevimientos para me que jalara hasta mi hogar, pero no se preocupen no los culpo , algún día lo superare.- Hizo un gesto de auto sufrimiento y dirigiéndose nuevamente a su dormitorio

-¿Como que atrevimientos? …Candyyyyy espera ahí ….¿estas bromeando verdad?.

-Ustedes…son los culpables de esto.- Ponny se dirigía a aquel par que en total estado de desconcierto miraba como se marchaba su hermana

-¿Qué?...Ponny pero que te dijo….- Preguntaba un preocupado Albert a la mujer que sin más retomaba su camino y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Dios alguien va a decirnos algo….- Gritaba un desesperado Anthony

Sin duda esas si eran una vacaciones inolvidables…Candy se sentía feliz de lo que había logrado, NO SERIA MAS LA HERMANITA ahora ellos tendrían cuidado cuando se metieran con ella, ya no era una niña y podía defenderse y jugar como ellos.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 2**

Aquella mañana como cualquier otra, tras ducharse y vestirse con su habitual traje se dirigió hacia la extensa cama donde yacía plácidamente dormida su acompañante.

Elisa escultural y muy exuberante mujer, era una de sus socias de hace ya más de 5 años, claro que el no veía la necesidad de tener mas socios, le bastaba con sus amigos y casi hermanos Sear y Archi, pero si tenía la necesidad de rendirse ante un cuerpo bellamente dotado. Aquello fue el único motivo que hace 5 años lo impulso a la necesidad de aliarse con ella y compartir una parte "claro que menor" de la "Mega Industria Grandchester", sin duda en su tiempo fue la mejor inversión que había hecho, pero ahora simplemente se sentía aburrido. El sexo con ella había dejado de ser relativamente bueno hace mucho, inclusive cuando le propuso quedar solo como compañeros de trabajo, no había logrado mucho, ella lo asedia cual abeja a la miel y aunque hubiera deseado cortar palitos con ella no importara el método que empleara, sabía que no podía tenía que aburrirla para que ella decidiera dejarlo.

Santo no era, es más cualquier persona que lo conociera a la perfección podría referirse a él como el libertino más afortunado del siglo XXI, la clave estaba en saber con quién hacerlo, cuando y donde, logrando así evitar problemas que sabía no iban a beneficiar su imagen personal

Terrence Grandchester Backer, de 27 años era el empresario más rico de América, era hijo de la notable familia Grandchester, cuyos orígenes se iniciaban en la mítica Inglaterra. Era sabido que su padre poseía títulos nobiliarios y que su grandeza radicada en el honor y el orgullo de su apellido aun así Richard Grandchester, padre de Terrence se había enamorado locamente de la actriz Norteamericana Eleonor Backer, a pesar de las oposiciones y amenazas que se generaron a raíz de su unión Richard decidió simplemente hacer oídos sordos y unirse a la mujer que amaba. Eleonor en cambio decidió dejar atrás el mundo del cine y convertirse en la mujer ideal para su esposo, no negaremos que aun inicio todo jugaba a su contra, los cotilleos de la prensa, el ataque de los nobles ingleses en especial de aquellos que estaban ligados al apellido Grandchester, las continuas burlas a la joven y hermosa pareja dejaron sin duda una terrible marca en el aquel niño que siendo fruto del amor incondicional de sus padres, vivió en carne propio el rechazo y juicio de una sociedad cruel.

-Mientras actuemos con decoro, dignidad y sobresalgamos en nuestras metas nada tendrá que avergonzar a nuestra familia .- Le decía su madre para apaciguar su ira por los desdeñosos comentarios de la gente.- Un comportamiento correcto y el éxito harán que ellos callen, cariño.- Siempre le decía con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro

Terrence estába dispuesto a hacer justamente eso comportarse correctamente tal y como lo enseñaban en el colegio al que lo obligaron a ir desde niño, pero sucedió lo indeseable….las malditas hormonas se le alborotaron, la adolescencia le llego y lo único que pensaba era como meterse bajo las faldas de cuanta mujer hermosa se le antojaba, el alcohol, el tabaco acompaño su rebeldía junto con el temor del que dirían sus padres si lo vieran

Aun joven pero con determinación se propuso simplemente tener cuidado…OJOS QUE NO VEN CORAZON QUE NO SIENTE…se repetía una y otra vez mientras iba formando su carácter y su estilo de vida, mientras eligiera correctamente y actuara cautelosamente nada podría afectarlo, el no sería el causante de que la gente posara sus ojos en su apellido y causara problemas a su familia

A estas alturas ya todo un hombre, Terry sabía que nada lo afectaría pero una cosa era él y otra muy distinta su madre, sabía que cualquier comentario mal intencionado dañaba profundamente a su madre y simplemente el deseaba evitarle todo aquel dolor, su padre era cosa distinta era fuerte y orgulloso como el, por lo tanto sabía que cualquier escandalo referido a su apellido, lo enfadaría a extremos y simplemente no deseaba romper la confianza que le habían dado.

Tras suspirar y ver la hora de su reloj decidió despertar a su bella acompañante

-Elisa, levántate…ya es hora de que te vayas.- Decía mientras recogía su móvil, llaves y su billetera de la mesita cerca a la cama

-mmmmm.- Despertaba una adormilada mujer

-Tengo que salir, necesito que tomes tus cosas y te vayas

-Pero si aún es temprano.- Decía mientras lanzaba un bostezo.- Regresa conmigo a la cama , cariño

DIOS POR QUE ME LO HACE DIFICIL. Se repetía Terry mientras la observaba

-Eliza ¿no tienes algo importante que hacer? Yo me tengo que ir

-Dios, Terry acabamos de pasar la noche juntos ¿podrías sonar más cariñoso?.- Elisa se sentaba en la cama buscando los ojos de su amante, quien tras resoplar solto

-Mira, tu bien sabes que lo de anoche fue absurdo…yo tome, tu tomaste….y ….bueno supongo que en algún momento debí de haber perdido el sentido común y acabado contigo.- La verdad no lamentaba ser cruel, Elisa empezaba a fastidiarlo y necesitaba quitársela de encima.- Así que por favor …levántate y vete.- La joven que empezaba a fastidiarle la actitud descortés de Terry simplemente se levantó y tras coger sus cosas se encerró en el baño para después de un momento salir completamente cambiada

-Bueno estoy lista , supongo que nos veremos en la empresa ¿ no es cierto?.- Es que nunca se da por vencida

-Iré a otro sitio...

-¿Adonde? .- ¿desde cuándo tenía que darle información de lo que hacia?, Terry frunció el ceño y colmando su paciencia exploto

-Que te importa…vete de mi casa ahora.- Elisa a un principio sorprendida simplemente enderezo su postura y se retiró.

Tras resoplar y sentirse aliviado por primera vez desde que se levantó, Terry tras esperar un tiempo prudencial para evitar encontrarse con su socia en alguna parte del edificio, se retiró pensando todo el camino en cómo diablos deshacerse de una buena vez de Elisa.

Aquella mañana el joven Grandchester tenía una importante reunión con uno de los más grandes empresarios petroleros, había visto conveniente invertir en White`s , todo indicaba que su capital aumentaría provechosamente y eso era algo que él no desperdiciaría.

-Siento llegar tarde.- Se disculpaba Wiilian.- Tuve un inconveniente con la familia.- Decía mientras se sentaba frente a Terry

-No se preocupe.

-Bueno Grandchester

-Llámeme Terrence…creo que es lo más lógico si vamos a trabajar juntos

-Muy bien, como hablamos por teléfono…creo que a ambos nos beneficiaria este trato ¿no crees?...

-No lo sé…estoy aquí porque pensé que me convencerías, estoy esperando eso.

-Los jóvenes siempre tan…desconfiados.

-Y ustedes los ancianos que piensan que por ser viejos tienen la razón, vamos White convénceme.

-Te propongo algo muchacho.- Miro divertidamente al joven sentado frente suyo.- Que te parece si te invito a mi casa en Venecia .- El hombre mayor tomo un sorbo de su trago.- me encantaría tener la charla que tanto buscas con mis hijos presente, además se acerca el Carnaval creo que podrías tomártelo como unas vacaciones

¿Vacaciones? Se preguntaba Terry mientras lo observaba, no es que las necesitara pero…NECESITA ALEJARSE DE LA PEGAJOSA DE ELIZA aquello podría ayudarle al menos pensaría algo para deshacerse de ella y quien sabe tal vez conocería a gente nueva y agradable

-Me parece genial White.- Esto me venía como anillo al dedo … que mejor oportunidad para alejarme de Elisa, lógico que aceptaría la invitación.-Estaré encantado de ir .- Después de una charla breve cada uno toma su camino y se retira

….

* * *

Candy después de estar casi perdida 5 años de su vida, decidió visitar a sus hermanos…hacía mucho que no los veía claro que hablaban por vía internet y teléfono pero habían dejado de verse en persona ya hace muchos años y ella simplemente deseaba volver a compartir un poco de antaño con ellos, tal vez decirles que había recorrido todo el mundo y había dejado un amor en cada puerto, o que había aprendido varias cosas con las cual pensaba sobrevivir sin su ayuda, quien sabe tal si se portaban decirles que estuvo a punto de casarse en las vegas con un tipo que había conocido ese dia … DIOS DE SEGURO QUE LA MATARIAN Y LUEGO LA REVIVIRIAN SOLO PARA VOLVERLA A MATAR.

Genial gracias a Dios ninguna de las personas que conoció en sus andanzas sabia su verdadero nombre…"se vive una sola vez deseo vivir lo que no me dejaran vivir en casa " se decía cada vez que emprendía una nueva aventura

Claro que no hacia mal a nadie…bueno eso creía ella, después de terminar el colegio como se lo propuso junto a su amiga Annie lograron juntar una buena cantidad de dinero y comprar un boleto a México , ahí iban a iniciar su aventura, conseguirían trabajo y lograrían disfrutar de aquello que desean siempre "libertad" y claro junto con ello las responsabilidades.

¿Les había costado? ..claro, ninguna para empezar sabia cocinar, lavar o trabajar, asi que a un inicio tuvieron que arreglárselas con tostadas quemadas o arroz aguado, sin mencionar las infinidad de platos carbonizados. Pero aunque les causaba coraje su incapacidad con el tiempo lograron mejorar y aunque no se hicieron expertas lograron apañárselas.

Comprendieron de ahorro cosa que sus padres no les harían saber, trabajaron de meseras, de limpieza, supermercados, niñeras, hasta se dedicaron a dar clases de matemáticas y artes. Ambas se reían de las cosas que habían aprendido y disfrutado de su viaje, conocieron a buenas personas, buenos chicos, a familias cariñosas que lugares encantadores.

Siempre trataron de aprovechar su tiempo libre en cada lugar que estuvieron aprendieron tejido, bordado, idiomas…sabían hablar por lo menos 4 idiomas diferentes, agricultura…OHHHHHH SI sabían cuando sembrar cada semilla de acuerdo a la estación, cuando cosecharla…sabían hacer vino, habían aprendido infinidad de manualidades e inclusive en su estadía en la India habían aprendido Yoga la cual enseñaban en las centros especializados de Londres …SI EN DEFINITIVAN ERAN BUENAS, Anny se le daba muy bien las manualidades y la horticultura en cambio Candy ¡quien lo dirían! se volvió buena en la repostería y aquellos ejercicios que requerían actividad física, si no hubiera sido porque la madre de Annie las localizo en Chifeng – China y obligado a regresar , Candy abría aprendido Tai chí y la hubiera vuelto una actividad diaria en su vida.

Pero bueno también había que reconocer que estaba cansada de viajar y deseaba ver a sus hermanos, tal vez quedarse unos meses en casa…disfrutar del Carnaval y ponerse después de tiempo ropa bonita y algún perfume caro, SI EN DEFINITIVA visitaría a sus hermanos en Venecia, sabía que ellos disfrutaban de esas fechas y lógico que no se encontraría con su padre, a él no le gustaba el clima de esos meses y prefería pasar aquella temporada en algún lugar cálido y mas caliente.

Sin más tras despedirse de Annie en el aeropuerto con besos, abrazos y una que otra lagrima, Candy tomo el vuelo que la llevaría cerca a sus hermanos y un largo descanso…sin duda dormiría bien en una suave cama con delicadas sabanas…eso si sus hermanos no se las ingeniaban en darle la bienvenida de antaño, que sería ahora…que locura se inventarían. Poco a poco Candy se fue dejando llevar por el sueño, rogando poder llegar pronto y sentirse en familia.

Después de largas horas de vuelo, aun con sueño y mucha hambre Candy se dirigió a la mansión de su familia…había que reconocer que en gustos su padre siempre se llevaba lo mejor, era un hombre exquisitito en arquitectura, mobiliario y otros. Las propiedades que poseían siempre denotaban un aire de majestuosidad, elegancia y modernidad…simplemente era bueno en eso

Candy bajo del auto de alquiler y camino todo el trayecto hasta su hogar rememorando viejos recuerdos y tratando de no temblar de emoción, ahí estaba a solo unos pasos de su hogar el cual extrañaba enormemente….se aproximó hacia la puerta y tras pensarlo un momento llamo a la puerta, al cabo de un rato una joven muchacha abría la puerta…a Candy no le hubiera parecido nada extraño aquello si no fuera porque la joven llevaba un uniforme extremadamente pequeño …podría decirse que se le miraban los calzones ¡si tenia unos claro!, si se inclinaba apenas un poco, eso sin contar con el escote más que sugerente de la blusa….¿desde cuando su padre permitía este tipo de vestimenta en su personal?

-Si que ¿a quién busca?.- Decía la joven mientras sonreía cálidamente…¿ y si se había equivocado de casa? Candy retrocedió unos pasos y miro nuevamente el lugar…¡NO! Este era..era su casa

-¿Familia White?.- pregunto

-Si pero temo que los amos no están en casa.- ¿AMOS? ¿sus hermanos, amos?...¿que desde cuando se habían proclamado amos del mundo? ….ahora que hacia

-¿Ninguno de los dos?

-Depende…¿a quién busca y para qué?.- ¿Ahh que fue eso?¿desde cuándo tenía que dar ese tipo de explicación a alguien que trabajaba para su familia? Claro la muchacha no lo sabía, pero aun así

-Necesito entrar.- Candy se dispuso a ingresar cuando la joven se atravesó en su camino y cambio su encantadora sonrisa por un ceño fruncido

-Que te ocurre no escuchaste que no hay nadie.

-Oh mira tú mamita…tú no eres nadie para prohibirme la entrada …esta es mi ….- Estuvo a punto de terminar la frase cuando se escuchó del interior del hogar una voz familiar para Candy

-¿Karen que sucede?.- Ah ósea que se llama Karen…mendiga fulana ahora si que estas en problemas, pensaba una molesta Candy

-Es una muchacha…no quiere irse y quiere entrar a la casa.- respondió sin dejar de ver a Candy y cruzando los brazos

En eso preciso momento se asomó por la puerta una cabeza rubia con ojos azules tan conocida por ella, quien al verla prácticamente exploto de la emoción.

-Dios mío.- Anthony corrió a estrecharla entre sus brazos con ansias locas, mientras que la sexi mucama aun cruzaba de brazos observaba molesta la escena.- ¡Estas aquí!...Dios no puedo creerlo.- Decía mientras la estrujaba con mas fuerza.- Estas hermosa, ¡Dios! eres toda una mujer …mírate.- la alejaba de si para poder observarla minuciosamente.

En ese preciso momento se escuchó el carraspeo de la atrevída mujer que osaba interrumpir aquel emotivo momento, lógico no le hacía gracia ver a esa pareja tan cariñosos enfrente suyo

-¿Qué pasa Karen?.- preguntaba un sonriente Anthony

-Todavía lo dices…¿Quién es esta?

-Disculpa.- Candy le dedico una mirada de evidente molestia a su hermano, era obvio que esta chica se daba de muchos malos aires y lo único que se le cruzaba por la mente era que su hermano era el responsable.- ¿por esta, te refieres a mi?

-Bueno bueno bueno.- Dijo de pronto Anthony.- Que tal si pasas y hablamos dentro, vamos Karen.- Ambas ingresaron apenas mirándose.

-Y…- Dijo la mucama mientras mirada a Anthony

-Karen ella es Candy mi hermana pequeña.- Se pudo ver como la joven abría los ojos en evidente asombro.- Y Candy ella es Karen mi novia.- La joven rubia aun molesta recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza a la supuesta novia de su hermano

-yaaaa…¿y el trajecito?

-ah bueno…eso…- Dijo titubeante la joven .- Idea de tu hermano.- Se pudo observar como un rubor se pintaba en su blanca piel.

-Es para la noche …para el carnaval.- Decia Anthony mientras se pasaba la mano por sus rubios cabellos

-Para el carnaval…aja…Dios quiero ver que la dejes salir asi a la calle…si no la matan tus celos seré el frio el que lo haga….vamos Anthony ya no soy una niña.- Anthony aun apenado por todo aquello en voz tranquila y avergonzada, pregunto

-Y que haces aquí.

-¿Qué? Pensé que me extrañabas, pero si no es asi puedo regresar por donde vine

-¡que! No , no dije eso es solo que tu llegaba me agarro desprevenido

-Si puedo verlo…te arruine la fiesta.- le dirigió una mirada divertida a la joven, bueno había que reconocer que la molestia empezaba a transformarse en diversión, era hora que su hermano pagara por sus maldades con ella.- Pero si deseas puedo quedarme en un hotel y regresar mañana ..así podrás disfrutar de tu jueguito

-¿Qué dices..niña, esto no es lo que parece?.- El rojo que empezaba a cubrir el rostro de Anthony le demostró que estaba logrando incomodarlo

-En serio, no me gustaría ser la responsable de que no utilices tu traje Karen… como que te debe de haber sido difícil entrar en el .- Aquel comentario hizo que la joven desviara la mirada evidentemente avergonzada. Candy sabía que mal no le caía la novia de su hermano por lo que tal vez no debía ser tan ruda con ella.- Perdóname Karen no quise ser tan molesta.- Sonría Candy.- Hace años que no vea a mis hermanos y …aunque suene ridículo, pensé que el reencuentro sería distinto…pero ya me encuentro bien es más estoy feliz de conocerte.- Karen que la miraba en silencio finalmente sonreía

-El gusto es mío Candy, Anthony siempre hablaba de ti…es raro que no haya visto el parecido en un inicio.

-No te preocupes…¿y Albert?.- Preguntaba a su hermano

-Vendrá mañana, hizo un viaje de emergencia

-Oh bueno…entonces dejo mis cosas y me voy

-¿Cómo que te vas?¿dónde? acabas de llegar.- Decía un exaltado Anthony mientras veía como su hermana se dirigía a la planta de los dormitorios

-No es evidente…iré a comprar un traje y una máscara para la noche…estoy ansiosa por participar del Carnaval

-Pero estarás cansada del viaje, lo que me recuerda…. ¿Dónde diablos estuviste metida en todo este tiempo?.- Decía mientras seguía a su hermana hacia las escaleras de la segunda planta

-Un pueblo de China….muy lindo por si acaso.- Decía mientras desaparecía por el corredor.- Te cuento luego

Sin más la joven rubia se acomodó en la habitación que solía ser suya cuando venía hace años atrás, tras sacar ropa limpia de sus maletas se encamino hacia el baño y al verse limpia y fresca se dispuso a retirase de aquella casa, pero no sin antes dirigirse a la joven pareja que se encontraba sentada en la sala.

-Me voy ….ummmm….no se preocupen por mí me vestiré fuera y vendré pasada la media noche asistiré a la plaza .- les dedico una sonrisa maliciosa.- Pórtense bien por favor.- Y antes de salir por la puerta la voz de Anthony la detuvo

-¿Tienes traje para asistir?

-Ummm no

-¿Tienes dinero para comprar uno?

-No pensaba comprarlo

-Dios…toma.- le extendió una tarjeta dorada .- Por favor comprar el traje…es mi regalo de bienvenida

-Eso quiere decir que no me dejaras a la intemperie, ni desnuda, ni pasare hambre, nada de trepar,ni escalar, ni arrastrarse, ni alguna prueba de rigor que me veré forzada a hacer?.- Decía con una enorme sonrisa

-No si prometes demorarte

-Ok…no te preocupes …demorare, demorare, diviértanse.- Decía mientras Salía a paso presuroso del lugar.

Karen que aun miraba hacia la puerta ya cerrada, se dirigió a su joven y atractivo novio

-No fue la manera mas sutil de pedirle que nos dejara solos ¿no crees?

-Creeme que cuando se trata de ella es mejor decirle las cosas como son…sino se convierte en un verdadero problema.- Le dedico una sonrisa a la joven que se volvía a verlo.- Además desde hace mucho estaba ansioso de poder verte en ese hermoso uniforme.- Decía mientras la jalaba hacia su regazo.- Vamos señorita Kleise…necesito que me haga algún aperitivo, tengo hambre.- Tomaba sus labios con los suyos

-Lo que el señor ordene.- Se ponía de pie mientras coquetamente se dirigía a la cocina con Anthony siguiéndola

…

* * *

Por otro lado en esa misma ciudad descendían de aquel avión perteneciente a los White tres imponentes figuras, hombres que quitaban el aire a cualquiera que los viera.

Willian White a pesar de ser un hombre ya mayor, aún conservaba aquel atractivo masculino que había heredado a sus hijos, rubio de ojos azules, con aquella expresión seria que le daba un aire de misterio, Albert Su hijo mayor de 31 años increíblemente atractivo que se había ganado la reputación de mujeriego e incasable y por ultimo Terrence Grandchester atractivo empresario , grandiosamente millonario y soltero codiciado por la sociedad femenina.

Los tres abordaron el elegante auto y tras conversar de negocios y una que otra idea, llegaron a su destino, Terry se quedó impresionado por la disposición del lugar sin duda Willian White tenia gustos selectos aquel lugar era enorme, un hermoso jardín de rosas rojas los recibía y había una enorme fuente copia fiel de la **Fontana di Tivoli, **en medio de aquel espacio silvestre, la casa que estaba a unos minutos mas y se podía ver que a pesar de estar inspirada en un estilo clásico, gozaba de suntuosidad sus enormes columnas que se levantaban en el pórtico recibiéndolos e invitándolos a gozar justamente de aquellas fechas.

Tal como se lo esperaba Terry el interior gozaba de la misma calidad que el exterior, el mobiliario, las hermosas cortinas, los cuadros, los enormes ventanales, adornos y demás objetos que se podían ver …todo sin duda era una envidiable colección de arte…incluso se preguntó que varias de las cosas que estaba admirando no están a la venta ¿Cómo rayos las tenía el en su casa entonces?, aquel pensamiento le provoco risa, sin duda White era un hombre que lograba tener lo que quería. Mirando todo aquello recordó la mansión que ocupaban sus padres en Londres, sin duda este lugar rebasaba sus expectativas

-Espero que le guste mi hogar Grandchester.- Decía Willian mientras se sacaba el abrigo y lo colocaba sobre uno de los muebles

-Sin duda es….reconfortante White.- Ambos sonrieron a las palabras de cada uno

-Bueno Terrence.- Decia Albert.- Creo que te muestro tu habitación ya que no por lo visto no hay nadie dispuesto a hacerlo.- Dijo mientras observaba a todos lados y no veía movimiento alguno.- ¿Dónde está la gente?.- Se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta

-Eso te iba a preguntar yo.- Refunfuño Willian.- ¿Dónde está el personal? ¿el ama de llaves, los sirvientes ¿dónde están?

-Cuando me fui estaban aquí…ahora bien…si Anthony tuvo algo que ver con su repentina desaparición ya no es culpa mía.- Se refirió Albert al ver como su padre empezaba a fruncir el ceño

-Anthony.- Decía entre dientes mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

-Espero no te moleste estar un día sin servidumbre.- Albert le decía en voz baja a Terry, quien divertido respondía

-Oh Claro que no, no te preocupes…sin duda será una visita agradable

-Vamos sigamos al viejo…asi evitamos que mate a mi hermano cuando lo vea y de paso conoces la casa.- Ambos siguieron los pasos del hombre mayor quien ya empezaba adentrarse en la zona de servicio.

De pronto ambos hombres se toparon con la espalda de Willian que se había detenido en la puerta de la cocina y solo se le escucho decir

-Karen …. Buenas tardes.- Aquel saludo sonó tan serio y frio que lleno de curiosidad a Alberti quien se atrevió a mirar por encima del hombro de su padre

-Oh santa mierda.- Apenas dijo en un susurro, al ver como la novia de su hermano bajaba de la mesa de mármol de la cocina apenas portando un diminuto traje de sirvienta, mientras que Anthony se acomodaba los pantalones y trataba de tapar a su expuesta novia.

-Padre…que haces aquí.- Decía mientras se colocaba delante de Karen

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte…¿qué haces….aquí?

-Tuvo hambre se estaba sirviendo algún bocado.- Soltó Albert apenas conteniendo la risa

-Muy gracioso.- Dijo mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido a su hermano

-¿Dónde está el personal?.- Pregunto Willian

-Ahhhhh …les adelante las vacaciones.-¿ Ohhhhhh que hizo que? Aquello logro que Albert explotara en carcajadas , ahora si su hermano estaba jodido.

-Albert silencio ….¿Les adelantaste las vacaciones?.- Repetio incrédulo su padre.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-No necesitamos a tantas personas para que atiendan a dos hombres solteros que nunca paran en casa.- Anthony pudo ver como la cólera tensa el rostro de su padre, logrando hacerlo palidecer…sabía que iba a explotar ¿pero que lo retenía?

-Es mejor que soluciones esto.- Se dirigió en tono amenazante a su hijo.- Albert lleva a Grandchéster a su habitación.- Dijo para luego dar la media vuelta y retirarse. En eso preciso momento Anthony pudo identificar al hombre que acompañaba a su hermano, Terrence Grandchester compañero y rival de peleas, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona

-Anthony…siempre es un gusto verte…señorita Kleise .- Hizo un movimiento de la cabeza

-Grandchester…que haces en mi casa.- Pregunto sorprendido el rubio

.-Tu padre me invito…ahora si me disculpas deseo hacer unas llamadas y descansar un rato …tengo la intención de asistir al carnaval que empezara esta noche .- Sin más se retiró siendo guiado por Albert

-Dios…ahora si que se armó…que diablos les voy a decir.-Hablaba un preocupado Anthony mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles de la cocina

-No creo que les importe mucho habernos encontrado amor.- Trataba de consolarlo Karen

-no ,no amor no es eso….no te sientas mal pero a nadie le importa a vernos visto en acción, la que se va a armar cuando Candy y mi padre se encuentren.- Karen podía sentir la tensión de su pareja, ¿tan mala era la relación entre estos dos? …si asi era no deseaba estar cerca cuando eso pasara

….

* * *

Candy había logrado encontrar un hermoso disfraz, parecía esos extravagantes y coquetos vestidos que utilizaba la reina María Antonieta con montones de listones y bordados, al menos no tendría que utilizar peluca de por si su cabello era dorado y aunque ella decidió a un inicio utilizar la acostumbrada mascara veneciana, se decidió por un antifaz bellamente adornado que hacia juego con su vestido y con el peinado que se había hecho, lo único que rogo era que nadie pudiera reconocerla, al menos así podría besar a algún desconocido que le gustase.

Tras estar vestida, peinada y con mascara decidió que era hora de divertirse, empezó a caminar rumbo a la plaza, ya se podía ver a la multitud aglomerada en varios grupos, todos disfrazados y con máscaras. Se podía escuchar a la banda contratada para animar aquel evento y se había encendido una enorme fogata en medio del lugar ….OH SI…aquello iba a ser divertido.

Empezó a caminar mientras observaba como la gente se tomaban fotos, otros empezaban a bailar al son de la música y otros levantaban sus bebidas mientras le mostraban unas picaras sonrisas…Candy solo hacia una reverencia y proseguía su camino…primero bailaría hasta que sus pies pidiesen clemencia, luego encontraría alguien agradable con quien poder jugar un rato y después se marcharía a casa para contárselo a sus hermanos.

Mientras tanto en casa varios jóvenes se disponían a salir para disfrutar de la fiesta, Albert que se haría cargo del invitado de su padre trato de todos los modos que hacerlo sentir cómodo…claro siguiendo las indicaciones de su padre…

-¿Adónde iremos?.- Preguntaba Terry mientras se colocaba la chaqueta del traje que Albert había preparado para el

-A la fiesta de los Bash, aunque...- Lo miro de reojo y con una maliciosa sonrisa dijo.- no niego que encontraras buen vino y las mejores mujeres, pero si de diversión se trata creo que nuestro destino esta en la plaza.- camino hasta la puerta.- Claro que no es mi obligación elegir sino la tuya…todo esto es por tu….comodidad.

-¿En serio?...entonces Anthony por los viejos tiempos..¿que te parece si vamos a la plaza?.- Anthony que se hallaba apoyado en uno de los muros escuchando la conversación, tras fruncir el ceño cuestiono

-¿A la plaza?...ummmmm…¿no pasara nada?.- Pregunto a su hermano que ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta

-¿y desde cuando te da miedo lo que pueda pasar?.- Dijo divertido Albert.- Vamos a ti te da lo mismo que a mi estar en una reunión de aburridos, además así podrás pasar tiempo a solas con Karen mientras que Terry y yo hacemos de las nuestras

-Vamos Anthony desde cuando te volviste tan aburrido…no me digas que temes a lo que diga papi.- Soltó Terry mientras se retiraba por la puerta riéndose junto con Albert

-Dios.- Suspiro el Anthony al verse solo de aquellos dos burlones

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?.- Pregunto Karen mientras se acercaba a el

-No..aun no he podido…supongo que se lo diré durante la fiesta.- La cubrió con el chal a juego a su vestido.- Ah cambio de planes iremos a la plaza, vamos.- Ambos se encaminaron hacia donde estaban aquellos dos.

El auto los llevo cerca del lugar pero debido a la muchedumbre tuvieron que caminar un buen tramo para llegar hasta el punto del jolgorio, se podía ver como la gente bailaba en torno a una enorme fogata…la música un tanto cadente animaba el ambiente. Se podía ver desde vestidos extravagantes hasta extremadamente descarados, pero lo que tal vez permitía que uno se desinhiba era el empleo de las máscaras y antifaces de toda aquella gente que asistía a este carnaval

-Sabias que Este Carnaval se creo con el propósito de que tanto nobleza como el pueblo se olvidaran de sus restricciones y moralidades y se dejaran llevar por el momento.- Menciono Albert mientras sonreía

-¿momento?...estas fechas eran utilizadas para que ustedes los hombres cumplieran sus sucios deseos de poseer cuanta mujer deseasen.- Digo en tono mordaz Karen quien se encontraba sujeta del brazo de Anthony.- Asi que temo decirles que eso fue hace mucho…hoy no es así

-Tal vez querida Karen…para hombres como Anthony, pero nosotros estamos libres así que nos vemos después, ¿Grandchester?

-Después de ti Albert.- Ambos haciendo el típico saludo de la nobleza se retiraron para después perderse entre la gente

Terry se había separado de Albert quien sin demora había entablado conversación con varias damas, por su parte Terry observaba como un grupo de mujeres bailaban a pasos acompasados aquellos bailes que hace mucho eran de gran revuelo en los grandes salones, en todo su recorrido había tenido desde miradas picaras, susurros al oido, roces de manos, pechos y otras partes del cuerpo que deseaba tocar, claro además de una que otra caricia que había sacudido su tranquilidad física inquietándolo a sobremanera….ALBERT TENIA RAZON aquello si era diferente a la fiesta que iba asistir y como iba a disfrutar de todo aquello solo hacia falta encontrar a la indicada.

Estaba observando como bailaban aquellas muchachas que no dejaban de lanzarle miradas coquetas, mientras desplazaban sus manos desde su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, definitivamente se acercaría aquel grupo, tres lindas mujeres le coqueteaban y aparentemente cumplían con sus expectativas en cuanto a tipo de mujeres se refería…COMO SE DIVERTIRIA ESTA NOCHE…pensaba mientras sonreía de medio lado, habiendo dado el primer paso para acercarse a ellas sintió como de pronto algo o alguien choco con el haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y la concentración, molesto desvió la mirada y observo como sostenía del brazo aquel impertinente que rompió el hechizo en el que se encontraba, pero apenas pudo observar de quien se trataba se dio con la sorpresa que aquel brazos que sostenía con rudeza pertenecía a una mujer la cual se encontraba lógicamente a salvo de una terrible caída, apenas proceso la información Terry se apresuró a prestar ayuda a la infortunada mujer que por alguna razón se encontraba en esta situación

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- Pregunto mientras la levantaba con cuidado

-Oh si…gracias por su ayuda.- Contesto la joven mientras se sacudía el vestido.- Al contrario soy yo la debe pedirle disculpas y preguntarle si es….- Volteo la mirada hacia aquel joven que la ayudaba a incorporarse para toparse con unos hermosos ojos azules…OH DIOS CUANTAS NOCHES DESDE HACE YA 8 AÑOS HABIA SOÑADO CON ESOS OJOS, al parecer al joven también le impresiono aquella mujer por que sin duda había contenido la respiración y sus hermosos ojos se habían abierto de la sorpresa

¡ESos OJOS! Se preguntó mientras observaba aquel rostro cubierto por el delicado pero hermoso antifaz…OH SI…por primera vez sus ojos se desviaron hacia su rubia cabellera trabajosamente peinada, sin siquiera pensarlo se encontraba esbozando una sonrisa triunfal, poco a poco fue bajando la vista hasta sus labios que parecían cubiertos con rocio y que lo invitaban a probarlos, de pronto simplemente escucho

-¿está bien?.- Dijo la joven mientras enderezaba su postura y dejaba a su vista unos hermosos pechos apenas cubiertos por el suave encaje del vestido…logrando despertar sus deseos más escondidos

-¿Ahh?.- Apenas dijo

-Que si esta bien…de verdad lo siento alguien me empujo y perdí el equilibrio y bueno choque con usted, en verdad lo siento espero me disculpe

-No se preocupe.- logro al fin articular.- No fue más que un pequeño roce

-Bueno entonces me retiro.- Dijo la joven dándose la media vuelta y empezando a andar, la alarma de Terry empezó a sonar ¿COMO QUE SE IBA? No no podía irse así nada más, sin saber que lo impulso tomo su mano y la jalo hacia el estrechándola por la pequeña cintura, con los rostros casi juntos, Terry se acercó suavemente a su oído la susurrarle

-Dime al menos como te llamas.- Solo oyó una sutil risa…lógico estaba loco si pensaba que le iba a decir su nombre…era un fiesta de máscaras y las llevaban justamente para ocultar su identidad, sintió como la joven se liberaba de su agarre para pararse frente a el y haciendo una reverencia dijo

-Maria Antonieta…milord.- Simplemente Terry quedo embobado por la gracia y la sutil insinuación de la joven, enderezo su postura y tomando la mano de la joven se inclinó levemente y deposito un beso en ella

-Un gusto alteza.- Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa cargada de muchas cosas….SIN DUDA ESA NOCHE SERIA GENIAL.

Candy en contra de su voluntad retiro su mano del apuesto hombre que tenia enfrente suyo y le dio la espalda para proseguir su camino…pero interiormente rogaba a los cielos que aquel hombre la siguiera, sin pensarlo mas volteo y le dedico una mirada y una reverencia, esperando que el fuera tras de ella.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 3**

_**BUENO AQUI LES MANDO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, DE ANTE MANO GRACIAS POR LEER...ME EMOCIONO MUCHO Y ME LLENO DE IDEAS SOLO GRACIAS A USTEDES...**_

_**BUENO AVISARLES QUE ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS UN TANTO FUERTECITAS PERO SOLO UN POQUITO, BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD EL LEERLAS...AHHH Y ACLARAR "EL CARNAVAL DE VENECIA" ES UN EVENTO QUE SE DESARROLLO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO ATRAS, ERA UNA CELEBRACIÓN DE LO MAS DESENFRENADA Y CALIENTE :), HOY EN DÍA NO ES ASÍ PERO YO TRATE DE COPIAR ALGUNAS COSITAS PARA HACERLO MAS ENTRETENIDO ESPERO LES GUSTE**_

Terry la vio alejarse paso a paso cuando de pronto se giró mostrándole una sonrisa y con una reverencia prosiguió su camino, pero solo eso le basto a él para darse el permiso que necesitaba…aquella chica lo deseaba como el a ella, esa era su oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar, con una sonrisa y a paso ligero la siguió. Había una multitud de gente que muchas veces le cerraban el paso pero aun así él se mantuvo firme y fue tras ella, nada ni nadie le impedirían estrecharla en sus brazos, de pronto la vio perderse en la multitud de danzarines .Cuando logro divisarla vio como un hombre se le acercaba y le ofrecía la mano para bailar sin pensarlo dos veces se encontraba arrastrándola hacia la multitud que bailaba, la tomo por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra cubría por completo su delicada mano

-**Supongo que esto significa que me invitas a bailar ¿verdad?.-** Dijo burlonamente la joven

-**Si no es eso no sé qué será**.- Respondió con el mismo tono.- **Aunque debo advertirte que lo mío no es la música del siglo XIV, pero prometo hacer mi más grande esfuerzo para complacerte**.- Candy pudo ver como un brillo se colaba en sus ojos haciéndola estremecer ¿ que era todo aquello?

-**Oh…no diga eso**.- Le mostro una sonrisa pícara.- **Suelo ser muy difícil de complacer**.- Lo que provoco que el riera a todo pulmón

-**Bueno creo que eso tendré que verlo**

Candy se sentía abrumada con su presencia nunca antes había estado en tal estado, eso la preocupaba ¿Qué podía suceder si no media sus acciones y palabras?…DIOS NO QUIERA.

-**Temo que tendré que dejarlo**.- Respondía Candy al sentir que la presencia de aquel hombre la ponía nerviosa, Terry que al escuchar aquello se alejo de ella para observarla y finalmente decirle al oido

-**No lo hagas…tu deseas esto igual que yo**.

-**No me acostare con usted**.- Terry solo esbozo una sonrisa y volvió a susurrarle

-**No te lo he pedido**

Ante aquellas palabras Candy sintió una punzada de decepción…¿Qué solo ella deseaba eso? …bueno entonces le iba a mostrar a aquel hombre que ella también podía infundirle deseos

-**Muy bien entonces …¿deseas jugar conmigo?.-** Le decía mientras rozaba con sus labios su oído, sintió como se estremecía ante su contacto

**-¿Jugar?¿ qué clase de juego?.-** Pregunto con voz ronca

-**Harás lo que yo te diga hasta la media noche, después te daré dos premios**

-¿**ser tu esclavo?**

-**No serás mi esclavo…serás mi leal y fiel seguidor** .- Terry guardo silencio por un momento, pensando, analizando cada palabra de ella

**-¿Por qué solo dos?**

-**Créeme que con dos serán suficientes para ti…¿aceptas?**

-**Que te hace pensar que no me aprovechare de los deseos**

-**oh no lo harás …yo me encargare de eso**.- A Terry le fascino aquella seguridad que tenía, quería ver cómo diablos se las ingeniaría para mantenerlo a raya

-**Acepto …su alteza.-** Dijo para después morder sutilmente su hermoso cuello

-**Muy bien…entonces** .- Rodeo con los brazos el cuello de Terry y siguio hablando quedamente.- **Primera orden: No puedes tocarme con las manos.-** Aquellos hizo que Terry se paralizara por completo ¿Cómo que no podía tocarla?...iba a objetar aquella orden cuando una idea llego a su mente, no deseaba que empleara las manos pero podía emplear otra cosa, sin demora rozo su mejilla con la ella e hizo recorrer sus labios por su cuello…OH DIOS …estaban en público y deseaba apretarse a ella para que pudiera sentir su dureza, dejándose llevar por el momento deslizo sus labios hacia los de ella… o si la besara y la dejaría deseando mas…pero cuando al fin iba a unir sus bocas ella volteo rápidamente la cara.- **Segunda orden**.- Dijo de pronto.- **no puedes besar a la reina** .- Aquello hizo que Terry se le quedara observando a Candy…no podía hacerle esto deseaba probar sus labios

-**No estás hablando en serio**.- Dijo incrédulo

-**Oh si..creelo.-** Ella se acercó más a el y empezó a balancearse siguiendo el ritmo de la música

El sentir el cuerpo de ella moviéndose cerca al suyo hizo que Terry se olvidara de cualquier reclamo que deseaba hacer, simplemente cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Durante dos horas tuvo el placer de tener a aquella mujer que le hacía hervir la sangre con solo tocarlo…ERA SIN DUDA UNA TORTURA Y PLACER AL MISMO TIEMPO… como deseaba jalarla hasta un callejón oscuro levantarle la falda e introducirse en ella hasta saciar el deseo que lo atormentaba, pero no podía hacer eso, aquel jodido juego lo llevaba al límite y le hacía experimentar sensaciones nunca antes vividas.

Si su alteza real no estaba frotándose disimuladamente a su anatomía, estaba sentada sobre su regazo repartiendo besos por toda su piel expuesta, o si no tal vez sus manos traviesas estaban tocando partes que lo hacían contener las ganas de tomarla en ese lugar …DIOS TODO AQUELLO ERA GENIAL…en mas de una oportunidad tuvo que contenerse para no provocar un bochornoso momento ¿Cómo ERA POSIBLE QUE AQUELLA DESCONOCIDA LOGRABA SOLO CON CARICIAS LLEVARLO AL LIMITE?

Aguanta solo un poco más, se repetía así mismo cuando pensaba que el tiempo era interminable. Daba gracias a los cielos que todo aquel montón de telas disimulara lo que las manos de la mujer hacían en el.

Cuando ya se acercaba la medianoche y el final del juego, Terry sintió como Candy hablaba suavemente a su oido…prácticamente toda la charla de la noche se había basado en este método

-**Dime…¿que crees que tengo bajo el vestido?.-** Aquella pregunta sorprendió mucho a Terry

-**No lo se **

-(risas) **Llevo corse, camisón, enaguas …pregunto ¿Cómo es mi ropa interior?**.- Dios la simple idea hizo que te Terry se estremeciera del placer…TIPO DE ROPA INTERIOR …¿Qué llevaba bajo el vestido? Aquellos calzones acorde al tipo de vestido que traía o tal vez una sexi lencería de encaje… DARIA LO QUE FUERA POR QUE NO LLEVARA NADA…la idea resonó una y otra vez en su cabeza…¿Qué llevaba?

De la nada rompiendo el encanto Candy se puso de pie y jalo de Terry llevándolo lejos del bullicioso lugar, se internó en un angosto callejón que daba a los canales, estaba vacío y solitario. ¿DIOS QUE ESTABA HACIENDO?... había asistido desde niña a esta celebración, pero siempre lo hacía en compañía de sus hermanos además…era una niña, su único interés era ver y escoger los mejores disfraces o mascaras de las personas. No llamaba ni le llamaban la atención otras cosas, sabía que razones traían a sus hermanos ahí…los había visto coquetear con varias chicas pero todo eso a ella no le importaba

Pero ahora estaba ahí con un desconocido, solos ¿Qué DIABLOS HACIA SOLA CON EL? Lo único que sabia y que era consiente era de aquel dolor en su vientre que le pedía a gritos consuelo. Se dio la vuelta y lo miro ahí parado frente a ella tan imponente y seductor. Lo único que le permitía continuar era aquella insignificante mascara que ambas portaban, todo quedaría olvidado en ese lugar

-**Ahora tus premios**.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- **primer premio; puedes tocar solo una vez lo que desees y segundo premio: puedes ver lo que desees una sola vez.**

Terry pensó que todo aquello era muy absurdo deseaba tocar varias cosas y muchas veces…además claro de ver. Pero no debía de presionarla, había pasado un excitante momento tenia que reconocerlo , así que aun jugaría con sus reglas.

Pensó y pensó que es lo que desea tocar…se imagino sus manos en sus firmes pechos, muslos, quería sentir su redondo trasero, pero borro tan rápido toda esas ideas al fijar su vista en aquellos labios que había deseado besar desde hace mucho…Dios cambiaria todo un cuerpo por un beso…se rio al pensar en ello

¿Qué miraría? Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue SU ROSTRO, pero algo lo inquieto asi mirara su rostro y viese lo hermosa que era, tal vez perdería la oportunidad de ver que llevaba bajo el vestido ¡Y COMO QUERIA VER LO QUE TENIA!

- **Listo…ya decidiste** .- Dijo Candy al joven que la miraba detalladamente

Terry tras resoplar se acerco a ella y sonriendo le dijo

-**Deseo ver que llevas bajo el vestido**.- Candy con una nerviosa risa tomo de los hombros a Terry y lo empujó hacia abajo, en donde el poco a poco fue subiendo el enorme vestido dejando a su paso el roce de los dedos de Terry. Pudo ver las medias de seda que cubrían sus piernas, después el ligero que separaba la prenda de la nívea piel de Candy…un poco más y vería saciada su curiosidad… pero a este extremo Terry estaba tan duro que apenas podía contenerse, subió un poco más las telas y se topó con una inusual prenda … lógico todo el atuendo era fiel copia del verdadero, observo como aquella prenda a la luz de la luna se transparentaba y dejaba al descubierto lo de abajo.

Terry se remontó a aquellos años lejanos en los que todo aquello resultaba ser tan erótico y sensual a la hora de la hora.., y dios vaya que lo era. Se sentía como una granuja dispuesto a desflorar a la joven doncella , observo detenidamente la prenda y se topó con las cintas que las ataban a la cintura de la joven…OH SI, SI SOLO DESATARA UNA SERIA MAS FACIL…se decía mientras acercaba una mano

-**Si tocas habrás cobrado tu segundo premio**.- escucho la voz de la joven, diablos no quería eso deseaba otra cosa, muy a su pesar dejo caer las pesadas telas y se levanto

-**Esto es mi segundo premio**.- Sin más atrajo a la joven a él y unió sus labios a los de ella, el beso fue tan apasionado, ardiente e inclusive doloroso que hizo que Candy propinara un quejido de placer, cuando al fin se separaron ambos respiraban con dificultad.

Candy tenía que irse de ese lugar sino ya no lo haría mas, se volteo dispuesta a retirase cuando sintió que era jalada hacia aquel cuerpo firme que la hacía arder

-**No me puedes dejar así**.- Le Terry dijo mientras posaba la delicada mano sobre el enorme y duro bulto de sus pantalones, Candy perdió el aliento al sentir todo aquello…sintió como su interior se hacia agua, pero no podía …¡NO! SU PRIMERA VEZ NO SERIA EN UN CALLEJON Y CON UN DESCONOCIDO

Aturdida y viéndose aferrada al hombre Candy decidió jugar su última carta …tenía que servir si deseaba seguir siendo virgen. Poco a poco se fue agachando mientras Terry aflojaba su agarre y cuando lo vio con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, Candy se enderezo y con firme voz lo enfrento

- **Oh** **claro que puedo y lo hare.-** Cogió las telas del vestido y hecho a correr por el camino que los había llevado allí dejando a un Terry totalmente excitado y divertido. Podía correr tras ella y obligarla a darle paz pero había que reconocer…aunque no hubiera culminado como lo deseaba…todo aquello había sido totalmente satisfactorio.

Sin más y lanzando un fruñido se apoyó en una de las frías paredes para poder darse alivio a su cuerpo excitado

-**Aquí estabas, te he estado buscando por todos sitios**.- Decia Anthony a su hermano quien se encontraba rodeado por varias mujeres

-**me sorprende que hallas dado conmigo**.- Se mofaba Albert

-**No pasas desapercibido temo decirte**…- Tras aclararse la garganta solto.- **Tengo algo que decirte**

-**Que sea mañana , ahora estoy ocupado**

-**Es importante Albert**

**-¿Dónde dejaste a Karen?.-** Pregunto al no verla cerca suyo

-**Esta en le auto…Albert no estoy jugando necesito decirte algo**.- Ahora las palabras salían cargadas de molestia

-**Pues suéltalas si es tan importante.-** Dijo Albert en el mismo tono, Anthony lo miro entrecerrando los ojos... el desea que toda esta situación fuera lo mas reservada posible pero por lo visto su hermano se la iba a poner difícil.

-**Candy esta aquí**.- Todo rastro de burla se esfumo del rostro de Albert, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y su piel palideció unos cuantos tonos menos

-¿**Aquí? Te refieres a Venecia.-** Anthony carraspeo…Dios sabia lo celoso que era Albert con Candy, definitivamente no iba a ser nada fácil

-**Me refiero a Venecia, la casa, la plaza aquí ahora**

Albert fijo la vista en su hermano quien noto que el humor y toda la diversión de su rostro habían quedado atrás. Aquellos ojos lo observaban amenazantes como si quisieran saltarle encima y sacarle a golpes las cosas.

-¿**Cómo es posible que se encuentre aquí**? .- Pronunciaba mientras se soltaba del agarre de sus acompañantes

-**Llego en la tarde cuando no había nadie y me dijo que tenía intenciones de asistir a la celebración?**

-¿**Te dijo?...y ¿se lo permitiste?.**- Rugió el rubio mayor

**-¿Qué iba a hacer prohibírselo? Ya no es una niña sabes**.- Se defendió Anthony

-**Me importa una mierda**

**-¿A dónde vas?.- ** Pregunto Anthony mientras seguía a un furibundo hermano

**-¿Cómo que a dónde?...la buscare ….NO PUEDO CREER QUE LA HALLAS DEJADO VENIR SOLA AQUÍ ¿ en qué rayos estuviste pensando?**

**-¿Piensas buscarla? Estamos rodeados de gente y Dios sabe cómo rayos ira vestida**.- Se detuvo al ver como su hermano también lo hacía y volteaba a mirarlo con claro disgusto

-**Esta bien iré a casa…y ruega a todos los cielos que se encuentre ahí ….si no, la buscaras no me importa el tiempo que te lleve ni los lugares a los que tengas que ir hasta que des con ella.-** Sin mas giro y se encamino hacia el auto que los esperaba.

Terry y Karen ya se encontraban dentro del auto enfrascado en una amena conversación, pero callaron a ver ascender a ambos hermanos con el ceño fruncido aparentemente molestos. Ambos se miraron extrañados y simplemente decidieron callar.

-**No puedo creer que la dejaste venir**.- Rompió el silencio Albert, al no poder contener la furia que lo embargaba

-**Ya te dije no pude detenerla**.- Terry aun inicio sorprendido por la repentina lucha verbal de los hermanos simplemente decidió ponerse cómodo en su asiento y observar divertido la afrenta.

**-Maldita sea, eres un cabron con pelotas ¿y no pudiste detener a una niña?.-** OH CON QUE TODO ESTO SE TRATA DE UNA MUJER ¡DE UNA NIÑA! …. debía de saberlo

-**No pude…me tomo por sorpresa su llegada**.- Anthony se encogía de hombros mientras Albert echaba humo

Terry ansioso por saber la identidad de manzana de la discordia simplemente se aventuró a preguntar

**-¿Puedo saber de quien están hablando?.-** y antes de que alguno hablara se escuchó la voz de Karen

**-De su hermana pequeña**

**-¿Tienen una hermana?.-** Aquella noticia lo sorprendió, no sabía que tuvieran una hermana menor, hasta donde los conocía nunca se mencionó que tuvieran una ….debia de ser relativamente joven y posiblemente resultado de algún desliz de su padre, por que hasta donde estaba enterado desde que conoció a Anthony en sus tiempo de colegio nunca menciono a una hermana…si hablaba de su padre y de su hermano pero nunca de una hermana, por lo tanto supuso que esta había llegado después que dejaron de verse. Si era así, aún era una niña y comprendía la furia de Albert

-**Si.**- Respondió secamente Albert

**-No pasara nada…tranquilízate**.- Dijo Anthony tratando de apaciguar a su hermano

-**No me jodas, sabes cuantos pervertidos vienen a este tipo de lugares solo para flitear y otras cosas**

-**Ohhhh si de esos hay muchos**.- Dijo Karen mientras reía .- **No es cierto Albert**.- Logrando que este la reprenda con la mirada

- **Nadie estoy hablando contigo Karen**

-N**uestra hermana pequeña**.- Decia Anthony mientras lanzaba una miraba burlona a su hermano.- **La vemos después de mucho y Albert es un poco protector con ella**

-**Solo espero que se encuentre en casa si no ya sabes que es lo que vas ha hacer toda la noche**.- Sin decir otra palabra ambos permanecieron mudos de vez en cuando intercambiando miradas. Al llegar a casa Albert corrió rumbo a las habitaciones en busca de su pequeña hermana

**-¿Tan protector es?.-**Pregunta divertido Terry

-**Y lo que has visto no es nada**.- Resopla.- **Pero asi como la quiere también le hace sus jugadas**

-¿**Hace mucho que no la ven?.-**Anthony arruga la frente y tras pensar un rato responde

**-5 años mas o menos**

-**Demasiado tiempo**

-**Si **

En ese preciso momento desciende por las escaleras Albert mas relajado y sereno

-**Está dormida**.- Dice mientras se desploma en uno de los sillones

-**Ves no había por que preocuparse**.- Se escucha la voz de Anthony al otro lado de la enorme sala

-**No gracias a ti…¿sabes lo que pudo haberle pasado? Este tipo de fiestas no es para ella**

**-No exageres …Candy sabe lo que hace **

-**Candy.**- Pregunta Terry a Karen quien esta sentada cerca suyo

**-Si **

-**Candy …suena a dulce**.- Dice divertido

-**Oh te encantara es un primor de niña** .- Habla la mujer recordando su extraño encuentro en la tarde.- **Si vieras que me callo bien desde el principio**.- Finaliza burlona

**-No gracias no siento apego por las relaciones con niñas**

**-¿Niña?.-** Pregunta Karen para luego estallar en carcajadas.- **OH si mejor , tal vez después desee hacerte jugar a la muñecas**

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?.-** Interviene Anthony con el ceño fruncido

-**El observar lo bien que se llevan …gracias a Dios nunca tuve hermanos**.- Sin mas se levanta y se lleva la mano a la boca al bostezar .- **Bueno siendo las horas que son y habiendo encontrado a su retoño me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.**

Tras despedirse e irse a sus dormitorios de cada uno, la casa se llena de una completa calma, calma que posiblemente no durara mucho

Terry se levanto al sentir como su habitación se llenaba de una luz cegadora y cálida que le impedía seguir en la cama, tras recordar ciertos eventos de la noche, decide darse un baño y reunirse con su socio y su familia.

Aunque le molestaba reconocerlo …en cierta forma la curiosidad por ver a la pequeña White lo tenia ansioso quería conocer a la pequeña dolor de cabeza de Albert…era difícil sacar de quicio a un White quienes eran conocidos por ser poseedores de un carácter fuerte, pero a la vez imposible de incomodar, ellos eran de los que se ríen ante las provocaciones devolviendo el golpe cien veces mas potente sin siquiera mostrar un ápice de disgusto, cuantos habían cedido y evitado cualquier disputa con ellos, su sentido del humor era irónico y avasallante. Por lo tanto el hecho que una cría pudiera desquebrajar el autocontrol de Albert de ese modo debía de ser toda un joyita y valía la pena echarle un ojo.

Bajo las escaleras rumbo al comedor donde posiblemente se encontraban reunidos todos y al ingresar por las puertas se paró en seco al observar como un ambiente tenso rondaba toda la habitación, su futuro socio estaba con el ceño fruncido y los hermanos guardaban silencio, Terry pudo observar como de espaldas a el se hallaba una cabellera rubia ¡LOGICO TENIA QUE SER RUBIA..TODOS LO SON! Pensaba mientras la observaba lo que le llamaba la atención fue cada riso rebelde que revoloteaba fuera de la goma que había utilizado para sujetárselo…bueno…niña niña no era, era alta y delgada.

William lo observo ingresar y se obligó a cambiar de cara mientras se ponía de pie a recibirlo

-**Terrence…buenos días**.- Le estrecho la mano mientras se dirigía a el.- ¿**Durmió bien?**

-**Si gracias**

Candy sintió un extraño presentimiento…OH DIOS TERRENCE…TERYY ….no podía ser el mismo, no claro que no…ni que el mundo fuera pequeño…¿o si ?...En ese preciso momento recordó la noche anterior…OH MIERDA …esos ojos ya los había visto antes….su pulso empezó a latir a 100 por minuto, sentía como un frio recorría todo su cuerpo y su temperatura descendía en picada

DIOS QUE NO SEA EL…QUE NO SEA EL, se decía mientras cruzaba los dedos debajo de la mesa. Ya había tenido suficiente con descubrir que su padre se hallaba en casa y que se lo encontrara en el comedor para surtirla de una serie de reclamos y reproches…creo que hasta la insulto llamándola MUCHACHA INSULSA, INGENUA Y DESCOCADA… bueno viendo de su padre era un insulto y claro que le dolió, le dijo una y otra vez que lo avergonzó huyendo de casa y desapareciendo así por así . Bueno a Candy en su momento le pareció la mejor idea del mundo y no se arrepintió de haberla llevado a cabo pero hubiera preferido no tener que darle la cara a su padre quien siempre le reprochaba su conducta y sus garrafales decisiones.

Pero ahí se encontraba pidiendo al Todo poderoso le hiciera el favor de que el hombre futuro socio de su padre fuera un viejo calvo multimillonario y no la persona que ella crei…REZARE TODOS LOS DIAS, HARE PENITENCIA, DARE LIMOSNAS…DIOS…HARE VOTO DE CASTIDAD PERO QUE NO SEA EL…rogaba mientras intentaba llenar de aire sus pulmones

-**Venga muchacho tengo que presentarle a mi hija**.- Candy hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco al notar el tono de mal humor en aquellas palabras de su padre sino hubiese sentido la necesidad de meterse bajo los manteles y salir huyendo por la ventana

Escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a ella y se quedó de piedra, rezo porque sus hermanos no vieran el pánico que se apoderaba de ella

-**Candy.-** Hablo su padre en un tono mas alto de lo normal, DIOS ERA LA HORA tenía que voltear si no su padre era capaz de empezar a revelar su defectos ante aquel extraño

TAL VEZ NO SEA se repetía mientras giraba lentamente hacia su derecha y su corazón quedo paralizado al ver aquel rostro que la cautivo ya hace 8 años….OH MIERDA…posiblemente estuvo con el anoche…CALMA CANDY …SONRIE Y SALUDA, SONRIE Y SALUDA

**-Terrence ella es mi hija Candice**.- Presento el hombre mayor .- **Candy el es Terrence Grandchester pasara un tiempo con nosotros.**

La sonrisa del castaño se esfumo al ver aquel rostro Dios, eran los mismos ojos de anoche…¿NO PUDO HABERLE LEVANTADO LA FALDA A LA HIJA MENOR DE WHITE, O SI?... era una fiesta de mascaras como rayos iba a imaginar que podía toparse con aquella muchacha. Le había preguntado su nombre y en vez de decirle : HOLA ME LLAMO CANDICE WHITE le había dicho Maria Antonieta, si hubiera sabido su apellido ni loco hubiera seguido ¿O tal vez si?

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al ver aquellos labios que tan solo a unas horas habían disfrutado junto con los suyos, aquellos labios que habían besado cada pedazo de su piel expuesta, DIOS la había tenido sentada en su regazo con sus brazos enredados en su cuello…al menos le quedaba el alivio de no haber concluido su fiestecita.

-**Un gusto señor Grandchester**.- Escucho como aquella provocativa boca decía para luego brindarle una sonrisa

-**El gusto es mio señorita**.- Bueno tenia que controlarse…no era la primera vez que se encontraba en esta situación, cuantas veces se hubo encontrado con sus amantes en reuniones, fiestas y cosas por el estilo, tuvo que fingir no conocerlas y simplemente dedicarles un saludo o mirada furtiva que sellaba toda la cuestión.

Pero justo aquí ahora se sentía como el niño malcriado que seria severamente sancionado por alguna travesura.

-**Tome asiento, nos servirán enseguida el desayuno…¿no es cierto Anthony**?.- Willian lanzo una mirada a su hijo, mientras este se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina a todo prisa, bueno habría que decir que habiendo despachado a todo el personal de la casa, Anthony de algún modo tenía que encargarse de encontrar a alguien que pudiera servirles durante su estadía, pero por ahora sería el y Karen quienes se encargarían de las peticiones irracionales de su padre.

El desayuno se desarrolló de forma tranquila, los hombres comentaban de sus aflicciones por el futbol, la hípica, pesca y el billar. Hablaron acerca de sus últimos viajes y personas interesantes que conocieron, además de una que otra noticia que había llamado su atención en los últimos días. En todo ese tiempo Terry lanzo una que otra mirada furtiva a la Joven que se había mantenido en completo silencio durante todo el desayuno, no sabía a que se debía, POSIBLEMENTE SE SINTIERA COMO EL Y ESO LE IMPEDIA EXPRESARSE. Era lo mas probable esa sensación de incomodidad era terrible, nunca se había sentido incomodo pero en aquella mesa se sentía como un vulgar ladrón.

-**Dígame Terrence ¿Qué planes tiene** **para** **hoy**?

-**Iremos al casino, según cuentan es …único**

-**Buena elección espero se diviertan**.- Decia William mientras se levantaba.- **Me retiro tengo una asuntos que llevar a cabo, nos vemos mas tarde**.- Sin mas se retiro y salio de la habitación

**-Bueno Candy ….ya puedes respirar**.- Dijo sonriente Anthony

-**Que gracioso, ¿Oyeron todo lo que me dijo?.-** Hablo Candy poniéndose de pie

-**Y que buscabas nenita…te vemos después de 5 años da gracias que solo te reto…yo te hubiera dado unas nalgadas.-** Albert le hablo para acercarse a ella y acariciarle la cabeza

-**No se para que vine**.- Dijo Candy haciendo un infantil puchero en eso escucho la vox de Anthony que le hablaba

-**Ya deja de quejarte y ven que te presento a Terry**.- Dios su momento había llegado, no desea ser presentada, deseaba tomar el primer vuelo a cualquier sitio y regresar después de otros 5 años. Se acercó a su hermano y a aquel hombre que la miraba seriamente ¿estaría furioso? ¿Por qué?.- **Terry esta es Candy nuestra hermana pequeña y gran dolor de cabeza, Candy este es Terry futuro socio de papa si es que llegan a un acuerdo y lógico viejo amigo mío.**- Palmeo la espalda del castaño, invitándolo a presentarse

**-¿Amigo tuyo?.-** Pregunto sorprendida

-**Si, nos conocimos en el colegio y nos volvimos a ver en la universidad.-**Respondió** su **hermano .- **es un par de años menor que yo pero eso no impidió a que nos hiciéramos amigos, Terry era un verdadero problema en el colegio**

**-¿Problema? Creo que te confundes Anthony…ese eras tu**.- respondió el Castaño mientras extendía la mano a la Candy.- **Un gusto nuevamente…¿nos conocemos?**

**-No lo creo.-** Se apresuró a decir Candy mientras sonreía con inocencia.- **Lo recordaría **

**-Si Grandchester…no creo que se hallan visto, Candy paso toda su vida en el San Pablo y apenas salió tomo una avión a quien sabe dónde y se esfumo, después de 5 años regresa …¿no hermanita?.-** Soltó Albert

-**Si Albert.-** Respondió Candy con una enorme sonrisa

-**Bueno entonces será un gusto poder conocernos durante mi estadía**.- NO NO NO Candy no desea conocerlo más de lo que ya sabía.

Ella sabía que el la había reconocido, la forma en la miraba y le hablaba indicaban que sabía quién era si no ¿POR QUE HABIA PREGUNTADO?, tenia que mantenerse alejada de él y evitarlo cuanto pudiera …SI, SI LO HACIA PODIA MANTENER AUN SU DIGNIDAD Y ORGULLO INTACTO

-**Bueno entonces me retiro**.- Dijo Candy mientras miraba aquellos penetrantes ojos azules

-¿**Puedo preguntar dónde?**

-**Iré de compras**.- Decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- **Ahh Anthony me llevare tu tarjeta …de ante mano te lo agradezco**.- Sonreía mientras desaparecía de la estancia

**-Pequeña** …..- Refunfuño Anthony, desvio su vista hacia Albert quien la observaba marcharse.- **¿No iras a vigilarla?.**

-**No…creo que necesita privacidad para comprar lo que las mujeres se compran**.- Tras soltar una bocanada de aire salio del lugar

**-¿Tu que harás Terry?.-** Le pregunto al castaño que se hallaba callado

**-Creo que iré a conocer la ciudad**

**-¿La ciudad? Bueno si te encuentras con mi hermana por favor dile que no se exceda**.- Cuando Terry se halla ya en camino Anthony lo llamo logrando que el se detuviera a escucharlo.- **Terry una cosa más…Albert mataría por Candy así que no seas estúpido**

**-¿Y tú?**

-¿**Yo? … Yo la amo y la dejo ser libre pero si es necesario destrozare a cualquiera que se atreva a lastimarla**

-**De acuerdo.-**

Sin más el joven salió del lugar, para poder dar alcance a la joven muchacha que de ante mano tenía que aclararle ciertos puntos. No fue difícil dar con ella, se encontraba caminando por las elegantes casas Terry supuso que era por la falta de personal por lo que no había salido en algunos de los autos de su familia, la vio detener y subirse a un taxi que por casualidad pasaba por ahi , el ni corto ni perezoso la siguió en el auto que le había asignado para su movilización por la ciudad….tenía que hablar con ella y lo iba a ser.

El taxi se detuvo cerca a la Plaza San Marco y el entendió que necesitaba aparcar muy cerca de ahí pronto si no deseaba perder de vista a la joven, apenas lo logro y descendió del vehículo buscándola, tardo apenas unos minutos y la vio entrar a uno de los numerosos centros comerciales del lugar, mientras trataba de darle alcance podía observar como esta se detenía a observar una que otra prenda y descolgarla para seguramente probársela.

La observo por largo tiempo hasta que la vio dirigirse a los probadores…era ese su momento, necesitaba encontrarla indefensa y que mejor oportunidad que ahí, no podría huir con aquella ropa puesta, además se moría de ganas por ver que gustos eran los que poseía aquella dulce mujercita.

Viendo como como Candy ingresaba a la pequeña estancia para cambiarse, Terry se sento en uno de los sillones que se encontraba al frente de los probadores …¡SI ¡PENSABA DARLE UNA BUENA SORPRESA .

Terry sentado cómodamente en el sillón vio como las elegantes cortinas del probador eran recorridas para dejar a su vista a una hermosa mujer que lo miraba sorprendida.

Candy se paro de un solo golpe al ver aquel hombre sentado frente a ella, lucia un sencillo pero hermoso vestido casual de Bershka la prenda no era enseñaba demasiado pero ella se sentía desnuda o al menos eso le hacía sentir aquel hombre, solo pensaba QUE DIABLOS HACIA EL AQUÍ , estaba totalmente estática por más que intentaba dar algún paso su cuerpo no respondia, el tenerlo tan cerca mirándola con aquella diabólica sonrisa hacia que su piel se volviera de gallina y su respiración se acelerara.

-**Te queda lindo**.- Decía mientras se acariciaba su mentón.- **Pero que tal si te pruebas este**.- le alcanzo un pequeño vestido en seda plateada.- Candy lo miro sin comprender lo que había dicho ¿QUERIA QUE SE PROBARA ESO? ESTABA LOCO …Miro la prenda extendida y luego a Terry estaba claro que no iba a preguntar siquiera si ella quería eso.

-**Yo no he escogido eso**

-**Si lo se….lo hice por** **ti, creo que te favorecería demasiado**.- Se puso de pie y se colocó frente a ella la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo….ERA SU FIN.- **Vamos póntelo me lo debes por lo de anoche**.- Le mostro una malvada sonrisa

**-.¿Anoche?.-** Pregunto apenas

-Si**…o me dirás que la de anoche no fuiste tu**.- Candy iba a replicar a aquellas palabras pero el la interrumpió.- **Me incomodo la forma en que me dejaste sabes, así que considero que me la debes**

-**Yo no te debo nada, además era una fiesta de máscaras ¿Cómo sabes que era yo?.-** Terry alargo su mano hacia un mechón suelto de su cabellera

-**Créeme que te reconocería en cualquier lugar CANDY**.- Se acerco a su cuello e inhalo suavemente.- **No eres de las que pasan desapercibidas**.- De pronto se separó de ella .- **Y tengo hermosos recuerdos de ti sobre mi regazo.-** Aquel comentario hizo que las mejillas de Candy se encendieran, MALDITA LA HORA QUE SE LE OCURRIO PERDERSE CON ESTE HOMBRE

-**Ok digamos que fui yo, temo decirte que no podrás chantajearme**

**-¿Asi porque?.-** Levanto una ceja divertido

-**Asi les cuentes a mis hermanos ellos estarán de mi parte**.- Se dibujo una triunfal sonrisa en su rostro

-**Si tienes razón…pero que diría tu padre**.- El aire abandono sus pulmones, una cosa eran sus hermanos que la amaban y perdonaban de cada locura suya y otra muy diferente su padre…DIOS LA DESTERRARIA DE SU VIDA Y DE TODO LO QUE CONOCIA…NO NO NO NI PENSAR

-**Igual no creo que te haga caso**.- Dijo con todo la serenidad posible

-¿**En serio? Bueno abra que **ver.- Se dio la media vuelta aun con el vestido en las manos, pero antes de ponerse en marcha sintió como la prenda le era arrebatada de las manos y sonriendo dio la vuelta hacia la joven que lo miraba con rabia

-**Muy bien**.- Grito.- **Me probare el puto vestido**.- Decía mientras se dirigía a los probadores

-**Guau pero que boquita.- **Se burlaba el joven

-**Vete a la mierda.- **Logrando que Terry riera a mas no poder, Dios como adoraba verla enfadada…le recordaba a aquella joven de hace mucho tiempo, aquella que con sus ocurrencias lo hacia reir…OH SI hace mucho que no disfrutaba de la presencia de una mujer como lo estaba haciendo hoy.

Al verse sentado en aquel sillón y empezando a sentirse impaciente Terry se atrevió a reclamar la demora, quería verla en aquel exuberante vestido…no sabia ni el por qué…ESTA MAL se decía mientras esperaba ES LA HIJA DE TU SOCIO, pero su deseo era mas grande, tendría que empezar a tomar sesiones de autocontrol ya que su pene deseaba primar sobre su razón

-**Vamos señorita pecas, me estoy aburriendo**.- Vio como la cabeza de Candy salía de entre las cortinas y lo observa furiosa

**-¿Señorita pecas?**

-**Aja…mueve tu adorable culito y tráelo aquí**.

**-¿Crees que es fácil entrar en el vestido?...Dios no debí haberme burlado de Karen**.- Dijo mientras volvía a esconder la cabeza

ASI QUE ELLA TAMBIEN VIO EL TRAJE DE KAREN...ANTHONY DEBERIA TENER MAS CUIDADO EN LO QUE SE REFIERE A SU INTIMIDAD, ya deseaba ver la expresión de su amigo al verse descubierto por su hermana

-**Ok listo**.- La joven rubia corrió las cortinas para mostrar la menuda prenda al innoble chantajista, quien al verla comprendió el terrible error que cometió.

El vestido le quedaba condenadamente bien, ajustado donde debía verse las curvas y escotado donde debía verse la carne, su vista quedo atrapada por aquellos hermosos y redondos pechos que tímidamente se mostraban por aquel sugerente escote. Inmediatamente sintió una presión en la entrepierna…DIOS ¿SE ESTABA EXCITANDO? ¿EN UN LUGAR PUBLICO? …no era la primera vez que compraba ropa a una mujer, en especial ese tipo de ropa incluso se podía decir que hubo adquirido unas cuantas prendas más sugerentes que esta y nunca de los nuncas le había pasado lo que en ese preciso momento le sucedía.

Como adivinando la incomodidad de Terry, Candy se atrevió a girar quedando de espaldas frente a un serio ojiazul, para luego brindarle una seductora sonrisa, el vestido dejaba ver gran parte de su espalda y lo único que Terry deseaba era dejar un rastro de besos por aquella hermosa piel. El quería jugar con fuego pues Candy no sería la única que se iba a quemar.

Dios aquello hizo que la mente de Terry trabajara a mil, se lo imagino poniéndose de pie empujándola dentro del pequeño cuartito, levantarle la pequeño y apretadito vestido y luego…dios luego, tenía que borrar esas ideas de su cabeza…Tras mirarla por un tiempo se atrevió a hablar

-**Sabía que te favorecía.-** Se escucho su voz ronca.- **Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida **

-**No…no acepto que los hombres me compren ropa**.- Decia Candy mientras lo miraba de frente

-**Asi ¿Por qué?**

-**No quiero que crean que porque me la compran tienen derecho a quitármela**.- Terry soltó una carcajada que hizo que ella frunciera el ceño

-**No tengo que comprarte ropa para quitártela, tu sola lo harás en su debido tiempo**

**-¿Oh tan seguro estas?.-** Cruzo los brazos

-**Depende**

**-¿Depende que?**

**-Que tan dispuesta estés tu**

**-ja, ¿tan irresistible te crees?**

**-No…pero puedo ver que me deseas**

-¿**Quieres jugar Grandchester**?.- El sonrió de medio lado

-**La última vez que escuche eso tenía a una mujer con la mano en mis pantalones**

-**Que yo recuerde…fuiste tu quien termino con la mano ahí.**

-**Touche .**- Se acercó a ella y la tomo ligeramente por la barbilla.- Si **quiero jugar White, pero te aseguro que esta vez no seré yo el que termine el trabajo**

-**Cretino**

-**Te ha dicho que tienes un hermoso trasero **

-**oh Si muchas veces…no te imaginas cuantas**. – Se dio la vuelta para regresar a cambiarse pero se detuvo, volvió el rostro y con una expresión lasciva hablo.- **Especialmente cuanto está desnudo.-** Sin mas ingreso al pequeño cuarto para quitarse el vestido y proseguir sus compras.

Cuando salio aun sentado aguardaba Terry , poniendo los ojos en blanco Candy comprendió que por ese día no se iba a librar de el y mientras caminaba por los pasillo del lugar se preguntaba

¿DONDE RAYOS QUEDO EL JOVEN CABALLEROSO QUE LA RESCATO HACE AÑOS? AQUEL JOVEN SE HABIA RUBORIZADO CUANDO LA VIO DESNUDA Y ESTE CASI LE SALTA ENCIMA CUANDO LA VIO CON EL VESTIDO PUESTO, Dios tenía que idear la forma de alejarse de el…era peligroso muy peligroso. Si teniendo mascaras casi se deja llevar por el deseo no se imaginaba que iba a suceder teniéndolo cerca suyo durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

No quería terminar en su cama, ¿OH SI? No es que no lo halla soñado pero soñarlo era una cosa hacerlo realidad otra y aquello la asustaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo


	5. CAPITULO 4

_**Bueno queridas lectoras un poco tarde pero ahí les va….aviso importante este capi tiene escenas muy pero muy malas…( XO)asi que si consideras que no puedes leerlo no lo hagas…besitos y reviews**_

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 4**

Como todas las mañanas desde hace una semana Terrence Grandchester bajaba a compartir el desayuno con los White, lo extraño fue que a partir de aquel día en el centro comercial, Candy lo ignoraba por completo no volteaba a verlo en ningún momento , hablaba con todos como si el no estuviera presente y cuando el intervenía en la conversación se disculpaba y se retiraba sin mirarlo siquiera. Aquello podía parecerle gracioso, inclusive infantil sino fuera que aquella mujer se había atrevido a pinchar su orgullo de hombre nadie lo ignoraba.

Él era el que ignoraba a él le rogaban no al revés, además cómo se atrevía a pensar que la dejaría en paz con tan solo ignorarlo. Ella lo había retado nadie lo retaba y menos después de aquella estupenda noche de caricias

Aquella mañana como todas las anteriores Candy tras no decir palabra alguna durante el desayuno, se dispuso a retirarse cuando su padre se hubo retirado primero, pensó que mientras mantuviera una distancia prudencial de aquel hombre, su boca y sus modales se mantendrían intactos ya que ella se conocía muy bien y sabía que si se enfrentaba a él lo surtiría de una serie de insultos jamás escuchados .

No podía creer como aquel hombre podía causar tanta perturbación a su ser, basta con que se acercara , rozara o simplemente el mirarlo para que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se pusieran alertas y listas para el ataque

**-Me gustaría un café por favor.- ** Decía Terry mientras ingresaba a la cocina donde se hallaba Candy

**-No soy tu sirvienta, si quieres un café prepáratelo tu o si no pídeselo a Anthony.- **Decía Candy sin levantar la vista

**-Sabes que soy tu invitado ¿verdad? Deberías tratarme con educación**

**-Eres invitado de mi padre no mío yo no tengo tan mal gusto con los amigos**

**-Asi y ¿Cuáles son tus gustos?**

**-Todo lo contrario a ti**

**-Ummmmm interesante**

**-Si me disculpas tengo que retírame**

**-¡Huyes!**

**-¿De ti?…jajaja ….que más quisieras**

**-Demuéstralo pareciera que me temes y yo no te hice nada.- **Coloco un dedo en su barbilla y frunció el ceño.- A**l contrario fuiste tú la que se aprovechó de mi en todo momento …yo ni te toque**

Candy lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados ¿COMO ERA POSBLE QUE LA PUSIERA DE TAN MAL HUMOR CON UNAS CUANTAS PALABRAS?...

-**No te tengo miedo.-** Le dijo mientras se acercaba al.- **No huyo de ti.- ** Se puso a unos cuantos centímetros de el para sorpresivamente colocar su mano sobre el bulto de sus pantalones logrando que con esto Terry abriera los ojos y soltara un gemido ahogado.- ** Pero detesto el acoso **

**-No te estoy acosando.- ** Logro decir arrastrando la palabras, Candy se acercó a él y apoyo su mano libre sobre su pecho y de puntillas se acercó a su odio para susurrarle

**-Ni yo huyendo de ti.- **Retiro la mano para alejarse de el

-**Oh no chiquita, no vas a provocarme para dejarme así.- **Terry la sujeto de la muñeca jalándola así el

-**Cariño si me sigues jodiendo, te voy a hacer lo que se me antoje.- **Candy se liberó para poder continuar su camino, dejándolo duro y ansioso

**-Candy, Candy Candy me la estas poniendo difícil**

Terry sabia que mantener relaciones con sus socios no siempre funcionaba, claro ejemplo estaba su situación con Elisa y no deseaba tener otra gata atrás suyo, pero DIOS COMO DESEABA A CANDY

_¡No está ligada a tu trabajo! Claro solo es hija de tu socio que podría salir mal, podríamos darle lo que busca y lo que tu deseas….tal vez hasta podríamos repetirlo un par de veces mas._

Terry negaba en un movimiento de cabeza no podía siquiera pensarlo pero ahí estaba pensándolo. ¿Si no tuviera esos ojos? Como deseaba esos ojos, lo habían hechizado y deseaba preguntarle a aquella bruja alguna cosas que daban vuelta por su cabeza, pero fuera lo que fuera tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría

* * *

Aquel hombre había demostrado ser un verdadero incordio no solo con sus comentarios en doble sentido sino por su actitud arrogante, pretencioso y pervertido – ERA EL MISMO JOVEN DE AÑOS ATRÁS PERO TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE, COMO LO ODIABA. A Candy no debían de molestarle es tipo de comportamientos, sus hermanos eran igual y en toda su vida de nómade había conocidos a tipos peores. Pero por alguna razón desconocida aquel tipo sacudía su autocontrol y la volvía una descomunal villana.

Aquel día en la que tras escapar sigilosamente y prácticamente a ver salido airosa de la casa se fue a hacia los canales para dar una paseo en góndola, viéndose sentada en la pequeña barca sintió como el peso de otro cuerpo tambaleo la nave para sentarse a su lado a Candy se le paro la respiración y del susto casi salto de su asiento

-**Tranquila preciosa no queremos que te caigas no es cierto**.- Dijo Terry mientras le lanzaba un sonrisa coqueta

-¿**Qué rayos haces aquí?**.- Pregunto Candy mientras se acomodaba en su asiento

-**Bueno …viendo que te molestas tanto en eludirme…pensé en hacerte una visita para felicitarte por tu tan buen trabajo**

-**Yo no te eludo**.- Desvió su rostro en un gesto de indignación

-¿**De verdad?...que bien entonces no te molestara que te acompañe.**

Candy tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle como se debía lo último que quería era que el hombre que impulsaba la barquita se sorprendiera de su vocabulario

-**haz lo que desees**.- Dijo para finalmente fijar su mirada en las envejecidas calles del lugar

-¿**Siempre eres así de callada durante las comidas?.-** Se atrevió a preguntar el joven.- **Pensé que eras de las que daban su punto de vista a cualquier tema **

-**No me interesa hablar acerca de petróleo y sus derivados, además no entiendo nada de negocios y acciones**.- se encogió de hombros.- **No tendría caso intervenir para hacer el ridículo**

-**Pero sería interesante escuchar lo que opinas**.- Candy lo miro con los ojos entrecerrado y hablo

-**Dirás: Que sería interesante burlarte de mis opiniones…no gracias**.- Terry rio por las palabras de la joven

-**Un poco de humor en la mesa no nos haría mal**

-**No a costa de mi **

-**Bueno venga, cambiemos de tema, pensé que habíamos quedado en jugar **

Candy volteo casi enseguida el rostro para mirar fijamente aquellos ojos azules y Terry quien al poder captar por fin la atención de la joven continuo

**-Este juego de la escondite ya me aburrió…quiero el juego que me prometiste**.- El corazón de Candy empezó a latir a mil por hora…RAYOS COMO CONSEGUIA ESTE TIPO EXITARLA CON SOLO UNAS PALABRAS, tras pasar saliva y respirar profundamente hablo

-**Disculpa la memoria me falla ¿Qué te prometí?.-** Terry le ofreció una sonrisa que le calentó las piernas de manera perversa, mientras se acercaba a susurrarle

**-¿Quieres que lo diga aquí frente a el?.-** Miro de reojo al hombre que observaba a algún lugar .- **temo decirte que puede escandalizarse señorita**

-**Oh no te dije nada sucio…Grandchester**.- Soltó Candy mientras su blancas mejillas se pintaban de carmín.

-**No,no lo hicistes…- **En un movimiento rápido y desapercibido coloco la mano encima del ligero vestido de gasa de Candy empezando a frotarla con suavidad.-**pero te aseguro que se lo que querias**

**-Eres imposible.- **Candy en un movimiento feroz logro apartar la mano intrusa que poco a poco iba subiendo su camino

-V**amos White dame un minuto de tu tiempo y resolvamos esto**

**-Y si no quiero**

**-Te perseguiré hasta verte llorar**

**-¿Serás capaz?**

**-Oh si .- ** Candy pudo ver en aquellos ojos su determinación y la asusto**…¿Qué dices?**

**-Esta bien….bajamos en el siguiente paradero.- **Dijo al hombre que sacuda la cabeza confirmando la orden

Tras bajar de la embarcación ambos se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería, tras hacer sus respectivos pedidos se miraron fijamente esperando que alguno de los dos hablara

-**Tienes un buen gusto en ropa.- **Dijo Terry mientras las observaba de pies a cabeza logrando que Candy se sintiera incomoda.- **El vestido te favorece demasiado**

**-Temo no decir lo mismo de ti.- **Terry alzo la ceja incrédulo

-¿**Estas diciéndome que no tengo gusto en lo que se refiere a ropa?.- **Decía mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y cruzaba los brazos

**-Bueno malo malo no es, pero creo que puedes mejorar.- **MENTIROSA se llamo Candy…Terry se veía peligrosamente seductor , aquellos vaqueros la hacían imaginar cosas lascivas , la camiseta negra la invitaba a tocarlo y frotarse a el…pero no…tenia que pensar y borrar todo pensamiento perverso de su cabeza.- ¿**Para eso me llamaste? Para hablar de ropa, bueno te recomendare a alguien buenazo que te puede ayudar con tu problema .- **Se escuchó como Terry soltaba una carcajada mientras movía la cabeza

**-No Candy …mi problema es el siguiente.- **Miro fijamente los ojos y continuo.- **Eres hija de mi futuro socio y aunque que he tratado he fallado….deseo ver, tocar y tener aquello que me prohibiste aquella noche.- **Guardo silencio mientras observaba aquellos verdes ojos totalmente sorprendidos.- ** Vez ese es mi problema, problema que tu iniciaste al provocarme **

**-Yo no te provoque…solo estábamos jugando ¿no te acuerdas?**

**-Oh si me acuerdo….quiero que sigamos jugando.- **Mientras Candy fruncia el ceño una avalanchas de ideas llenaban su cabeza ¡¿Qué QUERIA DECIR CON SEGUIR JUGANDO?

**-¿ A qué te refieres?**

**-No lo tomes a mal….mira Candy eres guapa muy guapa, se que llamarías la atención de cualquier hombre incluyéndome, el problema es que te deseo y daría lo que fuera por estar contigo, pero no soy de los que creen en el amor a primera vista ni de los compromisos … CRUEL VERDAD **

**-Al grano**

**-Te propongo una relación informal**

**-¿Relación informal?.-**Exclamo Candy confusa.- **Me acabas de decir que no crees en los compromisos**

**-Es verdad, pero eres la hija de mi socio creo que no te haría gracia un revolcón de una noche y adiós ¿verdad?**

**-Ohhhh que gentil de tu parte ser tan atento…pero….y si no deseo lo informal y prefiero el revolcón ¿Qué?.- **Terry arqueo una ceja asombrado

**-Vaya admitiré que me sorprendiste….¿quieres el revolcón?**

**-Si…nada me asegura que el asunto en si sea bueno, tal vez deje mucho que desear y prefiero solo tener una única probada que atarme a una ..RELACION INSATIFACTORIA **

**-¿Estas bromeando verdad?**

**-No, que me asegura que seas bueno…OK los besos y las caricias son geniales pero….lo demás es otro asunto**

**-Dame un momento para demostrártelo y veras**

**-vaya que engreído**

**-No es ser engreído, es saber en lo que es bueno uno y creeme soy muy bueno**

**-Pues que bien me alegro, supongo que eso te dejara dormir bien todas las noches**

**-Vamos Candy **

**-Mira déjame pensarlo y te hablo…ya.- **Sin mas se puso de pie y se encamino a la salida, sencillamente necesitaba alejarse de el, VAYA QUE OFRECERLE SEXO, eso si era el colmo pero lo que mas la enfurecía no era la desquiciada proposición sino la reacción de su cuerpo, por Dios podía sentir como le temblaban las piernas y aquel maldito dolor entre sus piernas que empezaba a volverla loca…pero tenía que ser fuerte no podía ceder ante tal granuja

Un día paso luego dos al tercer día simplemente estaba agotada de tanto pensar, aquella maldita frase RELACION INFORMAL retumbaba en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no?, ella no sentía nada por el, al menos eso creía y el parecía ser el indicado para iniciarla en todo lo bueno de la vida.

Quería vivir dejar de ser la niña virgen…convertirse en mujer…Aunque Annie le contaba muchas de las cosas referidas a ese tema ella deseaba sentirlo y poder juzgar en carne propia lo que era.

¿Pero sería Terrence Grandchester el indicado?...No lo sabía a ciencia cierta…pero su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, lo pedía desde hace mucho y como deseaba ser tocada por esa manos y sentirse mantequilla se derretiría por completo sobre él . Negando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza regreso su atención al libro que tenía en sus manos, no podía darse el lujo de pensar en el …sentía que él se daba cuenta y aquello la ponía más nerviosa.

El ruido de la puerta del estudio abriéndose logro llamar su atención y al centrar la vista hacia el intruso su cuerpo se calentó de manera veloz, para contrarrestar aquella vergonzosa respuesta simplemente realizo una mueca de desagrado

- **Igualmente me da gusto verte, cariño.- **Dijo el castaño mientras sonreía de lado

-**No me llames cariño **

**-Está bien preciosa**

**-¿Es así como consigues a todas tus amigas?.- **Cerró el libro de un golpe para luego colocarlo encima del enorme escritorio

**-No, cualquiera ya hubiera caído ….en cambio tu sigues fiel en tu lucha .- ** Sonrió mientras se sentada frente a Candy

-**Ohhhh pobre de ti….debes de estar desilusionado**

**-Oh para nada, me resulta de los más divertido y excitante**

**-¿Divertido y excitante?...pedazo de masoquista**

**-jajaja como me gusta esa boquita tuya…me dan ganas de sentarte aquí.-** Señalo con su pulgar su regazo y volvió a hablar.- **y darte una buena tunda…oh si …eso me alegraría el día**

**-En tus sueños más pervertidos.- **Dijo poniéndose de pie y rodeando la mesa para salir de ahí, pero justo en el momento en que pasaba cerca a Terry este la sujeto de la muñeca y la jalo sentándola en sus piernas, totalmente asombraba Candy lo miro con ojos y boca abierta Dios aquello no se lo esperaba

-¿**Quieres que te muestre lo que te hago en esos sueños?.- **Pronuncio seductoramente Terry

-**Esta loco suéltame, nos pueden ver.- **Chillo Candy contorneándose

-** No hay nadie cariño….todos salieron algún lugar**

Aquello no podía estar pasándole, estaba sola con un hombre peligroso y lo único que quería era sacarse la ropa y ofrecerse en bandeja de plata y decirle TOMAME

-M**ientes no pudieron dejarme sola contigo**

**-Bueno digamos que yo también Salí pero olvide algo….últimamente la memoria me fallas sabes**

**-Oh cretino**

**-Vamos a jugar Candy ….no fue eso lo que dijiste**

Candy sintió como cada palabra arrastraba deseo, el la deseaba y bueno ella también…pero no podía ser tan fácil, ¡no! tenía que luchar merecía algo bueno….

Pero qué diablos, no le vendría mal un par de caricias y besos sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó a horcajadas sobre el sintiendo la presión de la pelvis masculina en aquella zona caliente que empezaba a palpitar, libero su muñeca para poder abrazarse a su cuello y con voz seductora hablo

-** ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?.- ** Vio como Terry la observaba mientras se aferraba a sus caderas.- **me refiero a lo de jugar.- ** El sonrió

**-No, pero estoy perdido.- ** Dijo mientras la embestía para indicarle su excitación provocando que de los labios de Candy saliera un gemido.- **Supongo que tengo que aceptar lo que me das hasta que decida jugar con mis reglas…acepta lo que te propongo cariño **

**-Ser tu amante.- **Susurro a su oído

-**Podríamos establecer reglas que nos convengan a ambos**

**-¿Así como cuáles?**

**-Ya lo discutiríamos después…que dices **

**-¿Por qué yo?**

**-Me vuelves loco.- ** Tomo sus labios y los devoro con ansias.- **te deseo y eso nubla mi razón**

**-Estas perdido.- **Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Terry acaricia con su boca su garganta

**-Exacto…así que hazle un favor a este pobre infeliz **

**-Mis hermanos te mataran**

**-No tienen que enterarse.- **Claro no tenían por que enterarse, esto era cosa súper archiconfidencial quedaría para el recuerdo

-**Convénceme.- **Soltó Candy mientras arqueaba la espalda ante las diversas sensaciones, escucho apenas como Terry soltaba una seductora risa y deslizaba las finas tiras del vestido por sus hombros…ESTA MAL Decía una voz en su interior, pero Candy la apago con un gemido al sentir las manos de el sobre sus pechos, ella enterró sus dedos en la suave cabellera de el y se ofreció a el sin pudor

-**¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?.- **Le dijo tratando de sonar calmada, el levanto la mirada y entrecerró los ojos para luego sonreír y descender poco a poco sobre unos de sus senos el cual devoro con delicadeza, deseo y anhelo

Candy estaba caliente y húmeda deseaba más de él que la tocara, la besara y quien sabe que mas, de pronto sintió algo extraño…Candy se sobresaltó al sentir la mano cálida de Terry debajo de sus bragas DIOS EN QUE MOMENTO LA BAJO , el toque fue exquicito y malvado a la vez, pudo sentir como aquellos dedos se abrían paso entre sus pliegues topándose con aquel sensible botón el cual acariciaron provocando que el pulso de Candy se desbordara y tras un momento de diversión siguieron su camino para lentamente hundirse en su carme húmeda y resbaladiza, uno ,dos , tres, cuatro , cinco fueron los movimientos que hiso para lograr vencer la resistencia de Candy y lograr hacer que todo su cuerpo sucumbiera a la explosión del placer, contraendose, sacudiéndose

Simplemente maravilloso….fue lo que pensó cuando dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Terry

**-Demasiado rápido no crees.- **Le susurró al oído mientras retiraba lentamente su mano y la abrazaba

-**No me molestes niño bonito…déjame creer que eres agradable por un minuto.- **Le dijo apenas en un hilito de voz

-**Vamos Candy acepta lo que te ofrezco, déjame darte lo necesitas.- **La apretó más a su cuerpo.

¿Podría ella hacer lo que el quería? ….malo malo no es, al contrario estuvo genial pero que tal si ella salía lastima, NI HABLAR NO DESEABA SUFRI POR UN TIPO COMO EL, pero no iba a cometer la estupidez de enamorarse ¿verdad? ….DIOS NO HUBIERA DEJADO QUE LA TOCARA, AHORA SU CUERPO CLAMABA MAS DE EL

-**Vamos Candy…juro que no te arrepentirás ¿aceptas?**.- Sin pensar más Candy se abrazó a él y movió la cabeza afirmando la respuesta, pudo sentir la sonrisa de el en su cuello para luego tomar posesivamente sus labios

Aquel beso nublo la razón de ambos y dio paso al deseo y al desenfreno , las caricias no se hicieron esperar…Terry la desea y si no pensaba un segundo la tomaría en aquella mesa de aquel estudio posiblemente descubiertos en algún momento

-**Subamos arriba.- **Murmuro sobre la boca de Candy quien solo dejo escapar un sonido de queja, sin más bajando sus brazos la cogió de las nalgas mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas sobre su cintura sin romper aquel beso ardiente que cada vez los hundía más en el deseo, así empezaron ambos el recorrido hacia los dormitorios hasta que en un descuido Terry tropezó y al verse obligado a sujetarse para evitar la dolorosa caída tuvo que recurrir al dialogo.- **Cariño creo que es mejor que caminemos si deseamos llegar enteros arriba .- **Candy sonrió y sin más soltó sus piernas de la cintura de aquel hermoso hombre para luego cogerlo de la mano y dirigirlo a su habitación.- **Lindo lugar.- **Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y se quitaba la camisa para dejar a la vista su pecho desnudo…DIOS LO QUE HACE EL EJERCICIO Y UNA BUENA ALIMENTACION …se dijo Candy mientras se sentaba en la cama para poder contemplarlo.**-Dime te gusta la vista**.- Pregunto Terry mientras se acercaba a ella

-**No está mal .- **Metió dos dedos dentro de la cintura de los vaqueros y lo atrajo hacia ella.- ** Me pregunto si lo de abajo** **superara al resto.**

Tras sonreír la puso de pie e hizo caer el ligero vestido de su cuerpo dejándola solo en una sensual ropa interior granate, recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de Candy logrando que ella se sonrojara, poco a poco se acercó a ella envolviéndola en sus besos y sin saber cómo Candy se vio despojada de su brasier y recostada en la cama con el sensual peso de Terry que la calentaba de manera bochornosa. Vio cómo se alejaba de ella para despojarse de los vaqueros y ¡DIOS ¡ la ropa interior

MADRE MIA pensaba Candy mientras intentaba pasar saliva, aquello simplemente era …magnifico, sus entrañas se hicieron agua y sintió una necesidad de atraerlo a ella con urgencia.

Candy había tenido experiencia a medias en lo que se refiere a sexo, había hecho uso de uno que otro truco para complacer a ambas partes pero nunca había experimentado el sexo en el sentido real de la palabra siempre en el momento de la acción si no eran las dudas, eran los miedos, e inclusive el mal tiempo había llegado a tener frio y lo cancelo nunca había llegado a concretar nada, pero ahora ahí estaba caliente, mojada, dispuesta y ansiosa….DIOS QUERIA A ESE HOMBRE Y TODO LO QUE LE OFRECIA.

Vio cómo se acercaba a la cama y se recostaba sobre su cuerpo, en una reacción simplemente Candy abrió las piernas y lo dejo acomodarse sobre ella…la besaba, besa su labios, su cuello, sus pechos , sus manos se movían y acariciaban.

Por un momento una atisbo de razón invadió su mente…y si no le gustaba, si dolía, no deseaba llorar frente a el….busco algo de que aferrarse y poder continuar , recordó lo que Annie le dijo una vez : No sentí nada, pensé que la primera vez seria dolor, sangre y lágrimas pero no absolutamente nada

Tal vez lo mismo podría ocurrir con ella, no sentía miedo o bueno no tanto como para salir huyendo, estaba cómoda, ansiosa y excitada es posible que lo disfrutara y no se viera envuelta en un drama.

Con las dudas desintegradas se aferró al cuello de el mientras reclamaba sus labios, pudo sentir como algo duro y caliente rozaba su entrada y soltó un gemido de protesta cuando él se separó para sujetarle las caderas y embestirla de un rápido movimiento…sintió como su carne se abría a la cruel invasión provocando que sus músculos se tensaran ante la presencia de aquel dolor agudo que se iba extendiendo por cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, lo maldijo un millón de veces mientras intentaba no llorar, sintió como su cuerpo se resistía aquel intruso y trato de no moverse para al menos apaciguar la cruel tortura que la atravesaba….NUNCA MAS LE CREERIA A ANNIE….pensaba mientras sujetaba con fuerza las blancas sabanas…ESTO DUELE, DUELE MIL RAYOS DUELE…. Pero por alguna razón en vez de gritar y luchar para que él se retirase simplemente Candy intentaba poder llenar de aire sus pulmones para recuperar fuerzas y continuar.

Terry ingreso en ella y después de un momento lo entendió, apretó los ojos y intentó recuperar la cordura . La mujer que tenía bajo suyo era virgen…era condenadamente estrecha LA GLORIA ECHA REALIDAD , se sentía tan aturdido, estar dentro de ella era sumamente exquisito, podía sentirla apretándolo dolorosamente…OHH SI JODIDAMENTE APRETADO… el cuerpo le pedía dar rienda suelta al deseo pero tenía que calmarse…esto estaba mal había seducido a una virgen LA HIJA VIRGEN DE SU SOCIO, maldijo entre dientes y intento retirarse pero se vio atrapado por las sensuales piernas de la muchacha al abrir los ojos vio como lo observaba con los ojos brillosos

-**No por favor.- **Susurro apenas

-**Debiste decírmelo**

**-Hubiera cambiado algo**

**-Por supuesto.- **Dijo Terry entre dientes como si le costase hablar

**-Ya pasara vamos…te deseo.- ** Le digo mientras que un movimiento lo atraía a ella

Terry soltó un gruñido y tras soltar el aire retenido empezó a moverse suavemente tratando de causarle en menor daño posible.

Aquello era la dicha para Terry sentía una necesidad de ir profundamente en ella pero debía contenerse, miro su rostro y lo que vio no lo convenció mucho Candy no lo estaba pasando nada bien

**-Relajate…si te presionas no lo disfrutaras.- **Trato de tranquilizarla

**-¿Esto se disfruta?.- **Trato de sonar graciosa

-**Oh si ….vaya que si.- **Candy lo vio cerrar los ojos y apretar los labios.- **Eres deliciosa…muy deliciosa….Candy lo siento, lo siento mucho**

**-¿Qué?.- **Tarde fue su reacción ya que vio como Terry la sujetaba con fuerza de las caderas para luego levantarla y embestirla profundamente una y otra vez cada vez más profundo, el dolor que había estado sintiendo simplemente fue desapareciendo pero en su lugar solo quedo….nada…claro que sentía a Terry dentro de ella, sus empujes pero ¿DONDE ESTABA EL PLACER QUE TE VUELVE LOCA Y TE HACE GRITAR, LLORAR Y OLVIDARTE QUE EXISTES?. Se decía mientras se cubría con los brazos el rostro.

GENIAL ¿QUE DIABLOS ES TODO ESTO?...El problema soy yo…es evidente, soy defectuosa….perfecto…de todas las mujeres me toco a mi ser la frígida…y ahora qué hago…FINGE…No se como hacerlo. ¿Cómo suena una mujer en el clímax?.

Candy intentaba hallar una solución a su problema sin lastimar el orgullo de Terry que aún seguía dentro de ella moviéndose cada vez más rápido , de pronto sin previo aviso sin mencionarlo siquiera salió de ella y soltó un gruñido mientras se poyaba con una mano sobre la cama y con la otra simulaba aquel movimiento que hubo haciendo apenas unos minutos antes sobre su miembro. Después de unos minutos y tras regularizar su respiración se sentó en la cama y cogió sus pantalones de algún lugar cercano y cuando se disponía a ponérselos Candy se levantó y sorprendida pregunto

-**¿Qué haces?**

**- Vestirme**

**-Pero….asi nada mas.- **Terry sin mirarla detuvo por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y tras negar alguna idea de su cabeza hablo

-**SI…¿Por qué?**

**-Pensé que…**-Pero antes de que pudiera terminar Terry la interrumpió

-**Habría abrazos, besos y cosas por el estilo….no Candy no va a ver eso**

**-No me refería a eso.- **Terry desvió su mirada a la de ella y vio cómo se sonrojaba.

-** Entonces a que**

**-Bueno….mira….no lo tomes a mal pero…te vas a enojar.- **Candy volteo el rostro mirando algún punto imaginario

-¿**Que es?**

**-Bueno mira…yo pensé que esto del sexo iba a ser.- ** Movio la mano en el aire como buscando las palabras.- **¿Placentero? Pero creo que yo soy el problema no tu , por si a caso, bueno me preguntaba si podias no se …tal vez repetirlo para sacarme la espina.- **Terry la miro como si hablara en otro idioma.**-No vi las estrellas, ni sentí la explosión mágica, ni siquiera me dieron ganas de llorar de alegría …Annie me dijo que eso siempre se siente **

**-¿Quiénes Annie?**

**-Uh …Annie es mi mejor amiga….aunque pensándolo bien también me dijo que no dolería y eso me dolió.- ** Terry sacudiendo la cabeza por fin esbozo una sonrisa

-**Candy no todas las mujeres son iguales y tu ya te acabas de dar cuenta; es cuestión de práctica para que puedas…..ver estrellas y la explosión mágica.- **Agito la mano para finalmente soltar una carcajada. – ** No siempre la primer relación es placentera …es más creo que ninguna mujer disfruta de ella pero bueno**

**-¿Asi? ¿Por qué sabes tanto del tema? ¿Con cuántas vírgenes has estado?**

**-Las vírgenes no son mi plato fuerte…mucho drama, pero no te voy a mentir si conocí una que otra en mi juventud**

**-ummmm bueno ….dime lo vas a ser si o no**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Te acostaras conmigo otra vez?**

**-¿Aun deseas hacerlo?**

**-Si no lo hago me llevare una mala experiencia.- ** Cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Terry comprendió que había hablado mas de lo debido

-**¿Mala experiencia?**

**-Bueno….no mala mala pero ….bueno no es lo que significa ….quise decir **

**-Sabes que aun hombre no se le debe decir ese tipo de cosas.- **La miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-**Bueno si …pero…**

**-Si te hubieras molestado en decirme que eras virgen me hubiera tomado las cosas con calma**

**-¿Asi?**

**-Claro…hubiera sido menos rudo y no habría estado tan ansioso**

**-Ahh ya veo**

**-Para ser alguien de 24 años que huyo por quien sabe donde te falta mucho mundo…cariño**

**-Si como no.- **Candy se cruzó de brazos mientras Terry sonreía ante su reacción.

- **Bueno supongo que si deseo hacerte cambiar de opinión y dejarte con una mejor impresión deberé regresar a esa cama contigo ¿verdad?.- **Candy vio como Terry se acercaba a ella cubriéndola con su peso y calor.- **Esta vez será diferente**

Asi fue Terry parecía diferente mas tierno y cuidadoso beso con delicadeza cada parte descubierta de Candy, acaricio sus pechos hasta que se levantaron triunfantes…le susurró al oído cosas prohibidas y deliciosas, la acaricio dentro logrando prepararla y luego se adentró en ella lenta y cuidadosamente…Candy sintió una punzada de dolor pero la voz de Terry la logro tranquilizar .- **Tranquila ….Candy no pienses solo déjate llevar .- **Sintió su boca sobre la suya tentándola y borrando cualquier miedo y dolo, de pronto sintió como era llenada por completo de Terry y más raro aun aquella molestia había desaparecido casi de inmediato.

Su cuerpo se movía al compás de Terry y tras un minuto de completo mutismo Candy sintió como una sensación extraña nacía en su interior y se iba intensificando con los embistes profundos de su pareja, sin percatarse siquiera de sus reacciones soltó un gemido que la sorprendió, Terry sonrió al escucharla y entre palabras logro decir

-**Ahora Candy ….vamos por tus estrellas y tu explosión mágica.- **Le dijo para iniciar unas serie de embestidas profundas y rápidas

De pronto la habitación se llenó de gemidos de placer y sonidos de éxtasis, aquello seria el inicio de una relación extraña pero llena de entrega y sorpresas


	6. CAPITULO 5

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 5**

A pesar de haber dicho que no iba a ver besos y abrazos…Terry había cedido ante el agotamiento y la satisfacción física acurrucándose al tibio cuerpo de Candy para finalizar con tiernos besos sobre aquel hermoso rostro somnoliento que poco a poco se iba dejando llevar hacia descanso.

Pero Terry tenía que pensar en frio, ¡SI! Alejarse de la cama ¡De Candy! sería lo mejor poner los puntos sobre las ies y ver si aquello verdaderamente era lo que Candy deseaba

-**Tenemos que hablar despierta.- **le decía mientras se retiraba de la cama y buscaba su ropa

-**Estoy cansada…vete déjame dormir**

-**Tenemos que hablar.- ** Volvió a decir mientras se colocaba los pantalones y buscaba su camisa.

-**Si es acerca de las reglas y toda esa cuestión lo entiendo…nada de compromisos solo sexo. Sexo, sexo y más sexo….entiendo.- **Desvió su rostro hacia el para brindarle una cálida sonrisa.- ** No te preocupes entiendo.**

Terry la observo mientras se colocaba la prenda y luego se sentó a su lado

**-Necesito que entiendas en que te estas metiendo, si considero que esto no va para mas …pondré punto final y me marchare ¿entiendes?.- **Candy solo lo miraba.- **No deseo hacerte daño por eso no debes crear sentimientos extraños hacia mi **

**-¿Extraños? ¿Te refieres al amor y al cariño?**

**-Así es.- ** Dijo en un movimiento de cabeza.- **No habrá comidas, ni cenas románticas…no habrá salidas ni citas ni nada por el estilo…puede que halla presentes joyas o ropa pero no lo tomes como muestra de algún sentimiento, no habrá preguntas molestas acerca de mi vida ni escenas extrañas en público…Candy si aceptas esto…eso será todo lo que te ofreceré.**

**-¿Lo mismo le dijiste a todas tus mujeres?.- **Terry trato de ver algún rastro de reclamo en aquella pregunta pero se sorprendió no ver nada

**- ¿Mujeres? …con las que tuve algo si**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo el compromiso?**

**-No Candy, no es miedo solo que….**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Estoy buscando a la indicada y considero que ninguna cumple con mis expectativas**

**-AU eso dolió.- ** Guardo silencio un momento y continuo.- P**ero no me conoces, como sabes que yo no seré la indicada**

**-No lo tomes a mal…eres hermosa, graciosa y apasionada; pero tengo otras miras para mi esposa**

**-Ummm si tú lo dices**

**-¿Estas molesta?.- **Le decía mientras la observaba levantarse de la cama y envolverse en la sabana

**-No solo que pensé ¿ tus reglas también van a favor mío? .- ** Terry la miro con sorpresa.- ** Es decir así como yo no tengo el derecho de saber de tus cosas ¿tu también respetaras mi privacidad?, necesito salir a bailar, cenas, reuniones….no se tal vez trabajo o estudio quien sabe…¡tu no interferirás ni te inmiscuirás? ¿ No habrá reclamos, ni rollos?**

Terry frunció el ceño y entendió el punto de Candy

-** Si, las reglas también aplican para ti y no, no interferiré en tu vida privada**

Candy solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza-**Y si con el tiempo llegara a conocer a alguien que me guste, no habrá problemas**

**-No veo por que**

**-Entiendo, lo mismo en tu caso si llegas a encontrar a la mujer de tus sueños o a cualquier otra me tendré que apartar**

**-Es lo más lógico y sensato**

**-Bueno está claro, Terry acepto.- **Le ofreció un sonrisa.- **Solo te digo algo soy un poco difícil si no tienes problema con eso, está bien**

**-Creo que puedo manejarte**

**-Esperemos.**

Sin más Candy se levantó de la cama olvidando por completo su cansancio y se dirigió al baño, esperando que al salir Terry ya no se encontrase ahí. No podía creer todo lo que había oído, ¿de verdad Terrence Grandchester se iba en serio con lo de INFORMAL? Vaya gilipollas…claro que no esperaba un confesión de amor ni una declaración de fidelidad pero ….ESTO ERA SIMPLEMENTE ABSURDO

Lo peor de todo es que ella había aceptado…MIERDA, se sentía sumamente insultada, pero había que reconocer algo el sexo había sido bueno y no es que ella lo amara por eso, pero al menos podía fingir…quien sabe…interés alguno hacia su persona, pero no el solo deseaba acostarse con ella y ella quería lo mismo…¿ENTONCES QUE TE QUEJAS? Se reprendía mientras abría la llave de la ducha y dejaba correr el agua

Mientras se desprendía de la sabana que envolvía si cuerpo desnudo y se metía bajo agua, pensó que tal ves no seria tan malo, no dejaría que su corazón mandara y bueno ya estaba echo…HABIA DICHO ¡SI! Lo único que le quedaría era aprovechar todo lo bueno que él le ofreciera.

* * *

Después de haber discutido toda la mañana sobre negocios con los White, Terry se encontraba verdaderamente agotado desea dormir y poder relajarse por un momento, pero cuando se dispuso subir a su habitación vio por la ventana como el rastro de una cabellera rubia se perdía por el horizonte, tras sonreír cambio su camino y salió de la casa siguiendo aquel rastro

Cuando al fin logro dar con el paradero de Candy se contuvo al notar la presencia de alguien mas….Albert, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la gran fuente de agua riendo a carcajadas de alguna ocurrencia de la rubia. De pronto vio como la joven se despojaba de sus sandalias y en un movimiento gracioso se metía dentro de aquella fuente

-**RAYOS ESTA HELADA**.- Chillo mientras se abrazaba con fuerza

-**Sal de ahí te vas a enfermar**.- Le decía su hermano mientras reía

-**No…te voy a demostrar que puedo bailar como lo hacen en la India**.- Empezando con una serie de movimientos torpes y totalmente graciosos

-**Vamos Candy…no creo que el baile sea tan de mala gracia…sal de ahí**

-**Solo estoy calentando…espera y veras**.- Pero en vez de calentar Candy sentía como el frio adormecía sus piernas impidiendo moverse con facilidad y en un movimiento precipitado perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas con poca gracia sumergiéndose por completo en el agua fría, solo se escuchó las carcajadas exageradas de Albert que retumbaban por todo el lugar al ver como su hermana pequeña se levantaba mojada y tiritando de frio.

Terry reprimió las ganas de reír por miedo a ser descubierto y amonestado por andar de fisgón, pero aquello simplemente era divertido

-**No te rías…mal hermano**.- Se quejaba Candy mientras se escurría el vestido empapado

-**Es que deberías haberte visto….DIOS hace años que no me reía así**.- Trato de contener sus risas para poder prestar ayuda a su infortunada hermana.- **Vamos sal de ahí**

-**Me alegro que me encuentres divertida…Me muero de frio.-** Digo mientras se acercaba hacia su hermano

-**Vamos sal**.- Albert le extendía la mano para ayudarla a salir

Terry miraba aquella escena sin notar la presencia que poco a poco se acercaba a el, no fue hasta que el intruso se atrevió a interrumpirlo logrando desviar su atención

-**Ambos son unos niños**.- Dijo Anthony

-¿**Anthony?.-** Se sorprendió Terry al notar al joven rubio a su lado

-**Albert cuida de Candy demasiado, mejor que mi padre diría.- **Dijo con la mirada fija al frente.- **Pobre del hombre que se fije en ella…Albert le hará la vida imposible**

**-Creo que tu hermana lo amerita…es una joya**

Apenas hubo terminado la frase se escuchó el gruñido de Albert y las sonoras carcajadas de Candy

-**Carajos Candy.- **Candy se reía mientras salía presurosa del agua y dejaba a su hermano completamente sumergido.- **Espera que salga de aquí…mocosa atrevida**

**-Tendrás que atraparme primero...hermanito.-** Pero al darse la vuelta para emprender la huida pudo ver como a un lado del camino estaban parados Anthony y Terry…

¡Dios! estaba hecha un asco

De pronto abrió los ojos preocupada y dio una mirada rápida a su ropa mojada y maldijo mil veces su suerte…estaba empapada y el vestidito crema se le pegaba como una segunda piel dejando a la vista su ropa interior verde oliva…OH GENIAL NO SOLO SUS HERMANOS MIRABAN SU ROPA INTERIOR SINO QUE TERRY NO LE QUITABA LA VISTA DE ENCIMA.

-**Dios Candy si que te sabes divertir.- **Le dijo Anthony mientras trataba de contener una carcajada y se acercaba a ella junto con Terry

-**Tu Anthony deja de estar ahí parado y dale tu maldito saco.- **Gruño Albert mientras salía de la fuente

-**-¿Por qué? Me lo va a mojar.- **Frunció el ceño divertido

-**Déjate de sandeces y has lo que te digo…y tu**.- se dirigió a Terry.-** Deja de mirarla así o será el próximo en visitar la fuente**

Terry sintió el tono de advertencia en la voz de Albert y simplemente sonrió para luego sacarse el saco y tendérselo a Candy

-**Gracias.- **Fue lo único que dijo para luego colocarse la prenda sobre su cuerpo mojado

-**Ya es hora que te vayas a cambiar si no deseas coger un resfriado.- **la apuro Albert.

Sin más Candy corrió y se dirigió hasta el interior de la casa, deseando no haber sido muy evidente con Terry, es que aquel hombre simplemente la ponía nerviosa.

-**Albert no sabía que te gustaba darte baños al aire libre**.- Dijo Anthony al ver como su hermano sacudía su ropa empapada

-**Para que veas, puedo ser innovador en algunas ocasiones.- **Contesto de forma sarcástica

**-Si hubiera sabido cómo se divertían los hermanos le hubiera pedido uno a mis padres.- **Intervino Terry en la conversación

**-Si y tal vez te hubiera tocado un chasco.- **Albert le dirigió una mirada divertida a Anthony

-**Oye hieres mis sentimientos….soy un buen hermano, ya te quiero ver cuando me llames para librarte de tus empalagosas amigas **

**-Ya déjate de hablar sandeces y vamos me muero de frio ….¡ah Terry!.- **Se detuvo de pronto.- **Tu no vistes nada de nada…entendido**

**-Entendido.- **Dijo para tranquilizar a aquel celoso hermano, pero la verdad era que no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella figura empapada, aquel cuerpo descubierto por el agua, recordaba las formas y la suavidad de ella y simplemente deseaba tocarla hasta hacerla entrar en calor hasta que sus mejilla se sonrojaran por su presencia…hasta sentirla explotar bajo el….HABERLA VISTO NO LE AYUDO DE MUCHO AHORA DEBIA IR A BUSCARLA.

El sabía que Candy se merecía un trato mejor, algo mas que ser la amante de turno de alguien, merecía alguien que la amara, que la respetara, que la pusiera a ella primero que a nada, que le diera cosas que él no iba a darle pero simplemente no podía y dejarla ir no estaba dentro de sus planes no sin antes saciar todo su curiosidad de hombre, estaba siendo un completo imbécil y lo sabia, pero ya había intentado alejarse y no pudo

A VECES LOS HOMBRES SOMOS UNOS COMPLETOS MALNACIDOS, Se decía mientras pensaba en la pobre muchacha que robada ahora sus pensamientos, no podía darle nada más que un breve momento de su vida.

* * *

La hora de la cena llego y Candy sabía que debía de guardar la compostura…¿pero cómo hacerlo? el hombre con el que durmió la noche pasada estaba frente a ella y eso no le iba nada bien….nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa y fuera de lugar, temía sonrojarse sin motivo alguno solo con recordar los deliciosos momentos vividos.

Hubiera inventado alguna dolencia pero habría sido muy obvio para Terry y preocupante para sus hermanos, tenía que armarse de valor y presentarse. Se miró por última vez al espejo y bajo al comedor.

Ya todos estaban sentados y aparentemente la esperaban a ella…RAYOS LO UNICO QUE LE FALTABA SER EL CENTRO DE ATENCION , en silencio tomo asiento.

Mientras empezaban a degustar la cena e intercambiaban una que otra palabra, Candy solo se dedicaba a picar su plato en absoluto silencio, de pronto sorpresivamente alguien interrumpió su calma para cuestionar

**-¿Y qué opinas tu Candy?…no crees que sería buena idea ampliar horizontes en la India.- **Pregunto Terry

-**¿Disculpa?.-**Candy estaba totalmente perdida…¿Qué diablos estaban hablando?

-**Establecer una sucursal en la india y poder así participar del mercado ….claro siempre llevándonos bien con el estado no queremos ganarnos enemigos…¿Qué opinas? **:_ La miro a los ojos y lo que Candy vio no le gusto, la estaba provocando ella nunca daba sus puntos de vista frente a su padre y el la estaba provocando ¿Por qué? .- **Tu viviste ahí por un tiempo ¿no? Que nos puedes decir al respecto.- **CANDY ABRIO LOS OJOS SORPRENDIDA ¿A QUE ESTADA JUGANDO TERRY?

**-No sabría decirte, yo nunca me establecí en las grandes ciudades prefería los pueblos pequeños en la que las gente se valía de la agricultura, ganadería y esas cosas. Pero puedo decir que el pueblo es muy celoso en lo que se refiere a sus recursos muy aparte de la pobreza de esos lugares…puedes conseguir mano de obra de barata pero tendrías que pagar cursos para capacitarlos y actualizarlos eso sin contar los altos riesgos que corres de sabotaje por parte de las empresas que ya se encuentran ahí …no se qué decirte.- ** Candy pincho un esparrago y lo miro por un segundo.- **Es un riesgo pero supongo que a ustedes eso les atrae.- **Se encogió de hombros y se metió el cubierto a la boca

-**interesante**

**-Si muy interesante pero prefiero basarme en números y estudios que en las palabras de mi pequeña hija.- **Dijo Willian al cabo de un rato.- ** Ella es una idealista piensa que cualquier necesidad de la gente debe primar sobre cualquier acto, se olvida que sin inversión, sin capital y sin nosotros ellos no progresan. La gente es testaruda y gracias a esos comportamientos no se mueven se estancan y lógico se hunden en su miseria ….Candy vivio mucho tiempo con ellos y solo sabe de actividades superficiales y egoístas….¿ A ver dime Candy te atreverías a tomar decisiones importantes como crear una empresa y arriesgarte a que la gente te acepte, tienes el carácter necesario para mandar y liderar? tendrás que pisar cabezas para lograr salir a flote y llevar contigo a gente que depende de ti, que tiene familias que mantener, cuentas que pagar y como tu lo dices necesidades que aliviar…la gente cobarde no se arriesgan y culpa a los que lo hacen llamándolos invasores, tiranos y quien sabe que más cuando les ofrecemos trabajo y una mejor oportunidad de vida, la rechazan porque simplemente no desean dejar aquel estilo de vida al que están acostumbrados …eso es ser conformista**

Candy simplemente bajo la vista, ella sabía que muchas de las cosas que su padre dijo no eran del todo ciertas, ella había conocido a muchas personas en circunstancias parecidas incluso había padecido algunas, aquellas personas no eran conformistas eran luchadoras y se sentía orgullo de haberlos conocido pero eso era algo que no discutiría con su padre en ese momento

La cena continúo entre charlas referidas a expansión del mercado, inversión y más inversión. Al finalizar los hombres se retiraron al estudio y Candy decidió dar un paseo por el amplio jardín, no le importaba que su padre la minimizara frente a público ya se había acostumbrado, pero le dolía que lo hubiera hecho frente a Terry, no era tan idealista como él lo hacía sonar, bueno tal vez un poco pero así era ella ¿Qué podía hacer?

De todos modos ella no desea dar a conocer su opinión fue Grandchester quien le pregunto, no podía ignorarlo ¿o tal vez si? Bueno ya estaba hecho, siguió su camino hasta llegar al hermoso invernadero, abrió con cuidado la puerta de cristal y se adentró en el impregnándose del aroma de aquellas flores, necesitaba relajarse estar triste no le ayudaba de nada

-**¿Qué haces aquí?.- **Escucho la voz de Terry en la entrada logrando hacer que ella desviara la mirada a hacia la entrada

-**Me encanta este lugar adoro las flores…en especial las rosas.- **

**-¿No te llevas muy bien con tu padre no es asi?**

**-No tenemos una agradable relación…soy un poco impulsaba si te habrás dado cuenta**

Por un momento Terry se detuvo y guardo silencio como analizando la situación después de un rato y tras fruncir el ceño hablo

-**Hace años conocí a una joven.- **Candy lo observaba mientras hablaba.- **La rescate de una situación algo desagradable.- **¡DIOS!¿ Acaso estará hablando de la primera vez que se vieron?.- **Era una joven divertida y verdaderamente….única.- **NO NO PUEDE SER.- **Eres muy parecida a ella.- **¡SI! Estaba hablando de ella, la situación verdaderamente había sido desagradable.- **Se llamaba Elisabeth o al menos fue lo que me dijo.- **Candy levanto las cejas ya por la sorpresa de saber que aun recordaba el nombre que le había dicho y por la necesidad de salir de ese bochornoso momento

**-¿Te recuerdo a una antigua novia tuya? ¿Por esos te encaprichaste conmigo?.- **Pregunto del modo más serio que pudo, al ver como Terry fruncía el ceño supo que había logrado su cometido

-¡**Ella nunca fue mi novia! .- **Guardo silencio por un momento.- **Pero tengo una duda…¿Candy no serás tú aquella joven?**

**-¿YO?.- **Abrió los ojos y la boca mostrando total asombro.

-¡**Si tu!...eres el vivo retrato de ella ….bueno en aquel entonces tenía el cabello mojado y creo que se podía distinguir los rizos rubios…eso creo, además tenía un rastro de pecas….aunque tú no las tienes.- **Daba gracias a todas los emplastes y menjunjes que se puso para lograr hacerlas desaparecer.- **pero la cuestión es que me dio a entender que no tenía una buena relación con su padre, lo mismo que tu**

**-ya ya déjame entender…dices que soy una vieja amiga tuya porque según tú, tengo rasgos que incluso tu no tienes bien claros **

**-No era mi amiga…fue alguien que conocí por un día **

**-Ok mejor aun…la comparas conmigo porque según tu…tiene la misma relación que yo tengo con mi padre**

**-Si.- **Movió la cabeza

-**Terry estas mal… si te hubiera visto antes créeme que te recordaría, no te conozco tuve la mala suerte de ligar contigo aquí.- **EL la miro con ojos entrecerrados

**-Mientes tu eres Eli.- **Candy lo observo por un momento, tenía que hacerlo dudar y olvidarse de todo eso

**-Si te hace sentir bien pensar eso…soy Eli**

**-¡NO! Tu eres ella**

**-Terry viví toda mi vida encerrada en un internado, logre conocer el mundo hace 5 años porque me vi obligada a tomar el primer avión a México y desaparecer sin dejar rastro**

**-Ves hasta en eso te pareces a ella…IMPULSIVA **

**-No fue un impulso estaba desesperada por ser libre, nunca conocí más que las paredes del lugar donde me encerró mi padre, ni siquiera me permitía pasar las vacaciones con ellos …dime en que momento te pude haber conocido**

**-¿Dónde te mando tu padre?**

**-El real colegio san Pablo.- **Terry abrió los ojos de asombro, como podía pasar aquello…Candy había estado en el mismo colegio que él , claro que ella era menor a él tal vez esa era la razón que no la había visto, pero Anthony no le dijo nada

**-Yo también estudie ahí.- **Dijo después de un rato

**-¿De veras?...entonces sabrás como era mi realidad**

**-Si pero aun tienes las vacaciones**

**-Cariño mi padre siempre me buscaba alguna actividad que me mantuviera ocupada.- **Coloco las mano sobre la caderas y empezó a numerarlas.- **Estuve matriculada en clases de etiqueta toda mi niñez, en secundaria pase de hípica, a natación, de pintura a bordado, patinaje a baile de salón créeme estuve muy ocupada.**

Terry la observo por un momento sin decir absolutamente nada

-**No te creo**.- Dijo Terry viendo como Candy soltaba un suspiro de resignación

-**Bueno si te hace feliz que te diga que si , esta bien si nos conocimos antes.-**

Terry se sentí a ahora tan confundido ¿era posible no fuera ella?..pero es tan idéntica…bueno había olvidado ciertos detalles pero recordaba esos ojos y estaba seguro que no se equivocaba, pero ella no había reaccionado con sorpresa, es más no demostraba rastro de emoción alguna…estaba realmente sorprendido

**-¿Candy estas diciéndome que no nos conocíamos?**

**-Exacto Terry no te vi antes…creeme.- **MERESCO EL PREMIO OSCAR POR MEJOR ACTRIS, se decía mientras se limitaba a responder

-**Pues creo que me equivoque juraría que eras tú**

**-Pues no, ¿Cambia eso en algo las cosas?**

**-No , realmente no**

**-Qué bien entonces me retiro.- **Dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a salir, pero Terry le bloqueo el camino colocándose frente a ella

-**No lo creo chiquita he pasado todo el día esperando estar a solas contigo.**

**-Terry creo que no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado.**

**-¿Así?.- **La tomo de la cintura apretándola a su cuerpo.- **Dime tu cuando es el momento adecuado.- **La provoco rozando su cuello con la punta de su nariz.

-** No lo sé….pero te aseguro que no es un cuarto lleno de flores.-**Se aferró más su cuerpo

**-Cariño eres la primera que escucho que no desea las flores.- **Bajo su mano a su redondo y firme trasero.- ¿**pero sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que tienes razón.- **Suspiro sobre su rubia cabellera.- **Dime donde y cuando**

**-En mi habitación esta noche cuando todos se hallan ido a dormir.- **Beso desesperadamente aquellos labios que la volvían loca, Candy sabía que lo que hacía estaba fuera de toda norma ética y moral que hubiera aprendido pero deseaba tomar el momento y aprovecharlo. Sabía que si se negaba a hacer lo que su cuerpo y le pedía iba a arrepentirse en el futuro

Después de un ardiente beso Terry se apartó y se dirigió a la casa seguido por Candy, ambos esperaron a que todo mundo descansara, para dar rienda suelta a su deseo.

Candy permitió la entrada a Terry quien al verla solo vestida con un delicado camisón, sin aguantarse más la atrajo a su duro cuerpo que no deseaba otra cosa que el sentir su calidez bajo el, poco a poco las prendas fueron cayendo y los besos de se hicieron presentes para ser intercambiados por susurros y gemidos de placer. Candy estaba perdida había conocido la satisfacción cerca a ese hombre y le sería imposible poder salir fácilmente de ahí.

Terry se había prendado de ella, de su pureza, de su inseguridad, de su aroma, su sonrisa y creía que mientras todo marchara así no tendría ningún problema por delante

….

* * *

Desde hace un par de semanas Terry y Candy encontraban el modo de verse a escondidas y dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, ambos habían experimentado sensaciones nunca antes vividas y el hecho de estar alejados uno del otro era casi imposible.

Candy se había vuelto en aquel tiempo en una completa desvergonzada y aquello no la hacía sentir mal es más sentía una escozor delicioso cada vez que se encontraba cerca de él , había experimentado diferentes formas de dar y recibir placer y ella sabía que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender y estaba deseosa por dejarse instruir por aquel pretencioso castaño. Terry estaba impactado por la vivacidad de Candy le sorprendía su sensualidad y lo desconcertaba su personalidad fuera lo que fuera estaba a gusto, mientras la suerte y las ganas le permitieran seguiría con Candy.

Aquella tarde después de llevar encerrados casi 6 horas en el estudio de White, Terry se dirigió hacia el jardín donde sabía que encontraría Candy, no busco mucho ya que la encontró observando los capullos de aquellas rosas que tanto esperaba ver brotar, se acercó apenas sin hacer ruido y la tomo de la cintura sintiéndola estremecerse ante su contacto

-**Hola muñeca.- **Le susurro a su oído

-** Hola….demoraste mucho**

**-Si , pero ya estoy aquí.- **La salto girándola hacia el para poder besar sus labios

-**Deberías tener más cuidado.- **Le dijo Candy mientras colocaba sus manos sobre aquellos anchos hombros

**-Muñeca siempre tan preocupada.- **Terry sonrió para alejarse de ella.- **Estoy cansado del trabajo deseo acabar de una buena vez con esto.- **Desvío su mirada hacia los pequeños capullos

-**¿Regresaras a New York?.- **Candy sabía lo que implicaba aquellos él se iría y ¿qué pasaría con ella? Esto acabaría de eso estaba segura…pero porque le dolía aceptar aquello

-**Tengo que hacerlo tarde o temprano…deje muchas cosas pendientes y me necesitan **

**-ummmmm…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Nada**

**-¿Vamos que pasa?.- **Se acercó a ella rozando su mano y acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.- ** Dime que te sucede.- **Dentro de Terry sabía que incomodaba a Candy pero no podía permitirse brindarle alguna palabra de tranquilidad cuanto menos se involucrara Candy más suave seria la partida

-**-No es nada.- ** Sin más ambos se miraron por un largo segundo para luego soltarse y dirigirse al hogar, pero no sin antes percatarse que desde las sombras alguien los estaba observando y al ver todo aquello simplemente decidió poner un pare definitivo antes de que acabase mal.

-**Candy.- **Dijo Willian al verla pasar frente a su estudio.- **tengo algo que hablar contigo.**

Candy sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, la última vez que su padre le dijo eso la mando a vivir en un colegio durante toda su infancia y adolescencia

-**Toma asiento y cierra la puerta.- **Le dijo sin apenas levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, Candy hizo lo que se le pidió y se sentó en el enorme sillón de cuero frente a su padre.- **Seré claro y directo ….¿Dime Candy que piensas hacer con tu vida?.- **Le pregunto mientras dejaba a un lado algunos papeles junto con los gafas

-¿**Con mi vida?...bueno….he pensado en ….tal vez estudiar algo y conseguir un trabajo.- ** Contesto mientras sus manos jugaban nerviosamente sobre su regazo ¿ A QUE VENIA TODO ESO?

**-¿En que?.- ** Pregunto mirándola fijamente

**-Soy buena en algunas cosas, aprendí a cocinar, se hablar varios idiomas, puedo dar clases o algo por el estilo**

**-Debes estar bromeando.- ** Digo de pronto logrando que Candy levantara el rostro y permitiendo observar el gesto serio de su padre, odia que la viera de eso modo como dándole a entender lo poco que valía.- **¿Mi hija trabajando para gente común? Ni lo sueñes…ya hiciste suficiente recorriendo el mundo a tu antojo, ahora te dedicaras a obedecer lo que te diga y acataras cada una de mis palabras**

**-Pero padre…**

**-Nada de peros Candy….necesito saber si eres capaz de hacer por una maldita vez lo que se te dice y comportarte a la altura de una White.- ** Aquello golpeo el orgullo de Candy . claro que podía y mejor que cualquiera.- **Tengo que presentarte el mundo en el que tus hermanos y yo nos movemos y deseo por una maldita vez que no me avergüences ¡¿es difícil pedir eso?.- ** Sus ojos fríos la observaban rompiendo su estabilidad y partiéndole el corazón …¿por qué siempre la humillaba?.- ** Respóndeme**

**-No es difícil**

**-Entonces quiero que cojas tus cosas y estés lista dentro de dos horas**

**-¿Qué?.-** Pregunto sin comprender lo que su padre le pedía….¡Acaso le estaba diciendo que se marcharía de ahí?

-**Te inscribí en la Universidad Cornell, estudiaras Negocios y Finanzas ahi , las clases empiezan la próxima semana pero tendrás que ir viendo que necesitas y planificando tu vida**.- Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba su padre había interferido nuevamente en su vida y decidido lo que mejor le apetecía

**-¿Universidad?.-** Pregunto confusa .- ¿**Dónde viviré?**

-**Te compre un penthouse en el New York by Gehry.- ** Oh genial …ni siquiera viviría con alguno de sus hermanos**.- No te faltara nada el lugar es cómodo, contrate a alguien que te atenderá.- ** y será mi niñera y tu informante pensó Candy.- ** está ubicado en una buena zona, tendrás un coche para tu transporte y te depositare mensualmente una cómoda cantidad la cual podrás utilizar según tus necesidades**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque es hora que hagas algo provechoso por la vida**

**-y si no quiero**

**-¿Si no quieres? ….te atreves a preguntarme eso, quieres escuchar la respuesta Candy.- ** ¿Queria? La verdad no …su padre era capaz de cortar cualquier lazo con ella y hacerle la vida imposilble

-**No me puedes alejar así…papà .- **Dijo Candy sintiendo que poco a poco le escocían los ojos

-**Lo hago por tu bien**

**-Esto no me hace bien, por favor**

**-Basta Candy harás lo que se te dice, crees que vendrás aquí después de huir como una hija de nadie a quien sabe dónde y con quien, hundiendo el apellido que tanto nos cuesta sacar adelante, como si nada…te equivocaste y ahora tendrás que rendir cuentas.- **Guardo silencio y respiro hondo.- **No permitiré que hagas lo que se te dé en gana…si no aceptas olvídate de que tienes familia y olvídate de cualquier tipo de ayuda que se te pueda dar.**

Candy tenía un nudo en la garganta aquello era lo peor de podía pasarle…sabía que su padre estaba molesto por su dichosa aventura, pero no sabía a qué extremo, porque la alejaba otra vez

-**Lo hare.- **Dijo en un susurro.- ** pero déjame despedir de mis hermanos.- ** y de Terry pensó.

-**No hay tiempo , ellos no están y créeme no me gusta invertir el dinero si no veo algo de provecho y lo que ahora deseo es que abordes ese maldito avión a la maldita hora indicada **

-**Papá**

**-Basta Candy …algún día me lo agradecerás, retírate **

Se puso de pie tratando de contener la rabia y la indignación que sentía en esos momentos

¿Cómo era capaz de interferir de ese modo en su vida?, salió del estudio con la frente en alto y los ojos húmedos, tenía que encontrar a sus hermanos y contárselo, pensó en llamarles pero ni un móvil tenia, debió haber permitido que Anthony le comprara uno MALDITO SU ORGULLO

Pero por más que busco y busco no encontró a nadie ¿dónde se habían metido? Totalmente desesperada subió a su dormitorio y guardo sus pertenencias, deseaba decirle que no quería nada de lo que él ya había elegido para con su vida, pero debía ser realista…no tenía ni un maldito dólar solo ropa bonita que sus hermanos le habían pagado, además empezó a pensar que sus hermanos apoyarían la resolución de su padre ¡era lo más lógico! … no tenía una carrera, ni dinero y su juventud pasaba

Al cumplirse las dos horas su padre fue a buscarla y tras ayudarla a guardar sus cosas en el auto se dirigieron al aeropuerto no hubo palabras, ni miradas solo un absoluto silencio en todo momento. Cuando llegaron al lugar tras darle las indicaciones del caso y decirle que allí en New York la esperarían para indicarle su nuevo hogar la embarco y se marchó….avisándole que estaría al tanto de su vida y más le valiera no hacer alguna estupidez.

Candy abordo el avión deseando como muchas veces anteriores poder haber nacido en otra familia…ella sospechaba porque el rudo comportamiento de su padre hacia ella y lo entendía hasta justificaba sus actos…pero simplemente le dolía, ¿no era mejor dejar que ella hiciera con su vida lo que mejor le plazca? Hasta ahora su padre no había hecho algo que la perjudicara, eso tenía que aceptarlo pero las resoluciones que tomaba su padre para ella siempre eran ordenes déspotas y frías que amilanaban su orgullo y dignidad

Cansada y con ganas de llorar se recostó sobre el respaldo de su asiento esperando conseguir el sueño y esfumar las ganas terribles de llorar. Al menos algo podía rescatar de todo aquello no sería Terry el que pondría fin a lo suyo sino su precipitada ausencia .

Mientras tanto en Venecia la hora de la cena se hacía presente y al tomar sus asientos respectivos uno de los comensales pregunto

-**¡Donde esta Candy?.- **Pregunto Albert al ver el sitio vacío de su hermana

-**Ella no está.- ** Menciono el hombre mayor en total calma

-**Dijo dónde iba, ya es demasiado tarde para que ande sola por ahí a estas horas.- **-Menciono preocupado mientras un hombre castaño pensaba lo mismo dicho por el rubio

-** Ella no está en peligro.- ** William metió un bocado del plato servido a su boca.- ** Ella esta camino a New York **

**-¿Qué?.- **Se escuchó como ambos hermanos sorprendidos preguntaban a su padre mientras que Terry mudo observaba a Willian preguntándose porque tal reacción por parte de este

-**Candy necesita pensar seriamente en su futuro y aquí es lógico que no lo hará, no con ustedes engriéndola a cada momento, allá estudiara una carrera y trabajara para poder mantenerse como la mujer adulta que es**

**-Acaba de llegar apenas unas semanas atrás y ya la atiborras de responsabilidades.- **Reclamo Anthony perplejo por la actitud de su padre

-**Yo no la mande a perderse esos 5 años, ella lo hizo por su cuenta y creo que ya tuvo la diversión necesario por el resto de su vida**

**-Sabes porque lo hizo tú la asfixiabas y te aseguro que no todo lo que vivió en sus viajes fue divertido, tuvo que ganarse con esfuerzo la comida y el techo que la protegía, tal vez tuvo que pasar miedos y carencias.- ** Reclama Anthony elevando la voz hacia su progenitor

**-Yo no la mande a hacer algo estúpido**

**-Porque no la dejas decidir que desea hacer con su vida en vez de imponer tu poder **

**-No te das cuenta que lo hago por su bien, se ha vuelto una inútil **

**-Eso es mentira. ** Exploto Albert.- **Ella aprendió muchas cosas de valor **

**-Si como lavar ropa, cocinar, limpiar cuartos y criar mocosos sucios.- ** Willian le lanzo una mirada de burla.- ** ¿Eso es lo que deseas que tu hermana haga?, que trabaje para gente común, explotándola y pagándole una miseria….venga y yo que pensé que ustedes dos la querían**

Ambos hermanos quedaron en un total silencio sin saber que decir…en cierto modo lo que su padre decía era verdad. Candy podía haber aprendido muchas cosas pero ninguna le permitiría mantenerse cómodamente, no había estudiado nada y por lo visto no tenía la intención de hacerlo ¿ qué trabajo podría conseguir? No se la imaginaban trabajando limpiando mesas, ni cuidando niños, aquello no podían permitírselo no mientras ellos tuvieran dinero y podrían darle lo que deseaba pero estaban seguros que ella en algún momento se negaría… una cosa era comprarle vestidos y otra muy diferente mantenerla toda la vida…ella no lo permitiría

Sin más Albert se puso de pie y controlando su mal genio se disculpo

-** Me retiro, no me siento bien.- **Salió del comedor dejando a Anthony quien sin decir palabra alguna continuo con su cena

-** Lo siento Terrence, a veces mis hijos se muestran muy ansiosos cuando se trata de Candice , te pido que perdones este episodio .- ** Se dirigió a Terry quien simplemente observaba en silencio aquel intercambio de palabras

-** No se preocupe entiendo su posición y la posición de sus hijos y no juzgo ninguna…debería ser yo quien pida disculpa por no retirarme y darles privacidad**

**-No, no es necesario así puede ver como son las cosas en realidad.- ** Willian planto los ojos sobre Terry quien en ese preciso momento entendió, el padre de Candy lo sabía, sabia lo de su hija y el . Su mirada fría le revelo desaprobación.

Pero como fue que se dio cuenta, debió haber visto algo cuando, como… tuvo que haber sido mas cuidadoso, pero era casi imposible cada vez que tenía cerca suyo a Candy algo lo impulsaba a tocarla, besarla, acariciarla y simplemente no podía resistirse .

Pero ahora lo entendía, debió haber actuado con cuidado, así tal vez Candy aun se hubiera encontrado ahi. Pero hasta que punto su padre sabia en realidad, no podía permitirse el gusto de hacerle sospechar mas, White era hombre de armas tomar, no dudaba en realizar sus movimientos y no consultaba a nadie…claro ejemplo era lo que había pasado con Candy, necesitaba pensar con claridad y mostrarse sereno, no podía salir corriendo a buscarla o andar haciendo preguntar que revelarían mucho

Pronto acabaría su visita y hasta entonces tendría que mantenerse alejado de ella, después regresaría a casa y y vería que acciones tomaría con respecto a todo .


	7. CAPITULO 6

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 6**

Candy ya llevaba un mes en aquel lugar y como había predicho solo sus hermanos habían ido a buscarla. Sabía que Terry no lo haría pero algo dentro suyo le permitió creer que si y aunque había acertado en que no iria a buscarla habían ocasiones en que su humor decaía inundándola en una deprimente realidad….su romance había terminado y le dolía ¿tal vez si hubiera pasado mas tiempo con el, hubiera logrado ….? ¡NO! Aquello era imposible no podía suceder Terry Grandchester resultaba ser la persona menos pensada para un compromiso serio.

Bueno al menos había salido con su dignidad intacta no había llorado frente a él, no había suplicado ni pedido explicaciones, cosa que le realmente le importaba. En ciertas palabras ella lo habia abandonado no al revés…aquello calmaba su deprimente estado de ánimo.

-**Candy deseas que te sirva de una buena vez la cena.- ** Le pregunta María la ama de llaves que su padre le había contratado, era lógico pensar con que intención lo había hecho, María siempre mantenía informado a Willian de las actividades de su hija, aquello indignaba a Candy no era un niña que necesita de la cuiden pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, lo bueno y que daba gracias era la privacidad que le daba la señora María, no escuchaba sus llamadas, ni sus conversaciones y estaba segura que no se escondía detrás de las puertas observando que hacia….al menos debía de reconocer que era un mujer en la que se podía confiar.

-** Si por favor…tengo una trabajos que hacer y deseo terminarlos antes de la media noche, me convendría cenar temprano**

**-Esta bien**

Tras hacer lo que Candy le pidió y servir la cena, se sentó en la soledad de aquel lugar .- PODRIA SER El LUGAR MAS HERMOSO SI NO SE ME HUBIERA IMPUESTO.- Pensaba mientras terminaba su cena, al acabar y despedirse de María se retiró a su dormitorio donde sin perder tiempo abrió su portátil e inicio sesión

-** Perdóname mami…estuve cenando.- **Escribía con la portátil en las piernas

-** No hay problema estaba terminándome de pintar la uñas.- ** Respondía la otra persona

-¡**Asi que ahora te pintas las uñas**?.- Pregunto Candy con una sonrisa

-**Si no lo hago a mi madre le da un ataque de pánico **

**-Venga Annie que eso no estaría mal , mira que te dejaría respirar por un tiempo **

**-No seas mala, mi madre es….especial**

**-me odia**

**-No te odia Candy…solo te huye como la peste**

**-Gracias me haces sentir mejor**

**-Y que cuentas, ¿hablaste hoy con tus hermanos?**

**-Con Albert, me invito a salir el fin de semana, Anthony y Karen también vendrán ¿vienes?**

**-Ummmmm no lo sé….si logro convencer a mi madre que no escapare de nuevo puede ser**

**-¿Deseas que Albert vaya a pedir permiso a tu madre?**

**-CANDY….eso sería vergonzoso … no soy una cría**

**-Yo solo decía, ya vez que a tu madre le brillan los ojos por Albert **

**-Ni me lo recuerdes…aunque pensándolo bien deseo salir, crees que Albert podría venir y hablar con ella**

**-Si no te preocupes, yo le hablo y ya te hace una visita, Ok **

**-Esta bien…¿Te digo una cosa?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Hoy vi a tu bombom**

**-¿Quién? **

**-No te hagas…ya sabes, al Grandchester ese**

**-Ah**

**-¿No preguntas como?**

**-´¿Por qué crees que estoy interesada?**

**-No se… pero AMIGA ESTA BUENAZO, no puedo creer que te lo hubieras comido, ya entiendo porque estas tan deprimida yo también lo hubiera estado**

**-Annie que exagerada eres **

**-No deseas saber**

**-No**

**-A bueno mejor, así no te echaras a llorar**

**Silencio**

**Silencio**

**-Candy ¿estas ahí?**

**-Eres una odiosa**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-¿Dónde viste a Terry?**

**-No que no deseabas saber**

**-Dime o te juro que me voy**

**-yaaaaa…ok mira a mi padre lo invitaron a la inauguración de un centro de rehabilitación y bueno me llevo con el, a ese lugar también fue invitado tu ex**

**-No es mi ex**

**-Si tu lo dices, la cuestión es que lo vi y te juro esta mas rico que el pan lo malo es que ….**

**-¿Qué?**

**-jura que no te pondrás triste**

**-Annie no tendría que ponerme tristes, además creo que ya se lo que vas a decirme**

**-Exacto…estuvo con una flaca reflaca a leguas se notaba que sus atributos eran producto de algún doctor malintencionado, no era rubia natural eso se notaba a un kilómetro de distancia**

**-Annie no me interesa.- ** Pero aquello era mentira, conocía los gustos de Terry y sabía que tipo de mujeres escogía y eso le molestaba…aquel hombre era una perro.- ** Mami ya me voy , tengo clases mañana **

**-¿Tan pronto? Bueno te cuidas y te bañas **

**-Tu también…besos**

**-Besos …ah no te olvides de decirle a Albert **

**-Ok te llamo**

Candy cerro sesión y guardo la portátil, se sentía mal no debía haber dejado que Annie le contara aquello, sentía como su corazón se estrujaba y le oprimía el pecho. Tras soltar un suspiro se metió a la ducha y dejo que el agua se llevara sus penas.

Tenía que sacarse esta molestia tenia mejores cosas en que pensar, como por ejemplo convencer a Albert para ir a casa de Annie …aquello le causaba risa, la señora Britter no confiaba para nada en Candy pero hacia una maravillosa excepción con sus hermanos de algún modo deseaba que Annie terminara ligada con alguno de ellos y como Anthony ya estaba ocupado deseaba meter hasta por los ojos de Albert a su hija Annie, asi que si Albert la invitaba estaba por hecho que la dejaría salir…pero ahora la cuestión era convencer al tozudo de su hermano, quien con anterioridad ya se había negado a ser partícipe del juego, el no deseaba dar falsas esperanzas a la madre además de pensar que alguna relación ficticia o real con Annie era imposible era amiga de su hermana…es más el la veía como su hermana pequeña.¡ VAYA! pensaba Candy PARA SER UN MUJERIEGO LE SALIA CON ESAS PATRAÑAS

Bueno fuera lo que fuera tenía que convencerlo deseaba ver a Annie y compartir cosas con ella, se recostó en la cama mirando el techo de la habitación y dejo divagar su mente por un rato de pronto abrió los ojos al verse invadida por la idea mas increíble, si lograba convencer a Albert todo seria maravilloso. Aquella noche dormiría feliz pensando los argumentos que le expondría a su hermano para poder aceptar lo que estaba pensando

SI SERIA MARAVILLOSO SI SE HICIERA REALIDAD… Pensó mientras se metía dentro de la cama y se acomodaba para dormir

**-TE DIJE QUE NO .- ** Levantaba aquella mañana la voz Albert haciéndola retumbar por todo el piso

-** Vamos Albert si tu le dices a la madre de Annie que estas saliendo con ella, ella podrá venir a verme más seguido sin compañía adicional….vamos no seas así.- ** Le rogaba Candy atrás suyo

-** No Candy, no pienso participar en este jueguito tuyo no engañare a nadie y mucho menos a la madre de Annie**

**-Albert, Annie es mi única verdadera amiga ….por favor**

**-Pues consíguete más amigos**

**-No es lo mismo, ella es como mi hermana…la conozco de siempre VAMOS**

**-¡NO!**

**-¡ALBERT!**

**-¡NO CANDY!**

**-Albert te juro que si no haces lo que te digo…me veras acompañada de puros chicos, tendré tantos amigos que no dormirás tranquilo**

**-NO ME IMPORTA.- ** Se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda

**-Dormiré con todos ellos Albert.- ** Grito molesta Candy, CLARO NO ERA ALGO QUE IBA A HACER PERO NESECITABA PODER CONTROLAR A SU HERMANO

-**No, no lo harás…te conozco**

**-OH si lo hare….y conoces a al Candy de antes no a la de ahora.- **La miro entrecerrado los ojos, puedo ver como sus ojos brillan con la rabia contenida.

-**Eres demasiado inocente para llegar a extremos**

**-No, no lo soy**

**-Lo eres aunque digas lo contrario**

**-no, no lo soy y si te refieres a que asi soy virgen….hace mucho que deje de serlo y creeme soy muy pero muy traviesa **

Albert la miro totalmente sorprendido y a Candy le entraron unas ganas de reírse de la cara de su hermano pero se contuvo, tenia que parecer seria para que la tomara en serio

Mientras tanto Albert no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, como hombre sabia que una mujer hermosa como Candy ya debía de haber experimentado algunas cosas de adultos y aquello le ardía ¿con clase de hombres se habría enredado su hermanita? Debía de haber estado ahí para cuidarla, aconsejarla e intimidar a unos cuantos imbéciles ...POR OTRO LADO SU LADO DE HERMANO ASEGURABA LA PUREZA E INOCENCIA DE CANDY….ELLA SIEMPRE SERIA UNA NIÑA

El no podía creer que su hermana estuviera frente suyo armando tremenda pataleta…claro nunca había visto una, se había perdido tanto…pero ahí estaba provocándolo y de la manera más cruel

-**Albert cierra la boca y respóndeme ¿lo vas a hacer?.- ** Después de pestañar un par de veces logro recomponerse

**-No puedo creer que me dijeras eso.- ** Dijo Albert mientras se pasaba la mano por su rubia cabellera mirando a todos lados.- **Pudo haberte escuchado, ¿no temes que se lo diga al viejo?**

**-¿Quien Maria? No esta se fue hacer los mandados ….deja de cambiar el tema ¿ lo harás?**

**-No. No lo hare**

**-Ahhhhhh ok…te mandare fotos con todos los que me enrede y pondré en ellas " PUDE HABER ESTADO DE COMPRAS CON ANNIE" o algo como " HUBIERA ESTADO EN EL SALON DE BELLEZA CON ANNIE" tendré muchos muchos amigos….HOMBRES… todos serán hombres y hablare con ellos de mi periodo, de sexo, de las partes de mi cuerpo que no me gustan y cosas que una debe hablar con las amigas.- ** Termino gritándole Candy

Albert la miro en silencio, mirándola fijamente …tenía que admitir algo Candy era de armas tomar.

-**Ok tu ganas.- ** Dijo en tomo seco y tranquilo

-**Si.- **Chillo Candy dando brinquitos de alegría

-** No tan rápido chiquita.- **Logro que Candy se detuviera y lo observara.- **No fingiré ser su novio…**

**-Pero….- ** La detuvo para poder terminar lo que estaba diciendo

-** No Candy pero puedo hacerme pasar como un amigo que muestra algún interés en ELLA , supongo que eso bastara para que su madre le permita salir **

**-¿tu crees?**

**-No lo se pero tendrá que bastar, no pienso comprometerme ni por ti ni por nadie **

**-Pero….**

**-Seré un amigo interesado en su persona y si las cosas se ponen difíciles para mi ..podre terminarla sin dejar mal a tu amiga o a mi**

**-OH DIOS ….TODOS LOS HOMBRES SUFREN ESA FOBIA POR EL COMPROMISO…COBARDES.- ** Dijo Candy poniendo los ojos en blanco

**-¿Qué?**

**-Nada , bueno supongo que bastara lo que estás haciendo.- ** Se acerco a el y con una sonrisa le agradeció.- **Gracias Albert de verdad te lo agradezco …por eso te quiero más que a Anthony **

**-Si como no **

Tras hablar una rato más y quedar bien para su salida, Albert se retiró de ahí para poder asimilar el muy lio en el que lo había metido Candy esta vez…como rayos iba a hacer eso de cortejar a su amigaes mas **¿se sigue usando eso en los días de hoy?. ** Las mujeres que se le acercaban a Albert no requerían de cortejo alguno…una botella de vino, una paseo en auto, una bonita habitación y ya tenía armada toda la noche.

RAYOS como carajos iba a fingir esto con Annie frente a su madre,¿ que no sabía esta mujer la reputación que Albert se traían consigo? ¿qué cuerda madre de familia permitiría que su hija mujer anduviera con él?. Pero bueno ya había dado su palabra ahora tendría que aguantárselas

* * *

Candy gritaba de emoción dentro del auto, mientras estiraba los brazos para recibir a Annie quien se acercaba igualmente emocionada, la habían ido a recoger y mientras Albert presentaba sus respetos y pedía el consentimiento de los padres de Annie para poder ver más seguido a su hija Candy aguardaba impaciente junto con Anthony y Karen, pero al verla salir junto con su hermano tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo para recibirla

-**Hermana vez todo iba a salir bien.- ** Le dijo mientras se acomodaban en los asientos

-** Por un momento creí que mi madre sacaría las copas para brindar por el acontecimiento. Pero bueno Albert supo manejarlo bien…te felicito.-** Se volvió a verlo y sonrió, Albert expulso todo el aire retenido desde hace ya rato, se meció sus cabellos y dijo

-**-De nada pero ahora te pido…por favor no salgas embarazada.- **Tanto Annie como Candy abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, mientras Karen y Anthony estallaban en risas

-**Tiene razón Annie, no queremos que tu madre piense que Albert no pudo contener su mala fama de mujeriego, Albert aun no está preparado para ser padre.- **Menciono Anthony entre risas, sin más contratiempos se dirigieron a su destino.-

Las afueras del lugar estaban abarrotadas de gente, tras estacionar y bajar del vehículo, se dejaron guiar por los dos hombres que las acompañaban, quienes al saludar con un movimiento de cabeza al gorila de la entrada ingresaron fácilmente ganándose que algunas de las personas que esperaban afuera abuchearan tal acción, el lugar era amplio y moderno, la música era pegajosa y llamaba a bailarla …sencillamente Candy y Annie estaban en su elemento. Se sentaron junto en una mesa alejada de la pista SI CANDY DESEABA BAILAR HASTA CANSARSE NECESITABA QUE SUS HERMANOS SE MANTUVIERAN ALEJADOS.

Tras pedir sus respectivos tragos y no aguantar mas Candy jalo a la pista a una ansiosa Annie quien sin poner mucho resistencia la acompaño dejando a sus hermanos y a Karen en la mesa. Ambas se dirigieron al centro de la pista y con suaves y sensuales movimientos empezaron a moverse siguiendo el ritmo.

-**¿Cuánto tiempo llevan bailando?.- **Preguntaba Anthony mientras abrazaba a karen

-**Ya un buen rato.- ** Respondía Albert.- ** ¿Tu puedes ver algo?.- ** Anthony negó con la cabeza

-**A mi lo que me sorprende es que puedan bailar tanto con un taco 12.- **Intervino Karen mirando hacia la pista

-**¿Qué eso no hacen las mujeres?.- **Albert cogía su bebida y tomaba un sorbo

-** Si pero Karen tiene tolerancia cero para los tacones.- ** Respondía Anthony mientras cogía su vaso

**-No me acostumbro simplemente.- ** Se defendió la castaña.- **Oye el de ahí no es Terry.- ** Señalo hacia un grupo de personas en la barra

**- Parece…. esta muy bien acompañado, mira a la morena.- **Albert hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la barra y centro su atención en la mujer.- ** Suerte la de este tipo**

**-No estés triste hermano …aun puedes conseguir chicas, créeme cuando se enteren que estas detrás de Britter se te pegaran más, así son las mujeres.- ** Karen pellizco el brazo de su parlanchín novio para hacer que se callara.- ** Auch amor eso dolió**

**-cállate…ósea te persiguen**

**-Pero sabes que yo no les hago caso.- ** Mientras aquellos dos discutían Albert volvió a ver la barra topándose con la vista del Castaño quien aparentemente sorprendido se inclinó hasta su acompañante y susurrándole algo, se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a ellos.

-**Mira a quien nos encontramos aquí.- ** Albert se puso de pie y estiro la mano para saludar a Terry y a su acompañante

-**-Karen, Anthony, Albert**…** les presento a Monik ella es ….- ** Siendo interrumpido por la curvilínea morena

**-Modelo, soy modelo de Victoria Secret**

**-Un gusto Monik.- **Le extendió la mano Anthony .- ** Yo soy Anthony, mi novia Karen y mi hermano Albert….y ¿que los trae por aquí?**

**-Distracción.- ** Respondió Terry .- ¿** Ustedes?**

**-Las nenas querían divertirse.- ** Dijo Albert mientras les indicaba tomar asiento en su mesa

-** ¿nenas?.- ** Terry miro buscando a sus acompañantes para luego tomar asiento

-** Si Annie y Candy están en la pista bailando hace ya medio hora**

Terry sintió como si le hubieran propinado un golpe en el estómago, Candy estaba ahí. No la había visto desde casi dos meses y ahora se encontraba a solo unos pasos de él y lo peor de todo es que se sentia como si lo hubieran atrapado infraganti, estaba nervioso y no sabía porque …había simplemente decidido olvidar a Candy White…bueno lo que respecta a lo que estaban haciendo…la trataría como lo que era la hija de su socio, nada mas….pero ahí estaba ahora tratando de escapar, de esconder la cabeza en algún lugar obscuro.

-** Y mira justo ahí vienen , le dará gusto volver a verte.- ** Dijo Albert mientras se acomodaba en los asientos, al poco rato Annie y Candy paraban en seco frente aquella pareja que las observaban detenidamente.

A Candy se le paro el corazón y su garganta se hizo nudo, ¡GOLPEALO! Le gritaba su orgullo lastimado, pero ella sabía que aquello era un error había aceptado el juego y ahora tenía que aguantar las consecuencias, se obligó a sonreír y rodearlo para sentarse en su lugar

-** Hola Terrence.- ** Digo alegremente.- ** Mira que encontrarte aquí , esto una sorpresa **

**-Lo mismo digo Candy.- ** Terry le devolvió la sonrisa

-** Te presento a Annie Britter.- ** La joven morena miro primero a Candy asombrada y luego a Terry.- ** Annie el es Terrence Grandchester.- ** Terry le extendió la mano a lo que Annie simplemente logro automáticamente cogerla…verdaderamente aquel hombre era un dios, pero casi al instante desvió la vista el hacia su curvilínea acompañante y frunció el ceño, aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para nadie y Candy tuvo que salir en defensa de su descortés amiga

-** Disculpen a Annie es que no está acostumbrada a tratar con mujeres que tengan más pechos que ella.- ** Decía mientras jalaba a su amiga a los asientos

-**Eso es mentira.- ** Gruñía Annie al estar sentada en su lugar.- ** Y mis pechos no son pequeños.- ** se miró el escote del vestido.- ** Son … normales.- ** Luego lanzo una sonrisa a los demás como confirmando su respuesta

-T**engo una sed...¿dónde están los tragos?.- ** Decía Candy mientras hacia el intento de llamar algún camarero

-**Si, pídeme un gin tonic…cariño.- ** Decía Annie mientras sacaba un espejo de su cartera

-**Tráeme un Gin Tonic y un hada verde por favor.- ** Le dijo al joven camarero que se detenía en su mesa para tomar su pedido

-**Estás loca ni sueñes que te voy a permitir tomar eso.- ** Levanto la voz Albert

-** Tranquilo Albert, Candy está acostumbrada a tomar bebidas fuertes…claro siempre toma solo una copa.- ** Sonrió Annie detrás del espejito mientras Candy despedía al camarero

-** Si no seas exagerado…que pensaran Terry y su amiga.- ** Intervino Candy

-**Que eres una alcohólica imprudente.- **A lo que Candy solo respondió con una graciosas carcajadas .

Al poco rato regreso el joven con el trago que Annie y una hermosa copa que dejaba ver el líquido de color verde dentro de ella, sin mencionar la fascínate llama azulada que la cubría, cuando puso la copa sobre la mesa y roció con la helada agua mineral el pequeño terrón de azúcar llameante pudo ver como este se derretía ante el contacto gélido del agua, a Candy simplemente le fascina este ritual la envolvía en una especie de atmosfera mística. El joven entrego el trago y se retiro

Candy lo tomo entre sus dedos y se lo llevo a los labios sin probarlo y hablo con voz sensual

-**Después del primer vaso, uno ve las cosas cómo le gustaría que fuesen. Después del segundo, uno ve cosas que no existen. Finalmente uno acaba viendo las cosas tal como son, y eso es lo más maravilloso y terrible que puede ocurrir.- ** Dijo para finalmente beber su bebida.

-** Muy bien señorita entonces veras cosas que te gustaría ver .- ** Le dijo Anthony con una sonrisa pícara.- **¿Qué cosas te gustaría ver?.- ** Candy se encogió de hombros y termino de un sorbo el resto de su trago

**-Annie vamos a bailar.-** Se levantó llevando consigo a Annie.

Terry no sabía porque motivo aún se encontraba ahí sentado conversando con aquellos hombres, de vez en cuando desviaba su atención a la joven modelo que lo acompañaba que según parecía seguía alegremente su conversación. Cuando Candy se encontraba con ellos se dio cuenta que ni una sola vez desvió la mirada hacia él, es más ni siquiera parecía intimidada o nerviosa por su presencia, estaba feliz solo se centraba en hablar con su amiga haciendo gesto graciosos, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, riéndose o acercándose a susurrarle algo cuando la música impedía escuchar, lo estaba ignorando y el odiaba que hiciera eso …ya lo había hecho antes y acabo acostándose con ella…..DIOS TENIA QUE CONTROLAR SUS EMOCIONES .

En algún momento de la noche mientras Candy conversaba con Annie, esta se acercó a susurrarle al oído y Candy levanto la vista encontrándose con los ojos de Terry quien la observaba fijamente, era la primera vez que la observaba a los ojos esa noche tenia los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y …MALDICIONES… que sensaciones atravesaron su cuerpo al volver a ver aquellos hermosos ojos, centro su atención en ella esperando tal vez un leve rubor, que desviara la vista o una sonrisa como las que le solía dar en Venecia en cambio la vio fruncir el ceño y después explotar en carcajadas …en su cara…como si él no hubiera estado frente a ella, luego simplemente se volvió a su amiga y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo mientras se reía, era lógico que lo que su amiga le conto le hacía mucha gracia.

Enfadado se recostó en su sitio y desvió la vista de aquella molesta mujer …que diablos hacia ignorándolo…claro que aquello era lo que siempre recomendaba a sus conquistas pero ¿Por qué en Candy aquello lo molestaba?

Al finalizar la noche todos se levantaron y tras encontrarse fuera del club se despidieron esperando encontrase pronto. Y Terry se volvió a enfadar al solo recibir un .- ** Adios Terrence.- ** Acompañado de un vago movimiento de mano por parte de Candy quien luego agarrada del brazo de Annie se dirigió hasta la dirección de su vehículo.

Podía jurarlo su inolvidable noche se había acabado, estaba furioso y lo último que deseaba era tener que aguantar la sosa conversación de una mujer sin la más minina inteligencia, y lo único que Terry solo deseaba era llegar a casa y hacer un par de llamadas.

* * *

Candy se sentía temblar aquello había sido la experiencia más ….inexplicable que le había tocado vivir, primeramente se le habían metido unas ganas locas de golpearlo y reclamarle porque no la busco, pero después de tranquilizarse y recobrar casi milagrosamente la cordura se empeñó en hacerle creer su papel de **– ¿ TE – CONOSCO? –AH- CREO- QUE- SI-** durante toda la noche tuvo que repetirse una y otra vez .- **Se fuerte tu puedes, no lo mires solo sonríe.-, **inclusive tuvo que beber aquel horrible trago el cual había bebido solo en dos ocasiones de su vida, necesitaba poder adormecerse y no parecer una muchacha boba…necesitaba armarse de fuerza para no lanzarse a los puños, necesitaba sentirse con la mente clara y los sentidos agudos, necesitaba tener la sensación de bienestar y euforia y aquel trago era bueno para lograr eso con solo una copa.

Pero ahora se sentía frágil y solo quería llorar…verlo con esa mujer le hizo ver su realidad, había formado parte de la colección de Terrence Grandchester y aquello le dolía, por un momento sintió algo mientras lo miraba pero después vio algo que no le gusto…el deseo de superioridad de el… Y COMO LE ARDIO VER AQUELLO, le hubiera gustado lanzarle alguno de los vasos de la mesa, pero gracias a que Annie le susurro.- **tranquila Candy, ahora solo rie.- ** y ella había echado a reír como una loca para luego volver hacia ella y darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo cuando lo que deseaba en ver era llorar como una descocida.

Pero ahora se encontraba frente al New York by Gehry y tenía que aguantar no se podía desmoronar frente a sus hermanos y Karen, tras bajar del vehículo y ser acompañada hasta el elevador del estacionamiento Candy se despidió de todos ellos con una enorme sonrisa no sin antes agradecerles por el fantástico día, ingreso al elevador y mando un beso volado antes que las puertas se cerraran.

Mientras la enorme caja subía hacia el lugar que se había convertido en su hogar recientemente sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba, aquel lugar se le había impuesto pero por alguna razón Candy se sentía cómoda ahí, ¡tal vez la presencia de alguien que siempre te espera!... Recordó a la adorable y chismosa señora María, era agradable tener a alguien al pendiente de una, aún no habían traspasado los límites de las formalidades tal vez con el tiempo.

Mientras el elevador se detenía y se abrían las puertas para que Candy ingresara a su hogar, pudo ver como una figura delicada cubierta por una cómoda pijama y un chal la esperaban de pie frente a la pequeña entrada. Cuando levanto la vista hacia su rostro pudo ver como la observaba con sorpresa

-** ¿Qué ha pasado?.- **Digo en apenas un susurro, Candy volteo el rostro hacia el espejo de la pared y se percató que por su rostro corrían lágrimas ¿había estado llorando desde cuándo?, aquella visión deprimente más el hueco de su estómago, desmoronaron el autocontrol de Candy y rompió a llorar mientras la amable señora se acercaba a consolarla con una cálido y protector abrazo.

Al cabo de un rato se encontraba metida en su ropa de dormir y recostada sobre su cama, María le había preparado un té para relajarse y tras dejarla al empezar Candy a cerrar los ojos se dirigió al estudio donde cogió el teléfono, que a pesar de ser tempranas horas tenía que cumplir la tarea que se le había dejado al ser contratada…MANTENERLO AL TANTO DE LO QUE SUCEDIA CON SU HIJA.

Candy por otro lado ya empezaba a sentir el peso del sueño y deseaba dejarse llevar , pero algo en su subconsciente la alerto, logrando que se incorporara de un salto y saliera a toda velocidad de la cama hacia donde se encontraba su ama de llaves

- **No María.- ** Gritaba al entrar corriendo al estudio.- ** Por favor no le digas de esto a mi padre.- ** Le pidió mientras se acercaba a ella y sujetaba el teléfono.- ** Por favor…el llamara a mis hermanos y ellos se preocuparan e intervendrán**

**-Candy tengo que hacerlo**

**-No lo hagas…esto es algo personal…algo de mi…por favor**

**-Candy**

**-Maria….por favor.- ** Le pedía mientras sentía el escozor en los ojos

**-No puedo muchacha, se me contrato para mantener avisado a tu padre **

**-A él no le importa María.- **La madura mujer negaba rotundamente con la cabeza haciendo que el hueco en el estómago de Candy se hiciera más profundo, sin más soltó el teléfono y dio un paso atrás, bajo la vista al suelo y respiro hondo

-** Lo vi con otra.- **Dijo apenas en un susurro.- **pensé que no me importaría, pero me dolió…me dolió mucho y lo más lamentable es que comprendí que papel jugaba yo aquí …en su vida.- ** Se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por su rostro.- **Dios me gusta y hoy lo odie tanto.- ** En ese preciso instante comprendió todo…LE GUSTABA TERRY ¿ CUANDO HABIA SUCEDIDO AQUELLO?... Le gusta y estaba sufriendo por eso, le había dolido su cruel desinterés y total abandono y ahora estaba llorando …POR EL. - ¿**Le dirás eso a mi padre?...que soy una tonta por haberme fijado en quien no debía, que estuve llorando porque vi lo insignificante que soy…POR FAVOR. NO LO HAGAS.- **Levanto la vista hacia ella .- ** Déjame al menos eso para mí …déjame sufrir sin que el intervenga .**

La mujer negó con la cabeza y dejo el teléfono en su lugar y tras resoplar profundamente volvió a abrazar a Candy

-**Ustedes las jóvenes verdaderamente les gusta sufrir .- **Candy soltó una tímida carcajada

**-Sirve si te digo que es muy guapo.**

**-La belleza sin corazón es un desperdicio **

**-Vale**

**-Ahora a dormir….fue una noche extraña.- ** Dijo mientras se soltaban del abrazo y se dirigían a los dormitorios

-¿**Maria?...me gusto verte en la entrada, Gracias**

**-De nada cariño…es bueno tener que preocuparse por alguien.- ** Sonrió amablemente para luego desaparecer entre la oscuridad.


	8. CAPITULO 7

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 7**

-** Asegúrate de cancelar esta vez la cita Margaret .- ** Habla un ofuscadoTerry.- ** No deseo recibir llamadas telefónicas todo el jodido día.- ** Despachaba a su nerviosa secretaria

-**Bueno parece que nos levantamos con el pie equivocado esta mañana.- ** se atrevía a decir Archí al ver la actitud molesta de su amigo

-**¿Esta mañana? A estado así toda la semana, no sé si es gracioso verlo así o molesto por tener que aguantarlo.- ** Decía Stear mientras se acercaba a la enorme ventana de dejaba al descubierto la gran ciudad.- ** ¿Qué es Terry …alguna mujer? Cosa que me sorprendería.- ** Terry frunció el ceño y se negó a responder

-**jaja ¿Una mujer? ¿Tu?...Dios no pensé que llegaría el día en que viera como el Gran Terrence Grandchester sufriría la desdicha de no ser correspondido.- ** Archi llevo su cuerpo hacia adelante para poder preguntarle.- **¿te rechazo?**

**-No me rechazo.- ** Bufo Terry.

-**Entonces es lo contrario…te acosa, MUJERES no saben cuándo dejaron de ser una novedad.- **Dijo Archi mientras se desplomaba en uno de los sillones de aquel espacioso lugar

-** Tampoco me acosa.- **Terry echo la cabeza para atrás tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que le pasaba en esos momentos, ambos hombres se miraron frunciendo el ceño y después desviaron la mirada a su amigo.- ** Es diferente…ella…me ignora**

**-¿Te ignora?.- ** Se aventuró a preguntar Stear

-**Si ….no se muestra interesada en mi y si lo hace no demuestra la más mínima reacción…. es como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros.- ** Aquello logro que ambos hombres abrieran sorprendidos los ojos

-¿**Tuviste algo con ella?.- ** Logro articular Archi.- **Pero te jode que no halla significado nada para ella .- ** Logro ganarse una mirada reprochadora de Terry

-** Significo mucho para ella.- ** Respondió entre dientes

-** ¿Qué te hace estar seguro? Las mujeres son buenas actrices …claro que no pongo a duda tu capacidad pero tal vez chocaste con alguna profesional ….todos lo hacemos en algún momento de nuestra vida**

**-No digas idioteces fue especial para ella.- ** Dudo un momento pero después soltó.- **Fue su primera vez .- ** Ahora si observo como sus ojos amenazaban con saltarle de sus cuencas, se hubiera echado a reír si no hubiera estado tan cabreado

-**¿Cómo estás seguro? Ya te dije son buenas actrices tal vez…- ** Terry lo interrumpió

-** Archi .- ** Lo miro fijamente a los ojos.- ** Candy era virgen ….seria idiota sino me hubiera dado cuenta**

**-¿Candy?.- ** Pregunto Stear mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes de la oficina ** .- Vaya con que así se llama la florecita.- **

-** ¿Candy que?.- ** Pregunto Archi

-** Que les importa.**

**-Debe estar chula la florecita para que no menciones nada… oh tal vez tu debes estar muy liado para no comentarlo.- ** Sonrió Stear mientras se dirigía a su amigo

-**Cabreado es lo que estoy**

**-¿Desde cuanto se te hizo un problema que ellas te ignoraran? Yo pensé que era lo que buscabas compromisos sin obligaciones.**

**- Ellas no me ignoran…YO LO HAGO, ellas se pegan a mi, pelean por un gramo de mi atención y …**

**-Ella te ignora .- ** Le soltó divertido Stear haciendo que su expresión se enarcara mas

-**-Hay que reconocer que la tal Candy tiene lo suyo, para hacerte pasar un mal rato.- ** remato Archi mientras se acomodaba en su asiento

**-Candy…Candy es un grano en el culo.- ** Bufo Terry.

-** Un grano que no te incomodo poseer.- **Soltó Archi para estallar en carcajadas

**-Bueno como lo dijo Archi siempre nos toca una mujer asi, de las difíciles, de las que se te quedan en la piel, si no juegas con cuidado tus cartas puedes quemarte.- ** Menciona Stear sentándose

-** Así como tú que te quemaste hasta el tuétano.- ** Le recordó Archi a su hermano.

Stear estaba comprometido con Patricia O ¨brian, había dejado de ser un empedernido mujeriego al haberla conocido, ella había cambiado por completo su forma de ver el mundo, le había dado nuevas miras, nuevas ilusiones y sobre todo deseos de amar. Stear respetaba a su hermano y amigo y era consiente que ellos algún día encontrarían a su contraparte permitiéndoles ver el mundo de la forma que el la miraba ahora

-** Si deseas llamarlo asi…ok .- ** Encogió los hombros

-** No es lo que están pensando….esto es solo cuestión de orgullo. Voy hacer que la linda florecita no le den ganas de seguir jugando conmigo**

* * *

Aquella mañana Candy se dirigía camino a la Universidad, había tenido un preciado tiempo de reflexión y autoanálisis, había decidido que hacer con su vida a partir de ahora.

Tendría que someterse a las reglas de su padre y una vez logrado el fin, volaría por su cuenta y ya nadie mas regiría su vida, sería capaz de valerse por ella misma de una manera más rentable..¡SI! solo serían 5 años de su vida… 5 años….5 años pasan volando, están a la vuelta de la esquina….(silencio)…5 años….DIOS ¡5 años de su preciosa vida!...estudiando algo que entendía a duras penas (tal vez si le pusiera ganas) pero no era el caso, debería cambiar de carrera a algo como….docencia sería una buena maestra, claro que se especializaría en adolescentes ya que para los niños su paciencia no era suficiente, o mejor psicóloga era buena dando consejos aunque a veces pecaba de imprudente, que tal algo como una respetable repostera, era buena haciendo postres….pero no , eso no sería una carrera según su padre la mandaría a la quiebra antes de empezar…tras suspirar y aceptar su cruel realidad aparco su auto en el estacionamiento de la Universidad y descendió de él, llevando consigo algunos libros y una cartera se dispuso a empezar su jornada de estudios

Tras acercarse a las puertas de la facultad de Negocios y Finanzas, vio como varios compañeros entre otros se dirigían al anfiteatro de la universidad y tras ganarle la curiosidad se aventuró a preguntar

**-¿Disculpa que sucede**?**.-** Pregunto a una joven que pasaba por su lado

-**Están llamando a todos a reunión…alguien importante vino y deseada dar una charla**.- Candy frunció el ceño justo lo que le faltaba, matarse de aburrimiento las siguientes horas, bueno tendría que comprarse provisiones tal vez unas papitas o algún pastelillo con algo de café o bebida dietética ¡PERFECTO PARA MATAR EL ABURRIMIENTO!

Habiendo comprado lo necesario se dirigió al anfiteatro el cual ya se encontraba lleno y tras echar una mirada observo como algunos de sus compañeros se encontraban ya sentados, se acercó a ellos y tras ocupar un asiento libre dio los respectivos saludos y pregunto

-**Hola Luisa ¿A que viene todo esto?.-** La joven se volvió hacia ella y correspondiendo el saludo respondió

-**Hola Candy…bueno los rumores son que algún magnate rico con miras de publicidad va a invertir una fuerte cantidad en la universidad ¿Por qué? No se, ¿Cómo? tampoco pero que va a ser provechoso para los que tengan la suerte de participar lo va a ser**.

-**ummmm …¿sabes de quien se trata?.-** Pregunto Candy mientras daba un mordisco a su bizcochuelo

-**Nadie lo sabe…pero supongo que será algún viejo calvo jodidamente rico**

-**Oh un jeque árabe con un montón de matones.-** Ambas se miraron y saltaron en risas

**-No me importarían los matones si tiene cabello y es rico formaría parte de su harén.-** Dijo Luisa justo en el momento que el rector de la universidad pedía atención y silencio

-**Silencio a todos, presten todos atención**.- La sala poco a poco se fue calmando para quedar en un completo silencio.- **Buenos Días a todos como ya habrán estado escuchando, hoy tenemos la honorable visita de uno de los empresarios más exitosos de América y Europa.**- Ohhhhhhhh la desilusión de noto en los ojos de ambas chicas, no sería un jeque al que conocerían.- **Es reconocido por sus inversiones multimillonarias, su iniciativa hacia proyectos emprendedores, su estabilidad en la bolsa, entre otras cosas.- **Las dos jóvenes se miraron y en un susurro dijeron al mismo tiempo

-**Un viejo Calvo **

-E**stando en búsqueda de personas emprendedoras y valientes, decidió financiar algunos de los mejores proyectos presentados por esta universidad, por nuestros docentes y estudiantes. Proyectos que deberán de inmiscuir a la comunidad, medio ambiente y claro el mejoramiento de la economía de determinada zona.**-

Todos estaban expectantes de las palabras del rector, inclusive Candy quien bebía un sorbo de su cola dietética

-**Permítanme presentarles a Terrence Grandchester .- **La sala se llenó del sonido de palmas que permitieron la presencia de aquel hombre que Candy se había propuesto olvidar aquella mañana, sin asimilarlo aun Candy escupió su bebida a un desafortunado joven sentado frente suyo debido a un repentino atoro que le vino en ese momento, Aun tosiendo logro excusarse por su mal comportamiento y tratando de recobrar la compostura y respirar varias veces, logro calmarse para posar sus asombrados ojos sobre aquel ser cruel y despiadado.

-**¿Qué te paso?.- ** Le pregunto divertida Luisa.- ¿**Cualquiera diría que te impacto la presencia del hombre? …aunque voy a darte la razón esta muy bien.- ** Candy solo permaneció en silencio mientras prestaba atención al individuo de al frente

-** Como ya mencionaron mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester y es un gusto estar aquí frente a ustedes estudiantes de esta prestigiosa universidad.- ** ¡Si como no¡ apuesto que no sabes ni como se llama , pensaba Candy mientras lo escuchaba.- ** para mí es un honor y un privilegio poder ser juez de las grandes e innovadoras ideas de las cuales ustedes serán poseedores, ****como se mencionó estaremos patrocinando los mejores proyectos que tengan como referencia a la comunidad, su medio ambiente y el mejoramiento de su calidad de vida. **

**Los proyectos que sean seleccionados contaran con un capital para llevarse a cabo lo mejor posible, no escatimaremos en gastos, ni en tiempo …lo único que pedimos es su entera entrega y la responsabilidad que esto conlleva…**

Candy estaba absorta con lo que escuchaba…¿no escatimaría en tiempo? ¿Qué piensa estar paseándose por ahí por tiempo indefinido?, aquello estaba mal.

Como rayos lo evitaría….claro este lugar es enorme, con un poco de ingenio y movimientos audaces lo lograría, lo evitaría a como diera costa, lo último que deseaba era estar topándose con él y tener que verle la cara de YO SUMAMENTE IRRESISTIBLE , además ya estaba hecho que todos los seres con falda y tacones, bueno y uno que otro con serias inclinaciones iban a estar tras suyo.

Fuera lo que fuera ella no iba estar presente, no tenía la intención de presentar algún proyecto o de pertenecer algún grupo, ella seguiría con su vida tal y como lo había planeado….

Se conseguiría un novio ¡SI! Así aumentaría su seguridad en mantenerse alejada de el además tendría la cabeza ocupada en otras cosa, ¡ESO HARIA! Conseguiría un novio guapo, rico, inteligente y muy pero muy sexi….(frunce el ceño) pero ella no deseaba un novio ella quería estar tranquila y no tener que inmiscuirse en cuestión de chicos ya había tenido suficiente con Terrence Grandchester.

La idea no estaba mala pero tenía que dejarla de lado meterse otra vez en problemas de pantalones no era una opción, ya se ocurriría algo .

Cuando volvió a centrar su atención en el discurso de Terry se había dado cuenta que ya se estaba despidiendo. Tras soltar un suspiro de alivio tomo sus cosas y se retiró de la sala, no importa cuán cerca este el, ella no le iba dar el gusto de verle.

Al llegar al curso que correspondía y ocupar su respectivo asiento, se dio cuenta que todo mundo murmuraba sobre la visita de Grandchester, bueno había que reconocer 1que Terry era de los que daban de que hablar y muchos de en la clase estaban interesados y por lo visto muchos iban a participar

-** Candy tu presentaras algún proyecto.- **Preguntaba Jimmy el más joven de su compañeros

Candy se encogió de brazos y respondió

**-**** No lo creo, no tengo nada en mente y verdaderamente no estoy interesada**

**-Ah cómo es posible que no lo estés.- ** Digo sorprendida Luisa.- ** A lo olvidaba…algunos no necesitan trabajar duro para obtener méritos solo les hace falta estirar la mano para que papi se los de.- ** Candy abrió la boca para responder al ataque de su compañera pero luego la cerro ¿COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN QUE HABIA DICHO QUERER PERTENECER AL HAREN DE UN RICO ARABE SE ATREVIERA A CRITICARLA? ERA LO MAS ESTUPIDO QUE HABIA OIDO

En eso preciso momento ingreso el profesor a cargo del curso y todos tomaron asiento para iniciar la clase

-** Bueno como sabrán por la productiva reunión de esta mañana .- ** Comenzó el encargado.- ** Se escogerán cinco proyectos de toda la universidad…solo los mejores podrán llevarse a cabo y aunque seré sincero no creo que salga alguno de los de primer año pero bueno siempre existe el factor suerte.- **Vaya que cretino el tipo este.- **Me pidieron informar que todos absolutamente todos tendrán que presentar un borrador de su proyecto, pueden escoger hacerlo en forma personal o en grupo, ustedes eligen. Aquellos que no presenten el trabajo serán automáticamente desaprobados del curso.- ** Grandioso ahí se va su oportunidad de pasar desapercibida. Pensaba Candy mientras escuchaba al profesor-

Aunque no creo que el magnánimo Grandchester los revise personalmente debe tener a un grupo de soldaditos sentados en sus mesas revisando hojas de hojas de hojas aun nos queda esa opción…además no creo que mi suerte sea tan salada para ser escogida.

-**Asi que les dejare el resto de la hora para que piensen como van a armar su proyecto .- ** Sin más se retiró, permitiendo que la clase se movilizara y empezaran a formar los grupos de trabajo

-** Yo trabajare sola.- ** Se escuchó la voz de Luisa.- ** Es mejor a tener que lidiar con gente incompetente.- ** Cuando esta chica deseaba ganarse la antipatía de la gente lo lograba pero en grande, Candy negaba con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie.

-** Jimmy.- ** Lo llamaba mientras se acercaba a el.- ** ¿Piensas hacer el trabajo en grupo o tu solo?**

**-¿Candy me estas pidiendo que lo haga contigo?.- ** Sonreía el guapo muchacho, haciendo que Candy levantara los hombros

-** Tu tienes buenas ideas y yo prometo tener la disposición para hacerlo.- ** Lo miro con una sonrisa.- ** Creo que haríamos buena pareja no crees**

**-Oh si …entonces ven vayamos armando algo.- ** Candy se sentó a su lado y empezaron a trabajar

* * *

Al mes de haber visitado la Universidad de Candy, Terry aun no había dado con ella. Espero encontrarla el primer día pero debió imaginar que con tanta gente le sería imposible hallarla pero de algo estaba seguro ella lo había visto, motivo por el cual no la había logrado encontrar en sus posteriores visitas…CONDENADA MUJER…¿estaba rehuyendo de el? Era lo más lógico ¿así que no era inmune del todo al él? Tal vez su presencia la ponía nerviosa, bueno era algo que tenía que averiguar.

Estaba dispuesto a invertir en algunos proyectos con tal de tener a la dulce florecita frente a el…Candy le había causado más dolores de cabeza que cualquier problema financiero de magnitudes tremendas. Le iba a enseñar que con él no se juega, claro al menos que sea el quien saliera victorioso. Había puesto a trabajar a un numeroso grupo para seleccionar los mejores proyectos con la indicación que de si hallaban uno a cargo de Candice White se lo hagan llegar de inmediato…¿era trampa? Tal vez, a quien le importaba ….estaba dispuesto a invertir en cualquier ridícula idea que le ocurriera a la florecita SERIA SU ACTO DE CARIDAD.

-** Veo que esta feliz.- ** Decía Archi al ingresar a su oficina.- ** ¿Tiene que ver con tu acto de filántropo?**

**-No siempre se debe pensar en los negocios hay veces en que debemos de pensar en el mundo y los que habitan en el.- ** Decía Terry mientras se recostaba en su sillón esbozando una cándida sonrisa

-** El mundo y los que habitan en el …YA…me pregunto que te traerás entre manos.-** En ese momento su secretaria interrumpió en la oficina llevando consigo un file

-** Disculpe señor Grandchester, pero usted dijo que si encontrábamos el proyecto de la señorita White se lo alcanzáramos de inmediato, aquí lo tiene.- **Coloco el file sobre el escritorio

-** Gracias Margaret puedes retirarte.- **Sin más la joven salió de la oficina dejando a los dos hombres que se quedaron en completo silencio mirando aquel folder amarillo, siendo Archi quien rompiera el silencio al cuestionar

-¿** White?...de donde se me hace familiar ese apellido.**

**-White es un apellido común**

**-Si pero …¿Por qué tu interés en su proyecto?.- ** Lanzo una vista rápida al escritorio.- ** Claro a no ser que...** –Cogió en un rápido movimiento el folder y lo abrió. Terry quien ya se había puesto de pie para recuperar los papeles exclamo de forma grosera

-** Mierda Archi devuélveme eso.- ** Dijo mientras trataba de quitarle los papeles.- ** Ni se te ocurra romperlos**

**-Déjame echarle un ojo, se supone que NUESTRO DINERO va a financiar este proyecto.- ** Decía mientras se retorcía para impedir que le arrebataran lo que tenía en manos.- ** Universidad tan tan ….proyecto titulado tan tan ….estudiantes de ¿primer año?...NO JODAS TERRY**

-**Devuélveme eso** .- Gruñía mientras forcejeaba con su amigo

**-Aquí esta. CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY Y JIMMY CARSON…..¿Candice?...¡Candy! .- **Terry logro arrebatarle la carpeta y dirigirse furioso a su asiento .- ** Es tu Candy…Terry sabes que esto puede ser llamado acoso ¿verdad?**

**-No la estoy acosando…bueno al menos ella no lo sabe**

**-Puedo hacerte una pregunta.-** Le dijo mientras se sentada frente a el

-** Ya que mas da, vamos**

**-Candy ….tiene el mismo apellido que Willian White…¿es coincidencia?.- ** Terry resoplo exhausto y respondió

**-No, es su hija.- **Archi lo miro en silencio por un momento

**-¿Te acostaste con la hija de uno de tus socios?.- **

**-No pude evitarlo**

**-Sabes que si esto sale a la luz nos afectaría verdad **

**-No saldrá a la luz**

**-Si claro.- ** Archi levanto los brazos al aire haciendo un gesto de burla.- ** Estas persiguiéndola cuando lo que deberías hacer es dejarla en paz**

**-Archi esto no es asunto tuyo, te ruego que no te metas**

**-Siempre sueles ser centrado y cuidadoso pero ….créeme a veces me sorprendes.- ** Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir hablo.- ** Me olvidaba ELISA te está buscando**

ELISA LEGEAN su fastidiosa socia, Terry no entendía como diablos aquella mujer no entendía que no deseaba nada con ella…había planteado ser descortés con ella, pero como toda mujer lo había interpretado del modo equivocado.

Bueno al menos no todo su día había sido improductivo había hallado el modo de tener a Candy cerca , tomando el proyecto en las manos salió de su oficina y del edificio

* * *

-**Vamos Candy.-**Decía Jimmy mientras la jalaba por los pasillos.- ** Llevamos 10 minutos de retraso y todo porque no encontrabas tu lapicero**

**-Oye es un lapicero especial me lo regalo mi hermano.- ** Claro que aquello era una completa mentira, simplemente no tenía la intención de ir a encontrarse con Terry, ¿QUIEN DIABLOS IBA A DECIR QUE ESCOGERÍAN SU TRABAJO? Mendiga la hora que pidió ayuda a sus hermanos

Dejándose arrastrar por Jimmy se dirigió a salón de profesores donde ya estarían reunidos los otros cuatro proyectos escogidos más algunos encargados del asunto y era lógico que Terry se encontrara ahí y tenía que saber manejar la situación.

-**Llegamos.- ** Dijo el joven tocando la puerta y tras recibir el permiso ingresaron

MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA SABIA QUE DEBÍA A VERME PUESTO PANTALONES, Maldijo Candy para sus adentros al comprobar que de todos los reunidos era la única mujer en faldas, deseo darse la vuelta y salir corriendo pero en el instante que todos voltearon a verlos, el aire abandono sus pulmones y sus pies se plantaron al suelo…OH YA SE LO QUE SE SIENTE SER INTIMIDADA, se decía mentalmente al ver como la repasaban de pies a cabeza y sonreían al verla…GENIAL SE HABÍA CONVERTIDO EN LA ATRACION DEL GRUPO…. Respiro hondo y se dejó guiar por su compañero a uno de los espacios libres para sentarse , no fue hasta que se sentaron donde comprobó que aun sostenía de la mano a Jimmy se había aferrado a ella como si se tratase de su tabla de salvación y por lo visto este lo había captado ya que no hacia intento alguno por romper el contacto.

-**Bueno ya que estamos presentes todos.- ** Dijo uno de los profesores.- ** Me atrevo a felicitarlos por su excelente trabajo, trabajo que ha sido …-** Mientras el hombre hablaba y felicitaba de los bueno de cada uno Candy recorrió rápidamente con la vista la habitación encontrando en una de las esquinas a Terry acompañado por otro hombre que discretamente murmuraban entre ellos. Respiro hondo y se dispuso atender al hombre de al frente.- ** a continuación unas palabras del señor Grandchester y su socio Archibal Cronwell…adelante.- **Terry y su socio se pusieron de pie dirigiéndose a la sala…Candy pudo sentir el peso de la mirada de Terry sobre ella y empezó a respirar con dificultad sin duda se echaría a reír en ese preciso momento…ESO SERIA BOCHORNOSO, respiro hondo y trato de relajarse

-**Jimmy préstame tu teléfono.- ** Susurro a su compañero

-** ¿Para que?.- ** Este preguntaba en el mismo tono

-** Solo hazlo… Deprisa.- ** Frunciendo el ceño y desconcertado el joven le alcanzo por debajo de la mesa el móvil, Candy presurosa lo tomo y empezó a marcar rápidamente, al cabo de un rato un timbre empezó a resonar por todo el salón interrumpiendo al hombre que hablaba en ese momento, todos sorprendidos y algo molestos por la interrupción voltearon hacia la pareja tardona. Jimmy que en eso preciso momento había perdido el color del rostro miro sorprendido a Candy quien solo atino a ponerse de pie y excusarse

-** Lo siento…de veras de veras lo siento, pero es una llamada importante disculpen…me retiro para que puedan continuar. - ** Sin más se marchó del salón dejando a su compañero y el móvil prestado.

Una vez fuera puedo respirar a conciencia aquello había sido bochornoso pero mejor eso a reír como una loca, se dijo mientras tocaba su rostro caliente, temblada de pies a cabeza….GENIAL…había cortado en media charla a Grandchester, a veces ella misma no dejaba de sorprenderse, se decía mientras reír de lo ocurrido. De pronto su móvil empezó a vibrar y al mirar puedo observar como su abandonado compañero le había mandado un mensaje el cual dudando logro abrirlo

_**Que diablos fue todo eso…MENTIROSA… no había ninguna llamada importante, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Regresaras? Mas te vale que si**_

¡Oh Jimmy! Pensaba mientras la culpa la invadía…no quería dejarlo solo pero iba a tener una crisis y no podía permitirse eso….necesitaba recobrar fuerzas y entrar con dignidad …tal vez unos 10 min o tal vez 20….SI, 20 Minutos , tomo el aparato y escribió

_**Lo se y lo siento…tuve una emergencia PERSONAL " Mi periodo" comprenderás que no podía levantar la mano y pedir permiso. Necesitaba hallar algo menos bochornoso …aunque creo que exagere, dame 20 minutos y estoy contigo**_

_**XOXOX**_

Al menos eso iba mantener entretenido a Jimmy, se relajó y guardo el celular mientras trataba de serenarse pensaba

¡SI!... ENTRARIA CON UNA SONRISA Y TOMARIA ASIENTO COMO SI NADA…MIRARIA CON ATENCION A AMBOS SUJETOS (Terry y Archibal) HARIA COMO SI ENTENDIESE ALGO, por que dudaba que su cerebro retuviera algo con tanta conmoción vivida. LUEGO TERMINADO TODO SALDRIA VICTORIOSA PARA SU PROXIMA ENCUENTRO

Tras inhalar y exhalar una profunda bocanada de aire se adentró nuevamente en el salón, dio gracias que solo unos cuantos voltearan a verla, tomo asiento junto a Jimmy y levanto la cabeza tratando de prestar atención a la charla que en ese momento era dada por Cronwell, tras una media hora mas todos se pusieron de pie y se empezaron a retirar

-**Había la necesidad que escribieras lo de tu periodo.- ** Murmuraba un desconcertado Jimmy.- ** No tenía que saberlo sabes…por que las mujeres se empeñan en contar esas cosas.- ** Decía mientras recogía sus cosas y se ponía de pie

-** Pero quien los entiende…deberías estar agradecido de que te informe mi situación y no te dejara con la intriga.- ** Respondía divertida

-**Estas loca y de remate sabes.- **Cuando ambos jóvenes se disponían a salir se escuchó como una voz masculina mencionaba su nombre, contuvo el aire y se volteo lentamente, ahí a unos cuantos pasos se hallaba Terry quien sonreía inocentemente.

-**Candy…me sorprende verte aquí, bueno me sorprendió encontrar tu proyecto entre los escogidos.- **Decía mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-** ¿Se conocen?.- ** Pregunto Jimmy totalmente sorprendido. Candy se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a su compañero

-** El señor Grandchester es socio de mi padre, nos conocemos gracias a el.- **Después con la más hermosas de sus sonrisas se dirigió al Terry.- **Terrence como estas, supuse que te encontraría aquí.- **Miro a su amigo quien sorprendido seguía la conversación y los presento.- **Terry es el Jimmy mi compañero y Jimmy es el Terrence y ya lo conoces es famoso…creo.- ** Ambos se dieron la mano y mientras Jimmy no salía de su asombro Terry seguía hablando

**-¿En serio? …por qué me parece que te ibas a ir sin saludarme siquiera.-**Se paró a unos pasos de ellos

-** Comprenderás que nos esforzamos mucho con la idea del proyecto y no sería justo si empiezan a decir que estamos aquí porque conoces a mi padre, considere necesario hacer de cuenta que no nos conocíamos**

**-¿Asi? Ahhh…que bien**

**-¿No me digas que te molesto?.-** Pregunto inocentemente.- **Terrence eso es infantil.- **Se cruzó de brazos

-**Nos vamos.- ** Se escuchó la voz de Archi que se acercaba a ellos

-** Candy permíteme presentarte a Archibalt Cronwell mi socio y mi mejor amigo.- **El joven recién llegado ladeo la cabeza para un lado mientras sonreía y estiraba su mano

-**Un gusto señorita White**

**-El gusto es mío señor Cronwell**

**-Archi por favor…señor Cronwell es mi padre además me haces sentir viejo si me llamas así.- C**andy sonrió ante la soltura de aquel hombre.

**-Muy bien Archi….bueno si nos disculpan nos vamos tenemos clases…no es así Jimmy **

**-Si.- ** Digo totalmente sorprendido, tras despedirse brevemente se encaminaron a la salida

-**CANDY.** La llamo Terry y volteo con total naturalidad

-**¿SI?**

**-Me preguntaba si no deseas ir a tomar un café después de clases.- ** Candy lo miro y por un breve momento le dieron ganes de reírse y exclamar a todo pulmón METETE TU CAFÉ POR …, pero simplemente sonrió y con un tono dulce respondió

-** No lo creo Terrence veras ….yo no salgo con los socios de mi padre.- ** Con una sonrisa prosiguió su camino

-**Ya se porque quieres a lo florecita …hasta yo me enamore de su carácter .- ** Habla Archi mientras Terry miraba impávido hacia la puerta por la que hubo salido Candy.- ** Y VAYA QUE ES CHULA….MIRA QUE HABLARTE ASI.- **Palmeo la espalda de Terry.- **Ay amigo va a ser divertido verte converse a la florecita para que te haga caso otra vez, claro si es que lo hace**

**-Callate Archi.-**Dijo entre dientes Terry

* * *

-** No puedo creerlo.- **Decía un impresionado Jimmy

-**¿Qué cosa?**

**-Acabas de rechazar al hombre que solventara nuestro proyecto**

**-Ah eso….no le des importancia.- ** Este volteo a verla con una expresión que daba a entender "ESTAS LOCA"

**-Candy…es Terrence Grandchester**

**-Se quien es…no me lo recuerdes**

**-¿Cómo lo conociste?**

**-Ya te dije, tiene negocios con mi padre, tipo raro, creído, arrogante y muy pero muy insensible**

**-Lo conoces muy bien**

**-Espera y veras…tu también ya lo conocerás.**

**-Bueno chica suertuda vamos a clases.**

Candy en cierto modo pensó que había dejado en claro cómo iban a ser las cosas de ahí en adelante, Terrence Grandchester no la iba a tener tan fácil. Ella no era de las que se amilanaban y si el quería divertirse con ella le iba a dar el gusto y como se lo daría.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 8**

Las veces que Terry iba a la Universidad observaba como Candy se desenvolvía con naturalidad en ese medio, reía, hablaba y paseaba de un lugar a otro con sus amigas y amigos como una joven normal y común. Pero el sabía que ella no era común era la cosa más desesperante del mundo y lo había confirmado la infinidad de veces que tratando acercarse a ella, la muchachita esta o bien lo escuchaba atenta con una hermosa sonrisa para luego decirle " **OH LO SIENTO…NO PUEDO TENGO OTRAS COSAS QUE HACER" ** o el "M**E HABLAS LUEGO, TENGO CLASES".**

La paciencia de Terry empezaba a tambalear, nunca le habían puesto escusas tontas cuando se trataba de el …pero ahí estaba esta mujer….la única que a pesar de a ver recibido su dosis necesaria de Terry …se hacia la interesante, lo rechazaba y lo hacía quedar como imbécil.

Esto tenia que acabar pero de una buena vez…odia enfadarse pero de algún modo irracional Candy lo lograba con excelencia.

Aquella tarde, habiendo culminado las clases, pudo observar como Candy descendía por las gradas del edificio….DIOS ¿ES QUE ACASO ESTA MUJER NO CONOCIA OTRA PRENDA QUE NO FUERA ESAS MINUSCULAS FALDAS?...Podía observar como dejaba a su camino un rastro de hombres interesados en el vaivén de sus caderas y había que reconocer eso le disgustaba…pero no porque fuera algo extraño, porque no lo era, era simplemente el derecho de propiedad…ella había sido suya, recalcando la palabra SUYA en todos los sentidos y le enfurecía ver como otros miraban lo que por derecho llevaba su marca.

Así que…porque no hacerle una breve visita y recordarle ese pequeño detalle.

Cuando Candy hubo pasado por su lado el la llamo.- ** Candy.- **Ella volteo a verlo y arrugo la respingona nariz apenas lo vio.- ** Bueno me alegra que no saltes a mis brazos emocionada**

**-Hola Terrence.- ** Saludo mientras reanudaba su marcha

-**Podemos hablar un minuto**

**-te escucho.- ** Le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara y caminando por los amplios pasillos

-** Candy….me gusta que me miren cuando hablo**

**-¿asi?...que pena a mi me gusta hablar mientras camino y si te miro no voy a poder ver por dónde voy.- **Le dijo sarcásticamente

-** Milagro al menos ya estamos empezando a ver a la Candy real.- **Logrando que con esto ella volteara el rostro hacia el

**-¿Disculpa?**

**-Que has estado fingiendo todo este tiempo, con esa sonrisita falsa y ese comportamiento de soy una buena chica delante de mi y de muchos….ya me estaba cansando.-** Candy se paró en seco y lo observo en silencio por un segundo

**-¿Está diciéndome que estoy fingiendo ser cordial contigo? Puedo saber ¿por qué razón?**

**-No lo sé tú dime.- ** Candy lo miro por un momento

**-Terry….mira simplemente olvídalo, no sé qué buscas con toda esta persecución….no fuiste tú el que dijo NO HACERNOS FALSAS ESPERANZAS Y ESO DEL BORRON Y LA CUENTA NUEVA UNA VEZ CORTADO LO NUESTRO, bueno yo LO HICE es más no te voy a mentir fue un agradable e instructivo momento pero habrán mejores, asi que por favor déjame de perseguir que estas empezando a fastidiarme….ME ESPANTAS A LOS PRETENDIENTES.- ** Volvió a retomar su camino, pero al poco rato sintió como era tomada del brazo con firmeza, haciéndola girar abruptamente.- **¿Qué haces? suéltame bruto….no vez que nos pueden ver.- **Le dijo mientras miraba a todos lados del desolado pasillo

-**Debería importarme pero no lo hace.- **La sujeto más fuerte, haciendo que Candy se revolviera del dolor.- **A mi no me vas a tratar así, ya te aguante varios desplantes malcriados durante todo este tiempo…no pienso permitirte uno más.- **Candy pudo ver como un brillo amenazador se percibía en aquellos ojos azules

-**Y que se supone que vas a hacer…¿Ponerme en tus rodillas y darme de nalgadas?...suena tentador pero dejémoslo para otra ocasión .-** Se revolvió más sin poder soltarse, aquello le iba a dejar unas feas marcas

-**Te puedo hacer algo peor**

**-¿Peor?...¿aquí? Vamos Terry tendrías que llevarme algún sitio desierto, y déjame decirte que no te será sencillo las aulas están muy lejos y tu auto mas aun….y dime ¿crees que no gritaría?...por amor de Dios lo haría como una loca. ¿Piensas pasar por ese papelón?**

**-Y que te hace pensar que te resistirías.- ** La atrajo a su cuerpo de un tirón.- **¿Qué te hace pensar que después de que te bese no serás tu la que me jale algún sitio para estar solos.- **le susurro al oído

**-Eres un grandísimo imbécil si piensas que eso va a suceder.- ** Lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas logrando librarse de su agarre.-** Tu .- **Lo señalo con su dedo.- ** Pusiste las reglas, así que olvídate de mi ¡quieres!...si te hubiera importado algo me habrías buscado hace mucho , pero no lo hiciste ¡ahí acabo tu oportunidad!**

**-¿Estas molesta por que no te busque?.- ** Pregunto un tanto desconcertado

-** No estoy molesta.- ** Estoy furiosa pensaba.- ** Solo que pensé que al menos tendrías la delicadeza de hablar antes de no volver a verme**

**-Candy … fuiste tú la que se marchó, no yo**

**-Me obligaron y te habría llamado si me hubieras dado tu numero…pero no lo hiciste**

**- No pude llamarte, ni nada por el estilo…comprenderás soy un hombre ocupado.- ** Se encogió de hombros

-**Ahhhhh siiii.- **Puso los ojos en blanco y prosiguió su camino pero casi al instante Terry se encontraba al lado suyo.- **Vete ya …quieres**

**-Estas molesta**

**-De tu presencia ¡SI!**

**-Vamos Candy te cabreo que no te buscara.- ** Aquello sonaba como una burla y su paciencia estaba empezando a colapsar

-** Eres un imbécil.- ** Y muy lejos de enfadarse, Terry sonrió ante la actitud de Candy

**-Y yo que pensé que me ignorabas porque en verdad no te importo nada de lo que habíamos pasado….pero solo estás molesta de que te no te buscara….genial, te debió haber jodido mucho.- ** Simplemente la delicada barrera del autocontrol de Candy se derrumbó y dio paso a la furia

Se paró en seco y empuño sus manos a los costados, Terry que se había detenido a unos pasos volteo a verla y se topó con una mirada asesina que lo sorprendió

Candy se acercó y sin contener su rabia abofeteo a Terry con toda su fuerza haciéndolo voltear el rostro por el repentino impacto.

-**Te crees tan irresistible pedazo de estúpido…lo único que fuiste es un buen polvo instructivo…si no hubiera sido tu hubiera sido cualquier otro, tuviste la suerte de que mi padre te invitara a nuestra casa y que yo me encontrara desesperada; pero de ahí a querer algo más contigo….POR DIOS… no soy tonta, ¡TU!.- **Volvió a apuntarlo con el dedo.- O**freces tus encantos sexuales como una ramera …PUES YO NO LOS QUIERO, no eres tan irresistible, no conmigo, no sueño contigo.- ** Cosa que era mentira.- ** No despierto pensando en ti, ni siquiera te me cruzas por la mente…para mí no eres más que nada.- ** Tomo aire para tranquilizarse y bajo su dedo acusador, ahí pudo percatarse como Terry cubría con su mano la mejilla golpeada, se aliso sus ropa y hablo.- ** Y te respondo …¡SI¡ estaba molesta, Pero no porque no me buscaras, sino porque no tuviste los huevos necesarios para poner un final a lo que habíamos iniciado…lo dejaste así y corriste a buscar a otra. Tengo orgullo y no me gusta que pasen por encima de el….así que hazme un favor … juega limpio y has caso a tus reglas…ESTO SE ACABO.- R**espirando con dificultad y temblorosa Candy se alejó de ahí, dejando a un Terry embravecido y adolorido.

-** Esto no se acabó Candy…juro que recién va a empezar.- ** Dijo entre dientes mientras se sobaba la mejilla enrojecida

* * *

**-ohhhhhhhhhh y le pegaste.- ** Y exclamada asombrada Annie por el celular

-** Siiii…le deje marcado los dedos amiga.- ** Se quejaba Candy mientras se tapaba los ojos con el brazo

-**Dios…pero lo tenia merecido Candy , yo hubiera hecho lo mismo **

**-Mi vida se a acabo….si vieras como me miraba….ANNIE… me va hacer la vida imposible**

**-Que se atreva, tú se lo devolverás tres veces más fuerte y yo me encargare de eso**

**-Annie no puedo andar golpeándolo cada vez que lo mire.**

**-No, pero hay otras formas más sutiles de bajarle sus aires**

**-¿Asi cómo cuáles?**

**-Ya te contare luego….cariño ¿vendrás para la fiesta de mamá?.- **

-**Es mañana ¿verdad?**

**-Si**

**-ummmm no se…estas segura que no me echara a los perros**

**-No, si vienes con tus hermanos**

**-¿Ellos saben?**

**-Si estuve presente cuando mando las invitaciones, tu padre también vendrá**

**-ummmmmm.- **Candy soltó un gemido de dolor.- ** Creo que no es buena ideas, el y yo en un mismo lugar se me hace raro y extraño.**

**-Vamos no me dejes sola en ese lugar.- ** Susurro Annie como evitando que alguien la escuchara.-**Sabes cómo odio estas cosas.- ** Después hablo con normalidad.- ** Te presentare a muchos chicos guapos muchos , ahí para que escojas **

**-Jajajaja Annie es lo último que quiero **

**-Vamos Candy mi madre me compro un horroroso vestido fucsia….FUCSIA..te imaginas necesito apoyo moral para poder sobrevivir**

-**Dejame pensarlo quieres**

**-Ok pero piénsalo, recapacita y hazlo por mi seguridad emocional…no voy a sobrevivir sin ti**

**-Ok mujer ya te llamo**

Después de colgar y pasar una tarde común y corriente, Candy recibió una llamada …..

* * *

La noche siguiente Candy ingresaba a la ostentosa mansión de los Britter del brazo de su padre, ¿EXTRAÑO? SI…aquello iba ser una barbarie, no debió escuchar a su hermano sabía que apenas se sacara el abrigo la que se iba a armar.

Su hermano Anthony por indicación de su padre le había comprado el vestido a él no le convenció mucho su elección pero había que reconocer que su hermana se vería genial en él, y ¡POR QUÉ NO! tal vez con él podría sacarle unas canas más a su padre y a Albert, cuando se lo entrego esa misma mañana fue claro al decirle

-U**sa un abrigo enorme y por favor no te lo quites por nada hasta llegar a la fiesta.- ** Le dijo mientras Candy abría la caja y cogía el hermoso vestido entre sus manos

-** Es bellísimo Anthony..pero creo a Papa no le gustara nada.-** Respondió Candy mientras se lo colocaba sobre la ropa

-** Por eso no lo mostraras antes, no creo que te lo mande a cambiar una vez estemos ahí.- ** Candy lo miro con la boca abierta, ¿era consiente su hermano de lo que decía?.- ** Vamos Candy no me mires así, eres hermosa y aunque nos duela tengo que reconocerlo y lucirás linda en el, lo compre pensando en ti, además Karen pensó que te favorecía mucho…esta reunión es como tu presentación formal, estuviste tanto tiempo lejos que dudo que alguien te conozca como nuestra hermana.- ** Aquello tenía mucho de cierto, siempre la mantuvieron alejada de este mundo en el que ellos se desenvolvían y era lógico que muchos no supieran de la hija de White. Tal vez su hermano tenía razón era hora de hacer una aparición extraordinaria y con aquel hermoso vestido lo lograría, sin más le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a su hermano y lo abrazo

Pero aquella seguridad que había sentido en la mañana se había desvanecido en ese momento, venia del brazo de su orgulloso padre, mientras que a su lado estaba Albert y a unos cuantos paso atrás suyo Anthony y karen, La carne se le puso de gallina cuando el encargado de los abrigos se les acerco y ágilmente realizaba su trabajo, cuando se acercó a Candy a ella se le hizo un mudo en la garganta lo último que deseaba era que su padre la mirara y se diera media vuelta con ella lejos de aquel lugar, eso sería embarazoso

Lentamente Albert quitó el abrigo que cubría a Candy y sintió como este retenía el aire por un momento luego simplemente entrego la prenda a un boquiabierto empleado que no dejaba de verla. Sintió la miraba de aquellos hombres recorriéndola de arriba abajo era lógico la observaban luciendo aquel hermoso vestido de noche color plateado adornado con pequeñas piedras desde la base del busto hasta el nacimiento de sus caderas de donde se iniciaba la caída de la tela plisada armónicamente, el vestido elegido por Anthony que obviamente le pidió consejo a Karen lucía un muy sugestivo escote, poseía la espalda descubierta y estaba acompañado de una sandalias con un considerable tacón.

Luego simplemente padre e hijo voltearon a ver a Anthony con una mirada molesta, pero este quien con una sonrisa simplemente dijo

-** ¿A que no se ve chula nuestra niña? … Y eso que escoger vestidos decentes no se me da muy bien pero para que vean que me esforcé mucho.**

**-Anthony eres un ….-** Albert fue interrumpido por una voz chillona que se apresuraba a recibirlos

-** Dios que grata sorpresa que hayan venido.- ** Decía la Señora Britter mientras se acercaba.- ** Señor Willian un placer.- ** Dejaba un superficial beso en la mejilla de White.- ** Anthony .- ** Repitió el mismo gesto.- ** Tu debes de ser Karen un gusto.- ** le extendió la mano, luego volteo a ver a Albert.- ** Albert pensé que no vendrías, pero estas aquí mi hija te está esperando.- ** Candy pudo ver como Albert tenso el rostro mientras que su padre entrecerraba sus ojos

-** Que bueno señora Britter, en un momento paso a saludarla.- ** Se removió un poco y luego tomo a Candy de los hombros .- ** Espero que se acuerde de mi hermana Candy.- ** La mujer enderezo su postura y soltó el aire

-** Candy…claro que me acuerdo de ti, como olvidarte querida.- ** Candy simplemente le dedico un tierna sonrisa, sabia cuanto la quería esa mujer

-** Un gusto señora Britter.- ** Candy hizo una pequeña reverencia

-** Bueno pasen les presentare a los invitados.- ** Willian volvió a tomar del brazo a Candy y se encamino al salón, bueno al menos no iba a regresar a casa a cambiarse de vestido y todo apuntaba a que esa noche iba a ser presentada del brazo de su padre, alzo la cabeza y lucio su mejor sonrisa tenía que dar la impresión de ser una buena niña.

Cuarenta minutos después sentía la cara tiesa de tanto sonreír, su padre la había presentado a algunos de los hombres mas influyentes del lugar, muchos habían quedado prendados de la belleza juvenil de su hija, otros se habían perdido en toda aquella preciosa piel expuesta y claro no faltaron los que de ante mano habían solicitado permiso de poder seguir viéndola.

Después de que su padre se uniera a un grupo de personas bastante avanzado de edad, pidió permiso para poder ver el lugar y lógico Albert se ofreció a acompañarla, NI LOCO LA IBA A DEJAR ANDAR SOLA CON ESO PUESTO…HABIA TENIDO QUE AGUANTAR LA FORMA QUE MUCHO LA HABIAN MIRADO.

-** Voy a matar a Anthony.- ** Le dijo cuándo se acercaron a la mesa de aperitivos.

-** ¿A quién se le ocurre decirle a Anthony que escoja ropa? ¿ No vistes el vestido de Karen en Venecia?.- ** Le recordó aquel diminuto vestido de mucama.- ** Pero…- ** Se miró el vestido.- ** No esta tan mal a mí me gusta**

**- No es un vestido para ti..enseña mucho**

**-A mi me gusta y a ellos también.- ** hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando un grupo de jóvenes que los observaban

-** Voy a matar a Anthony.- ** Dijo Albert mientras se colocaba al lado de Candy

-** ¿Me acompañas a buscar a Annie?**

**-Annie…bueno vamos.- ** Ambos se alejaron de ahí.

Luego de recorrer el salón por unos segundos Candy diviso a su amiga en un rincón de aquel enorme lugar, cuando se acercó a ella pudo confirmar lo que anteriormente su amiga le había contado

-** Annie…te vez.- ** Candy dudo un momento en hablar.- ** Exótica**

**-Ya lo se parezco un frutilla…me veo gorda.- ** Dijo Annie mientras se desplomaba en la silla haciendo que la falda de vestido se levantara son mucha gracia .- ** Hola Albert**

**-Hola Annie.- ** Le dijo divertido

-** No es para tanto seguro es…bonito.- ** Dijo Candy tratando de hacerla sentir bien

- **El tuyo es bonito**.- Lo miro por un instante.-** Y sexi…el mío es un repelente de atención…te dije que era horroroso.- **Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos

**-¿Por qué no subes arriba y te cambias?.- ** le dijo Albert al verla tan afligida

-** Mi madre se volverá loca.- **Apoyo su espalda a la silla

-** Pues dile que yo te mande a cambiar, supongo que eso la apaciguara un poco .- ** Se encogió de hombros

-** Vez Annie, podemos hacer eso…vamos arriba a escoger algo bonito.- ** Se apresuró a decir Candy

-** Seria vergonzoso aparecer con otro vestido.- **Dijo la Annie

-** Bueno si deseas estar así toda la noche, no importa.-** Annie escucho las palabras de Candy y se alarmo ni loca iba a andar por ahí con esa cosa puesta

-** No no ya cambie de opinión vamos arriba.- ** Se puso de pie y se dirigió a los dormitorios

-**Ohhh Annie.- ** La llamo Albert.- ** Por si acaso me gusta el negro.- ** Le guiño un ojo

-**Ok** .- Le sonrió Annie mientras se perdía entre la gente junto con su hermana

Después de probarse y probarse vestidos y zapatos, Annie logró encontrar un sexi modelo en color negro satinado, sin tirantes y con corte encima la rodilla…muy diferente al anterior. Tras ponerse unas zapatos a juego bajaron a la reunión y al no encontrar a Albert a la vista decidieron por su cuenta dar una vuelta, tomaron una copas de algún camarero que pasaba y se encerraron en una charla informativa.

No había duda aquellas jovencitas no pasaban desapercibidas fácilmente, habían logrado que varios hombres jóvenes y ancianos, solteros y casados, acompañados y solitarios desviaron su mirada al escuchar sus dulces risas, observaban sus gestos y movimientos femeninos, algunos más audaces no perdían de vista aquellos labios resaltados por el sutil brillo de labios.

Algunos se habían acercado a hablar con ellas y parecían tan absortos en la conversación que al poco rato estaban riendo junto con ellas, mientras ambas disfrutaban de la compañía de aquellos jóvenes que se habían presentado a un inicio como Ian primo lejano de Annie, Michael hijo de un reconocido cirujano plástico y amigo de Ian y por ultimo Luc amigo de ambos este pertenecía a una familia noble de escocia. Estaban a gusto acompañadas de aquellos jóvenes que no se percataron que a lo lejos eran observadas por dos pares de ojos.

-** Mira nada más, la florecita está muy linda no me sorprende que se gane la atención de varios.- ** Decía Archi mientras observaba al grupo.- ** Me pregunto si su amiga está libre…no está nada mal no crees Terry. –** Terry quien miraba en silencio la escena, solo atino a terminar su bebida y dirigirse hacia ellos.

Cuando estuvo a solo unos metros de ellos pudo observar con Annie abría los ojos asombrada mientras jala del brazo a Candy, ella gracias al aviso de su amiga logro percatarse de la presencia de Terry quien ya se encontraba en el grupo.

-** Señorita White, señorita Britter.- ** Volteo hacia uno de los jóvenes del grupo.- ** Lucas un gusto volver a verte.- ** Aquel saludo sonó tan frio y vacío como la respuesta

**-Terrence , igualmente**

**-¿Se conocen?.- ** Pregunto Annie con repentino interés

-**Tenemos villas vecinas en Escocia.- ** Respondió Luc con una sonrisa.- ** Y nuestras familias son amigas **

**-Nuestros padres.- ** Corrigió Terry ante las palabras del joven.

-**A mi me encanta Escocia.- ** Dijo Candy con una sonrisa.- ** ¿Luc tienes caballos ahí?.- ** pregunto sin percatarse en la mirada que le dedicaba Terry.

**-Oh los mejores de Escocia, si tu padre me lo permite y tú lo deseas te invito a conocerlos algún día.**

**-Oh genial , de veras te lo agradecería Luc .- **Candy dio unas palmaditas de alegría.

-** Pero si tu odias montar Candy.- ** Interrumpió Annie con el ceño fruncido

-** No lo odio.- ** La reprendió Candy.- ** Me da miedo que es muy diferente, además amo a los caballos**

**-¿Por qué temes montar?.- ** Pregunto Terry llamando la atención de Candy y Annie

-**Candy se cayó del caballo y se rompió una pierna.- ** Hablo Annie mirándolo a los ojos.- **Lloraba cada vez que se acerca a un caballo **

**-Gracias Annie.- ** Dijo entre dientes Candy mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

Terry se quedó en silencio mientras las jóvenes se reprendían una a la otra, pudo ver una vez más lo hermosa que podía ser Candy White y aunque aún estaba molesto por la cachetada, no podía dejarla al alcance de Lucas Sant Clair, aquel hombre era incluso más abominable que el, lo conocía desde niño es más compartió una que otra aventura juntos, disfruto de sus locas ideas y de sus gustos especiales pero también se enfrentó con su lado salvaje el cual aborreció casi de inmediato, se prometió así mismo mantenerse alejado de el lo mejor posible y evitar a toda costa que Luc ensuciase lo que el tanto quería.

Pero ahí estaba parado en un grupo al cual no lo habían invitado, escuchando en silencio las conversaciones de ellos y con unas ganas locas de tomar del brazo a Candy y alejarla de ahí. Pero que rayos le importaba lo que Luc hiciera con ella, pensaba mientras intentaba salir de aquel lugar pero simplemente algo lo retenía ahí….estaba molesto con Candy pero el simple hecho de verla sonreír y reír de aquella forma lo llena de ansiedad, no podía permitir que algo le pasara…tal vez es EL DERECHO DE POSECION …pensaba mientras la observaba, Candy White había sido suya y como lo había mencionado el día que lo surtió de un golpe, NO HABIAN PUESTO FIN A LO QUE TENIAN, por lo tanto aun tenia algún derecho sobre ella claro que ella se negaba a aceptarlo.

Necesitaba sacarla de ahí sin parecer un completo imbécil, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no hallaba la forma. Empezaba a impacientarse y aquello era lo último que deseaba a hacer, una vez impaciente no lograba tener ideas claras y sensatas.

Justo cuando simplemente iba a tomarla del brazo y sacarla de ahí escucho una voz familiar a su espalda-

- **Buenas Noches a todos disculpen la interrupción pero Candy, tu padre está preguntando por ti.- ** Dijo Archi que se acercaba a ellos.

-**¿Mi padre?.- ** Abrió los ojos sorprendida, enseguida se puso de pie.- ** ¿Dónde está?.- **Archi le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y después desvió la vista hacia su amiga

-**Un gusto Archibalt Cronwell.**

**-Annie Britter.-** Y por primera vez en la historia de Annie, su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo, fijo en aquellos ojos avellana que la miraban con diversión

-** Vamos las acompaño.- ** Dijo al cabo de un rato, retirándolas de aglomerado grupo.- ** Ahh Terry podrías venir un rato tengo algo importante que hablar contigo.- ** Y así simplemente Archibalt Cronwell logro hacer un movimiento digno de un caballero de armadura.

-¿** Dónde esta mi padre?.- ** Pregunto Candy al ver que caminaban sin sentido hacia la parte de daba a los jardines de la mansion

-** La verdad no lo se, supongo que decidió seguir hablando de negocios….pero bueno miremos el lado bueno pudimos deshacernos de aquellos estorbos.- ** le dirigió una mirada a Annie, quien sorprendentemente se sonrojo.- ** Que les parece si nos conocemos un poco.- ** Tomo la mano de Annie y la alejo de ellos

-** ¿Oye no dijiste conocernos mejor?.- ** Levanto la voz Candy a aquella pareja que se alejaba, provocando que Archi volteara

-** Si, Yo con Annie y tú con el.- **Señalo a Terry, quien se encontraba a espaldas de Candy , luego simplemente retomo su camino.

Candy se quedó con la boca abierta mirando incrédula a su amiga que se alejaba, no se supone que ella le iba a ayudar a desquitarse de Terry ¿Qué hacía yéndose con Cronwell y dejándola a la merced de Terry? Mendiga traidora, cuando recupero el control de si misma, volteo y le dio una mirada fría a su compañero

-** Candy tenemos que hablar.- ** Dijo el de pronto

-** Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, ya te lo dije ayer todo.-**

Sin embargo Terry abrió una de las puertas que daban al jardín y le indico con la mano que saliera, Candy sintió el enorme deseo de darse la vuelta y dejarlo ahí parado, pero algo dentro suyo la obligo caminar hacia donde él le indicaba…¿curiosidad? Tal vez.

Una vez fuera caminaron en silencio por una de las veredas hasta llegar a unas bancas en donde tomaron asiento. Terry suspiro y se pasó la mano por su castaña cabellera

-** Mira Candy .- ** Comenzó diciendo **.- No te voy a mentir, estaba molesto por lo de hace unos días**

**-Ah te refieres a la bofetada.- ** Se burló ella

-** Si me refiero a eso .- ** Apretó los dientes.- ** Pero voy a reconocer que tú tienes la habilidad de hallar la forma de enfadarme aún mas, hacer parecer lo anterior como algo sin valor alguno **

**-¿Asi?...que hice ahora**

**-Hablar con Saint Clair- ** Candy se puso de pie como un resorte y lo miro molesta

-** Un momentito , tu no me vas a decir con quien hablar o no…no eres nadie para entrometerte**

**-Aquel tipo no es lo que aparenta**

**-¿Asi?...pues tu tampoco cariño, a primeras muestras ser un muchacho amable y caballeroso y después te revelas como un cretino arrogante y cruel.**

**-¿Qué muchacho Candy? Yo nunca me mostré así contigo.- **El corazón de Candy se paró por un segundo ¿había dicho muchacho? TONTA.-**desde ** ** que me conociste me he mostrado tal como soy ahora, arrogante, déspota, cretino, cruel y todos los adjetivos que desees ponerme. Te hable claro y no te engañe.- ** Guardo silencio por un momento.- ** Bueno tal vez me equivoque al no llamarte y hablar contigo pero no me dejaras mentir que eso de algún modo te esperabas eso de mi.- ** Esta en lo cierto de algún modo lo sabía, pero decidió creer que no era cierto que el la buscaría y tal vez no se….crear una relación sólida.

**-¿Estas intentándome decir que…?.- ** Pregunto Candy

-** El no es el hombre para ti.**

**-yaaaaa….¿quién es el hombre para mí? Tu.- **Terry la miro irritado como era posible que jugara en estos momentos

-**No se quien rayos será tu hombre perfecto..pero Lucas Saint Clair no lo es**

**-Sabes que Terry déjame a mi decidirlo, ahórrate el papel de ángel guardián que no te queda.**

**-Te lo advierto Candy, él no es bueno**

**-Ni tu tampoco y mírame sobreviví.- ** le dio la espalda dejándolo solo en aquel lugar, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

Qué diablos le importaba, ya cumplió poniéndola en aviso que no se quejara cuando el le rompiera el corazón, la dignidad y su orgullo

-**MALDITA MUJER.- ** Exclamo mientras la veía desaparecer.


	10. CAPITULO 9

_**SALUDOS A TODAS USTEDES QUERIDAS LECTORAS, PRIMERO AGRADECERLES POR SUS REVIEWS ME ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR ES POR ELLO QUE HE PENSADO EN PUBLICAR DOS VECES POR SEMANA...(DIOS LO QUIERA...LLUVIA DE IDEAS, LLLUVIA DE IDEAS), PERO YA SABEN ASI COMO SE NECESITA DE AGUA PARA VIVIR YO NECESITO DE SUS REVIEWS PARA ESCRIBIR JAJAJA...PERO ES VERDAD **_

_**BUENO AQUI LES MANDO ESTE CAPITULO ALGO FUERTECITO..YA SABEN " SI PIENSAS QUE NO ES LO TUYO NO LO LEAS" **_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

* * *

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 9**

Luc Saint Clair era un joven apuesto, fornido gracias a la hípica, esgrima y la práctica del Boxeo, de hermosos cabellos negros, piel blanca y seductora sonrisa, poseía unos ojos gris capaces de amilanar la voluntad de cualquiera, proveniente de un apellido respetable de la nobleza inglesa.

Había estudiado en colegios de renombre y participado en infinidad de concursos que lo hicieron destacar, las mujeres lo perseguían y se sabía de buenas fuentes que era un verdadero don juán disfrutaba de la compañía de varias mujeres a la vez. Pero también poseía un lado oscuro en el que solo dejaba aflorar sus más perversas pasiones. Pasiones que al ser descubiertas por su padres fueron castigadas, prácticamente se lo desheredo y se lo alejo que todo aquello con lo que había crecido, solo con poco dinero y una maldita tarea la cual se dispuso a cumplirla con tal de recuperar lo que por derecho le correspondía. Lo que me en cierta forma lo impulsaba a estar ahora ahí parado frente a las puertas de la Universidad de Cornell.

Candy había llamado su atención desde aquel día en la fiesta de los Britter …era mucho mejor de lo que buscaba, claro que aun inicio se había decidió por la prima de su amigo "Annie Britter" pero al verla ahí parada con aquel hermoso vestido había decidió hacer un cambio de planes, Candy era hija del magnate petrólero Willian White, quien era conocido por sus gustos nada humildes, era endemoniadamente hermosa y hasta podía jurar que guardaba algo de inocencia en todo aquel cuerpo de infarto y lo que era mejor de todo parecía que tenía embobado a Terrence Grandchester , si lograba conquistarla ganaba mucho y derrotaba al entrometido ese ….simplemente era una jugada imposible de ignorar.

Había empezado a visitar a Candy desde hace ya dos meses, aquel joven valiéndose de su apellido logro no solo convencer al padre de Candy si no ganarse el derecho de visitarla cuando viera por conveniente, habían salido a visitar algunos lugares, a tomar el fresco, alguna comida e inclusive habían salido a cenar en varias ocasiones , todo indicaba que la cosas le estaban yendo muy bien.

Pero ese día tras llevar esperando casi 30 minutos vio como una joven…Luisa si no se equivocaba salía y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el, frunció el ceño, aquello indicaba que ese día no vería a Candy

-** Hola.- ** Saludo la joven

-**Hola Luisa .- ** Respondió el saludo

-** Candy me envió a decirte que no podrá verse contigo hoy, tiene una reunión por eso del proyecto que están llevando a cabo y no sabe cuánto tiempo le tomara.- ** Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos dedicándole una coqueta sonrisa, era lógico nadie podía resistírsele .- ** Te llamara más tarde para quedar en verse**

**-Oh entiendo supongo que no hay más que hacer .-** Sonrió amablemente.-** ¿Te vas? Si deseas te puedo llevar.- ** Se ofreció

-** Oh no gracias, me vienen a buscar.**

-**Bueno nos vemos Luisa.- ** Sin más subió a su deportivo y se marchó.

Una vez solo golpeo con furia el timón del vehículo, algo que empezaba a odiar era la estúpida presencia de Grandchester, sabía que era el quien estaba a cargo de financiar los proyecto de la universidad y el solo hecho de saber que estaba cerca de Candy lo ponía de mal humor aquel imbécil podía arruinar sus planes si es que el no empezaba a hacer algo por su cuenta.

* * *

Eran más de las 6 de la tarde y por fin había terminado aquella reunión, Terry podía observar como sentada al otro lado de la sala estaba Candy y su compañero Jimmy, desde que se había enterado que Luc la buscaba y ella aceptaba gustosa su presencia, algo se había movido dentro suyo y había despertado un sentimiento de protección…RARO PERO CIERTO.

¿Cómo podía Candy ignorar su advertencia y tomarlo tan a la ligera? Bueno ¿ qué más daba si algo le pasaba?...ella no formaba parte de su mundo, era solo alguien a la que había conocido y su tiempo ya había acabado…bueno aun deseaba repetir algunas cosas pero solo eso.

Tal vez el hecho de que sea la hija de Willian …¡SI! Eso era, no podía dejar que le pasara algo Willian no se lo perdonaría, pero tal vez Candy tampoco se lo contaría es más Candy ocultaría cualquier cosa como lo hizo con el.

La vio acercarse a él y por un momento su pulso se aceleró, ella venia hacia él y se veía tan linda como siempre trato de recordar la última vez que alguna mujer lo pusiera como ella lo hacía, luego recordó la hoja informativa que tenían que alcanzarle y algo decepcionado trato de esbozar su mejor sonrisa.

-** Hola Candy…eso es para mí ¿verdad?.- ** Señalo la hoja de su mano

-** Si.- ** Se la alcanzo.- ** ummmm necesitamos tu ayuda.- ** Terry la miro sorprendido.- ** Tenemos que hacer un estudio, si leíste el proyecto sabrás a que me refiero.- ** Lógico que lo había leído y para ser sincero no estaba nada mal.- ** Necesitamos saltarnos algunas clases, bueno días y necesitamos un grupo que nos ayude ya sabes…alguien que tome muestras, que se haya especializado en ciencias ambientales y todo eso**

**-¿Vas a empezar a trabajar?**

**-Si, cuanto más pronto empecemos mas forma ira tomando**

**-ummm , esta bien pero con una condición.- ** Apoyo su cuerpo a una de las paredes del salón.- ** Necesito saber algunas cosas de su trabajo, veras aunque está muy bien elaborado aún tengo mis dudas …son estudiante de primer año necesito que respondan algunas interrogantes**

**-¿Cuáles?**

**-No aquí, los invito a comer algo y así hablamos de todo ello.- ** Candy lo miro recelosa, ¿era verdad? O era alguno de sus trucos.- ** Vamos Candy necesito que respondas a mis preguntas, si deseamos seguir con esto.**

**-Ummm**

**-Veras quiero ver su grado de compromiso a esto y si son capaces de culminarlo.- **Candy lo miro por un segundo y ladeo la cabeza para un lado después respondió

-**Está bien le diré a Jimmy.- **Tras ir a reunirse con su compañero y comentarle la petición de Terry, los tres salieron rumbo a un cómodo restaurante pero apenas su hubieron sentado el joven Jimmy recibió una llamada que al recibirla tuvo que excusar su partida dejando a Candy sola con Terry.

Sin querer Terry había ganado una oportunidad provechosa con ella, pero para bajar sus defensas tenía que empezar con algún tema que ella no lo tomara como algún movimiento calculado de parte de él.

-** Bueno entonces dime ¿cómo se les ocurrió la idea de su proyecto?.- ** Candy lo miro con suspicacia era lógico que no confiaba en él, pero tenía que desviar su atención hacia otro punto.

-**Bueno la idea no fue mía para empezar.- ** respondió encogiendo los hombros

- **¿Asi? Vaya **.- Dijo Sorprendido.- **Pensé que tú la habías dado, viendo como lo han enfocado.**

**-No.- ** Negó con la cabeza mientras toma un poco de agua.- ** Fue idea de Jimmy, pensó que como era hija de quien soy se nos haría más fácil ponerla en acción, además él tiene en cierto modo más contacto con todo eso, su rancho queda cerca de un yacimiento petrolero y bueno …creo que esto beneficiaria a ambos lados…¿no?.- **Terry la observo por un rato y después desvió la mirada ¿Por qué rayos era endemoniadamente hermosa?

-¿**Ustedes redactaron el proyecto?.- ** Vio como Candy se mordía el labio y fruncía el ceño, la había atrapado

-** Bueno no exactamente, alguien nos ayudo **

**-¿Albert?**

**-Anthony ….el es mas de eso, ya sabes el se encarga de todo el papeleo es más …. Diplomático, Albert es más …. De la acción el está metido en el hoyo hablando literalmente claro**

**-¿Tu padre?**

**-Mi padre….el ….es el jefe …es como tu.-** Lo miro divertida.- ** Se sienta, supervisa que todo ande bien y firma lo que se necesite firmar **

**-Asi crees que soy? .- ** Le respondió del mismo modo haciéndola que se encoja de hombros, en ese preciso momento llegaron con sus platos, cortando brevemente su charla.

-¿** Asi que Anthony les ayudo?.- **Pregunto una vez solos y cortaba un trozo de la comida

-**Nos guio y nos indicó ciertos problemas que se dan en dicho negocio, nos orientó a elaborar un plan de prevención y cuidado del medio que se adecuara a sus necesidades y las del medio, a Jimmy y a mí nos gustó y bueno no te voy a mentir presto su sabia inteligencia para elaborarla…no creo que sea trampa…llámalo ….proceso de investigación.- ** Logro que Terry soltara unas carcajadas

**-No, no es trampa, es muy interesante ayudaría a tu padre y lógico a mí ya que empecé a trabajar con el…nos ahorrarías un montón de problemas y de dinero, me gustaría que lo terminaras**

**-Esa es mi intención Grandchester.- ** Sin más ambos empezaron a comer de sus platos y por una momento todo enfrentamiento quedo olvidado, ambos disfrutaron de su comida en total silencio de vez en cuando alguien levantaba la vista y observaba a su acompañante y por un momento sintieron una agradable sensación de agradecimiento.

Hasta que el hablo…

-** Candy estas saliendo con Luc?.- ** Candy levanto la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente

-** Que si lo estoy, eso no creo que te importe**

**-Candy …a veces puedes llegar a ser un verdadero… - ** Callo antes decir algo que la irritara mas

-** un verdadero qué?.- ** Pregunto Candy

- **Olvídalo…**

**-Pues no quiero hacerlo…un verdadero qué?.- ** Insistió molesta

-** Está bien ganaste.- ** Dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.- ** Admito que a veces puedo llegar a ser un verdadero imbécil, me equivoque aquella vez ….en la forma que decidí las cosas al no buscarte cuando llegue a Estados Unidos .- ** La miro a los ojos.- ** Debí llamarte al menos pero….**

**-¿Pero qué?.- ** Le pregunto Candy mientras cruzaba los brazos

-** No lo considere adecuado, viendo que tu padre tenía alguna idea de lo hacíamos o al menos de lo que pretendíamos hacer. - ** El rostro de Candy se desencajo y la sorpresa se mostraba en ella

**-¿Cómo que lo sabía?.- ** Dijo apenas

-** Vamos Candy, no me digas que no lo pensaste siquiera…de la noche a la mañana te manda lejos y sin presentarte un buen argumento, es lógico que sabía algo…¿Cómo podría acercarme a ti sabiendo eso?.- ** Candy lo miro con el ceño fruncido como tratando de filtrar la información y evaluarla de forma rápida , su padre siempre tomo decisiones así con ella además los argumento que le presento en aquella oportunidad eran muy convincentes…trataba de recordar algo que la hiciera creer que su padre sabía algo pero ¡NO! …no había nada, el no dijo nada

¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

-**YAAAA…mira Terry que te hace creer que eso es verdad, para mi estas tratando de quedar bien y cubrir tu estupidez.- ** Terry la miro con la boca abierta, estaba ahí sentado tratando de mostrarle lo que paso y ella creía que lo estaba inventando para quedar bien….POR ESO NUNCA SE MOLESTO EN DAR EXPLICACIONES A LAS MUJERES , ERAN TAN OBTUSAS

**- No puedo creerlo, me tomo la molestia de explicarte y ¿no me crees?...sabes que eres la primera a la que trato de dar una explicación sobre mi comportamiento…DEBERIAS ESTAR AGRADECIDA **

**-OH POR DIOS… Hasta ahí llego el señor humildad, por favor aire para que se te bajen los humos**

**-Eres tú la que hace que pierda los estribos, nunca conocí mujer más desquiciante que tu**

**-Deberías haber pensado así antes de seducirme y acostarte conmigo.- ** Le hablo irritada, ¿en que momento la agradable comida se convirtió en esto?

-**No chiquita de eso no me arrepiento y corrigiendo yo no te seduje…si no me equivoco fue al revés.- ** Terry puedo ver divertido como la boca de Candy formaba una O de la sorpresa

**-Yo no te seduje…imbécil**

**-Me sedujiste, me tocaste.- ** Terry bajo la voz solo para que Candy lo escuchara.- ** Me excitaste de la forma más ladina que puede haber conocido**

**-Es mentira**

**-Vamos Candy sabes que es cierto, yo solo me deje llevar por el camino que tú ya habías trazado para nosotros.**

**-Imbécil.- ** Candy se puso de pie y trato de coger sus cosas

-¿**Te vas?.- ** Le pregunto Terry divertido mientras la veía cogiendo sus libros .- ¿** Aun no me has dicho si sales con Luc?.- ** Candy lo fulmino con la mirada

-**Vete al infierno**

**-Solo si vas conmigo cariño.- ** Le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras que Candy salía furiosa de aquel restaurant, al menos sentía que algo de su orgullo herido había sido repuesto, aunque después de gozar de un breve momento de su victoria cayo en la cuenta que se había dejado llevar y había arruinado un buen momento para hacer las paces con ella

-** DIABLOS.- ** Dijo entre dientes mientras pensaba que ni siquiera le había respondido de su relación con Luc…en que rayos estaba pensando cuando la provocaba

Había cometido una burrada y ahora se arrepentía, ¿tenía que buscarla y pedirle nuevamente perdón por su estúpida conducta? …. ¡NO! Aun tenía algo de orgullo**.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente mientras Candy se dirigía al curso de turno, observaba celosamente su alrededor, había pasado mala noche y lo último que deseaba era encontrarse con Terry

-** Te estas escondiendo de mi.- ** Escucho a su oído mientras observaba por una de las paredes del campus, al notar la presencia de Terry y más aún su cálido aliento en su piel Candy dio un respingo de la impresión.- ** Calma Candy no te voy hacer nada…aun.- ** Lo vio ponerse delante suyo y observarla de arriba abajo luego sonreír

**-No te voy a mentir.- ** Le dijo con una sonrisa lobuna.- ** te vez ….linda en esos jeans **

Aquella mañana Candy se había puesto unos ceñidos jeans que mostraban sus formas y el top con tirantes color negro también ayudaba a aquella imagen de niña mala que se había dispuesto a mostrar aquella mañana

-**No me estoy escondiendo de ti y gracias por el cumplido.- ** Dijo mientras normalizaba su postura.

-** Toma .- **le alcanzo un papel

-** ¿Qué es esto?.-**

**-Es el permiso para que puedas empezar con tu trabajo, tendrás que presentar un horario a tus profesores y acerca del grupo que necesitas…lo tendré armando a la próxima semana.- ** Candy se le quedo viendo en completo silencio, mientras lo escuchaba hablar.- ** Espero que te halla podido ayudar.- ** Dijo Terry con una sonrisa mientras retoma su camino y ella muda de la impresión solo miraba su marcha, al cabo de un rato sintiendo la necesidad de ser agradecida grito

-**Gracias.- ** Dijo Candy provocando que el alce una mano restándole importancia.

Es genial un día se encuentra con un ser grotesco y desagradable y al siguiente con la persona más eficiente y dispuesta que haya visto, simplemente Terrence Grabdchester es un problema enorme.

-** Candy vendrás a la fiesta de esta noche.-** Pregunto Luisa cuando esta ingreso al salón

**-¿ que fiesta?.-** Pregunto extrañada

-**Ay mujer en que mundo vives, la fiesta que se da todos los años en honor a los nuevos ósea nosotros **.- Candy la miro sorprendida ¿ habían ese tipo de reuniones?.- **Podemos invitar en otras personas**

**-¿Dónde será?.-** Pregunto Jimmy que había estado escuchando la conversación

**-En el Webster hall.- ** Ambos se miraron por un segundo y luego Jimmy pregunto

**-¿vendrás?**

-**Supongo**

-**Ummm que bien.- **

Sin mas ocuparon sus asientos y continuaron con su rutinario día, lograron librarse de la tediosas reunión del proyecto y volaron a sus respectivos domicilios para empezar a prepararse para la noche.

Como siempre Candy invito a Annie para que la acompañara y esta tuvo que recurrir a Albert para poder salir. Ambas vestidas y con los ánimos alborotados ingresaron al local seguidas por el fiel Albert, quien se encargaría de su cuidado y protección. Al poco rato de hallarse ahí Candy se topó con Jimmy quien tras dar los saludos respectivos, se dedicó a darle charla a Albert quien misteriosamente se sintió impresionado con las ideas del joven.

Por otro lado Candy y Annie alejándose de los hombres se dirigieron a la barra para poder iniciar su diversión, ambas pidieron como bebida de iniciación unas margaritas las cuales vaciaron rápidamente. La música era verdaderamente pegajosa y sentían como el calor del medio más el alcohol que iban ingiriendo les pedía a gritos unirse a la pista de baile, cuando iban por su tercer margarita vieron como Albert molesto se les acercaba, ambas se miraron confusas y trataron de entender a que se debía la actitud del rubio ¿Acaso habían hecho algo malo?

**-Candy me tengo que ir**.- Le dijo al oído para que pudiera escucharla.- ¿**Cómo vamos hacer?.- **Candy comprendió lo que el trataba de decirle

**-No recién acabamos de llegar, no podemos irnos**.

-**me llamaron al móvil, se me presento un problema …tengo que irme ahora**

**-Jimmy nos llevara..por favor Albert**.- Le rogo a su hermano

**-¿Jimmy?.-** Miro de soslayo al joven que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado

**-Si , el es muy responsable y te juro que nos comportaremos …por favor Albert.**

**-Candy te das cuenta que soy responsable de Annie ¿verdad?.-** Candy observo a su amiga quien los miraba con ojitos tristes

**-No seas así, la dejaremos en la puerta de su casa o mejor aún dormirá conmigo, solo llama a su mama **

-**Candy ¡NO!.-** La reprendió ¿Cómo se la había ocurrido eso a su hermana? …iba a llamar a la madre de Annie y decirle voy a pasar la noche con ella ….ni por todo el te de china.

**-Ok Ok la llevaremos a casa pero permítenos quedarnos**.- Albert las miro por un rato y luego tras poner los ojos en blanco y negar con la cabeza luego acepto.

**-Está bien pero no quiero nada de problemas especialmente tuyos Annie, no deseo que tu madre me esté llamando mañana a primera hora **

**-Si no te preocupes, seremos niñas buenas.- **Contesto con una sonrisa la morena.

Tras algunas recomendaciones Albert se despidió de ellas no sin antes pedirle a Jimmy el favor de acompañarlas a casa, este muy a gusto acepto.

**-Ahora si** .- Dijo Annie mientras sacaba su móvil.

**-¿A quién vas a llamar?**

**-A los galanes, necesitamos quienes nos hagan compañía **

**-Puedes tenerla sin llamar a nadie**.- Le dijo Candy mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano mostrándole su alrededor

**-¿Ahhhhhh deseas compañía extraña a la de alguien que ya conoces? Ni hablar**.- Annie marco y se retiró hacia los servicios para poder hablar.

Por otro lado Annie tenía razón podía pasarla en compañía de alguien que la divirtiera, por un momento pensó en Terry, pero imaginándose solo llamarlo la desconcertó borro aquel pensamiento de su cabeza y saco su móvil y mientras escribía el mensaje se preguntaba si estaba haciendo bien.

Annie llego con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, por lo visto había logrado convencer a que la acompañaran esa noche, para celebrar su triunfo volvieron a pedir un trago más para poder así entonar la noche.

Tras beberse 5 margaritas y empezar a disfrutar del baile ambas jóvenes no se percataron de la presencia de aquellos jóvenes que delicadamente las tomaban en los brazos para hacerlas girar y formar parejas con ellas. Candy por un momento se quedó petrificada en media pista al ver a su pareja, mientras que Annie salta de emoción mientras se aferraba al cuello de Archibalt Cronwell

-**Dios creo que esa es la impresión que siempre te voy a producir**.- Le decía Terry mientras la cogía de la cintura

**-¿Qué haces aquí**?.- logro decir al sentir que sus pies se empezaban a mover

**-Me invitaron**.- Candy miro a su amiga quien le guiñaba un ojo y volvía a retomar su baile

**-¿Annie y Archi?.-** Pregunto mientras los observaba susurrarse al oído

**-No lo sé.-** Le respondió mientras la atraía a su cuerpo.- **Pero se ven desde hace tiempo**

**-Ohhhhhh**.- Lo miro al rostro y vio lo que tanto temía ERA CONDENADAMENTE SEXI…..OH MIERDA, sabía que no debía haber tomado ese quinto margarita, estaba empezando a fallarle la cordura, cerró los ojos para borrar esa idea.

**-¿Estas bien?.-** Le pregunto Terry al verla

**-Creo que me estoy mareando**.- Le dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre

**-¿Cuánto tomaste?**

**-Poco en realidad, nos sentamos**.- Asiento con la cabeza mientras la dirigía a una mesa libre

**-¿Te pido agua?.-** Se pudo escuchar una nota de preocupación en su voz

**-No gracias estaré bien en un momento**.- Se limitó a ver la pista de baile mientras sentía los ojos de Terry sobre ella.- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-ya te dije me invitaron**.- Candy suspiro y volvió a verlo

**-Invite a alguien debe estar por llegar**.- Vio como sus ojos se entrecerraban y la miraron con recelo

**-¿Luc?.-** Candy simplemente movió la cabeza afirmando, ahora si lo vio fruncir el ceño y sus labios formaron una delgada línea recta.- **¿Estas mejor?.-** le pregunto confundiendo totalmente a Candy

**-Si**

**-Bien.-** Se puso de pie y la jalo hacia la barra, le indico que se sentara y se metió la mano a los vaqueros sacando de uno de los bolsillos algunas monedas. Tomo una de ellas y luego se sentó junto a Candy ordeno dos tequilas y los puso frente a ellos.

**-Cara yo me tomo el tequila, cruz tu lo hace**

**-Estás loco, yo ya las llevo perdiendo**

**-¿Por cuantas?.-** Pregunto con una sonrisa

**-Cinco margaritas**

**-¿Margaritas?.**- Negó con la cabeza.- **Pensé que te gustaban los bebidas fuertes**.- Sin más cogió su bebida y se la tomo junto con la de Candy y luego para rematar pidió la botella completa al encargado de la barra, quien no demoro en dársela, volvió a llenar las bebidas tomándose una mas de golpe. – **Supongo que con eso ya estamos a la par ¿no?.-** Candy lo miro con los ojos como platos y soltó a reír

**-Estás loco**

**-Vamos White juega conmigo o temes que una arrogante, cretino y estúpido niño rico te gane** .- Candy alzo una ceja y cruzo los brazos

**-¿Qué gano?**

**-Vencerme y verme completamente ebrio**.- Le dedico una traviesa sonrisa que ella no pudo evitar aceptar

**-Ok**

Empezaron lanzando la moneda en donde para mala suerte de Terry la gran mayoría de las veces era el quien recibía el castigo, pero no indicaba que Candy se librara de tomarse de vez en cuando una que otra copita. Cuando Ambos se sentían más que animados Terry simplemente decidió cambiar el juego

**-Cara te quedas a esperar a Luc, cruz te vas conmigo a mi auto y hablamos.- **Candydejodesonreír y recordó a Luc …Dios lo había citado…Volteo a ver a los lados y no vio nada, regreso a fijar su mirada en Terry, quien la observaba fijamente sin rastro de humor alguno

**-¿Por qué?.-** Se atrevió a preguntar

**-Quiero hablar contigo**

**-¿Tan seguro estas que ganaras?.-** El encogió los hombros

**-¿Qué dices?.-** Lo miro por un momento y respondió

**-Acepto**.- No sabía por qué había aceptado solo sabía que eso era algo que deseaba en ese momento tal vez él no la quería, pero aquello no le impedía disfrutar por un momento con el

Terry sonrió de medio lado y lanzo la moneda, cuando esta cayo en su mano y la cubrió con la otra miro a los ojos de Candy quien presa de ansias se humedeció los labios haciendo que una ola de deseo se instalara en la entrepierna de Terry, levanto la mano dejando al descubierto el lado contrario de la moneda "CRUZ" pensó Candy mientras sentía como se humedecía su interior.

Terry se puso de pie tomo del brazo a Candy y se dirigieron a la salida

**-No puedo irme así…Jimmy me llevaría a mí y a Annie…no puedo dejar a Annie.-** Decía mientras se aferraba a su abrigo

**-Archi la llevara y no te preocupes el también hablara con Jimmy**.- De pronto se vio rodeada por el frio de la noche que la hizo sacudirse, al notar esto Terry la soltó y le coloco el abrigo volviéndola a tomar de la mano y dirigiéndose a su coche, le abrió la puerta del copiloto haciéndola ingresar y luego se dirigió a lado del conductor para prender el auto e iniciar la marcha

Candy no dijo nada todo el camino, su mente estaba totalmente confundida era claro que el alcohol empezaba hacer efecto, no sabía a donde iba con Terry y parecía no importarle, de vez en cuando lo observaba y sentía un dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo. DIOS …¿Cómo ERA POSIBLE QUE SOLO LO MIRARA PARA QUE SU CUERPO DESEARA ENTREGARSE A EL?

Cuando Terry detuvo el auto Candy se dio cuenta que se hallaban frente a su edificio, la decepción la invadió por completo, la había traído a casa.

**-¿Cuál es el código para ingresar al estacionamiento?.-** le dijo de pronto

**-¿Cómo sabes que vivo aquí?.**

**-El código Candy**.- Estaba claro que no iba a decir nada, tragando saliva le dijo el número y al poco rato se vieron en el amplio y oscuro estacionamiento. Terry apago el motor del auto y se desabrocho el cinturón

**-¿Cómo sabias que vivía aquí?.-** Volvió a preguntar más calmada

**-me dan los datos de los estudiantes que estamos solventando los proyectos**

**-Ahhh.-** Candy se sentía totalmente tonta ¿Cómo era posible que creyera que el estaba interesado en que pasara algo?

**-Candy .-** Dijo Terry mientras la observaba, ella lo miro mientras él no decía nada, de pronto sin motivo alguno lo vio alzar la mano y tomarla de la parte de atrás de la cabeza uniendo sus labios a los de ella, devorándolos y disfrutando de su sabor del roce de las lenguas, Candy sin saber cómo estaba besándolo con la misma entrega, levanto su mano hasta su sedoso cabello enredando los dedos en él y acercándolo más a ella.

Terry la tomo del trasero y la jalo hacia el mientras que con la otra mano inclinada el asiento del auto, en un movimiento torpe logro colocar a Candy sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado suyo logrando que su sexo cubierto por la sexi tanga rozaba el de él mientras que sus senos se erguían ante su pecho. Hicieron el beso cada vez más profundo, las manos de Terry recorrían sus vientre y luego se perdían en sus muslos

Candy jadeaba mientras apretaba más su cuerpo al de él, la boca de Terry tomaba el excitado pecho ya descubierto de ella, Candy se balanceaba sobre el bulto que sentía abajo suyo y presa de la excitación golpeo su espalda contra el timón del auto haciéndola soltar un gemido de dolor y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Terry en la espera de que pasara.

Terry a ver lo incomodo de la situación decidió hacer acoplo de todo su autocontrol y calmarse. Llenar de moretones a Candy era lo último que quería

-**Debemos parar Candy.- **le decía mientras besaba su cuello

**-No ya paso…sigamos por favor**.- le decía mientras deslizaba su mano hasta sus pantalones

**-No Candy no es un buen lugar**

**-Terry hazlo**.- Exigió Candy mientras volvía a moverse sobre el

**-Dios Candy**.- Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos.- **Detente…no aquí…no así**

**-Sino es hoy no será nunca**.- Dijo Molesta Candy mientras detenía todo movimiento de su parte

**-Vamos cariño no seas así.-** Trato de tranquilizarla Terry .- **Mereces algo mejor que un polvo rápido en un auto.- **Le respondió mientras acariciaba su mejilla y la miraba a los ojos

Candy simplemente lo observo en silencio, LA ESTABA RECHAZANDO, ella se le estaba ofreciendo y el la rechazaba….ESTUPIDA ESTUPIDA ESTUPIDA,

**- Entiendo**.- Dijo mientras abría la puerta y trataba de salir

**-¿Qué haces**?.- Pregunto mientras la veía alejarse de su regazo.- **Regresa vamos a hablar**

**-Vete.- Decía mientras se acercaba a elevador**

**-Candy ¿qué te sucede? ….trato comportarme como un caballero contigo y reacciones asi**.- Le dijo mientras le daba alcance.

**-Si hubiera deseado a un caballero lo hubiera buscado**.- Se paró en seco y lo miro.- **Oh pero si lo busque…llame a luc, pero no sé porque jodida razón estoy aquí contigo perdiendo mi tiempo**. **–** Era lógico que la frustración que sentía en esos momentos hacían que Candy no midiera sus palabras, vio como el rostro de Terry se tensó al escucharla y un tono duro hablo

**-¿Hubieras preferido estar con él?**

**-Por algo lo llame….lo esperaba a él no a ti.-** Se volvió para llegar al ascensor y esperar que este bajara.

**-No sabes lo que dices**.- Le dijo entre dientes

**-¿A no? Que puedes saber tú de lo que yo quiero**.- Respondió sin mirarlo

**-Ahora mismo se lo que quieres…y créeme no es a Lucas**.- Candy giro el rostro para mirarlo y responderle pero en ese preciso momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y sin decir nada ingreso.

Estaba tan aturdida, confundida, molesta y lo peor excitada, sentía su piel sensible y le incomodaba el roce las telas sobre ella. Deseaba que Terry la tocara, sentir su calor, su peso…LO DESEA DENTRO DE ELLA. Cerro los ojos para tranquilizarse y respiro profundamente cuando los abrió vio a Terry dentro del elevador junto con ella ¿Qué DIABLOS ESTABA HACIENDO?

**-Bájate**.- Levanto la voz

**-No.- le** respondió en un tono duro

**-No voy a subir contigo**.

**-Entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana**.- Cruzo los brazos mientras se apoyaba en una de la paredes, Candy soltó un bufido y camino hacia el panel donde tecleo algunos números y lograr así cerrar las puertas de aparato y empezar a subir. Apenas se hubo empezado a mover el ascensor Terry se dirigió hasta donde Candy se encontraba a un inicio y tras manipular el tablero logro detenerlo entre dos piso, después simplemente se acercó a ella y la aprisiono contra la dura y fría pared y su cuerpo, la tomo del rostro levantándolo para poder observarla a los ojos

**-Ahora quiero que me digas que prefieres la presencia de Luc que la mía**.- Digo en tono duro para luego de forma posesiva tomar los labios de Candy con los suyos.

El beso fue arrollador como una ola de fuego, ambos cuerpos respondieron ante el contacto; Candy paso los brazos por su cuello mientras se arqueaba a él. Terry la cogió del trasero para levantarla y hacer que ella lo enredara su cintura con sus piernas. La lengua de él la exploro con deseo y ansias, la boca de ella lo recibía para luego rozar seductoramente al intruso

**-Te deseo.**- Murmuro Terry en su cuello mientras su manos paseaban por encima del vestido por su espalda hasta sus nalgas

**-Terry.-** Gimió ella mientras apretaba sus caderas hacia él, Terry profirió un gruñido y empezó a moverse contra ella…DE VERDAD LA DESEABA Y MUCHO, SU AROMA LO EXITABA, SU CUERPO LO VOLVIA LOCO…¿Qué RAYOS TENIA ESTA MUJER?

**-Hazlo por favor**.- Suplico Candy mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

Cuando estuvo a punto de abrirse la cremallera y dar rienda suelta al deseo, su mente milagrosamente recordó que no llevaba ningún preservativo con él y dudo mucho que Candy siguiera algún método anticonceptivo.

**-DIABLOS**.- Dijo en voz alta, mientras trataba de controlar su excitación

**-Terry** .- Volvió a gemir Candy, sin decir más la bajo y la coloco de espalda a él y mientras una mano ahuecaba uno de sus pechos la otra de hacia camino a través de su ropa interior y se adentraba en su cálido y húmedo sexo….RAYOS DESEO QUE FUESE OTRA COSA LO QUE ESTUVIESE AHÍ ADENTRO. Empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de aquel lugar mientras que Candy se arqueaba y presionaba su hermoso trasero contra su duro miembro.

Sentía como su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura y sus gemidos se hacían más desesperados, estaba a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis mientras él se moría de deseos de hundirse en ella. Con el dedo pulgar logro acariciar aquel botón de placer mientras que los otros dedos entraba y salían de ella brindándole todo el placer que ella deseaba , apoyo su rostro al cuello de Candy mientras que lo mordía ligeramente.

La sintió tensarse y después soltar un pequeño grito de liberación, mientras que su interior apresaba sus largos dedos, la sostuvo mientras se estremecía y cuando finalmente ella dejo de sacudirse se dejó caer junto con ella acurrucándola sobre su regazo y envolviéndola en sus brazos…ESTABA CONFUNDIDO, VAYA QUE SI LO ESTABA… nunca antes le importo tanto lograr que una mujer se sintiera liberada, claro que siempre la satisfacía y nunca recibió quejas de ello pero con Candy simplemente decidió hacerlo diferente necesitaba que ella lo grabara en su piel, en su cuerpo…y porque no es su alma. Cuando había salido esa misma noche no se había preocupado por ir preparado, nunca en su sano juicio se imaginó tener sexo con Candy, iban a hablar tal vez la iba a besar y una que otra caricia pero no terminar dentro de ella…si hubiera pensado que terminarían así hubiera estado preparado, nunca se arriesgó a seducir a alguna mujer si no estaba seguro que aquella acción podría tener consecuencias, simplemente las evitaba no era del tipo que le gustaba quedarse con las ganas, tenía que recibir el mismo placer que daba, pero con Candy iba a ser la primer vez que iba a ocurrir lo contrario, le había dado lo que deseaba LA LIBERACION pero ahora él estaba hecho un embrollo…no es que no lo hubiera disfruto, le encanto la experiencia ES MAS LA VOLVERIA A REPETIR…pero también deseaba poder terminar dentro de ella y eso era algo esta noche no podía ser.

Cuando Candy se hubo relajado, Terry la separo de el para poder ver su rostro y observo el cansancio dibujado en él, rio dentro de sí y tras negar con la cabeza se puso de pie levantándola consigo volvió apretar en tablero del ascensor y este reanudo su marcha

Candy simplemente no abrió la boca …estuvo callada todo el trayecto que el ascensor demoro en llegar a su residencia, apenas las puertas se abrieron ella salió presurosa de él y agradeció no toparse con María. Antes de atravesar la puerta a la espaciosa sala se detuvo y miro hacia donde se encontraba Terry

**-Dijiste que tenías algo que hablar, gustas pasar o te marchas.**

Terry sonrió ante aquellas palabras, no encerraban mucho pero lo emocionaron. Candy lo invitaba a su hogar y dentro de el algo exploto…tal vez debería empezar a actuar con cautela y cuidado. Lo que había pasado en el ascensor lo había dejado con ganas de mas pero eso era algo que no podía tomar a la ligera…Candy había demostrado ser una mujer de armas tomar y cuando se disponía a hacérselo difícil lo lograba, quería volver a sentirla en sus brazos pero tenía que elegir bien sus cartas si deseaba ganar.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 10**

A la mañana siguiente una joven salía nerviosa del comedor donde su joven pero malhumorado jefe se encontraba, todas las personas encargadas de servir a la familia Grandchester no entendían la razón por la cual su siempre amable patrón se encontraba de un humor de perros aquella mañana, desde que había despertado ¡SI ES QUE HABIA DORMIDO! No hacia otra cosa que gritar, dar órdenes y deshacerlas a su antojo.

El ambiente era tenso y todos ahí presentes se movían con cautela tratando de no irritar al joven Terrence. De pronto interrumpiendo el silencio que se había fijado en aquel lugar se escuchó el sonido del timbre y apurándose a ver de quien se trataba Estela la ama de llaves de los Grandchester se dispuso a recibir a su invitado

-**Estela buenos días**.- Saludo Stear con una sonrisa.- ¿**Esta Terry despierto?**

**-Ay joven Stear joven Archi, el Joven Terry esta de un humor de perros**.- Se atrevió a decir la mujer.- **Desde que amaneció se le ha dado por darse de insoportable**

**-¿Asi?.-** Ambos jóvenes se miraron.- **¿Dónde está?.**- Pregunto Archi

**-En el comedor, hablaran con el ¿verdad?...AY háganlo entrar en razón, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de su mal humor no se puede trabajar así.**- Se quejaba la pobre mujer mientras los dirigía por la casa

**-No te preocupes Estela vamos a hablar con el**.- Pronuncio Stear Tratando de consolarla

Ambos jóvenes ingresaron al comedor en donde encontraron detrás de un periódico y con una humeante taza de café a Terry quien los recibió con el ceño fruncido

**-¿Qué quieren?.-** Pregunto en tono duro

Archi que ya retiraba una silla para poder sentarse se aventuró a preguntar

**-Supongo que anoche no te fue nada bien con la florecita**.- A lo que Terry marco más aun su gesto para luego de mal humor cerrar el periódico y arrogarlo a la mesa, mirándolo sin decir palabra alguna

**-¿Tuviste una cita con Candy?.-** Pregunto Stear al escuchar las palabras de su hermano

**-Bueno no fue un cita…fue mas bien algo que surgió del momento, Annie la amiga de Candy nos invitó a un antro y veras…estuvo de lujo y mejor cuando Terry se llevó a la florecita a quien sabe dónde**.- Lanzo una mirada divertida a Terry quien lo observaba duramente

**-Pero por lo visto no termino como el deseaba**.- Pregunto Stear .- ¿**Que paso Terry estas perdiendo el toque?**

**-No estoy perdiendo nada**.- Respondió con evidente molestia Terry.- y **a todo esto ¿Que diablos hacen en mi casa?**

**-Vamos al club de golf estábamos pensado retarte a un partido**.- Dijo Archí mientras recogía el periódico y le echaba aun ojeada

**-No estoy de ánimos**

**-Eso lo podemos ver**.- Se burló Archi.- **¿Pero qué paso? Ayer parecía que todo te iba a salir bien, incluso llegue a creer que pasarías mejor noche que yo**

Terry solo cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y observo a su amigo mientras los episodios de la noche anterior volvían a su mente

_**Flash Back**_

**-Dijiste que tenías algo que hablar, gustas pasar o te marchas.**

Había dicho Candy mientras ingresaba a la espaciosa sala…¿Asi que este era el hogar de Candy?, decía mientras observaba cuidadosamente el lugar, un pensamiento ocupo la cabeza de Terry en el momento en que Candy tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de aquel lugar

¿COMO SERIA EL DORMITORIO DE CANDY?¿COMO SERA SU DORITORIO CON ELLA Y YO EN EL?...sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos, se acercó dónde está Candy y tomo asiento a su lado mientras observaba su rostro ligeramente apoyado en el mueble

-¿** Que deseas hablar Terry?.- **Dijo Candy en un hilo de voz

-**Candy…lo que paso en el ascensor** ….- Terry callo por un momento tratando de escoger las palabras

-**Tu no me quieres hablar de lo que paso ahí …tu deseas hablar acerca de Luc y de mi .-** Había dicho Candy mientras lo mira.- **¿Qué deseas saber?.**

Terry entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras de Candy, tenía razón esa pregunta estaba girando en su cabeza por mucho tiempo

**-Tienes o no algo con Luc.-** Pregunto de pronto logrando que Candy lo mirara y pestañeara un par de veces para luego desplomarse en el sofá

**-No…aunque parece que le agrada a mi padre**.- Dijo mientras se cubría con uno de sus brazos los ojos

-**El no es bueno Candy…debes tenerlo alejado de ti** .-Candy apenas levanto el brazo y logro lanzarle un mirada de sueño

-**Si me dijeras por que podría darte la razón, pero no puedo juzgar a alguien por simples palabras.-**

**-Cariño no me gustaría verte lastimada**.- le dijo mientras pasa uno de su dedos por su brazo .- **Podrías al menos olvidar que me odias y hacerme caso una vez **

**-No te odio**.- Candy retiro el brazo que cubría sus ojos para poder verlo claramente.- **Solo….estoy herida.**- Logro esbozar una sonrisa.- **Herida de ser tan estúpida**

**-No eres estúpida.- **Recorrió con su pulgar los labios de Candy mientras ella los abría ante el contacto .- **No sé por qué piensas eso.**

**-¿Me deseas Terry?**.- Le pregunto mientras observaba como él se iba acomodando encima suyo

**-¡OH SI! te deseo Candy, te deseo y no se por qué maldita razón….pienso en ti noche y día, pienso que haberme metido contigo fue mi peor decisión…nunca ninguna mujer logro meterse bajo mi piel como lo lograste tu…anhelo tu cuerpo, tu aroma, los ruidos que haces, tu sonrisa cuando estas en mis brazos**.- Le dijo mientras la besaba apasionadamente.- **Adoro todo de ti ¿acaso no lo notas?.-** Volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad.-**OH dios deseo tanto perderme dentro tuyo**.- Candy presa del alcohol y la excitación enredo los brazos a su cuello y se dejó llevar por aquel beso.

Todo pensamiento coherente desapareció y fue reemplazado por ¿DESEO? Tal vez …Candy estaba totalmente desorientada, sabía que su tolerancia con el tequila era mínima, pero entonces ¿Por qué se había empecinado en seguir bebiendo?

En algún momento Terry logro girar con ella permitiendo que ella quedara encima suyo, deseaba verla, tocarla como lo había hecho anteriormente disfrutar de sus ligero peso y su desbordante entrega. Candy lo beso desesperadamente mientras trataba de controlar el malestar que iba apareciendo.

Terry acaricio los suaves muslos de la joven, se incorporó para poder besarla con mayor entrega mientras una de sus manos recorría la delicada espalda buscando el cierre para poder sacarle el vestido cuando lo hubo hallado no demoro en realizar la tarea y una vez desnuda contemplo sus pechos desnudos que se erguían ante el pidiendo ser acariciados, Terry poso su boca sobre uno de ellos mientras que una de sus manos se perdía bajo sus braguitas. Candy jadeo al sentirlo ahí y presiono sus caderas a su tacto, eran tantas emociones juntas que simplemente no aguanto más, su estómago la traiciono y sintió como la desesperación la inundaba, empujo a Terry con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella se sujetaba con fuerza al espaldar del sofá y vomitaba todo el alcohol ingerido durante la noche detrás de gran sofá…DIOS QUE HORROR le grito su subconsciente….ACABAS DE VOMITAR DETRÁS DEL SOFA FAVORITO DE ALBERT Y DELANTE DE TERRY GRANDCHESTER …ABRETE TIERRA Y TRAGAME.

Cuando sintió como otra arcada la sobrellevada y se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas ya fuera por la vergüenza o tal vez por el mismo hecho de vomitar, deseo desaparecer y ser invisible, pero sintió como alguien le recogía el cabello y le daba ligeros masajes en la espalda tratando de aliviar su estado.

Cuando al fin pudo respirar sintió su cuerpo temblar y unos brazos la atrajeron hacia ellos protegiéndola, dándole el calor que necesitaba. Al poco rato se vio levantada y sintió como era transportada por él, estaba tan cansada que no protesto, logro escuchar apenas como el con tono dulce le preguntaba

**-Cariño ¿Dónde está tu habitación?.-** Candy se sentía realmente mal y apenas logro responder

-**Las escaleras, segunda habitación.-** Acomodo su cabeza al pecho firme de Terry.

Terry la subió en brazos hacia su habitación la depósito en la enorme cama y la contemplo. DIOS ERA JODIDAMENTE HERMOSA, trago apenas y se subió en la cama, tomo una de sus esbeltas piernas recorriéndola con sus dedos hasta llegar al sexi zapato con tacón el cual saco para dejarlo en el piso, el mismo procedimiento recibió la otra pierna luego para tortura de él deslizo las finas medias lejos de su piernas dejándola solo con la braguitas…deseaba tanto tumbarse sobre ella y adentrarse en su suave carne, maldita fuera por ponerlo en esa situación.

Terrence Grandchester podía ser lo que fuera pero no se aprovechaba de las mujeres y no iba a empezar con Candy, la miro recostada prácticamente desnuda, sus rubios cabellos caían por la almohada como una cascada de agua dorada, a su mente llegaron infinidad de imágenes pasadas en donde la tubo en la misma manera pero en diferentes circunstancias…MALDIJO POR ESO…. Ahora se encontraba contemplándola como si fuera el tesoro más exquisito del mundo y no podía tenerlo.

Coloco la palma de su mano sobre la única prenda deseando en algo apaciguar su dolor, apretó los dientes al sentir las olas de deseo que invadían su cuerpo, sin saber porque se encontró depositando suaves besos sobre su vientre plano y cuando descendía hacia aquel sitio que anhelaba escucho susurrar a Candy, despacio se acercó a ella y hablando en un tono cargado de deseo y ronco dijo

**-¿Qué dices cariño?.-** Se acercó a su rostro tratando de escuchar

**-Maria**.- Logro decir

**-¿Maria?.-** Pregunto extrañado

-**Ella vendrá en cualquier momento**.- Susurro mientras giraba para quedar recostada de lado

**-¿Quién es Maria Candy?.-**le pregunto al oído mientras acariciaba su espalda

**-La mujer que mi padre contrato para cuidarme.**- Soltó apenas

Terry soltó un suspiro, así que su padre la tenía vigilada entonces era mejor retirarse antes que alguien lo viera con ella, a regañadientes se retiró de su lado y cubrió con el cobertor de la cama se retiró después de lanzarle una última mirada.

De entrada el sabía que esa noche no iba a poder conseguir dormir y se maldijo por su suerte, al menos logro evitar que se encontrase con Luc aquello debía de apaciguar en algo su inquietud.

Se dirigió a la sala observo todo una última vez tomando su chaqueta se retiró del lugar.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Terry se pasó la mano por el rostro tratando de borrar el cuerpo desnudo de Candy de su mente…maldito cuerpo…sumamente tentador y razón de su mal humor. Nunca había tenido que pasar aquel suplicio "sentir dolor solo por desear a alguien con locura", era la primera vez que su cuerpo pedía a gritos la liberación, estaba tenso y ni hablar de su humor que era relativamente malo y con cada hora iba poniéndose peor

Había pasado la mañana metido en la ducha helada tratando de aliviar sus molestias, pero nada de lo que el hiciera e inclusive con la ayuda del agua había aplacado el deseo que tenia por Candy…SE SENTIA COMO UNA ADOLESCENTE… está caliente, duro y simplemente ya no deseaba volver a encerrarse en el baño.

**-Supongo que no lograste nada**.- Le dijo Stear encogiendo los hombros.- **Bueno ya sabes a veces se gana a veces se pierde, es cuestión de suerte supongo**

Terry sabia muy bien que el tenia las de ganar pero como Stear lo dijo LA SUERTE, esta había jugado en su contra toda la noche pasada, había tenido que emborrachar a Candy, luego arrastrarla a su auto con trampas, debió llevar preservativos OH SI DEBIO HACERLO SIN DUDA ALGUNA, tenía que haberse marchado cuando ella bajo del ascensor y sobre todo debió mantenerla con la ropa puesta. El solo se puso la trampa y ahora no dejaba de culparse

**-Terry me preocupas**.- Dijo Archi mientras dejaba el periódico en la mesa.- **No has dicho nada mas que un berrido desde que llegamos, puedes al menos decirnos que tienes**

**-No tengo nada**.- Bufo con molestia

**-Ay Amigo eso se llama MAL DE AMORES**.- Soltó Stear mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amigo

**-Mal de amores y una mierda.-** Respondió Terry.- **Es solo un malestar pasajero**

**-Si tu lo dices**.- Lanzo divertido Archi.- **Que dices nos acompañas al club, así cambias de aires y diriges tus pensamientos a otro lado**

Terry observo con molestia a los dos intrusos y tras soltar el aire retenido acepto ir para poder asi al menos mantener ocupada la cabeza en otras cosas. Pensar en Candy lo tenía arruinado ya vería después como solucionaría ese problema, se puso de pie y retiro a cambiarse

* * *

Candy acababa de despertar y sentía como aquel terrible palpitar que nacía en su cabeza se intensificaba con el pasar de los minutos, sabía que iba a tener resaca después de lo de ayer pero no se imaginaba la intensidad de esta, hacía tiempo que no tenía una y se odio por no ser cuidadosa.

Apretando su sien con una de sus manos se arrastró hacia donde se encontraba el reloj, cuando lo hubo hallado se percató de la hora y soltó un gruñido mientras enterraba el rostro en las sabanas, no fue después de un momento donde sintió como su espalda se enfriaba al verse descubierta. Levanto la cabeza de un golpe logrando con esto que el dolor la hiciera retener el aire mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, cuando la tortura aplaco su intensidad se sentó en la cama viéndose por primera vez desnuda…¿Cómo era posible que se encontrara desnuda?¿En qué momento se quitó la ropa?.

Tomo su cabeza con las dos manos mientras se concentraba en recordar que había pasado la noche anterior.

Recordó a Terry llegando al video, las bebidas y la monedita, el haber subido a su auto, el beso ¡OH SI EL BESO¡, el ascensor …MIERDA el ascensor, después…¿después que paso?…lo invito a pasar y después...

Soltó un grito ahogado mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca

Había vomitado sobre Terry …NO NO no sobre él, ella estaba sobre él y vomito fue detrás del sofá…pero fuera lo que fuera era como si lo hubiera hecho.

VERGÜENZA TOTAL con qué cara vería a Terry, DIOS ahora si su vida estaba acabada paso de ser la chica difícil a la chica vomitosa ¡NOOOOOOO!. Terry la ridiculizaría cada vez que pudiera sacaría este incidente a la luz como venganza, No debió dejarlo pasar, debió haberlo despachado y dejarlo marchar después de su encuentro en el ascensor.

Su mente estaba confusa ¿en qué momento logro quitarse la ropa? ¿Cómo llego hasta su habitación?...¿sería posible que Terry la trajera y terminara de desnudarla?. Candy se quedó quieta por un minuto tratando de descubrir si su cuerpo se sentía extraño, se tocó los pechos y luego descendió más abajo topándose con sus bragas aparentemente no había nada raro, soltó un suspiro de alivio SERIA INJUSTO QUE HUBIERA PASADO ALGO Y ELLA NO HUBIERA SIDO CONCIENTE.

Se aventuró torpemente al baño donde se dio una buen ducha para después vestirse con una chándal y una camiseta blanca que tenía escrito en letras plateadas LOVE. Cuando salió se sintió peor su cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y su estómago estaba revuelto, cuando llego a la cocina vio a María preparando algún platillo. Temerosa y adolorida se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de mármol del lugar, María volteo a verla y le dedico una mirada seria que redujo la confianza de Candy al mínimo.

**-Bueno Días Maria**.- Dijo casi en un susurro

**-¿Buenos días? Son casi las 12 del dia Candy**.- Dijo mientras la observaba

**-Lo se es que no me encontraba bien**

**-Tomaste demasiado**.-La reprendió

**-Lo se … te deje un regalo atrás del sofá**

**-Si ya lo vi .-** Negó con la cabeza.- **¿puedo preguntar con quién estuviste?.-** Por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle que eso a ella no le importaba pero lo considero algo indigno después de todo lo que María había hecho por ella, pensó que lo mejor era ser sincera.

**-Con un amigo, no lo conoces **

**-umm ¿ Amigo? …tu hermano Albert llamo, le dije que estabas descansando...vendrá a más tarde**

**-Le dijiste de mi estado**.- pregunto preocupada

**-No.- **Le entrego una vaso de jugo de naranja.- **Considero que eres mayor de edad y tu más que nadie sabe lo que hace**

**-Oh por eso te quiero**.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- **Mi familia debería ser como tu**

-**Ay Dios Candy…pero también deberías actuar con responsabilidad eres una joven hermosa y loca … tu familia se preocupa por ti LO SABES VERDAD**

**-Si ya lo se …pero me sofocan**.- Cogió el vaso que María le dio, sintiendo como el líquido helado se deslizaba por su garganta calmando su revuelto estomago.- **Estuve con…Terrence Grandchester.**- Dijo mientras sujetaba su vaso y miraba su contenido, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que le pasaba, alguien que supiera que decirle y hablarle con madurez…quien mejor que María había demostrado ser una persona sensata y confiable

**-¿Terrence Grandchester? El empresario multimillonario**.- Pregunto la mujer mientras miraban sorprendida a Candy

**-Aja….es socio de mi padre lo conocí en Venecia mi padre lo invito a pasar una temporada con nosotros y bueno….hablamos.-** Se encogió de hombros mientras bebía de su vaso

**-¿hablaron?.-** La miro con suspicacia como analizando las palabras que Candy decía.- **¿El té emborracho anoche?**

**-No.- **Levanto la voz provocando que una punzada de dolor atravesara su cabeza .- **Cuando el llego al lugar yo ya había sobrepasado mis limite, al contrario se mostró muy caballeroso al cuidarme y traerme a casa.-** CLARO ENTRE OTRAS COSAS que no tenía intención de contarle.

**-¿Tu padre aprueba que te veas con él?.-** Candy frunció el ceño recordando a su padre y las palabras que Terry le había dicho con respecto a el

**-No lo sé, el no lo sabe y me gustaría que siga así **

**-EL joven Grandchester¿Es solo tu amigo Candy?.-**Candy levanto la mirada hacia ella y pudo ver como aquellos ojos celestes la miraban sin reproches, ni acusaciones.

**-No, no lo fue y personalmente no sé qué será ahora**

**-¿Era por el por quien llorabas aquella noche?.-** Candy desvió la mirada….HABIA REVELADO MAS DE LO QUE DESEABA MOSTRAR… sin poder retenerse asintió con la cabeza.- **¿No dijiste que estaba con otra? ¿ por qué encapricharse con él? Podrías tener a quien quisieras.-** Candy soltó una carcajada y volvió a mirarla

**-Le quiero Maria, le quiero mucho a pesar que él me lastime….se que esto es…autodestructivo pero cuando estoy con el mi mundo es diferente** .- Se llevó la mano hacia el estomago.- **Siento las maripositas de las que tanto hablan, me encanta verle, escuchar su voz, su risa. Aun si peleamos me gusta ser yo quien este a su lado para provocarlo, es estúpido verdad pero es cierto …nunca sentí esto nunca con nadie**

-**Candy a veces ese amor nos llega a hacer daño, te has puesto a pensar ¿qué tal vez él no te amé como tú lo haces? **

**-Nunca pensé decir esto pero creo tener amor suficiente para los dos**.- Le lanzo una tierna sonrisa.- **Voy a hacer que él se enamore de mí, me voy a hacer indispensable en su vida, el siente algo por mi ¡LO SE! Por la forma en que me ve, me habla, voy hacer que el me ame**.- Le dedico una sonrisa

**-Ay niña solo espero que no sufras más de lo que estas sufriendo ahora**

**-No te preocupes además si algo sale mal me quedara el consuelo de que dilo mejor de mi**

María negó con la cabeza, Candy sabía que ella no aprobaba su actuar pero tampoco la juzgada, al menos era bueno tener a alguien neutral a su lado. Sin más se levantó y se dirigio al sofá donde la noche pasada había tenido su desagradable encuentro, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo pero de algo estaba segura Terry la deseaba, se lo había demostrado con su constante persecución, sus preguntas acerca de su relación con Luc, sus apariciones inesperadas y sobre todo la increíble actuación de la noche anterior DIOS COMO HABIA DISFRUTADO LO DE ANOCHE y lo mejor de todo es que él no la había tratado como una más de sus amantes…había pretendido ser un caballero …claro aunque había fracasado le había dejado claro algo a Candy "EL NO LA MIRABA COMO CUALQUIER OTRA FULANA EL LA DESEABA Y LA RESPETABA " o al menos respetaba la imagen que ella le había proyectado. Entonces era hora de actuar…se había mantenido al margen con Terry pensando que así no saldría herida (y tal vez lo haga) pero ya era hora de enfrentarlo, el se había acercado a ella sin que ella hiciera el mas mínimo movimiento entonces empezaría moviendo las piezas a su favor y estaba segura que el caería redondo a sus brazos, tal vez sea el deseo lo que iniciaría su cercanía pero terminaría amándola por todo lo que le podía dar ¡SI!...le mostraría lo buena que sería ella si la llegaba a amar así como ella ya lo había empezado a hacer.

Saco su móvil y marco el número de Annie esperando encontrarla despierta.

**-¿Annie?.-** Dijo cuándo le hubieron contestado.

**-OH Candy … no sabes las ganas que tenia de llamarte …dime cuéntame que tal anoche, te fuiste si decir nada, me tenías con el alma en la boca, habla que paso entre tu y el bombom**

**-Annie cálmate…además no se porque tanto jaleo no paso nada, solo me trajo a casa** .- Candy no pensaba contarle lo que había sucedió anoche bastaba con que ella lo supiera.- **además llamaba para saber como estabas**

-**Yo estoy bien, muy muy bien…Archi nos trajo a Jimmy y a mi, bueno dejo a Jimmy en su departamento y luego me trajo a mi…AY AMIGA ESTOY ENAMORADA**.- Grito emocionada Annie.- **sabes las muchas cosas que tenemos en común Archi y yo además a que no es guapo dime ES GUAPO SI O NO.**

**-Si supongo que lo es.-** Dijo Candy mientras escuchaba los gritos de su amiga

**-¿Y a que no sabes qué?**

**-Que cosa**

**-¿A que no sabes lo que me conto de tu Terry?.-** Candy se quedó paralizada de la impresión ¿acaso Archi había revelado algo secreto de Terry? ¿Candy está implicada en aquello?

**-Que cosa**

**-Archi dice que eres la primera mujer que desquicia a Terry de modo sobrehumano.- **¿Ah? Que rayos significa eso es bueno o es malo.

**-No entendió…ósea Terry ¿me odia? **

**-No, no al contrario según Archi, Terry que es conocido como el SEÑOR LOCO DEL CONTROL, a estado desquiciante estos últimos meses nadie lo aguanta en la empresa su humor es cambiante y dice que ya lo ha visto varias veces mirando la nada y frunciendo el ceño sin motivo alguno.-** Algo dentro de Candy se apretó ¿seria posible que ella fuera la causante de todo eso?.- **Y además el cree que todos esos cambios son desde que apareciste y te colaste en su ajetreada vida, el atribuye su estado de animo a ti …es gracioso dice que nunca lo había visto tan frustrado y distraído ….¿tu qué crees Candy?**

**-Debe ser su imaginación**.- Dijo mientras por dentro estallaba de felicidad

**-Me conto que …. Tuvo algo que ver con tu elección en los proyectos**.- OHHHH eso si no se lo esperaba ella había trabajado duro y pensaba seguir haciéndolo, no quería pensar que Terry la había escogido por otros motivos ¿OH SI?...- **Que estaba buscando tu nombre, entiendes ósea el deseaba tenerte cerca **

**-Annie ¿todo eso te dijo Archi?**

**-Si pero el cree que sería bueno que se dieran una oportunidad para ver qué sucede**.- ¿En verdad pensaba eso el señor Cronwell? O era otra más de esos trucos sucios que tienen los hombres para divertirse.

**-ummm no lo se Terry es complicado**

**-Tu también**

**-Yaaaaa ….-**Guardo silencio un momento y después continuo.- **Annie creo que lo voy a intentar**

**-¿Intentar qué, conquistar a Terry ? **

**-Si.-** Candy alejo el celular al escuchar el grito eufórico de su amiga

**-Oh si Candy veras como en cuestión de semanas el caera rendido a tus pies**

**-No lo creo pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo, mas bien deseo pedirte un favor **

**-Oh cualquiera sabes que para eso somos hermanas**

**-No le digas nada a Archi, ya sabes es su amigo y deseo hacer esto por cuenta mía cuanta menos gente sepa más libre seré explayarme**

**-Ok Ok pero ya sabes cuentas conmigo para lo que sea….OH SI vamos a conquistar a un PLAY BOY .**- Después de escuchar las ideas locas de Annie acerca de cómo empezar a llamar la atención de Terry , Candy decidió hablar

-**Annie tienes que hablar con tu madre y Albert.-** Se escuchó un silencio al otro lado del aparato

**-¿Sobre Archi?**

-**Aja, ¿ a él no le molesta que salgas con la excusa de verte con mi hermano?**

-**Umm algo, pero no creo que aun esté preparado para tener algo conmigo, bueno algo que implique presentarse con mis padres**

**-Si Albert se entera se enfadara y Dios sabe cómo reaccionaria **

**-Lo se, lo se.-** Escucho como Annie resoplaba.- H**ablare con ella no mejor no, hablare con mi padre el es más comprensivo…el que se las arregle con mi madre. Tu…¿podrías hablar con Albert?**

**-Lo haré, pero habla con tus padres**

**-Ok **

En ese preciso momento vio como alguien ingresaba a la sala y se colocaba frente suyo con los brazos sobre las caderas

**-Oh bueno te dejo Annie, Albert acaba de llegar te llamo luego**.- Sin más termino la llamada y esbozo una tierna sonrisa a su hermano quien la miraba seriamente

**.-Hola Albert, que aires te traen por aquí**

**-No juegues conmigo, ¿ a que hora llegaste anoche?**

**-Temprano muy muy temprano…antes de las 12 **

**-¿Y por qué rayos no contestabas el celular.- **Pregunto mientras le lanzaba un mirada de reproche, Candy había visto las 24 llamadas perdidas que su hermano le había hecho y simplemente decidió ignorarlas no estaba de humor para hablarle

**-Estaba durmiendo, no sabes lo cansada que estaba**

**-¿Quién te trajo?**

**-Pues quien más Jimmy, tal como se lo dijiste** .- Albert la miro como tratando de leer su interior

**-¿Qué hiciste durante el tiempo que estuviste en ese lugar?**

**-Albert.-** Le Dijo Candy al verse interrogada.

**-Dime**

**-Tome unos cuantos margaritas, baile, hable con uno que otro chico**.- Por no decir con Terry.- **Probé tal vez uno o dos tequilas mas y bueno regrese a casa…¿feliz?**

**-¿Qué relación tienes con Lucas Saint Clair?.**- OH DIOS todo el mundo le iba a preguntar eso, como diablos habían supuesto que ella tiene algo con el. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de hallar las palabras para responder

**-Mira Albert….no tengo nada con él, no te voy a mentir que hemos salido un par de veces pero eso es todo ...NO HAY ATRACCION ALGUNA**

-**Cállate no deseo saber de atracción alguna que tengas con cualquiera**.- Dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara

**-¿A qué viene todo esto Albert?**

**-El viejo me llamo ayer.-** Hubo un silencio

**-Por eso te fuiste.-** Albert asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

**-Ayer tuvo una visita importante, la familia de Lucas vino a verlo estuvieron hablando**….- Candy sintió un escalofrió.- **Hablaron de negocios, de Lucas y de….ti. **

**-¿Y?.**- Candy miro la figura de su hermano tratando de hallar algo que le indicara que estaba pensando

**-Parece que Lucas tienes algún interés en ti**

**-Yo no tengo ningún interés en el** .- Candy sintió como poco a poco se iba formando un nudo en la garganta

**-Lo sé, pero…no sé hasta qué punto habrán hablado con papá y sobre qué temas cuando yo llegue prácticamente ya se estaban retirando**

**-¿Albert que tratas de decirme?**

**-Candy la familia de Lucas te invito a pasar una temporada en Escocia, papá acepto gustoso es más me pidió que te convenciera si pensabas rechazar **

**-¿Por qué? **

-**No lo se Candy, pero te aconsejo que si no deseas más de toda esta situación, no te inmiscuyas con el tal Luc**

**-Albert no quiero ir**

**-El viejo dio su palabra Candy, tendrás que ir quieras o no.**- Candy lo miro suplicante

**-Albert no me hagas esto, te juro que solo Salí con él un par de veces pero no sucedió nada de nada. No sé porque rayos me invito**.- Albert simplemente la observo en silencio.- ¿**Tu me acompañaras?**

**-Tengo trabajo, según lo que me dijo papa iras sola la hermana de Luc se encargara de hacerte compañía**

**-Dios**.- Candy se pasó la mano por sus rubios cabellos e increíblemente su dolor de cabeza empeoro,.- **¿Anthony?**

**-El está de viaje **

**-Albert has algo, por favor**

**-Candy intente hablar con papá pero tu sabes cómo es cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza**

**-¿Qué quiere hacer con esto?.-** Pregunto Candy al poco rato levanto la cabeza como si la respuesta le hubiera llegado de sopetón.- **Albert papa no estará pensando en emparejarme con el verdad, NO . no se lo voy a permitir **.- Se levantó de golpe .- **No Albert antes tomo el primer vuelo a cualquier sitio y desaparezco entiendes**

**-Tranquila Candy eso no va a pasar Anthony y yo no lo vamos a permitir, escuchas.- **La tomo de los hombros obligándola a verle.- **Nadie ni siquiera el a va decidir tu futuro te lo prometo…pero por ahora tienes que hacer lo que el dice pero te prometo será la última vez que el tome este tipo de decisiones escuchaste.**- Candy asintió con la cabeza mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

**-Cuando tendré que ir.-** Le pregunto con voz apagada mientras se limpiaba con la mano el rostro húmedo por la lágrimas, sintió como Albert resoplaba y la abrazaba más a el

**-Saldrás hoy a las 4 de la tarde**.- Tanta fue la sorpresa que Candy se separó bruscamente de él y lo miro con asombro

**-¿Hoy? Albert es imposible**

**-Lo sé pero la familia de Luc partió en la mañana y su hermana Annabella se quedó solo para escoltarte hasta Escocia**

**-Tengo responsabilidades aquí, la universidad mi proyecto…Dios tenia planes**

**-Lo sé pero papá vio por conveniente que partas ahora antes de los exámenes de final semestre…piensa que te ayudara a relajarte **

**-Dios Albert**.- Se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá.- ¿**Que voy a hacer?**

**-Nada Candy…pero prométeme que si sucede algo que creas que está mal me llamaras y yo iré por ti.**

-**Todo va a salir mal, no dejes que vaya no me siento bien**

**-Vamos Candy no creo que sea tan mala Escocia, míralo como unas vacaciones.- **Le levanto el rostro para y sonreír.- **Si el tal Luc te pone una mano encima le rompo todos los huesos del cuerpo**.- la beso dulcemente en la frente y se separó de ella.- **Me tengo que ir Candy , prepara algo de ropa y bueno vendré por ti a las 2 te parece…y toma algo llevas una cara de mal noche terrible.- **Candy le devolvió el gesto y lo vio alejarse para luego perderse dentro del elevador

Se quedó mirando la nada y no fue hasta que sintió como María colocaba una mano sobre su hombro logrando que soltara

**-Vez Maria lo que tengo que aguantar por ser una White, ahora resulta que por lo visto me quiere casar con Luc**

-**Ay Candy ….vamos te ayudo a ver que llevas** .- Ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio donde empacaron lo necesario para el viaje


	12. CAPITULO 11

_**BUENO CHICAS PEDIRLES DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE SI LES CONTARA...TENIA QUE PRESENTAR UN MATERIAL EN MI TRABAJO Y ME OLVIDE POR COMPLETO ESTOS DIAS ESTUVE COMO LOCA TRATANDO DE COMPLETARLO BUENO LO LOGRE ..ESCRIBI COMO CONDENADA E IBA A PUBLICAR EL CAPITULO AYER PERO EL CANSANCIO ME GANO Y BUENO ME DORMI DE UN FORMA QUE JAMAS PENSE HACERLO Y LO PEOR LO IBA A PUBLICAR HOY EN LA MAÑANA PERO ...BUENO ME ACORDE QUE HOY TENIA EL MATRIMONIO CIVIL DE UN COMPAÑERO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y ...YO ERA SU TESTIGO ASI QUE IMAGINENSE TODA LA MAÑANA ESTUVE COMO DEMENTE ESCOGIENDO VESTIDO, ZAPATOS, PEINADO Y MAQUILLAJE RECIEN ACABO DE LLEGAR Y LO HAGO SIN DEMORA ...SORRRRRRYYYYYYY**_

_**COMO COMPENSACION PUBLICARE SIN FALTA EL DOMINGO PALABRA**_

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO ...MUCHO MUCHO REVIEWS**_

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 11**

Candy se hallaba sentada en la gran mesa de aquella casa estilo victoriano rodeada de gente sonriente que no solo la incluían en sus cálidas conversaciones sino que no dejaban de halagar su belleza, su porte y lógico a su familia. Bueno había que reconocer que la familia de Luc era bastante agradable su Padre resulto poseer el título de conde y a simple vista parecía un hombre amable y fácil de tratar, su esposa una mujer de hermosos cabellos negros no había dejado en ningún momento la mano de su esposo y por ultimo Annabella la hermosa joven de 20 años que siempre mostraba una radiante sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que Candy veía una familia de clase alta llevarse tan bien, parecían tan felices y se preguntó ¿Cómo sería posible que Terry pensara que Luc pudiera tener algo malo con semejante influencia? era imposible. Luc distaba mucho a ser un joven malvado, arrogante e insensible como Terry.

**-No te preocupes Candy querida**.- Había dicho la mujer mayor.- **Mi hijo debe de estar en camino tuvo que arreglar algunos asuntos en Estados Unidos pero ya debe de estar de regreso se pondrá feliz con tu presencia.-** Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa

-**La verdad es que no aguantábamos las ganas de conocer a la joven que había cambiado a Luc**.- Se aventuró a preguntar Annabella

-**Anna.-** La reprendió su padre.- **No incomodes a nuestra visita**

-**OH no ,no es ninguna molestia es mas me siento halagada por sus palabras**.- Dijo humildemente Candy

**-Verdaderamente eres hermosa .- **Volvió a hablar la mujer mayor.- **Mi hijo hizo bien al fijarse en alguien como tu, tu padre nos conto que estas estudiando**

-**Si Negocios y Finanzas, es mi primer año**

-**Buena carrera** **Candy .**- Intervino el hombre.- **Serás una buena esposa, hermosa, inteligente, educada, humilde **.- Candy trago duro al escuchar aquella afirmación OH NO , NO DESEABA QUE ELLOS SE HICIERAN ESA IDEA.

-**No soy tan buena como me describieron…tengo mis defectos terribles defectos **

-**Es lo que te hace única querida**.- Respondió con una sonrisa la mujer mayor

Sin más continuaron con su charla y ya elevadas horas de la noche todos decidieron retirarse a sus habitaciones, Candy cerro la puerta y dirigiéndose a la clásica cama con dosel se desplomo deseando poder dormir y no despertar hasta dentro de un semana.

No es que le haya caído mal la familia de Luc pero no deseaba dar falsas esperanzas a nadie y menos gente que se portó tan bien con ella.

A duras penas se levantó y se dirigió al baño donde después de ducharse se puso el delicado camisón de dormir cuando estuvo a punto de meterse en la cama sintió como alguien llamaba a su puerta, a regañadientes fue a ver quién llamaba a esas horas y al abrir la puerta se topó con una par de ojos grises que la miraban intensamente

-**Luc.**- Dijo Candy conteniendo el aliento

-**Candy**.- Luc empujo la puerta e ingreso dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, Candy sintió un frio helado que le recorría la espalda ¿Por qué razón aquel joven le causaba miedo?, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para poner un poco de distancia entre los dos y luego trato de recobrar su pose de seguridad.

- **Que bien que llegaste, supongo que debo agradecerte la invitación**.- le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, pero Luc no dijo absolutamente nada la miro fijamente con un rostro inexpresivo, Candy por un momento recordó lo que Terry le había advertido de el "ES PELIGROSO""NO ES LO QUE PARECE""MANTENTE ALEJADA" .- ¿**Qué haces aquí a estas horas?.**- De pronto él se acercó a ella y paso el dorso de su mano por su mejilla tocando delicadamente sus labios, Candy se alejó de su contacto y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho

-**Me dejaste plantado**.- Dijo al fin el joven.- **Llegue y ya te habías ido**

Candy recordó la noche pasada el mensaje que le había mandado, la llegada de Terry y su salida precipitada. DIOS ¿ESTABA MOLESTO POR ESO?

-**No me sentía bien tuve que retirarme…lo siento si eso te molesto no fue mi intención causarte problemas**

-¿**Con quién te fuiste**?.- DIABLOS porque preguntaba eso acaso sabia con quien se había marchado , ¿Qué debía decír ahora?

-**Con un amigo que se ofreció a llevarme **

El la miro detenidamente y de pronto todo fue tan rápido Luc la tomo con una mano de la cintura y con la otra la tomo del rostro. Ella lo miro sorprendida ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?...de pronto sintió los labios de Luc sobre los suyos ansiosos, suaves y violentos , tratándose de abrirse paso hacia el interior de su boca, sintió su lengua explorando su boca, tocándola, provocándola.

Ella hubiera disfrutado del beso si es que no le hubiera embargado un sentimiento de repulsión, incomodidad y sobre todo de traición ¿a quién a Terry? No podía ser posible. Candy se quedó paralizada, no correspondió al beso en ningún momento y cuando recobro el control de su cuerpo solo atino a empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas lejos de ella

**-¿Qué te sucede?** .- Pregunto mientras se limpiaba los labios .

**-Considéralo una compensación por mi tiempo perdido en el video **

**-Eres** **un imbécil**.- Dijo temblando

**-No Candy….debes comprender que hiciste mal y que no me vas a tratar como a ti venga en gana**.- Se acercó a ella y vio como ella retrocedía.- **No me arrepiento de haberte besado pero si de la forma en la que lo hice.-** Se pasó la mano por su cabellera mientras retrocedía.- **No fue mi intención asustarte, perdóname**.- Sin decir más se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Candy temblorosa quien al verse sola nuevamente corrió a cerrar la puerta

¿Qué había sido todo aquello?...Luc la había besado, sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y volvió a limpiarse los labios con las manos, era horrible verse forzada a algo y Luc lo había hecho. Quiso tomar sus cosas y salir de ese lugar deseaba nunca más volver a ver a ese hombre pero lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue recostarse en la cama mientras la rabia y el coraje salían en forma de lágrimas por sus ojos.

Los dos siguientes días Luc actuó como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, estaba feliz se mostraba atento y muy preocupado por la comodidad de Candy. Habían compartido agradables comidas y salidas agradables en compañía de algún miembro de la familia, era el típico modelo de caballero. Pero Candy sentía por momentos como era blanco de miradas extrañas, miradas que la intimidaban e incluso llenaban de pánico su interior … desea no tener que enfrentarse a solas con Luc nuevamente

Aquella tarde mientras paseaban por el centro de la cuidad visitando varias tiendas, Candy recibió una misteriosa llamada al no recocer el número que en su móvil aparecía, disculpándose ante sus acompañantes se alejó a contestar

-**Candy White diga**.- Hablo mientras contestaba la llamada

**-¿Candy? Soy ….Terry.-** Candy se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida Terry la estaba llamando ¿Cómo había con seguido su número?...OH …ES TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER El lo consigue todo.

-**Terry …te preguntaría como conseguiste mi numero pero ya lo sospecho**.- Logro escuchar como reía al otro lado.- **así que mejor te pregunto ¿para que llamas?**

-**Bueno…hoy espere verte en las instalaciones de la universidad pero no viniste…me preguntaba si estabas bien.- **OHH TERRY SE PREOCUPABA POR ELLA, aquello lleno su corazón de una dicha indescriptible…sin duda daría lo mejor de si para que Terry reconociera que la quería aunque sea un poquito, tal vez después… quien sabe.- ¿**Candy estas ahí**?.- La saco del alegre mundo que estaba creando de el y ella juntos.

**-Si…si estoy aquí**

-**Bueno me dirás por que no viniste**

**-¿Te preocupa?.- **

**-Claro**

-¿**Por qué?.**- DIME POR QUE ME AMAS, Candy cruzo los dedos esperando escuchar algo que la hiciese sentir bien

**-ummm….no lo se la verdad no lo se, pensé que te había pasado algo después de aquella noche y me sentí….responsable.- **Aunque no fue la respuesta que esperaba le bastó para saciar su curiosidad

-**Estoy bien gracias por preocuparte**

**-Entonces estas bien**

-**Si ….bien**

-**Bueno entonces me despido ¿vendrás mañana?.-** Candy se tensó al escuchar aquella pregunta, a Terry no le agradaba Luc qué pensaría si le dijera que estaba en su casa ahora mismo, se enfadaría con ella VAYA MANERA DE ESPEZAR EL PLAN "CONQUITA TERRY" respirando hondo respondió cuidadosamente

-**No …no estoy en América**

**-¿ No?...Ummmmm puedo preguntar dónde estás.-** Candy se mordió el labio podía mentirle ya que últimamente esto se le daba bien pero que pasaría si más tarde se enteraba , Terry parecía ser de esos hombres a los que no les gustan que les mientan, además no quería perder su confianza antes de haber empezado algo con el

-**En escocia**

-¿**Escocia?.-** pregunto claramente sorprendido.- ¿**Qué haces ahí?**

-**Mi padre quiere ampliar lazos de amistad por así decirlo con una de las familias más renombradas de aquí y bueno en cierto modo ellos querían conocerme a mi, tenían curiosidad por saber quién es la hija de Willian White así que por disposición de mi padre tuve que hacerles una visita.**

-**Asi …¿Quién es la familia? .-** Candy dudo un momento y después de guardar silencio un momento respondió

-**Saint Clair .-** Terry guardo silencio y Candy supuso que la noticia no le había hecho gracia .- **¿Terry?**

-**Esta Luc ahí**

-**Si **

-**Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de el .**- Había empleado un tono de reproche .- **Pero nunca me haces caso ,haces las cosas que te vengan en gana…bueno eso es lo quieres a ya tú, yo ya no voy a sentirme responsable de lo que te pase….**

-**Oye escucha no fui yo la que deseo estar aquí**.- Candy le corto antes que el lo hiciera.- **Mi padre dispuso todo, tuvo una reunión con los padres de Luc y en menos de 24 horas ya me encontraba abordando un avión sin siquiera haber estado de acuerdo.-** Callo tratando de poder escuchar alguna respuesta de Terry.- **Oye de verdad lo siento, yo no quise venir te lo juro …pero cuando se trata de alguna orden de mi padre es imposible negarse …tu no lo conoces, es simplemente difícil**

**-¿Estas bien?.-** Pregunto Terry logrando que Candy respirara de alivio

**-Si estoy bien…pero te juro que no permitiré que Luc se me acerque…es aterrador**

**-¿te hizo algo?.-** Candy pudo notar un tono de alarma en su voz

**-ummmm ….no **

**-No mientas, te hizo algo ¿Qué?.-** Era claro el tono de exigencia en su voz

**-No hizo nada…peligroso solo….una visita nocturna hace dos días, algo sin valor …inofensivo**.- En aquel momento eso no le pareció inofensivo a Candy, es más sintió miedo.

**-Candy escucha nunca pero nunca estés sola con él, no permitas que se te acerque y por una maldita vez deja de coquetear y exhibirte sin cuidado alguno**

**-Oye no lo hago.**- Le dijo indignada

**-Lo haces y mucho…y si me dices que no te das cuentas eres una inconsciente**.- Lo escucho resoplar

**-Oye deberás no deseo estar aquí, no es divertido.-** DESEO ESTAR CONTIGO pensó mientras escuchaba por el aparato.- Pero no tengo otra opción

**-No te preocupes, solo sigue mis indicaciones y todo saldrá bien**.- ¿QUE NO VENDRAS POR MI? Candy desilusionada pensaba mientras dejaba caer los hombros.- Escuchaste

-**Si…gracias por preocuparte**.- Dijo mientras miraba sus dedos

**-No hay de que…estaré llamándote mantente atenta al móvil, este es mi numero llámame cualquier cosa**

**-Ok , me tengo que ir me están esperando**

**-Candy cuídate**

**-Aja …. ADIOS**.- Sin más colgó y su corazón fue llenado por un sentimiento de tristeza, TONTA POR PENSAR QUE EL VENDRIA A VERLA, guardo el celular en la cartera y se dirigió al grupo de personas que la esperaban

A la mañana siguiente mientras daban un paseo por los alrededores de la mansión Saint Clair, Luc solicito la presencia de Candy para que la acompañase a dar una vuelta solo los dos. Aunque ella trato de buenas razones para que esto no se llevase a cabo la familia de Luc se mostró más que complacida para que esto se diera despachándolos más que de inmediato.

Candy incomoda y decidida a usar la fuerza bruta en caso de algún movimiento extraño se mantuvo alerta todo el tiempo.

Ella no podía creer la situación en que se hallaba metida, no es que no apreciara la buena amabilidad de aquella familia pero simplemente no aguantaba la presencia de Luc, desde aquella noche del beso se había vuelto un ser no deseable, tendría que conformarse con los saludos habituales de cortesía pero de ahí nada mas….pero como la suerte siempre se encargaba de darle dolores de cabeza ahí se hallaba recorriendo aquel camino en completo silencio con el

-**No piensas dirigirme la palabra en todo el camino**.- Pregunto Luc al cabo de un rato sin conseguir nada, Candy mantenía la vista fija en el camino y parecía absorta de todo lo que la rodeaba.- **Es muy infantil de tu parte no crees.-** Continuo el joven sin obtener respuesta.- **A que viene el caso de a verte invitado si no vas a dirigirme la palabra.- **Silencio**.- No creo que un pequeño beso implique tanto melodrama Candy.-** Candy apretando los labios y los puños volteo a verlo

-**Yo no te pedi que me invitaras ni a tu casa ni al paseo en primer lugar y en segundo aclarando** .- levanto la barbilla en actitud desafiante.- **Yo no ando besando por ahí a cualquiera, puede parecerte estúpido pero para que yo desee darte un beso necesito sentir al menos respeto por ti…cosa que no siento y no sentiré gracias a tu estúpida actitud **

Vio como una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en aquel hermoso rostro llenándola de coraje y ganas de estamparle un buen derechazo para borrársela

**-Candy no me importa que desees.-**Se acercó a ella tomándola de ambos brazos y atrayéndola a el.- **Voy a doblegar cada partícula de rebeldía en tu ser y voy a hacer de ti mi mujer.**- Trato de acercarse en vano a ella para darle un beso pero ella le volteo el rostro.- **Resiste todo lo que desees ese es el regalo mi parte, pero no conseguirás nada.-** Logro susurrar en su oído.-**Tu padre y mi familia está más que complacidos en hacer que ambas familias se unan….y yo creo que no importaría si adelantamos algunas cuestiones**.- Candy sintió como se le erizaba la piel y el miedo hacia mella en ella, ¿sería capaz este tipo de tal bajeza?

Trato de serenarse y ordenar sus ideas, necesitaba mantener la calma si Luc pretendía propasarse con ella, pero para alivio de ella sintió como se soltaba de su agarre y el aun sonriendo proseguía su camino

Ni loca se quedaría un día más en ese lugar, cogería sus cosas apenas llegara a la mansión y se marcharía para nunca más volver a ver a Luc, no importaba lo que opinara su padre ella no se iba a enredar con esa clase de hombre.

Al cabo de haber caminado un tiempo prudencial llegaron por fin a la gran mansión, totalmente agradecida ingreso apurada al lugar , cuando se dispuso a subir a su habitación sintió como la voz de la madre de Luc la llamaba al gran salón, sin saber que responder tontamente se acercó al lugar, topándose con la fornida presencia de Albert sintio como la alegría embargaba su cuerpo y las lágrimas se acomodaban en sus ojos corrió a sus brazos para ser recibida con un fuerte abrazos y un tierno beso.

**-Dios que haces aquí**.- Pregunto tratando de contener sus emoción

-**Bueno vine por ti**.- La miro tímidamente.- **Tu presencia es requerida en Estados Unidos**.- Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida

**-¿Por qué?.-** Pregunto al instante.- ¿**Sucedió algo?.-** Albert la miro un segundo y después hablo

**-Nada que no se pueda resolver, pero necesito que partamos ahora.**- La soltó de su agarre y se separó de ella, Candy solo dirigió una mirada a sus anfitriones y estoy solo sonrieron

**-Albert ya nos explicó el motivo Candy y lo entendemos, pero nos da lástima que tengas que partir antes de tiempo, mi hijo se pondrá triste.- **Candy trato de poner los ojos en blanco en presencia de la mujer pero se contuvo

-**En verdad lo siento pero comprenderán es un asunto muy importante para la familia.- **Intervino** Albert.- Candy prepara tu equipaje partimos en una hora**.- Se dirigió a su hermana que trataba de no saltar de la alegría

**-En seguida lo hago**.- Salió presurosa del salón y se dirigió a su empacar sus pertenencia

Cuando se disponía a bajar la escaleras para encontrase con su hermano, se halló frente afrente con Luc quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido

**-¿A dónde crees que vas?.-** le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella

**-Me largo de aquí**.- Se dirigió a las escaleras antes que se interpusiese en su camino.- **Adiós y procura no volverte a cruzar en mi camino.**- Luc la tomo del brazos y la detuvo bruscamente

**-Tu no puedes irte**.- Le dijo apretando los diente

-**Lo estoy haciendo mírame** .- Trato de soltarse pero no lo logro

-**Candy no cometas la estupidez de jugar conmigo, yo no soy el imbécil de Grandchester…yo siempre gano y no me importa hacer trampa si es necesario **

**-Lógico que no eres el….ni en esta vida ni en otra podrás ser como el, tu tienes todas la de perder**

-**Candy Candy Candy aun no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?...Terry y yo jugamos en el mismo bando, solo que el suele ser mas….sutil, pero al final somos iguales. Si cometes la estupidez de meterte con el terminas peor que si lo hubiera hecho conmigo, la diferencia es que yo te estoy ofreciendo mi apellido y la honorabilidad y no la burla de ser una sucia amante.**- Candy se llenó de coraje como se atrevía a decir todo aquello, era simplemente repulsivo

**-No quiero tu apellido tengo uno y puedo conseguir el que desee**

**-Puede ser pero no el de Grandchester, si eres lista reconsideras que yo te convengo mejor que cualquiera**

**-¿CANDY?.-** Se escuchó la voz de Albert, al voltear vio a su hermano parado en el primer escalón con el ceño fruncido, ¿Cuánto había escuchado?.- ¿**Todo bien?.-** Pregunto

-**Si me estaba despidiendo de Luc**.- Se acercó a él y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla obligándolo a soltarla, logrando al fin poder reunirse con Albert

**-Hasta pronto Candy , nos vemos.-** Hablo Luc desde lo alto con una sonrisa

-**En tus sueños maldito bastardo**.- Murmuro Albert, tomando el equipaje de su hermana y saliendo al fin de aquel lugar.

Candy se sentía aturdida por la repentina aparición del rubio y más aún por las últimas palabras de él, cuando se vio acomodada en el coche y en camino logro preguntar

**-¿Por qué estás aquí?**

-**Te dije que me llamaras si algo andaba mal**.- Protesto molesto el rubio

**-¿y cómo sabes tú que algo estaba mal?**

**-Por la forma en que me recibiste, era como si hubieras visto al salvador**.- Hablo en el mismo tono.- ¿**Qué te hizo?**

**-Nada**.- Desvió la mirada hacia el camino.- ¿**adónde vamos?**

**-Tengo que descansar a cabo de llegar de un viaje largo y agotador y no pienso subirme a otro avión sin dormir decentemente en una cama…..iremos donde un amigo supongo**

**-¿Quién?.-** Albert la miro y luego simplemente negó con la cabeza.- ¿**no me dirás?**

-**cállate estoy conduciendo y estoy agotado**

Candy permaneció en silencio todo el transcurso del camino hasta que llegaron a un enorme lugar, era incluso mas elegante que la mansión de los Saint Clair, quedo totalmente extasiada con la majestuosidad del lugar aquella mansión poseía la elegancia de años de historia escocesa grabados en sus muros, todo el lugar desprendía un aire de ensueño.

**-¿Quién vive Aquí?.-** Pregunto Candy al descender del auto y dirigirse a la gran puerta de aquel lugar, pero Albert que simplemente le dedico una mirada de reojo prosiguió a subir la escalinata sin decir palabra alguna cuando se hallaban solo a unos pasos de la puerta, esta se abrió siendo recibidos por nada menos que por un guapo castaño de perfectos ojos azules

**-¡Terry!.-** Dijo sorprendida Candy quedando petrificada en aquel lugar con solo verlo.

**-Hola pecosa, Albert**.- Saludo con una sonrisa de medio lado

**-Terry.-** El rubio le devolvió el saludo

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí?.-** Logro articular Candy después de un momento

**-¿YO? Vivo Aquí**.- la tomo del brazo obligándola a moverse .- **Vamos pasen** .- Sin más ingresaron al lugar

**-¿Tu llamaste a Albert?.-** Susurro Candy solo para que Terry la escuchara

**-¿Acaso importa si lo hubiera hecho?.-** Hablo sin siquiera devolverle la mirada

**-Para mi si ...Gracias**.- Terry la miro de reojo y con una coqueta sonrisa respondió

-**De nada es lo que un caballero como yo puede hacer por las muchachas ingenuas que se ponen tontamente en peligro.**- Le dedico una sonrisa en la que Candy pudo notar un atisbo de burla

-**Tarado**

-**Tonta**

-**Arrogante**

-**Ingenua**

**-Ya cállate baboso**

Mientras que Albert se encerraba en el estudio con Terry, Candy fue llevada hacia una hermosa habitación decorada en tonos puramente femeninos, aquel lugar parecía sacado de un sueño o tal vez de un cuento...todo combinaba con todo, incluso el enorme ventanal que dejaba al descubierto una hermosa parte del jardín apoyaba la imagen que deseaba dar "La Habitación de una Dama", su mente empezó a divagar como se vería ella en eso lugar amaneciendo en aquella hermosa y espaciosa cama...¿NECESITABA PRACTICAR LA MANERA CORRECTA DE DORMIR O DE DESPERTARSE?, se miró la ropa y en cierto modo supo que lo que tenía puesto no encajaba con la habitación TENDRIA QUE LLEVAR UNO DE ESOS VESTIDOS DELICADOS QUE PARECEN FLOTAR CUANDO CAMINAS, ¡SI! TAL VEZ ALGO EN COLOR ROSA..¡NO! MEJOR EN BLANCO VIRGINAL

¡Que sonsera! Mejor no llevar nada puesto...rápidamente su mente imagino a Candy recostada sobre la cama desnuda solo cubierta por una fornido cuerpo ¡TERRY! se unía a ella en una ritual pecaminoso. OH DIOS en que estaba pensando...eso debería ser una infamia...un ultraje...aquel lugar destilaba pureza, castidad, inocencia ...OH MADRE MIA ...deseaba ensuciar cada rincón de aquel lugar con escenas sucias y pervertidas donde ella y Terry estaban presentes.

**-Vamos** **Candy déjalo ya**.- Se regañó así misma mientras dejaba sus cosas cerca la cama y se dedicaba a sacar lo necesario para darse un baño.

Cuando hubo salido del baño y vestido según ella adecuadamente, salió en busca de la gente fuera quien fuera necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Una vez en el estudio lo hallo vacío, preguntándose donde podrían encontrase se dispuso a recorrer el lugar buscándolos. Pudo observar numerosas piezas de arte verdaderamente únicas y hermosas mientras caminaba ...¿CUANTO VALDRIA CADA PIEZA?...se preguntaba mientras observaba un pequeño jarrón ¿ POR QUE LOS RICOS SE EMPECINAN ENTENER PIEZAS QUE NO SE PUEDEN ULTILIZAR PARA LO QUE FUERON CREADAS?...pensaba mientras dirigía su atención a un exquisito juego de te chino.

**-¿Qué pasaría si por accidente rompo una de estas tacitas? .- **Dijo mientras pasaba el dedo por la fina porcelana

-**Mi madre te demandaría y te haría pagar tu torpeza con trabajo duro**.- Escucho la voz de Terry desde la puerta, ella volteo a verlo pero casi al mismo instante volvió a ver la fina pieza

-**Entiendo su valor tanto físico como histórico, pero no me cabe en la cabeza como solo unos pueden gozar del privilegio de poder verlo gastando miles, mientras que otros luchan por llevar comida al hogar** .- Frunció el ceño al ver la taza.- **Es solo una taza...y no cumple su deber para lo que fue creada**

Sintió como Terry se acercaba a ella y se colocaba a su lado para examinar la pieza que ella observaba

**-UMmm es como tu **

**-¿Ah?.-** Candy alzo una ceja mientras lo observaba tomar la pequeña pieza y alzarla para poder observarla mejor

**-Tienes un valor incalculable pero aun así hay gente que trata de comprarte con un apellido y dinero...estoy seguro que gastarían millones con tal de convencerte que tu sitio es con ellos**.- Guardo silencio mientras depositaba cuidadosamente la taza en su sitio.- **Mientras que otros solo nos podemos conformar con poder verte ...claro que de vez en cuando nos tomamos ciertas libertades pero aun así** **sabemos que no podemos aspirar a mas.-** La miro mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de resignación.- **Además Candy reconócelo el hecho que hallas nacido mujer no indica que te comportes como una**

**-¿Qué?**

-**Eres la antítesis de una mujer...eres desquiciante, no eres nada amable, intolerante, cruel, malhablada...**

**-OH OH OH ¿qué estás diciendo?.-** Replico Candy al ver que Terry empezaba a enumerar con los dedos.-¿**y quién** **te ha dicho que tu eres exactamente un caballero?...hasta donde te conozco eres solo hombre con defectos monumentales** .- Terry rompió en carcajadas mientras se acercaba a ella

**-Eres extremadamente deseable cosa que debería estar prohibida en una mujer, terriblemente tentadora...eres la cosa más dulce que he probado en mi vida.-** La tomo de su barbilla mientras levantaba delicadamente su rostro.- **Sueño contigo, despierto pensando en ti** .- Candy sintió el aliento de aquel hombre en su mejilla mientas que se dejaba embargar por una dicha absoluta.- **Estas presente en mi dia dia en cada maldito momento y eso Candy me desquicia, eres la primera mujer que hace que mi mundo se tambalee de una forma incontrolable...TE DESEO...pero no puedo ofrecerte nada mas que eso**.- Candy sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

¿Por qué razón después de haberle dicho todo eso, aun se negaba a dejarse llevar? , ERA AMOR ¡OH NO!, lo que Terry sentía por ella era lo mismo que ella sentía por el, entonces era amor pero tan difícil es dar el siguiente paso y empezar algo bueno

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Terry**?.- le pregunto con voz trémula

**-No eres tu.-** Acaricio suavemente su rostro.- **En definitiva soy yo...yo y mi malditas manías, Dios desearía tanto...**

Candy solo lo miro contenerse sus palabras, deseo obligarlo a terminar la frase pero ella sabía que para alguien tan orgulloso y arrogante como el ...debió haber sido difícil expresar todo aquello. Pero la pequeña chispa de la esperanza se avivo, el sentía lo mismo que ella NO TODO ESTABA PERDIDO, ella tenía amor más que suficiente para ayudarlo a decidirse solo era cuestión de esperar y tener paciencia.

**-No hay problema**.- Candy deslizo su mano hacia la suave piel del rostro de Terry, logrando sentir la tibieza de su contacto.- **Quiero lo mismo que tú quieres**.- le dedico una tierna sonrisa.- **Si tú no me rechazas yo pondré de mi parte para disfrutar el tiempo que decidamos estar juntos**

Terry la miro sin mostrar expresión alguna era como si dentro de el se estuviera librando una batalla de poderes una lucha de argumentos a favor y en contra de la situación presente. Despues de resoplar con aire resignado hablo

**-Candy me he dado cuenta que puedo llegar a ser demasiado posesivo contigo**.- Candy le dedico una sonrisa despreocupada y sin prestarle importancia alguna lo corto

**-A mi n-o me molesta mientras no me digas que comer, que ponerme y que hacer durante mis ratos libres POR MI ESTA BIEN**.- Terry la miro con el ceño fruncido para luego sacudir su castaña cabellera y formar una cautivadora sonrisa.

**-¡Algo más que sea necesario saber?.-** Pregunto mientras la tomaba de la pequeña cintura

Candy se llevó el dedo a la boca adoptando una actitud pensativa, al cabo de un momento respondió mientras `pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Terry.

-**Prohibido el flirteo con otras personas **

-**OHH en eso estoy de acuerdo, no deseo verte de sonrisas con nadie**

**-Lo digo por ti.-** Lo golpeo en el hombre.- **Tonto.**

**-OK...algo mas**

-**Me encanta salir a cenar, de compras y visitar lugares**

-**Ahí...ahí tendremos problemas**.- Candy pudo notar y tono de incomodidad en Terry

-**ummm Bueno supongo que puedo prescindir de eso**

**-Candy**.- La separo para poder verla a los ojos.- ¿**Estas segura?.-** Ella lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver como una serie de emociones se cruzaban por aquellos ojos que ya había empezado a querer.

**-Si**

Contesto mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo y levantaba ligeramente el rostro esperando el anhelado calor de los labios de Terry. El dudo por un momento pero después pego su labios a los de ella dejándose llevar por la dulzura de aquel momento.

No fue hasta que se escuchó la voz de Albert que llamaba a Candy desde algún lado de la casa, ambos se separaron y aun con el escozor en sus cuerpos salieron al encuentro del rubio quien ya se encontraba sentado cómodamente en uno de los muebles del lugar

**-¿Dónde te has metido?.-** Pregunto al ver a Candy acercarse a el

-**Estaba buscando a alguien**

-**Aja**.- Dirigió una mirada extraña a Terry.- ¿**De que estuvieron hablando?**

-**De lo entrometido que eres.-** respondió Candy mientras se sentaba al frente suyo

**-Yaaaa pero eso no es novedad...¿no es cierto Terry?.-**

Por un momento Terry vacilo en contestar la pregunta, pero después de pensarlo bien se aventuro

**-Supongo que está bien como cualquier otro hermano**

-**Vez hasta él lo entiende**.- Le dijo mientras estiraba sus largas piernas y colocaba sus brazos bajo su cabeza

**-Ya lo que tú digas**.- Dijo Candy con resignación, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea del lugar.- ¿**Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?**

**-Mañana partiremos a primera hora...claro si es que Terry no tiene algún plan para nosotros**.- Dijo Albert mientras observaba detenidamente al castaño

Candy le dedico una mirada extraña que tal vez ni ella misma supo saber de que se trataba, quería quedarse pero no con Albert presenten y a la vez quería estar alejada de el para poder asimilar y planificar como seria su nuevo estilo de vida. ERA UNA TOTAL CONFUSION

**- Tengo que regresar a Nueva York, tengo trabajo pendiente...pero si desean quedarse pueden hacerlo, el personal estará a su completa disposición.**- respondió Terry con una radiante sonrisa

**-Gracias ...pero temo que no podrá ser, yo también tengo trabajo pendiente, además tengo que hallar la forma de enfrentarme a mi padre cuando se entere de lo que hice**.- Se apresuró a decir Albert mientras se recostaba y observaba el techo del lugar.

**-Como quieran, los dejo están en su casa**.- Sin más Terry se retiro

Albert que se encontraba concentrado en algún punto imaginario del lugar de pronto desvió su atención para depositarla en Candy quien en ese instante jugaba con sus dedos sobre la superficie de la elegante chimenea.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo Candy?**

**-¿Qué cosa?.-** Un nudo apareció en su estómago ¿por qué tenía que preguntarle alga si su hermano?

**-Terrence Grandchester**.-Pasando saliva se dispuso a dar la cara, volteo y lo miro fijamente

**-¿Qué con él?**

**-¿Tienes algo con él?**

-¿**Qué te hace suponer eso?**

-**El hecho que me llamara en plena noche y me contara una breve pero muy informativa biografía de Luc Saint Clair, que se mostrara más que dispuesto a traerme y alojarme en su casa lugar que muchos han deseado poder ser huéspedes y sobre todo esta ridícula sensación que tengo de estos furtivos coqueteos entre ambos ...ah y no olvidemos lo de hace unos minutos la necesidad de estar a solas para...¿que me dijiste que estaban haciendo?**

-**Te dije que no te entrometieras**.- Candy cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su hermano, estaba cansada de que todos trataran de inmiscuirse en su vida...el que fueran familia no implicaba controlarla a su antojo

**-Candy, Terry actuó bien ahora y se lo agradezco pero ...no considero que sea el hombre indicado para ti**

**-¿y quién es el indicado para mí?¿Alguien como tu?.-** Vio como Albert apretaba los labios y tensaba los músculos de los brazos

**-Dios sabe que no**.- respondió al fin.- **Pero tampoco lo es el**

**-Oh Genial ...sabes Albert esta discusión ya la escuche antes y te aseguro que vas a salir perdiendo...por lo tanto te recomiendo que no trates de meterte **

**-Candy**

-**No escucha tu**.- Levanto la voz dando a entender el grado de molestia que estaba sintiendo.- **Estoy harta de que me digan que hacer, tengo derecho a hacer de mi vida lo que veo por conveniente. Si deseo algo o no con Terry solo debería impórtame eso a mi, soy mayor y asumiré las consecuencias de mis decisiones...ENTIENDES**

**-Eso quiere decir que...si hay algo.-** Candy apretó los puños con fuerza COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE MIENTRAS ELLA DABA UN DISCURSO DE INDEPENDENCIA PERSONAL EL SACARA CONCLUSIONES A SUS PREGUNTAS...es un animal.

**-¡Qué te importa!.-** le digo mientras se dirigía a grandes paso a su habitación designada.

ES UN ESTUPIDO ... Decía mientras se lanzaba sin mucha gracia sobre la cama, entendía el nivel de preocupación de el pero lo menos que necesitaba era que alguien opinara en forma negativa acerca de- SEGÚN ELLA "LA MEJOR DECISIÓN DE SU VIDA"- tendría que aceptarlo el y Anthony...claro con el tiempo cuando Terry aceptara que la amaba.

Sintió como su cabeza empezaba a cobrarle el esfuerzo extra de andarse dándole de experta en caso del corazón, cerró los ojos mientras con una plegaria llamaba al Morfeo a su lado.

El sueño no tardó en hacerse presente se vio recostaba en una manto de rosas blancas pudo sentir el aroma de la rosas y algo más, la calidez del sol bañaba su cuerpo y ella estaba feliz tan feliz que se escuchó suspirar repetidamente, sintió como el viento rozaba su cuerpo y al levantar la mirada se vio desnuda cubierta por algunos pétalos que danzaban al ritmo de aquella briza que rozaba su piel. Los vio moverse por su pechos girando sobre ellos provocando que el fuego dentro de ella se encendiera, se sintió mantequilla ante el leve roce después los vio descender hasta su vientre plano tocándola a su paso, bajaron hasta su carne sensible y sintió como el corazón le saltaba del pecho...estaba excitada y en su subconsciente solo pudo imaginar a alguien dándole todo aquel placer que tanto deseaba...se imaginó una manos tocándola donde empezaba a humedecerse, se imaginó una boca dejando un rastro húmedo sobre sus delicadas piernas, imagino un ancho y musculoso pecho que ella podía tocar y finalmente un rostro que ella deseaba mirar cuando se dejara llevar por el extasis

Abrió los ojos y lo vio ...vio a Terry Grandchester desnudo en su cama, sostenía una de sus piernas mientras la besaba y sentía la presencia de unos dedos dentro de ella que la hacía jadear...OHH ESTABA JADEANDO ¿DESDE CUANDO?...lo vio bajar delicadamente su pierna y acomodarse entre ellas para luego de lanzarle una mirada llena de deseo penetrarla de una sola embestida haciéndola jadear de la sorpresa y el deseo. El cubrió su boca son la suya callando sus gemidos de placer y permitiéndose así mismo disfrutar de la suavidad de su boca y del roce de sus pechos contra el suyo.

Candy recibía encantada sus embistes levantando las caderas profundizando así el placer de ambos, estaba caliente, sudorosa y a punto de la culminación

-**OH DIOS**.- Susurro en los labios de Terry.- **OH SI ...SI VAMOS**

-**Shuuu**.- Trato se callarla Terry profundizando más sus movimiento y aumentado su velocidad

Candy sintió como de lo más profundo de su ser como lava ardiente salía disparada a todo su cuerpo llenándola y nublando sus sentidos, se sintió mareada y después como arte de magia se dio la explosión que logro llevarla a un mundo de alegría, felicidad y regocijo total

**-Eso... es cariño.-** Dijo entre dientes Terry mientras escondía el rostro entre en su cuello.- **Vamos... Candy.-** Y dando una última y profunda embestida soltó un gruñido para finalmente quedarse quieto mientras cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba encima de Candy.

Aun con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo tembloroso Candy logro hablar

-**Supongo...que con esto... logramos cerrar el trato ¿verdad? **

Terry levanto el rostro y alzando una ceja la miro por un minuto, luego finalmente meneo la cabeza y sonrió

**-Lo que tu digas White...ahora mismo hago lo que me pidas.**

A Candy se le cruzo por la cabeza pedirle su AMOR INCONDICIONAL pero ella sabía que eso ahora era imposible mejor esperar un poco más , sonrió y le paso la mano por la mejilla

-**Hazme nuevamente el amor**.- Terry la beso apasionadamente deslizando su boca por su rostro, su cuello sus pechos , su vientre para alzar el rostro y finalmente decir

-**Lo que tu pidas**


	13. CAPITULO 12

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**_Gianny 17_**

**_CAPITULO 12_**

Candy se encontraba recostada mirando el techo de su dormitorio en Nueva York y a su mente venían la infinidad de imágenes sucedidas días atrás en Escocia, solo con recordar sentía como su cuerpo entraba en calor y su pulso se aceleraba ¿ COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE HAYA PODIDO ACEPTAR AQUELLO? El sexo era bueno...está bien maravilloso pero Terry era...Terry.

A pesar de haber dicho que si aceptaba estar con el bajo las normas que él había impuesto, Candy aun deseaba que sucediera algo más, que Terry fuera capaz de arriesgarse del modo que ella lo hacía...¿TAN DIFICIL ERA? ...ella lo había hecho.

Lanzo un gruñido mientras se levantaba de la cama y acomodaba sus ideas, bueno ya lo había hecho ahora tenía que dar lo mejor para lograr que él se enamorara. Se dirigió hacia la cocina donde se hallaba María quien preparaba la cena, al verla le dedico una radiante sonrisa y hablo

-**Veo que decidiste salir de tu escondite**.- Candy la miro mientras sonreía apenas

-**Siiiiiii...tenía hambre**

-**Bueno aún falta para que la cena este lista...¿porque no vas a hacer algo mientras la termino**?.- Candy miro el comedor y luego la sala después de un momento volvió a centrar su mirada en la mujer

**-Creo que daré una vuelta**.- Giro sobre sus pies y se dirigió hacia la salida

-**Candy**.- la llamo Maria.- **Son las 8 de la noche ¿Dónde piensas que vas?.-** Le pregunto mientras la alcanzaba en el lobby del piso

-**Iré por unos panecillos**.- Le dedico una tierna sonrisa.- **te traeré los que tanto te gustan y a ver si te preparas chocolate caliente.**- Cogió su abrigo y la bufanda que estaban colgadas en un perchero cercano y sin mas abrió la puerta del ascensor y desapareció.

Había caminado hasta la pequeña pastelería la cual quedaba a unas doce cuadras de su edificio, se sentía nostálgica y acongojada ...y necesitaba pensar, tras escoger algunos panecillos y pagarlos salió de aquel lugar pero se detuvo solo a unos pasos de ahí resoplo, saco el celular de su bolsillo, tras buscar entre sus contactos apretó el botón de llamada y se lo coloco en el oído, estuvo a punto de colgar cuando de pronto le contestaron

**-¿Candy?.-** Abrió los ojos y la boca asombrada había llamado a Terry y el le había contestado RAYOS ahora que decía

-**Hola Terry ¿Cómo estás?.-** ¿COMO ESTAS? Vaya que eres estúpida se reprendió

**-Bien...¿tu como estas?.-** Bueno al menos parece interesado

**-Bien**

**-ummm ¿deseas decirme algo?**

**-Ah bueno Yo**.- ¿Qué RAYOS DECIA AHORA? Miro a ambos lados y luego la bolsa que tenía en sus manos.- **Me preguntaba si deseas venir a cenar a mi casa**.- Por un momento no escucho nada y se sintió estúpida hasta que de pronto lo escucho

**-Umm Bueno supongo que no hay problema...estoy libre en este momento**.- Se callo por un segundo y después hablo.- **No habrá problema con Maria**?

**-No no ella...no habrá problema alguno**.- Sonrió Candy al ver aceptada su propuesta

-**Muy bien estaré ahí en 10 minutos**

**-¡Oh!.-** Dijo Candy al ver que le tomaría más tiempo volver a casa

**-¿Qué pasa?.-** Pregunto Terry del otro lado

**-Es que ahora no estoy en casa Sali un momento pero llegare pronto**.

**-¿Dónde estás?.**- Pregunto Terry

**-A unas 12 cuadras de mi edificio, fui... a comprar pan.**

**-¿A comprar pan?**

**-Si a una pequeña pastelería de la avenida**

**-¿Al lado de la Oficina de Correos?.-** Candy miro hacia el siguiente negocio y leyó el enorme letrero del CORREO.- **Si , esa misma**

**-¿Estás en coche?**

**-No vine caminando**.- Se escuchó un silencio del otro lado, Candy miro el celular y se lo volvió a llevar al oído.- ¿**Terry?**

**-Bien ...quédate ahí paso por ti**.- Candy sonrió ante la idea

**-Ok** .- Sin más se cortó la llamada

Diez minutos después Terry aparecía en un lujoso maserati rojo, Candy se puso feliz al verlo y corrió hacia el asiento del copiloto mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad Terry arranco hacia el edificio su edificio y unos minutos después apago el motor y descendió del auto para simplemente abordar el elevador.

-**Ummm...¿estás sola**?.- Pregunto Terry mirando una de las paredes de**l** plateado elevador

-**No**

-**Ummm entonces ¿qué hago aquí?**

**-Vienes a cenar .-** Le respondió con una inocente sonrisa

**-Candy ya habíamos hablado de esto**

**-No, hablamos acerca de que tu no me llevarías a ningún sitio, en ningún momento quedamos que sería yo la no podía hacerlo...además no estas fuera estamos en mi casa **

**-...y ...¿Maria?**

-**A ella... no te preocupes ella es muy confiable y no creo que te delate**

**-Candy no creo que sea buena idea**.- Cuestiono el castaño cruzando los brazos

-**Mira Terry no me acostare con alguien con quien no comparta ni siquiera una confortable cena** .- Levanto la voz Candy mientras fruncía el ceño.- N**o te estoy exponiendo solo deseo hablar un poco antes de permitir que te metas bajo mis bragas.**- Se hizo el silencio durante un momento y sencillamente el ambiente se había vuelto tenso de un momento a otro, Candy pensó que tal vez no había sido buena idea llamarlo ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse quería pasar un buen momento pero la estupidez de Terry la desesperaba

**-Ok** .-Giro su rostro hacia Terry al escucharlo hablar.- **Cenare contigo, es más tenia deseos de hacerlo pero bueno no sabía cómo pedírtelo supongo que tu solucionaste las cosas de una modo más práctico**. – Dijo Terry mientras se encogía de hombros

**-Ok llegamos**.- Dijo Candy mientras se detenía el ascensor y se abrían las puertas.- E**spero sepas comportarte tienes que dar una buena impresión a María.**-Dijo mientras salía hacia el elegante lobby dejando atrás a un Terry sorprendido

**-Oye... yo se comportarme muy bien, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? **

**-Con Terrence Grandchester...el cretino más grande del mundo**

**-¿Cretino? Al menos no soy una joven con complejos menopaúsicos**.- le dijo mientras la seguía a la sala

**-Si si si todo lo que digas ahora sonrie y saluda , sonríe y saluda**.- Candy ingreso a la sala para luego despanzurrarse en uno de los enormes sillones del lugar, tras quitarse la bufanda y el abrigo le indico a Terry tomar asiento y después simplemente grito.- **MARIA YA LLEGUE**

**- ¿Y a mí me dices que me comporte?.-** Le dijo Terry mientras alzaba una ceja en forma de protesta

**-Es mi casa si deseo puedo recibirte desnuda y tu no puedes decir nada.**

**-Oh me encantaría ver eso...si deseas podemos probarlo ahora**.- En su rostro se dibujó una lobuna sonrisa que inquieto a Candy

**-Ni lo sueñes**

En ese preciso momento ingresaba a la sala María quien al percatarse de la presencia del extraño se detuvo y tras mirarlo por un momento desvió la mirada hacia Candy

**-María te presento al Terrence Grandchester**.- María miro a Candy entrecerrando los ojos y luego volvió a mirar al extraño

**-Joven Terrence buenas noches es un placer tenerlo hoy con nosotras**

**-No el placer es mío...umm soy yo el que debería pedir disculpas por aparecerme así sin previo aviso, disculpe mis malos modales**

**-No joven claro que no, aquí la única persona con malos modales es Candy** .-Le lanzo una mirada de reproche.

**-¿YO?.-** Candy se llevó la mano al pecho e hizo un gesto de ofendida

**-Pues si señorita, hubieras tenido la cortesía de avisarme hubiera preparado algo de acuerdo a la ocasión**.- María puso en jarras sus brazos y reprocho vivamente a Candy

**-Ay ni te molestes por eso...estoy seguro que El Magnánimo Grandchester no se quejara de tu deliciosa comida.-** Dirigió su atención al castaño que se encontraba expectante a aquella charla.- **No es así cariño**.- Lo provoco mientras lo retaba con la mirada

Terry quien a esas alturas ya había entendido lo que la pecosa tramaba le siguió la corriente

**-Si amor tienes toda la razón**...**estoy seguro que disfrutare de su comida María**.- La deslumbro con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas, María quien observaba analíticamente la escena asintió con la cabeza y se marchó a la cocina

**-Ok**.- Dijo Terry una vez solos.- **¿Que fue todo eso?.-** la miro profundamente mientras ella se miraba las uñas

**-La prueba de que no arderas en llamas si alguien te ve a mi lado**.- Le respondió sin mirarlo ni una sola vez.- **Además solo deseaba cenar contigo ...no se cuál es el problema en eso, María no dirá nada**

Terry la observo en completo silencio y tras pasar su mano por su rostro hablo

**-Esta bien, supongo que si quedamos en hacer ciertas cosas en nuestros hogares no habrá problema**.- Miro a los ojos a Candy.- **Deberías estar orgullosa ningún mujer a llegado hasta donde tú lo has hecho**

Candy lo observo seriamente por un momento y después simplemente sonrió

**-Bueno si, supongo que tienes toda la razón**.- Terry simplemente negó con un movimiento de la cabeza

**-Eres desquiciante White...te juro que lo único que te libra de darte tu buen merecido es el hecho de ser una mujer**

Candy le dedico una de esas sonrisas que hacen que uno se olvide de todo a su alrededor después simplemente se puso de pie y se sento a su lado

**-Reconócelo soy algo refrescante en u vida**

**-¿Refrescante? Eres un maldito grano en el culo cariño**.- Candy se acomodó sobre su regazo mientras se aferraba a su cuello y depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla

**-Es lo más tierno que me han dicho en mi vida**.- Terry soltó una risita en su cuello y enredaba sus brazos por su cintura

**-Eres linda...muy muy linda**.- Susurro en su oído.- **Me vuelves loco ...en todos los sentidos**.- Candy rio antes su palabras para luego juntar su boca a la de él y dejar que aquella pasión que sentían ambos los llenara.

Por su parte Terry le daba la razón a Candy ella era un briza refrescante en su mundo complicado, la prefería así libre, loca, impulsiva, honesta sin tapujos ni complejos, sin andar pavoneándose para llamar su atención ...ya de por si lo lograba no quería imaginarla tratando. Simplemente ella era diferente no trataba de complacerlo siempre luchando contra el, siempre anteponiendo sus caprichos a los de el...era simplemente diferente.

Cuando ambos sintieron como el deseo iba aumentando los latidos dentro de sus pechos y sus alientos se fundían en uno solo, la voz de María los regreso a la realidad...ambos se separaron a regañadientes, mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa y tomados de la mano se pusieron de pie para poder dirigirse donde ya se encontraban servidos los platos listos para ser degustados

Todo fue agradable: la compañía , la conversación, la comida sin duda alguna ...después de mucho tiempo Terry había disfrutado de tan agradable cena, hacía años que no reía tanto y no compartía de anécdotas de su vida. De algo estaba seguro cenar en aquel lugar se había vuelto una de sus actividades favoritas, sin duda la compañía de Candy de algún modo desconocido aliviaba su carga diaria y lo relajaba de forma inimaginable

Una vez finalizada la cena María recogió los platos y para dejarlos solo se retiró a su habitación

**-Bien**.- Dijo Terry mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.- **¿Qué haremos ahora?.-** Candy se rio de la cara de Terry

-**Bueno yo me iré a dormir creo tú también**.- Terry quien ya suponía aquella respuesta sonrió

**-¿Contigo?.**

**-Si no te molesta amanecer en mi cama no creo que haya problema**.- Terry rompió en carcajadas

-**Dios que cruel eres, con todo el dolor de mi corazón tendré que rechazar tremenda proposición**.- Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.- **No te apetece un rapidito ¿verdad?.-** Le pregunto mientras se detenía en la puerta del ascensor

Candy negó con la cabeza.- **No, quiero algo más que un simple rapidito...pero claro comprenderé si no puedes**.- Se atrevió a jugar logrando que Terry levantara las cejas divertido

**-Claro que puedo cariño, pero será en otra ocasión**.- Volteo y la tomo en sus brazos.- **Mañana necesito levantarme temprano tengo un viaje de negocios pendiente y temo que no estaré aquí por un par de días...¿podrás vivir sin mí?**

**-Lógico cariño soy Candy White siempre tengo algo que hacer**.- De pronto el semblante de Terry se torno serio y Candy se inquieto

-**Candy...por favor no hagas tonterías y mantente alejada de los problemas**.- Candy se sorprendió de la seriedad de su pedido y hasta cierto punto le alegro

-**Oye yo no hago tonterías**.- Hizo un puchero

**-Candy hablo en serio, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y estar preocupándome por ti ...por favor se sensata**

-**Terry deje de ser sensata al estar contigo**

**-Candy**

-**Ok ...estoy jugando, no te preocupes me portare bien seré una buena chica, no tendrás quejas de mi a tu regreso**.- le sonrió logrando que Terry se relajara y la abrazara con ternura

-**Tengo que irme **

-**Ok...ten un buen viaje**.- Terry paso sus largos dedos por su rostro tomando su delicada barbilla y levantándola hacia el para poder deleitarse con la suavidad de sus labios

**-¿Estas segura que no deseas un rapidito?.**- le dijo cuándo se separó de ella

**-No Terry vete**.- Lo empujo dentro del espacioso elevador

**-Eres cruel**.- le dijo una vez dentro

-**Cuídate**

**-Tu también**.- Sin más las puertas se cerraron permitiendo que Candy saltara de la alegría retenida de toda la velada

**-¿Asi que el es Terrence Grandchester**? .- Escucho la voz de Maria atrás suyo, deteniendo toda algarabía suya

**-Si**

**-Bueno voy a reconocer que es super buen mozo**.- Candy sonrío y corrió a tomarla de las manos mientras se movía al ritmo de música imaginaria

-**Y eso no es todo, se preocupa por mi ...yo se que le importo María.**- Bailo hasta llegar a la sala

**-Candy me estoy mareado**.- Se quejó la mujer mientras se soltaba de su agarre.- **Pero preocuparse no es amar cariño**

**-No seas aguafiestas Maria.-** Candy la riño ante su palabras.- **Además a preocupación indica algo y EL se interesa por mi**

**-Candy**

**-Maria ¡NO!...yo lo amo y es suficiente, déjame intentar ser feliz sé que lograre que él me ame tanto como lo hago yo solo necesito tiempo**

-**Cariño ese no es el problema ...estoy segura que lograras que el te ame y lo hará más que cualquier cosa**.- Dijo mientras recogía los almohadones del sillón y los acomodaba nuevamente.- **Pero conozco a la gente como el...ellos anteponen el deber antes que el corazón**

**-¿Qué?.-** María la miro con los ojos entrecerrados

**-Candy, Terrence es hijo de un duque sabias verdad**.- La boca de Candy se abrió y se volvió a cerrar, ¿Qué? Terry era hijo de un duque desde cuando

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?.-** María puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza

**-Cuando era joven trabaje en Inglaterra para la familia Grandchester...bueno para el hermano del actual duque, Julian Grandchester** .- Se enderezo y frunció el ceño.- **Con razón se me hacía conocido el apellido pero no pensé que fuera el .**- Dijo mirando a Candy

-**Mari a ¡YA! ...continua**.- Solicito Candy

**-Bueno ...hasta donde yo se...Richard Grandchester por ser primogénito le correspondía el título de duque junto con todo lo que conlleva: propiedades, una cuantiosa fortuna ligada al título y muchas cosas que ni te imaginas **

**-Maria**.- Grito Candy

-**Bueno cuando llegue a trabajar para ellos...debe ser cuando Terrence tendría 6 años mas o menos** .- Maria lanzo un suspiro.- **El señor Julian presento ante la cámara un documento donde se pedía la retirada de Richard Grandchester como duque y claro la adjudicación del título para el**

**-¿Por qué?**

-**según lo que me contaron aquella lucha venia de años atrás...Richard Grandchester había sido nombrado duque y bueno a los pocos meses se casó con una hermosa mujer ...una actriz americana**...- Maria esbozo una pequeña sonrisa cargada de tristeza.- **La prensa Inglesa como su gente son crueles Candy no permiten actos que no estén encasillados dentro de sus normas, me acuerdo como la casa de Julian Grandchester era un total caos se escuchaban unas cosas ahí que espantaban NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAN HERMANOS supongo que es lo que hace poder y el dinero.** – Suspiro.- **Me acuerdo de una nota de prensa algo terrible para ser nombrado...llamaban a la madre de Terrence la "perra americana" **

**-¿Por qué?.-** Dijo Candy totalmente intrigada

**-El pueblo ingles no acepto que uno de sus líderes actuara de esa forma, el casarse con alguien de dudosa procedencia y reputación no les cayó nada bien y bueno siempre eran punto de habladurías. Imagínate como fue cuando se enteraron de la llegada de su primer hijo.**

Candy sentía extraña sensación en su estómago era dolor , dolor que nunca había pensado sentir ...¿TERRY HABIA SUFRIDO EL RECHAZO POR SU ORIGEN? No se lo imaginaba siendo rechazado, discriminado e incluso señalado daba a conocer ser una persona que había vivido bien, amado y consentido por todos ..pero tal vez ... puede ser que después de todo tenían algo en común.

**-¿Qué paso cuando nació el?.-** Se atrevió a preguntar

**-No lo se Candy solo me dijeron que en cierto modo todo se volvió mas tenso...el duque había tenido a su heredero en una americana sin título ni valores, supongo que Terrence no la paso nada bien en su niñez** . **Cuando llegue a trabajar me encontré en dos oportunidades con la familia del duque** .- Sonrió ante el recuerdo.- **Tu hombre era un lindo niño de bellos azules igual a los de su padre **

**-¿Qué mas?**

**-Deje de trabajar a los pocos meses me mude y no se mas de su historia**

**-Pero Terry no parece de esos hombres educados para llevar un título**

**-Candy puede que sus padres se hayan mostrado mas abiertos a su educación, pero te aseguro que esta educado para ser un duque ...es su único hijo varón, si él no toma el título que por derecho le corresponde lo hará alguno de los hijos de su tío y estoy segura no es eso lo que desea ...su padre y su madre trabajaron duro para mantener en alto todas las responsabilidades que este conlleva no dejaran que alguien sin escrúpulos como Julian Grandchester lo tome**

Candy sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía, si era cierto lo que María decía ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad de estar con el

**-Entonces eso quiere decir...**

**-Eso quiere decir Candy que la tendrás difícil si deseas plantearte algo con el.-** La corto María la ver el semblante triste de Candy.- **Pero no será imposible**...**el es un hombre fuerte y estoy seguro que junto a ti podrá vencer cualquier cosa **

-**No lo creo**

**-¿Qué ya te das por vencida?¿Dónde quedo eso de TENGO AMOR SUFICIENTE PARA LOS DOS? Vamos Candy ...el te amara si es que no lo hace ya...además pase lo que pase vivirás algo hermoso ¿no es mejor aprovechar eso?** .- Le dijo tratando de apaciguar la penumbra que atravesaba su corazón

**-Si .-** Dijo Apenas Candy

**-Vamos...ya me siento mal habértelo contado**.- Le dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre su hombro

**-No ...creo que es mejor saberlo.-** Sonrió.- **Bueno supongo que es hora de dormir, nos vemos mañana María**

**-Hasta mañana Candy **

Ambas se despidieron retirándose a sus respectivos dormitorios . Candy recostada en su cama sentía como un vacío en su pecho se iba formando ¿y si en verdad Terry no la elegía a ella?¿ si terminaba herida, sola y triste? Ella quería amarlo más que a nada pero también deseaba ser retribuida...quería que Terrence Grandchester reconociera que podían ser felices sin importar que.

Sin más cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño

* * *

**-No llores Annie**.- Decía Candy mientras se llevaba un bocado de fruta a la boca

**-Candy mi madre casi me deja pelona**.- Decía una constipada Annie

**-Creo que estas exagerando**.- No era la primera vez que Annie hacia un mar de una gota de agua y bueno aunque creía que tal vez el hecho que su madre se enterara que ella no deseaba nada con su hermano iba a ocasionar una terrible conmoción en casa de los Britter, no creía capaz a su madre de levantarle la mano por algo así

**-No exagero Candy, tengo un hueco en la cabeza tendré que hacerme implantes de cabello para poder taparlo**.- Se quejaba la morena a su amiga

-**Pero como sucedió amiga ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?**

**-Se lo dije ayer por la noche a mi padre, el se lo dijo a mi madre en la mañana y ella vino a atacarme apenas se entero**

**-WAoo...no se que decirte**

**-Que tal ...AMIGA NO TE PREOCUPES TODO VA A IR BIEN, CUENTA CONMIGO EN LO QUE QUIERAS SOY TU PAÑO DE LAGRIMAS, TU CONSUELO, TU APOYO algo como eso ah**

**-Annie sabes que soy todo eso sin necesidad de decírtelo**

**-Candy.-** Se escucho el lamento de Annie al otro lado del celular.- **Ella está molesta**

**-Le dijiste de Archi**

**-¿Qué le voy a decir Candy? El ni siquiera me lo ha dicho a mi **

**-Bueno tal vez cuando se entere que estas en plan de conquista con otro rico heredero te perdone**

**-Puede ser pero si Archi no se anima a pedírmelo es lo mismo que nada**

-**Ay amiga estas jodida**

-**Si igual que tu**

-**Yo no tengo que impresionar a nadie**

-**No, solo ocultarlo a todo mundo**.- Candy le hizo mal gesto al teléfono móvil mientras lo miraba

**-Bueno ESTAMOS JODIDAS**

**-Si ...ambas, oye nos vemos dentro de una hora **

**-Ahhhhh?.-** Pregunto extrañada Candy

-**Bueno comprenderás estoy enfadada con mi madre asi que ...que más da si me doy una escapada**.- Candy puedo imaginar aquella sonrisa traviesa de su amiga

-**Ok...te espero entonces, procura cubrir tu calvicie**

-**Oh si, no te preocupes ya me encargare de eso ...nos vemos **

Ambas colgaron y una corriendo a vestirse para fugarse exitosamente y otra terminando su desayuno para pasar a arreglarse, al cabo de un rato Annie aparecía en su puerta vestida y alborotada para recorrer las calles de  
New York . Ambas salieron pasando primeramente por una tienda de ropa exclusiva , luego una tienda de zapatos , una cafetería, una tienda de celulares y por ultimo por una librería donde tras escoger cuidadosamente pagaron por sus respectivos libros. Finalmente acaparadas de bolsas y cajas regresaron al edificio de Candy que no habiendo ingresado Maria las recibió un tanto alterada

**-¿Qué sucede Maria?.-** Pregunto Candy al verla exaltada

**-Bueno **.- María miro a todos lados .- **Es que hace rato estuvo aquí la señora Britter**.- Annie abrió los ojos como platos y palideció

-**Mi madre**.- Dijo en un susurro

**-¿Qué le dijiste Maria?.-** Pregunto Candy al ver muda a su amiga

**-Bueno ella pregunto por Candy luego por su hija...luego ... luego...ella estaba furiosa dijo que me echaría y que trabajaría recogiendo pelusa de alfombra.**- Dijo mientras miraba confundida a Candy

**-Maria no puede hacer eso, no te preocupes tu no trabajas para ella**

** si para tu padre y ella dijo que lo llamaría**.- Candy se quedo paralizada pero después sacudiendo su cabeza la tranquilizo

**-No, No lo hara ...Albert no dejara que eso suceda te lo prometo**.- Las tres mujeres ingresaron al hogar.- ¿**Qué le dijiste Maria?**

** no estabas por que habías salido a hacer trabajo de la universidad ella no me creyo dijo que conocía muy bien sus mañas y que seguramente estaban juntas las d**os.- Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.- **Pero le dije que eso era imposible y bueno se sulfuro más.**

-**Oh Maria te quiero mucho**.- Le dijo Annie mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.- **No sabes lo mucho que significa esto para mi, gracias **

**-Dios ustedes dos me van a matar antes de tiempo**

Ambas muchachas se miraron con una sonrisa y tras abrazar a la amable mujer apañadora de sus locuras ingresaron al hogar, después de cenar asearse y vestirse para dormir Annie y Candy se encontraban sobre la cama una pintándose las uñas y la otra leyendo un libro

**-Así que...¿ Ya trajiste a Terry aquí?.-** Le pregunto Annie a Candy mientras soplaba el esmalte fresco de su dedo

-**Umm si**.- Le pregunto sin darle importancia

-**Perra**.- Annie codeo a Candy ante su revelación

-**Pero no por la razón que tu te imaginas...estaba ... bueno no estaba en condiciones para llegar hasta aquí por mis propios medios **

**-¿La noche del bar?.-** Pregunto mientras Candy asentía

**-Oh eres una aguafiestas ...pero si estaba para servirlo**

**-Annie ...basta prefiero olvidar ese día fue desagradable**

**-¿Te hizo algo?.-** Pregunto preocupada Annie

**-No Annie fue muy amable...en cambio yo ...bueno**

**-¿Te negaste? No puedo creerlo Candy estás loca**

-**No Annie prácticamente caí inconsciente **

-**Oh que mal ...bueno ya tendrás la oportunidad**

**-Sii...-** Candy dejo su libro a un lado y miro a su amiga.- ¿**Annie sabias que Terry es hijo de un duque**?.- Annie levanto su cabeza mirándola fijamente

**-Pensé que lo sabias**.- Candy se incorporó en la cama quedando totalmente sentada y lanzo una mirada de reproche a su Amiga

**-No ando investigando el historial personal de las personas con la que salgo Annie**

-**Pues deberías así te ahorrarías un montón de preguntas**

-**Para eso te tengo a ti...eres una enciclopedia andante en lo que se refiere a privacidad ajena**.- Annie le lanzo una coqueta sonrisa para luego responder

**-Gracias...lo que hace las buenas relaciones y el tener conocidos sueltos de lengua**

**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**-¿Iba a cambiar algo? **

**-Claro que iba a cambiar ...todo iba a cambiar**

**-A Terry le gustas y a ti te gusta el ¿Cuál es el problema?.-** Se encogió de hombros la morena mientras se pintaba otra uña.

-**Dímelo tu perteneces a esa clase de vida**

-**Candy el hecho que sea inglesa no quiere decir que me comporte como una...a mi parecer Terry tampoco lo hace**

-**Annie ..EL POSIBLEMENTE SEA DUQUE ALGUN DIA **

**-Bueno nunca entendí eso de los títulos...soy de buena familia...mi deber prácticamente se basa en conseguir buen marido sea de buen apellido o rico...aunque mi madre preferiría que sea rico.**

**-¿Y si Terry piensa que no soy lo suficientemente buena para el?.-** Annie pudo percibir un tono de tristeza en las palabras de su amiga, si pensarlo dos veces se volteo a ella y la abrazo fuertemente

**-Si piensa eso es un verdadero imbécil...eres una personas extraordinaria la mejor que pude conocer, tu realmente mueves montañas ¿Crees que hubiera decidido salir siquiera de casa sin consentimiento de mis padres? ... Candy tu me diste la fuerza para tomar aquel avión y vivir lejos de todo esto , al igual que ahora. Sin ti hubiera sido la tímida señorita Britter tal vez incluso ya estuviera casada con algún viejo rico**.- Logro que Candy sonriera ante sus sinceras palabras.- **Además si él no te quiere se lo pierde, ya abra otro que te amé tanto como tú a él y veras que ni siquiera recordaras al mamon este**.- Candy rio en el hombro de su amiga

-**Dios Annie me sorprende tu forma de hablar**

-**Lo se lo mismo dice mi madre**.- Ambos rompieron en carcajadas para finalmente meterse en la cama, apagara las luces y dormir

Candy se quedó mirando el techo por un minuto y sintiendo como sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse y cuando **se** dispuso a dormir su celular empezó a sonar obligándola a dar un sobresalto y a cogerlo apresuradamente

**-Alo**.- Contesto apenas lo tuvo en sus manos

**-Umm estabas dormida**.- Candy abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz...ERA TERRY.

**-Dormida dormida no...pero bueno algo de eso**.- Contesto conteniendo la emoción

**-Lo siento llame para... ¿ver como estabas?.-** Candy se mordió el labio y trato se sonar serena

**-Yo bien tuve un día...entretenido**

**-Me pregunto cómo serán tus días entretenidos**

**-Algún día Grandchester algún día ¿ que estabas haciendo?**

**-Revisando algunos papeles y bueno ...decidi...llamarte para ...darte las buenas noches**.- El corazón de Candy dio un salto

**-Gracias ...buenas noches para ti también** .- Candy escucho una risilla nerviosa del otro lado

**-Bueno creo que me voy sigue durmiendo **

**-Adiós cuídate**.- Acabo la llamada dejando a Candy más despierta que nunca

**-Bueno que bien por ti ...pero necesito mi sueño de belleza Candy** .- Le gruño Annie mientras se cubría con las mantas

**-Ok .-** Finalizo la joven rubia mientras sonreía de la emoción

A pesar de no volver a recibir una llamada de Terry los días posteriores su humor no sufrió cambio alguno en los siguientes días, Candy simplemente se encontraba feliz, el hecho de sentirse como ella lo hacía era genial.

Se despidió de Annie hacia dos días anteriores aconsejándole mantenerse en contacto cualquier cosa sucediese mientras que ella retomaba sus actividades diarias, aquella semana finalizaba su periodo de estudios solo tendría que aprobar los exámenes finales y después gozaría de unas bien merecidas vacaciones OHHHH SI iría a la playa y disfrutaría del sol y todas sus virtudes.

Acabada su segunda hora se dirigió al salón de reuniones donde se encontrarían todos los escogidos ahí junto con Terry y algunos docentes. Candy saludo y sonrió al ingresar después tomo asiento mientras algunos de sus compañeros explicaban algunos puntos de sus proyectos, tomo algún tiempo esperar que aquel grupo terminara y cuando lo hizo tras algunos alcances, sugerencias y consejos se dispuso a dar paso al siguiente grupo pero Terry lo interrumpió dirigiéndose a Candy

**-¿Candice podrías traernos algo de la cafetería?.-** Le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa y sacando un billete de cien de su billetera

**-Disculpa**.- Dijo sorprendida

**-Bueno seguro todos tienen hambre** .- Miro al salón .- **por favor vamos yo invito, tráenos algo**

Candy lo miro por un momento no comprendiendo nada, pero después de mirar a sus compañeros y ver sus rostros esperanzados tomo el billete y se retiro, Candy pensó que no había nada malo en eso ¿verdad?...Terry solo estaba siendo amable con todos no había que armar alboroto por ir a comprar algo de comida.

Pero aquella idea se fue borrando los días siguientes cuando si no era : CANDY TOMA ESTOS PAPELES Y SACALES UNA COPIA o CANDY COMPRANOS UNOS CAFES. CANDY PODRIAS IR A LA BIBLIOTECA A BUSCAR TAL LIBRO, CANDY PODRIAS IR A BUSCAR A TAL PERSONA O CANDY PODRIAS IR A VER SI APARQUE BIEN MI AUTO. Sencillamente eso era inconcebible y lo peor de todo no había vuelto a recibir una llamada de su parte desde aquella vez

¿Qué le sucedía? Acaso había sobrepasado algún límite imaginario suyo?. Candy no comprendía que rayos le pasaba a Terry porque de la noche a la mañana se había dispuesto a hacer de ella su recadera...y lo peor de todo frente a todos. ¿Era alguna especie de lucha de poderes? ¿Que quería probar con todo eso? que era el señor todopoderoso que disponía y los demás obedecían. Decidida ingreso al salón aquel día dispuesta a poner un fin a toda esa absurda patraña, se sentó y espero algún indicio de mandamás de Terry

**-Me parece genial chicos**.- Dijo Terry dirigiéndose al grupo.- **Si siguen así todo será un éxito rotundo ...creo que podre dejarlos desde ahora solos, claro siempre contaran con el apoyo de sus profesores**

Mientras todos se palmeaban los hombros incluyendo a su amigo Jimmy por su avance en sus proyectos, Candy miraba expectante a todos aquellos hombres

**-Bueno creo que sería bueno celebrar los invito almorzar**.- Dijo Terry mientras cogía algunos papeles de la enorme mesa.- ¿**Qué dicen me acompañan?**

**-Yo creo que no hay problema...los exámenes ya acabaron podemos saltarnos el resto de las horas**.- Dijo uno de los chicos presentes

**-Si por que no**.- Dijo Otro

-**Yo me apunto**.- Dijo Jimmy feliz

-**Si vamos solo déjenme recoger mis cosas del salón y nos vamos**.- Dijo Otro

**-Bueno entonces ¿qué tal si los espero en el estacionamiento dentro de veinte minutos?.-** Todos aceptaron y se retiraron a sus respectivos salones, Candy salió sin decir ni una sola palabra y cuando se encontraba en el salón recogiendo sus cosas Jimmy le pregunto

**-¿Iras?**

**-No lo se, me pregunto si el gran señor Grandchester me permite estar el mismo espacio que el...oh...ya se seguro me quiere ahí para limpiarle la baba cuando termine de comer.**- Dijo molesta

**-Pensé que se llevaban bien**.- Dijo mientras se colocaba la mochila

**-¿Por qué pensabas eso?.-** Pregunto al acomodar su silla en su respectivo sitio y dirigirse a la puerta, Jimmy se encogió de hombros

**-Lo conoces y te llevo a casa en aquella ocasión**

**-Eso no implica que nos llevemos** **bien**

**-Supongo que tienes razón**.- Candy lo vio a los ojos y solo un gruñido

-**Pensé que nos llevábamos bien, pero ya lo vez ahora soy su recadera supongo que en algún momento de mi vida hice algo que no le cayó en gracia.**- Jimmy carcajeo al escuchar las quejas de su amiga

**-Me pregunto que pudo haber hecho Candy White para incomodarlo...tal vez fuiste demasiado obvia.- **

**-¿Cómo que obvia?.-** Pregunto intrigada

**-Ya sabes ...demostraste más delo debido, te gusta eso se nota. **

**-Dios Jimmy estás jugando**.-Digo con voz apagada

¡ERA ESO! Había demostrado más de lo debido...¿todos se habían dado cuenta?. En que estaba pensando, Terry no deseaba eso y ella había sido obvia. Por eso la trataba asi...maldito .

-**No es que se diga que babeas por el pero ...se nota que te gusta, además después de la fiesta del bar se dicen cosas ya sabes**

**-¿Qué cosas?**

**-Que bueno...no se, que tal vez ...**

**-Jimmy**

**-Que te le mandaste**.- Dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaban al estacionamiento.

Candy paro en seco en aquel lugar e instintivamente observo a su alrededor como tratando de ver las expresiones de la gente ¿acaso la miraban de algún modo diferente?

**-¿Candy?.-** Pregunto Jimmy al verla ahí parada

**-¿Y por qué tuve que ser yo la que se le lanzo y no el a mi?.-** Pregunto en voz baja mientras se acercaba a el

**-Eso dije yo pero me contestaron que...bueno tu ya sabes cómo es esto**

**-No, no se Jimmy ¡EXPLICAME!**

**-Dijeron que no se le conoce romance alguno...ya sabes uno de esos con escandalo ni pantalla, que es una persona seria y respetable...entonces dedujeron que aunque el estuviera interesado en ti serias tú la que se lanzase a el con alguna propuesta **

**-¿Quién rayos dijo eso?**

**-Algunas chicas de segundo año**

**-Dios Jimmy ...¿no tuviste la amabilidad de contarme eso antes? ¿Quién más piensa así?**

**-Candy ...no creo que sea bueno preguntar**

**-Jimmy .-** Grito Candy jalándolo hacia uno de los vehículos de ahí

-**Esta bien...bueno he escuchado otras cosas algunas muy graciosas pero ...hay otras que no te gustaran**

**-¿Cuáles?**

**-Bueno piensan que ...te acostaste con él y que por eso escogió el proyecto**.-La boca de Candy se abrió de la sorpresa ...¿cómo era posible que pensaran eso?...bueno no es que no sea verdad pero en primera ella no sabía que Terry dirigiría aquello, segundo ella no tenía intención de participar y tercero a los ojos del mundo ellos recién se conocían ¿verdad? .- **Dicen que lograste lo que deseabas y que ahora bueno ...ahora lo persigues y el ...bueno ...el té ignora**

**-Dios**.- Dijo Candy llevándose las manos a al rostro.- **Esto esta mal...soy una cualquiera a los ojos de los demás**

**-Candy son habladurías y la mayoría de mujeres frustradas, ellas hablarían de cualquiera si hubiera estado en tu lugar**.- Trato de consolarla el joven.- **Vamos no les hagas caso **

**-Tu no entiendes si los profesores...si mi padre se llegara a enterar de esto...OH DIOS**.- Terry lo sabía y por eso actuaba así ¿estaría molesto?

**-Tranquila Candy .**- Pero ella se encontraba ya muy perturbada para escuchar cualquier cosa

**-Jimmy no iré con ustedes**.- Dijo mientras miraba hasta donde se encontraban reunidos

**-Candy , vez por eso no deseaba decirte nada**

**-Y seguir viéndome como tonta frente a todos**

**-Vamos no pienses eso**

**-Lo dices porque nadie habla mal ti**.- Le dio la espalda y se retiró de ahí

**-¡CANDY!.-** L a llamo Jimmy mientras esta se alejaba de ahí a toda prisa

Cuando al fin desapareció un apenado Jimmy se acercó al grupo y al ser cuestionado por la presencia de su compañera simplemente respondió

**-ummm no se sentí a bien, dijo que la disculparan**.- Terry que había escuchado al joven asintió con la cabeza y mientras indicaba el sitio y abordaba su auto llevando consigo a algunos de los jóvenes se retiró

* * *

Habiéndose despedido de todos sus acompañantes Terry abordo su auto y se dirigió al edificio de Candy, le resultó extraño ver que no los acompañara y más aún que diera esa excusa tonta de encontrarse mal...estaba perfectamente bien cuando la vio por última vez. Marco el código del piso de Candy al ingresar al ascensor y espero a llegar a su destino cuando se abrieron las puertas y se adentró en el lugar pudo ver a María en la cocina, vacilo un momento en dar a conocer su presencia pero después simplemente se lanzo

**-María buenas tardes**.- Saludo desde donde se encontraba, la mujer se sorprendió al verlo pero después relajo sus facciones devolviéndole el saludo con una sonrisa

**-Terry buenas tardes ¿cómo estás?**

**-Bien gracias ...¿esta Candy?.-** María vacilo un momento en responder la pregunta lo que causo algo extraño en el

**-Bueno...si ..pero creo que ...no está de ánimos para recibir a alguien**

**-¿Está mal?.-** Pregunto preocupado

**-Umm en cierto modo**.-Terry frunció el ceño confundido

**-¿Cómo?.-** María resoplo

**-Candy ...bueno ella está triste **

**-¿Triste?**

-**Si Terry triste, le iba a llevar este te pero ya que tu estas aquí supongo que puedo pedirte el favor ¿verdad?.-** Le alcanzo la pequeña taza la cual tomo con cuidado.- ¿**Conoces su habitación?.-** Terry la miro sin saber que responder .- **Es la segunda habitación del pasillo de arriba**.- Dijo al ver su rostro

**-Gracias.-** Sin más se apresuró a subir los escalones y cuando se hubo encontrado arriba frente a la puerta de su habitación golpeo ligeramente esperando el permiso para ingresar, pero al escuchar la voz llorosa de Candy se preocupó ingreso sin autorización alguna

**-María te dije que no deseo nada**.- Se quejaba Candy mientras escondía el rostro en la almohada

**-¿Por qué estas llorando?.-** Dijo Terry mientras dejaba la taza de te sobre la mesita provocando que Candy giraba su rostro lloroso hacia el. Una vez confirmada su presencia lo volvió a hundir en la almohada

**-Vete no te quiero ver**.- Terry más preocupado que antes tomo asiento a su lado y se aventuró a pasar sus dedos por el alborotado cabello de ella

**-¿Qué paso Candy?.-** Pregunto

**-¿Todavía preguntas?.-** Se quejó mientras trataba de incorporarse para quedar sentada.- **Debías haberlo dicho**.- Dijo mientras se limpia su rostro húmedo

Terry se quedó totalmente quieto ¿Qué tenía que haberle dicho? Bueno sabía que no haberla llamado en todo esto tiempo tenía algo que ver pero ni loco le iba contar que desde su última llamada ...aparentemente sin sentido... se había estado sintiendo extraño e incómodo, no sabía que lo había impulsado a llamarla pero se había sentido bien el escuchar su voz Y ESO ERA ALGO QUE ELLA NO TENIA QUE SABER. También estaba el hecho de que se había desquitado con ella haciéndola hacer todas esas ridículas tareas encomendadas para evitar su presencia que le producía un efecto que lógicamente lo haría pasar vergüenza publica ...¿ERA ESO LO QUE TENIA QUE DECIRLE? ¿SE HABIA DADO CUENTA?

**-¿Qué cosa Candy?.-** Pregunto con cautela

**-Vamos Terry no me salgas con eso ahora ¿ cómo permitiste que se burlaran a mis espaldas**?.- Terry la miro totalmente confundido ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?

**-No entiendo Candy**.- Candy lo miro claramente molesta

**-Vamos niégame que me estabas tratando de esa forma porque sabias lo que se decía de mi**.- Terry frunció el ceño sin comprender nada

**-¿Qué cosas?.-** Candy se cruzó de brazos visiblemente escéptica

**-Toda esa estupidez de que me acosté contigo para que eligieras mi proyecto o la de que te hice un favor el día de la fiesta o que estoy atrás tuyo por algún favor tuyo**

**-¿Se está diciendo eso de ti?.-** Pregunto sorprendido logrando que Candy lo enfrentara

**-Un momento si no era eso lo que te mantenía lejos de mi ...¿que era?.-** Terry tarde comprendió su error , Candy lo iba a obligar a hablar y el no deseaba contárselo

**-Claro que era eso pero no pensé que había llegado a esos extremos ...Candy no pensé que iban a darse habladurías**.- Trato de sonar convincente.- **Pensé que tomando ese tipo de actitud lograría desviar su atención**

**-Y lo lograste piensan que tu eres tipo de hombre serio, bien portado y decente que sueles mostrar, es a mi a quien atacan como zorra cazafortunas devora hombres.**- Se quejo

**-No lo sabía lo siento**

**-¿Qué voy a hacer Terry?**

**-Te arrepientes**.- Digo Terry mientras el dolor cubrían sus palabras, no deseaba hacerla sentir mal pero tampoco deseaba alejarla de el ...era tan difícil de explicar

**-No es eso...es ...como lo digo, que no se que me duele más el hecho que diga eso a mis espaldas o el hecho que sean verdad.**- Terry levanto las cejas sorprendido y Candy se explicó.- **Me acosté contigo**.- levanto un dedo .- Te **hice un favor en el día de la fiesta .**- Levanto el segundo dedo.- **y bueno supongo que estoy atrás tuyo después de todo**.- termino mostrando tres dedos de su mano.- D**ios supongo que eso me convierte en la zorra cazafortunas devora hombres que dicen que soy**.- Terry la tomo en sus brazos y la atrajo a su pecho

**-No Cariño tu no eres eso ni ahora ni en un millón de años**.- Deposito un beso en su cabellera.- **No te preocupes yo hare que se no se digan esas cosas de ti **

**-¿Cómo lo harás?**

**-Ya se me ocurrirá algo **

-**Si ...tu eres Terrence Grandchester siempre se te ocurre algo**.- Volvió a besarla

**-Bajamos María está preocupada, seguro que en cualquier momento sube para verificar la situación**.- Candy logro reir .- **Además debes tener hambre vamos**

**-Ok .-** Torpemente se levantó de la cama y abrazada de Terry se dirigió al comedor donde al verlos bajar María se apresuró a servir la comida y ponerla sobre la prolija mesa.

La comida se dio con algunas breves charlas y una que otra broma por parte de Terry hacia Candy quien sonreía ante sus palabras, por su parte Terry se negaba a explicar la sensación que había vivido al verla llorar no deseaba entender que lo había impulsado a tomarla en sus brazos y a consolarla. No quería pensar que podía a llegar a concebir algún sentimiento extraño por ella aquello solo los lastimaría a ambos.

**-Bueno Termine**.- Digo Candy mientras alejaba el plato de su alcance

**-Sería bueno que descanses**.- Le aconsejo María al ver su rostro y recogiendo la mesa

-**Creo que lo hare, ¿vienes?.-** le dijo a Terry que aún se hallaba sentado , este moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo ante el descaro de ella solo se puso de pie y la siguió.

Una vez en el pasillo de su habitación Terry la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el besándola con una pasión abrazadora, Candy pudo sentir la necesidad de el hacia ella pero aunque ella sintiera lo mismo aún seguía enfadada con el y el no haberla llamado y haberse portado tan mal con ella se las iba a hacer pagar

Con desesperación saco su camisa del pantalón y metió una de sus manos por debajo de ella tocando su duro pecho lo sintió estremecerse ante su contacto y ella se regocijo de su respuesta, con la otra mano se encargó de la correa y de la cremallera del pantalón lentamente bajo su mano bajo la ropa interior de Terry logrando que el soltara un gruñido de placer, la tomo del trasero haciéndola rodear su cintura con sus piernas mientras que el desplazaba su boca hacia su cuello, ella gimió y el se apretó más a ella.

Candy sujeto su cuello mientras se arqueaba ante su dureza DIOS ESTABA PERDIENDO EL CONTROL Y ESO NO ES LO QUE DESEABA ...respiro hondo y contra su voluntad dijo

-**Terry para.-** Dijo en un susurro

**-MMMM.**

**-Terry basta**.- Candy lo alejo de ella logrando bajar sus piernas y ponerlas en el suelo

**-¿Qué?.-** Dijo totalmente confundido Terry

-**No pienso ir a la cama contigo.-** Le dijo tratando de controlar su respiración

-**Fantástico entonces lo haremos aquí, en el suelo, contra la pared, sobre la mesa. A estas alturas no voy a ser caprichoso**

-**Terry esto no es gracioso**.- Candy cruzo los brazos debajo de los pechos

**-Por supuesto que no lo es.**- La voz de Terry denotaba frustración.- **Hasta hace dos segundos parecía que ambos estábamos interesados en lo mismo **

**-Tu no estabas interesado en mi**.- Dijo Candy mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche.- **Es más creo que no te caigo bien.**- El rostro de Terry paso de la frustración a la sorpresa

¿Cómo podía decirle aquello después de haberla abrazado mientras lloraba?

**-Candy me caes bien...yo diría mas que bien**

**-Pues no parece**

**-Candy me caes bien**.- Suspiro y añadió .- **Incluso te he cogido cariño**

Candy se sintió indigna de tanto honor por parte de Terry

**-Hablas de mi como si fuera un perro**.- Terry cruzo los brazos

**-Ahora no Candy**

**-¡Que se supone que significa eso?.-** Pregunto Candy al oir sus inesperadas palabras

**-Significa que no estoy de dispuesto a entrar en uno de esos discursos irracionales que las mujeres se empeñan a dar antes, durante y después del sexo , en los que todo se tergiversa y yo quedo como un hijo de puta**

**-Ahhhh OK¡ El hecho que no me quiera acostar contigo significa que soy irracional?**

**-No, significa que eres una...**

Candy abrió los ojos y la boca al descifrar lo que Terry iba decir

**-Mas vale que no lo digas Terry o te vas arrepentir.-** Lo corto Candy

Pero Terry lo dijo

**-Calientapollas.**- Lo dijo con aquella estúpida sonrisa que le quedaba tan bien

**-Eres un grosero, maleducado e insoportable**

**-Bueno es que estoy de muy mal humor y si te quedas ahí parada es posible que mi humor empeore**.- Terry soltó el aire con fuerza.- **Asi que hazme un favor y y vete adentro, a no ser claro que quieras acercarte meterme nuevamente la mano en la bragueta y terminar con lo que hemos empezado** .- Candy sonrió ante el mal humor de Terry y levantando una de sus depiladas cejas añadió

**-Ok...lo hare si dices la palabra mágica**

**-¿Qué?.-** Gruño Terry

**-La palabra mágica Terry **

Terry la miro seriamente y aunque su sentido común le decía que saliera de ese lugar dejándola sola, su cuerpo y el deseo que lo embargaba le gritaban otra cosa...estaba excitado y furioso y de ambos Candy era la responsable

**-Por favor**.- Digo entre dientes logrando que se dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro de Candy

Candy se desabrocho los botones de la blusa dejando a la vista de Terry su brasier de encaje mientras se adentraba a su habitación

**-Me las vas a pagar florecita**.- Digo Terry al cerrar la puerta tras de el y empezar a desabrocharse la camisa.


	14. CAPITULO 13

_**HOLA A TODAS ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO COMO LOCA...PARA LOGRAR SACAR LOS CAPITULOS COMO SE LOS PROMETI SE QUE LES DEBO UNO Y ESPERO PODER COMPENSARLO ...OJALA OJALA...PERO BUENO AHÍ LES VA ESTE, ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A LAS MEJORES AMIGAS...SIEMPRE TAN AMIGAS...NO LES HA PASADO QUE AVECES HAY SITUACIONES EN LAS QUE DESEAMOS QUE NOS PASE LO QUE LES PASA A NUESTRAS AMIGAS...NO ES ENVIDIA ES SOLO DESEO Y DEL BUENO...DE SENTIR LO QUE ELLAS EXPERIMENTARON ...A MI ME PASA Y OJO YO ADORO A MIS AMIGAS **_

_**DISFRUTEN Y BESOS **_

_**AHHHHH Y REVIEWS MUCHOS**_

* * *

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 13**

Candy se hallaba sentada frente aquel enorme escritorio de aquella oficina mientras su padre observaba atento su record de notas, no podía quejarse ella siempre había sobresalido en promedios y esto no iba a ser la excepción claro que tenía que mejorar pero eso vendría con el tiempo. Aunque consideraba esto algo estúpido por que la hacía sentir como una niña nuevamente, consideraba que si su padre se oponía a cualquier viaje que estuviera pensado realizar tendría que aguantarse y hacerle caso, al menos hasta que pudiera ganar su propio dinero.

Willian alzo la vista y la miro con seriedad mientras decía

-**Así que deseas ir de viaje ¿A dónde?**

**-A Belice **

**-¿Con quien?**

-**La familia de Annie ira de vacaciones ahí y me preguntaba si podía yo podía quedarme con ella**

**-¿Annie?**

**-Y su familia**.- Claro que solo iban a ir sus primos, Annie y ella pero no pensaba decírselo, de todos modos el no hablaría personalmente con ellos

**-¿Todo el periodo vacacional?.-** Pregunto Willian a Candy

**-Si, pero supongo que cualquier cambio se te avisaría**.- Willian resoplo

**-Bueno creo que esta bien...tus notas son buenas además iras acompañada, supongo que tendré que hablar con los padres de Annie**.- Candy se mordió el labio al escuchar aquello.- **Mandare a Albert a hablar con ellos**.- Suspiro de alivio y sonrió

-**Gracias**

**-No hay de que ...si necesitas algo cómpralo que Albert o Anthony te acompañen**.- Le entrego la pequeña hoja de notas**.- ¿Cuándo saldrás de viaje**?

**-Tienes pensado partir el viernes**.- SU padre asintió

**-Bien puedes retirarte**.- Sin más Candy se despidió de su padre y salió de aquel enorme lugar, para buscar a algunos de sus hermanos, al pasar por la oficina de Anthony y encontrarla desocupada se dirigió donde Albert quien en ese momento se hallaba contestando una llamada tras pedirle unos minutos el joven termino de hablar y se dirigió a su hermana

**-¿Qué haces aquí?.-** le pregunto mientras la abrazaba

**-Vine a decirte que me voy de vacaciones a Belice** .- le dijo en una sonrisa

**-¿Qué?**

-**Lo que escuchaste papá ya lo autorizo dijo que tendrías que acompañarme a comprar lo que necesito**

**-Estas bromeando**

-**No claro que no pregúntale si deseas**

**-Seguro que saliste con algunas de tus tretas**.- Candy sonrió y escondió su rostro en su pecho

-**Bueno tu me encubrirás verdad.-** Albert puso los ojos en blanco

**-AY DIOS tu nunca vas a cambiar cierto**

-**Ire con Annie pero papá cree que irán sus padres pero no es así**

**-¿Quiénes irán?**

**-Su primos y ella**

**-ummm ...estarás todo el tiempo con Annie ¿VERDAD?**

**-Lógico**

**-Bien**.- Sin más ambos se miraron y tras sellar un pacto silencioso se retiraron del lugar

Candy por su cuenta avisaría a su amiga de la decisión de su padre y alborotadas empezarían los preparativos para el viaje, tras comprar lo necesario para pasar unos días en las soleadas playas de centro américa Candy comunico a Terry de su corto periodo vacacional quien le comunico de ante mano sus buenos deseos y la pena que lo embargaba por no poder ir con ella. Candy sintió como las pena se adueñaba de ella, se había acostumbrado a su presencia en la hora de la cena, de su voz, su risa y todo lo que venía incluido con él. Pero tendría que sobrevivir eran pocas las oportunidades que podía salir del país sin estar acosada por alguien así que lo disfrutaría al máximo

EL día del viaje había llegado cinco jóvenes abordaban el avión rumbo a Belice, Candy se había despedido de sus hermanos tras prometerle una millonada de veces llamarlos y comportarse como debía ser ...DIOS LA TRATABAN COMO SI FUERA UNA NIÑA

Los jóvenes ocuparon sus asientos en primera clase y se dispusieron a descansar para no sentir el viaje, mientras que Annie y Candy empezaban su vuelo con una deliciosa copa de vino.

El viaje como todo viaje fue aburrido, agotador y molesto pero eso no quito los ánimos de las jóvenes cuando llegaron a las hermosas playas, estaban felices y saltaban cual niñas en tienda de juguetes . Se sacaban fotos de todos lados y se distraían ante cualquier cosa, más aun cuando llegaron al enorme y lujoso hotel...ni hablar de su habitación ambas estaban complacidas de poder dormir juntas y volver a sus viejas andadas .

Aquella primera semana fue una verdadera diversión entre paseos y salidas nocturnas ambas se divertían.

Los primos de Annie que ya gozaban de unos cuantos años mas que ellas, generalmente pasaban tiempo lejos con alguna joven y guapa muchacha que lograban conocer, asi que por ese lado Candy y Annie no se sentían abrumadas, pero era regla que en la noche se encontraran para poder cerciorarse de su estado.

Ambas habían pasado tiempo suficiente en las hermosas playas de Belice, lucíendo una variedad de bikinis que se habían tomado la molestia de comprar y lógico el sol empezaba a ser su magia en ellas...degustaban tragos exóticos y probaban comidas raras y extravagantes y como siempre pero siempre realizaban una que otra llamada a Nueva York una informando a sus padres y otra a su neurótico hermano. Pero siempre una y otra encontraban el momento indicado para llamar y escuchar la voz de sus amados.

**-¿Candy prométeme que nuestros esposos serán amigos?.-** Preguntaba Annie recostada sobre la blanca perezosa

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Así no tendremos que preocuparnos por vernos, ellos entenderían nuestra amistad...y además serian mas que compatibles en temas de conversación**

**-Ok**

**-¿Tu crees que ...que haya posibilidad alguna de lo nuestro con Archi y Terry?**

-**No lo sé ¿tú qué crees?**

**-No lo sé...pero no sería genial si fuera así.-** Candy que se encontraba viendo las suaves olas del mar volteo el rostro hasta su amiga

**-¿Lo amas?** .- Pregunto Candy a su amiga

**-No lo se**.- Annie se encogió de hombros. -**Pero ...me gusta**.- El silencio se hizo presente por un largo rato, hasta que nuevamente Annie hablo.- **No quiero casarme sin haber conocido el amor**.- Miro a Candy.- **Prométeme que tú te casaras con quien amas.**

-**Tú también lo harás**.- Dijo Candy tratando de apaciguar la pena de su amiga

-**Sería un milagro.**- Sonrió torpemente.- **Lo que deseo ahora es un trago de esos azules y un buen polvo**

**-Jajaja**.- rio Candy al escuchar la soltura con que su amiga hablaba.- **Creo que igual yo.**

Ambos estallaron en risas mientras llamaban la atención de las personas de su alrededor

Después de pasar la gran parte del día bronceándose y disfrutando de las cálidas aguas del caribe Annie y Candy se dirigieron a su cuarto de Hotel donde tras llenarse el estómago se prepararon para salir a uno de esos videos exclusivos de la isla y mostrar su presencia a los familiares de Annie.

Ambas enfundadas en unos diminutos top y pequeñas faldas de verano salieron a su encuentro con la diversión dejando tras suyo a una larga cola de ojos impresionados. Al llegar al ataviado antro trataron de hacerse camino hasta la mesa que había sido ocupada por los jóvenes Britter. Al acercarse y saludar con el acostumbrado beso en la mejilla Annie y Candy tomaron asiento sin percatarse que habían dejado boquiabiertos a sus acompañantes

**-Annie que es eso que traes puesto**.- Dijo Ian uno de sus primos

**-¿Esto?** **.-** Señalo la escasas prendas.- **Ropa Ian que mas puede ser**.- Le explico empleando un claro tono de ironía

**-Bueno parece que las estafaron cuando las compraron**.- Intervino Mark joven de 25 años hermano de Ian .- **Estas prácticamente calata **

**-A mi me parece que les queda bien**.- Sonrió Jordan el mayor de todos, quien miraba fijamente a Candy

-**Ven, Jordan hablo** **...y si el opina que esta bien esta bien.-** Dijo Annie mientras miraba a sus primos.- **Además nosotras solo vinimos a marcar tarjeta ...así que ya nos vieron adiosito**.- Annie jalo a Candy hasta la pista donde de dispusieron a iniciar su noche

-**Uy como los odio**.- Dijo la morena mientras baila.- **Por familia como esa desearía ser huérfana**

-**Bienvenida a mi mundo**.- Dijo Candy al escucharla

-**No es lo mismo Albert y Anthony te aman, ¡esos ¡.-** Señalo hacia donde se encontraban sus primos.- **Si no están rajando de uno están comiéndoselo con los ojos ...me dan asco**

**-¿Por qué aceptaste venir con ellos?**.- Candy se contorneo al ritmo de la música

**-Es fácil convencerlos de cualquier cosa...sería fácil poder librarnos de ellos si les mostramos un buen incentivo**

**-Lo que tu digas**.- Con eso Candy termino la conversación para con suaves y sensuales movimientos ganarse no solo la mirada de los que las rodeaban sino de los parientes de Annie.

Tras bailar hasta sentir su cuerpo húmedo y caliente ambas jóvenes fueron a una mesa alejada de barullo donde tras pedir un poco de alcohol se centraron en hablar de sucesos ocurridos durante su día. Annie al verse impulsada por la necesidad de usar los servicios se retiró dejando a Candy concentrada en su bebida, cuando ella se hubo enfrascada en una lucha con el hielo flotante en su bebida no se percató de la presencia del hombre que sin su autorización se sentó a su lado

**-¿Qué haces?.-** Pregunto Jordan al verla fruncir el ceño a su vaso

Candy sorprendida levanto de golpe la cabeza topándose con unos ojos negros como la noche que la miraban fijamente

**-Oh nada ...solo jugaba...con el...-** No pudo terminar de explicar lo que hacía ya que la presencia de aquel hombre la había sorprendido.- ¿**Tu que haces...aquí?.-** Se atrevió a preguntar

**-Cuidándote**.- Sonrió el joven

**-¿Ah si? Bueno gracias**

**-Estas muy bonita hoy**

**-Aja**.- Candy lo miro con recelo...ASI QUE ESTABA COQUETEANDO CON ELLA...mendigo cabron

**-Porque no le dices a Annie para que se vengan a tomar unas copas con nosotros **

**-No creo que sea buena idea**.- Dijo Candy mientras tomaba nuevamente su bebida en las manos.- **Ya sabes cómo es**

-**Si tienes razón**.- Se inclinó en la silla.- **¿Qué te parece su te invito una copa?.-** Candy lo miro por encima de su bebida y trato de verse serena

**-Lo sientoooo muchooo** **no tomo nada de extraños**

**-Pero yo no soy un extraño Candy**

-**Lo siento pero no voy a aceptar**.- Vio como Jordan tensaba los labios por un momento pero después volvió a esbozar una sonrisa

**-Ok entiendo...entonces seria mucho pedir que bailes conmigo al menos una vez**.- Candy lo miro por un momento y tras soltar el aire hablo

**-Vengo con Annie...no me gustaría dejarla sola**

**-Vamos Candy solo una vez**.- Se reclino hacia ella quedando casi cerca de su rostro.- **No soy nada malo bailando**

**-Jordan ...no...de verdad no puedo**.- Trato de alejarse de el

**-Veras Candy estas muy muy linda y...me gustaría bailar al menos una vez contigo ...por favor**.- le insistió extendiendo su mano y rozando uno de sus risos

**-Deja Jordan**.- Candy alejo su rostro y mostró su enfado.- **Tal vez en otro momento no ahora.**

**-¿Cuándo?**

-**No se**

**-No seas asi .-** la tomo de la mano mientras se inclinada más a su cuerpo.- **Que no te asegura que te guste ...vamos**

**-No**.- Jalo su mano mientras retrocedía bruscamente su silla

**-Vamos**

**-Te dijo que no**.- Ambos voltearon hacia el entrometido.- **Asi que por que no regresas por donde viniste.-** Candy abrió la boca al ver parado a unos pasos a Terry y Archi aparentemente molestos.

Jordan por su parte se puso de pie y se enfrentó a ellos

**-¿Quién mierda se creen ustedes para interferir?**

En el rostro de Archi se dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se acercaba a el y lo recorría con la miraba con evidente desagrado

**- Y eso a ti que carajos te importa**.- Le soltó

Candy sintió como las palabras llegaban a su boca y en un pequeño grito de alegría pronuncio su nombre

**- Terry**.- Se puso de pie y camino apresurada hacia el, el por su parte al tenerla cerca le paso un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el en una reflejo dominante provocando un jadeo de sorpresa en Candy y el ceño fruncido en Jordan.

Jordan paso su mirada de Candy a Terry y de Terry a Candy , comprendiendo la situación se disculpó y se retiró del lugar

**-¿Qué haces aquí?.-** Pregunto sorprendida Candy

**-¿Qué carajos es lo que traes puesto?.-** Gruño Terry mientras la dirigía a un rincón de la mesa y la obligaba a sentarse

**-Oye ...es ropa y es muy bonita **

**-¿Bonita?...esa cosa dice por todos lados ...FOLLAME** .- Se sentó a su lado molesto

**-OHHH eso es mentira**.- Candy abrió los ojos indignada miro a Archi esperando encontrar su apoyo pero se encontró con otro cavernícola enfadado.- O**H bueno...entonces deberías ir a buscar a Annie que hace rato fue a los servicios y no ha salido aun **.- Se dirigió a el quien solo atino a abrir la boca y cerrarla casi al instante para fruncir mas el ceño y salir disparado a los servicios

-**Me vas a responder que haces aquí**.- Se atrevió a preguntar sin siquiera mirarlo, por un momento solo escucho la música del lugar y creyendo que no iba responder se aventuró a intentar preguntar de nuevo pero se vio cortada por la súbita respuesta de el

-**Archi deseaba ver a Annie**.- Respondió bruscamente.- **Yo solo lo acompañe** .- Candy blanqueo los ojos y resoplo frustrada

**-Bueno entonces si solo lo acompañaste...no entiendo cual es tu problema al inmiscuirte en los asuntos de los demás**.- Terry le lanzo una mirada dura y furiosa

**-¿Asuntos?...llamas a lo que vi tus asuntos, prácticamente te estaba forzando**

**-Ay Dios, Jordan solo estaba siendo poco insistente **

**-¿Jordan?...tuviste la delicadeza de preguntarle su nombre ...que bien que te muestres interesada en conocer el nombre de tu violador **

**-¿Qué exagerado eres? El no me iba violar**

-**No, solo a provecharse de ti cuando tuviera la oportunidad**.- La miro de arriba abajo.- Y **creo que se la pusiste fácil. ¿No pudiste encontrar algo mucho mas ...revelador?.-** Se burló de ella

**-Si ...pero dudo que me hubieran dejado entrar tanga y sujetador.-** Le devolvió Candy con una sonrisa ganándose una mirada furiosa de Terry

En ese preciso momento Annie regresaba acompañada de Archi **y** parecía por su expresión que las cosas también le habían ido mal, se acercó a la mesa y sin saludar a Terry le hablo a Candy

**-Me voy...vas conmigo o te quedas**.- Candy sorprendida por la rudezas de sus palabras miro de reojo a Terry y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y siguió a su amiga. Una vez fuera dispuesta a llamar a un taxi vieron como frente a ellas se estacionaba un moderno deportivo conducido por Archi, Terry que se halla junto a ellas abrió la puerta del auto y con un movimiento de la cabeza les indico subir.

Annie cabreada giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la calle a tomar un taxi, Archi mas rápido bajo del vehículo y tomándola del brazo la detuvo

**-Sube al maldito auto...ahora**.- Le grito mientras la tenía agarrada del brazo

**-Suéltame mierda**.-Annie se revolvió y trato de zafarse

Por su parte Candy que miraba atónita la escena de aquellos dos , no dejaba de sorprenderse de la actitud de su amiga no es que ella no la conociera ...pero Annie estaba total y jodidamente molesta. La había visto molesta anteriormente pero nada igualaba aquello parecía querer golpear a Archi y destruirlo, observo como Archi la arrastraba hasta el auto y sin cuidado alguno la metía a la fuerza en el, podía lanzarse encima y golpearlo para que la dejase en paz pero miro a Terry quien la observaba celosamente como esperando que lo hiciera y darle su dosis de maltrato...se estremeció con solo pensarlo.

Miro alrededor y vio como algunos transeúntes se habían detenido a verlos ...QUE MAL...RIDICULO POPULAR...desvió nuevamente su vista a Terry quien la miraba molesto

**-¿Qué esperas?.-** Dijo señalando el interior del auto, levanto la cabeza en alto y con su mejor postura ingreso al auto donde se hallaba una llorosa Annie, la abrazo y trato de consolarla mientras ella gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos

**-Te odio Archibalt... te odio **

El auto arranco y se marchó dejando atrás un público totalmente divertido por el espectáculo, cuando llegaron al hotel Annie prácticamente salto del auto para dirigirse a su habitación y una vez ahí se encerró y sin otra compañía mas que Candy rompió en llanto

**-Lo odio** .- Decía mientras lloraba sobre la cama

**-¿Te hizo algo?.-** Pregunto Candy mientras acariciaba la revoltosa cabellera de su amiga

**- Me hizo pasar el ridículo mas grande de toda mi vida**

**-¿Qué hizo?**

**-Salí del baño para reunirme contigo y alguien me hizo conversación y no es que me fascinara por el tipo pero bueno ... me pregunto sobre si éramos de New York y yole dije que sí y bueno después me dijo que tenía un yate y que si deseaba verlo mañana ...yo me negué Candy y el se mostró insistente pero no vacile ni un instante entonces Archi apareció y se vio tan molesto. Me miro con rabia y luego simplemente me jalo del brazo, el tipo con el que había conversado se interpuso en su camino y Archi lo derribo de un golpe...Candy de un golpe...fue estúpido. Después prácticamente me empujo fuera de ahí y cuando yo trate de enfrentarlo me dijo que ni siquiera me atreviera a abrir la boca...fue tan vergonzoso**

-**Lo se...Archi parecía verse muy molesto**

**-Es un imbécil**.- Gruño Annie mientras volvía hundir su rostro en la almohada

**-Si...estaba realmente celoso**.- Annie levanto rápidamente el rostro observando a Candy atónita

**-Eso no es cierto**

-**Si lo es...o bueno a mi pareció asi**

-**El no puede estar celoso...el ni siquiera me quiere, solo es sexo **

-**Ah bueno entonces mire mal**.- Candy se encogió de hombros

**-Candy estas aquí para apoyarme no para deprimirme mas **

-**Bueno lo siento solo dije lo que me pareció ver**.- Annie volvió a romper en un llanto más doloroso incluso, a Candy todo aquello la sorprendía incluso el hecho de a verse percatado de la actitud de Terry, sonrió para sus adentros al recordar como la había tomado bajo su dominio y cuidado celosamente del resto del mundo.

No importaba cuan molesta estuviera por eso...el hecho de saber que Terry había manifestado celos por ella la hacían sentirse gloriosa.

A la mañana siguiente mientras bajaba al comedor del hotel Candy se encontró con Archi y Terry que se hallaban sentados en una mesa del amplio lugar, adoptando una postura arrogante Candy se dirigió hacia una mesa alejada a ellos y se sentó esperando ser atendida y justo como lo había imaginado en menos de cinco minutos ambos jóvenes se hallaban sentados en su mesa. Candy fingió no haberlos visto mientras chequeaba la carta de desayuno del hotel

-**Buenos días Candy** .- La saludo Terry cuando ella bajo la carta colocándola sobre la mesa, pero simplemente Candy por divertirse tal vez no respondió al saludo

**-¿Dónde esta Annie?.-** Pregunto al instante Archi

-**Ella no se encuentra bien, desayunara en la habitación**.- Hablo con total serenidad

-¿**Cómo amaneciste**?.- Volvió a preguntar Terry a la rubia quien ni siquiera se molestó en verlo

**-Archi sabes que lo de ayer fue demasiado verdad**.- Candy se dirigió al hombre sin molestarse en responder a las preguntas de Terry...LO ESTABA IGNORANDO POR COMPLETO...Terry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaba frente a ella y la descarada ni siquiera lo miraba

Archí que se percató en seguida de la actitud de Candy lanzo una mirada de reojo a su amigo quien aparentemente se hallaba sorprendido igual que el. Candy tenia lo que a muchos hombres les faltaba HUEVOS ...si eso, esta chica o era demasiado confiada en si misma o era excesivamente tonta para tratarlo así. Nadie en su sano juicio ignoraba a Terry y ella lo hacía y en su propia cara...DIGNO DE VER.

**-Precisamente de eso deseo hablar con ella**.- Digo con cautela

-**Bueno.**- Cnady cogió una cervillera de la mesa y empezó a jugar con ella.- **creo que no hace falta, ella no desea verte.-** El joven abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido y cuando pensaba protestar se vio interrumpido por Terry.

-**Ustedes actúan de una forma inmadura y nosotros somos los malos**.- Terry la observada molesto.-**Que hubiera pasado si no llegábamos en ese preciso momento ¿ah?**

**-Annie está molesta y no creo que desee verte bajo ningún concepto**.-Dijo Candy sin hacer caso alguno a las palabras de Terry

**-Tu no sabes eso**.- Dijo Archi Perplejo por la situación

Candy resoplo y negó con la cabeza

**-Mira Archi...supongo que tengo que decírtelo, Annie no es el tipo que mujer que tu buscas, tal vez tu si eres el tipo de hombre que ella busca pero no algo más serio.**- Archi abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido.- **No me malinterpretes ella no busca más que una relación pasajera ...memorabl**e.- Archi volteo a ver a su amigo quien lo observaba igualmente sorprendido.

**-¿Qué carajos estas diciendo?**

**-Annie se casara con el hombre que sus padres le ordenen...entre comillas HOMBRE QUE POSEA O BIEN UN BUEN APELLIDO O UNA SUSTANCIAL CUENTA EN EL BANCO, Annie a comparación de otras sabe cuál es su deber y lo hará, el problema es que ella al menos desea haber vivido algo ...bonito con alguien, guardara los recuerdos y los tendrá para ella cuando se vea al lado de algún desconocido millonario. **– Dejo la servilleta y lo miro fijamente.- **Tuviste tu oportunidad y la echaste a perder, déjalo. Es demasiado para ti, Annie es así tan difícil de engatusar**.- Se encogió de hombros.- **Tu no quieres algo con ella, al igual que ella tampoco contigo ...déjalo ya encontraras a otra más a tu gusto**

Archi la observo totalmente serio mientras apretaba los labios, sin más se puso de pie y se retiró de la mesa saliendo a paso acelerado del lugar, Candy sonrió con al verlo marchar, si estaba en lo correcto...cosa que estaba 99 porciento segura Archi iría a enfrentarse con Annie, claro que tal vez al principio tendría una acalorada lucha de poderes pero después Annie echaría a llorar y estaba segura que Archi la tomaría en sus brazos y entendería la magnitud del asunto la necesidad de Annie de buscar amor para no sentirse vacía y perdida, después terminarían enredados uno encima del otro y quien sabe cuándo volvería a ver a su amiga

En ese preciso momento el camarero llego a recibir su pedido y una vez retirado se enfrentó a su cruel realidad estaba sola con Terry y lo había estado ignorando y por alguna desconocida razón no se sentía demasiado confiada como cuando Archie estaba con ella, trato de verse serena mientras esperaba su desayuno

-¿**Piensas** **ignorarme todo el dia?.-** Pregunto al cabo de un rato sin obtener respuesta alguna.- **Sabes que lo que acabas de hacer fue totalmente estúpido verdad.**- Le dijo mientras la observaba.- A**rchi no es de los que se enojan y tu lo acabas de mandar hacia tu amiga totalmente fuera de si**.- Candy suspiro mientras miraba hacia una mesa llena de niños chillones.- **Ok así va a ser todo el día, piensas ignórame**.- Soltó irritado Terry.- **Eres una niña**.- se recostó en la silla exasperado por la actitud de ella.

Y justamente así fue todo ese día Candy Ignoro por completo a Terry, pero él empecinado en hacerla pasar el mal rato la siguió a todos lados. Y aunque se hallaba cabreado por la actitud de ella se mostró caballeroso al momento de abrirle la puerta de los taxis o alguna tienda a la que visitaban, pagando de vez en cuando algún capricho que ella se antojaba y sobre todo cuidándola de las miradas que algunos le daban a su paso.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena Candy sabía que por ley tenían que presentarse con los primos de Annie para hacer saber su estado y preocupada saco su móvil y marco a su amiga pero al ser mandada a primeras al correo de voz se sorprendió, al intentar inútilmente comunicarse con ella varias veces se vio obligada a enfrentarse a su acosador quien se encontraba reclinado sobre una de las paredes de su habitación con los brazos cruzados.

**-Annie no me contesta** .- Le dijo secamente.- **Necesito saber si tu amigo le hizo algo, tal vez a estas alturas hasta ya arrojo el cuerpo al mar **.- Terry achico los ojos al verla y después de un minuto sacar su móvil y llamar, espero una tiempo razonable y hablo

**-Archi** .- Dijo al ser atentado.- **Candy desea saber si ya te desasiste del cuerpo de Annie**.- Hubo un silencio.- ¿**Lo arrojaste al mar?.-** Lo vio fruncir el ceño mientras ella abría la boca sorprendida...¿ESTABA JUGANDO VERDAD?.- **OK.**- termino diciendo para luego pasarle el aparato a ella.- **Es Annie desea hablar contigo**.- Candy cogió el móvil y se lo coloco rápidamente al oído

**-Por Dios donde has estado, estuve preocupada por t**i.- Prácticamente le grito al aparato.- ¿**Con Archi?¿Todo este tiempo?**.- Guardo silencio al escuchar la respuesta**.- ¿Haciendo que?...no. no me digas puedo imaginarlo**.- Espero otro momento en silencio.- ¿**Qué pasa con tus primos?**.- Escucho la respuesta de Annie y dirigió la rostro hacia Terry para lanzarle una mirada de reproche.- **Entiendo nos vemos, llámame quieres**.- Sin más colgó y cruzo los brazos sobre sus pechos

**-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?.-** Cuestiono a Terry

**-¿Cuándo pensabas dejar de ignorarme?.-** Le reprocho el

**-¿Cuándo hablaste con ellos**?.- Terry se enderezo y a pasos largos se dirigió hacia el dormitorio para desplomarse sobre la cama

**-Ayer después de dejarlas...se mostraron más que complacidos por dejarlas a nuestro cuidado**.- le dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos bajo su cabeza

**-Lo sobornastes**.- Sentencio Candy logrando que Terry sonriera ante sus palabras

**- Lo necesario para desaparecer y dejarlas a nuestra merced**.-A Candy se le encogió el estómago al verlo ahí sobre su cama tan sexi y perverso...Dios quería lanzarse sobre el y perderse con el

**-¿Qué quieres?.-** Hablo sonando más tranquila de lo esperado

**-No es lógico...A ti**.- Se apoyo sobre sus brazo para poder mirarla mejor

-**Ayer fuiste grosero**.- le dijo mientras se sentada a su lado

**-Lo que traías puesto era grosero**.- Dijo el mientras se sentada del todo

**-Terry ..Vestía como lo hacían otras chicas...¿cuál es el problema?.-** Lo miro a los ojos

**-Que te miraban más que a otras chicas, ese era el problema**.- le dijo frunciendo el ceño

**-¿Estabas celoso?.-** Pregunto Candy mientras dirigía su dedo hasta el vientre de Terry

Terry pareció dudar un momento y después respondió

**-Si **

Candy lo miro por un segundo después simplemente se dejó envolver por aquellos poderosos brazos que la hacían sentir segura.

Por los siguientes 3 días Candy no se despegó de aquella habitación, el dormir con Terry despertar con el y convivir con el durante tres días fue la mejor experiencia de su vida, no solo por que podía disfrutar de las delicias de su cuerpo sino que también podía llegar a conocerlo un poco más.

Hablaron de sus comidas favoritas, lugares favoritos situaciones bochornosas y otras cosas más...pero en ningún momento Terry menciono su vínculo con el título de duque ...tal vez falta darle más tiempo pensó Candy mientras lo miraba comer de una caja de comida cantonesa cubierto solamente por unos bóxer.

**-Así que odias las agujas, adoras la torta de chocolate y de todos los deportes conocidos prefieres montar a caballo**.- Dijo Candy mientras bebía un poco de cola

**-Exacto**.- Le sonrió Terry .- **Tu**

**-Odio los insectos en especial las arañas, adoro lo dulce y mas si lo preparo yo y me dan miedo los caballos, pero soy buena nadando y en buceo y me encanta el rapel **.- Terry la miro serio por un segundo, luego simplemente negó volviendo a comer de su caja

**-Nunca he practicado deportes de extremo**.- Candy se encogió de hombros

**-Son divertidos**

Ambos continuaron comiendo hasta terminar la comida pedida, entonces Candy mirando a Terry se recostó en la cama quedando boca arriba y tras respiran profundamente hablo

**-Cuando tenía 15 años durante una de mis visitas a mi familia quede atrapada en un peñasco...bueno Albert y Anthony me dejaron ahí**. – Vio de reojo y observo que Terry la escuchaba atento.- **Había llovido aquella tarde y yo me congelaba de frio, bueno ... mis hermanos no llegaba y yo estaba más que segura que moriría en ese lugar... hasta que ...**

**-Llegue yo**.- La interrumpió Terry

**-Aja me sacaste y bueno me llevaste a Casa**

**-Te llamabas Eli**.- le dijo sorprendido

-**Me llamo Eli...Elizabeth ...Candice Elizabeth White Ardley** .- Terry frunció el ceño

-**Es imposible nunca mencionas ese nombre**

-**Cierto...pero ese es mi nombre...bueno el de mi madre Pauma Elizabeth , me llamo asi en honor a ella**

**-Me mentiste.**

**-No lo hice, solo ...mantuve el suspenso de las cosas nada mas**

**-Yo sabía que te conocía.-** Menciono Terrry mientras se recostaba a su lado

**-Si...lo siento**

**-No te preocupes**.- Hubo un silencio por un minuto.-**Te vi desnuda**.- Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida

-**Eso no es cierto**

-**Si ...te quitaste la ropa frente a mi**

-**Fue porque estaba empapada...no lo hice con otro propósito**.- Terry sonrió .- **Además pensé que eras un caballero, te veías diferente**

-**Era muy joven**.- De pronto frunció el ceño.- **Aquel dia, no fue muy bueno para mi ...pero entonces te vi**

**-Me rescataste**

**-Y me mentiste**

-**Siiiiiii.**

**-Tu eras esa niñita**

**-No era una niña**.- Candy hizo un mohín con los labios.- **Y tu también lo eras **

-**Jajaja te digo un secreto**.- Candy se recostó sobre su pecho mientras lo miraba atenta.- **Soñe contigo durante un largo tiempo...bueno con tus .**..- Bajo la mirada hacia pechos

-**Que grosero**.- Terry rio ante el leve rubor que apareció en el rostro de Candy y deposito un beso en labios fruncidos de ella

**-Vamos .-** Trato de incorporarse.- **Demos un paseo**

**-¿Quieres pasear conmigo?.-** Pregunto alzando una ceja

**-Claro ...como Dios lo manda, del brazo y colgada a mi**.- Le sonrió provocando que a Candy se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas

-**OK...me voy a poner algo** .- Salio de la cama dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño

Al cabo de un tiempo ambos salían del hotel, recorriendo todos los lugares turísticos comieron helado, se detuvieron a sacarse fotos en hermosos escenarios, almorzaron en el centro y por ultimo visitaron un mercado popular donde compraron pulseras y collares hechos de caracolas y piedrecillas de colores

Al día siguiente Candy convenció a Terry de practicar buceo en una zona denominada Cayo Ambergris le habían comentado que aquella zona era conocida por su biodiversidad y la hermosa barrera de coral que la delimitaba yeso eran dignas de conocer. Cuando ambos se hallaban en el borde del bote dispuesto a meterse Candy con una sonrisa y un pequeño bikini termino de aconsejarle

**-No te alejes del guía y…..bueno no provoques a los tiburones**.- Sin más se metió a la azulinas aguas, Terry que se había quedado impactado miro hacia el montón de agua movida donde ella se había metido, volteo a ver al guía quien lo miraba expectante

**-¿tiburones?**

**-Si pero …no suelen atacar a las personas...solo no se separe mucho**.-Sin más le indico que se metiera al agua, y este obedeciendo totalmente desconcertado se zambulló. Una vez dentro se concentró en buscar a Candy quien se hallaba nadando cerca a una gran pared de coral , cuando Terry la alcanzo pudo ver como dentro de aquel pequeño escenario nadaban infinidad de peces de varios colores y formas al igual que millones de plantas que colgaban del coral.

Ahora comprendía porque aquello le fascinaba tanto a Candy la sensación que otorgaba aquella actividad junto con el escenario eran únicas era como estar en otra realidad, otro mundo donde estaba ella CANDY a su lado…como debía ser, nadaba con tanta gracia como si aquel fuera su elemento parte de ella…era una sirena tan hermosa y bella.

Nado así ella y la tomo de la cintura mientras giraba alrededor de todo aquel escenario con ella …estaba disfrutando como nunca lo había hecho, por un momento se permitió imaginar que ella era suya y solamente suya por el resto de su vida, no le importo la carga de su apellido ni las obligaciones que tendría que cumplir algún día, no le importo Susana.

Cuando por fin logro percatarse de donde se encontraban se vio rodeado de infinidad de tiburones grandes pequeños y medianos, su corazón se paralizo y su cuerpo se puso rígido

DIOS …la única experiencia que había tenido con esas criaturas era a través de una pantalla de televisión y generalmente en ellas siempre era el humano el que terminada sin alguna parte de su cuerpo o mejor dicho solo quedaba un trozo de el . Candy pareció notar el temor de Terry y en un intento de calmarlo estiro su mano tocando el vientre lizo de uno de aquellos escualos , Terry la jalo hacia el provocando que todos los tiburones se revolotearan nerviosos a su alrededor …ESTABA DICHO MORIRIAN SIENDO COMIDA DE TIBURONES…Candy trato de calmarlo pasando su mano por su espalda de arriba abajo, logrando después de un rato que él se relajara, le tomo la mano y la estiro hacia una de esas criaturas que nadaban cerca a ellos Terry contuvo la respiración al sentir la piel del enorme pez pero después de un momento se relajó y soltó a Candy para dedicarse a observar a los peces que los rodeaban y tocar a los que se lo permitían, después de un considerable tiempo con cuidado y precaución ambos salieron hacia el exterior y tras ser ayudados subieron al bote para luego ser dirigidos a tierra firme.

-¿**Hace** **cuánto haces eso?.-** Pregunto Terry mientras se llevaba un bocado de comida autóctona del lugar a la boca

**-mmmm**

-**El nadar con tiburones y eso**.- Candy se encogió de hombros

-**Mi padre me matriculaba a numerosas clases de etiqueta durante el verano en mi adolescencia… era buena nadadora siempre lo fui y conocí a una compañera de aquellas clases y me llevo un fin de semana a Cape Aterras en Carolina del Norte a bucear y me fascino a partir de ahí siempre hallaba la forma de escapar. Durante los cinco años que viaje por ahí, mi primer intento de …llámalo así…AUTONOMIA fue bucear por cuenta propia en la Isla de Guadalupe Mexico claro que lo hice metida en una jaula …estaba aterrada pero fue la experiencia mas…gratificante** **que hice, estar cara a cara con el peligro es…liberador** . – Se detuvo y exhalo profundamente.- **Me dije a mi misma SI PUDISTE HACER ESO LOGRARAS HACER CUALQUIER COSA y bueno asi sobreviví 5 años sin la interferencia de mi familia.**

**-Eres increíble**.- Sonrió mientras la miraba maravillado.- ¿**Que más hiciste**?...**durante el tiempo que estuviste fuera**

**-ummm**.- Candy lo miro y añadió.- ¿**Me contaras algo de tu vida si te cuento?.-** Terry dudo un segundo pero luego asintió, con una sonrisa Candy empezó su relato

**-Termine la escuela a los 16 años y ya sabia a lo me enfrentaría una vez en casa ...mi padre iba a presentarme a un sinfín de hombres aptos para casarse y bueno no deseaba eso, Terry deseaba conocer el mundo ver lo que hay más allá de lo nos muestran. Convencí a Annie a acompañarme y entre las dos logramos reunir 500 dólares en efectivo con lo que nos alcanzó para dos boletos hacia las vegas**

**-¿Las vegas?.-** Pregunto mientras llenaba de comida su boca

**-Aja ...fue nuestra primera idea, ambas habíamos obtenido nuestras identificaciones unos meses antes y terminamos metidas en una de esas casas de juegos y habíamos multiplicado nuestra pobre cantidad monetaria en una buena suma **

**-¿Cuánto?.-** Pregunto interesado

**-Bueno no mucho pero la habíamos ganado nosotras estábamos emocionadísimas y estábamos felices**.- Candy miro la cara de Terry quien esperaba una respuesta.- **Unos dos mil dólares**

**-Buena Cantidad viendo que no llevaban más de doscientos dólares**.- Candy se mostró orgullosa

**-Aja**

**-¿Qué sucedió después?.-** Candy bajo el rostro y removió nerviosa las manos mientras Terry la observaba

**-Bueno después...bueno llevábamos unos días ahí y bueno...un día después de haber ganado otra pequeña cantidad de dinero fuimos a celebrar a un bar y bueno tome de más y lo último que recuerdo es estar frente a dos hombres uno me estaba preguntando si aceptaba tomar como esposo a un joven con el que me había cruzado un par de veces ese día además tenia a Elvis como testigo**.- Callo avergonzada

**-¿Enserio?** .- Pregunto Terry anonadado

**-Si , la realidad me golpeo duro...Salí a toda prisa cuando me percate de lo que estaba haciendo , a la mañana siguiente tomamos un avión a México **

**-¿Estuviste a punto de casarte?.-**Le pregunto perplejo

-**Ok si ¡YA DEJA DE DECIRLO**!.- Sonó avergonzada.-L**legamos a Mexico y fue ...nuevo todo nuevo conseguimos un trabajo y salimos adelante **.- Provo un bocado de su comida.- **trabajamos de todo: supermercados, ayudantes** **de cocinas, limpiando casas, en bares, como meseras . y otras cosas. De ahí nos cansamos y bueno nos fuimos a Guatemala estuvimos poco ahí, después simplemente volamos a Europa nos gastamos todo nuestro dinero en el viaje hacia Italia...sabes ¿cuánto cuesta irse de centro américa a Europa?...un ojo de la cara. Annie trabajo como modelo para un colegio de arte de Italia y yo como ayudante en una pastelería, también teníamos un trabajo en un bar por la noche y bueno a partir de ahí todo fue lo mismo viajes, trabajo y más viajes. Grecia, Alemania, Francia, España, Marruecos, peregrinamos a Tierra Santa**.- Frunció el ceño interrumpiendo su relato.- **Fuimos a Rusia y odie Rusia después pasamos un largo tiempo en la India y otro en China ahí nos atraparon...la madre** **de Annie nos estaba siguiendo la pista y nos encontraron obligándonos a regresar. **

-**Dios...me sorprendes Candy ¿Nunca te paso nada?.-** Pregunto interesado, Candy sonrió perezosamente

**-Peligros siempre hay Terry en especial si son dos mujeres solas las que lo enfrentan, hubo ...a veces solo eran sustos otras verdaderamente aterradoras pero gracias a Dios nada grave.**- Sonrió dulcemente

-**Te arriesgaste mucho**

**-Si y no me arrepiento**

**-Eres una locura completa** .- Terry meneo la cabeza ante aquella realidad increíble

**-Si**.- Esbozo una sonrisa triunfal.- **Ahora tu Grandchester cuéntame de** ti.- Terry hizo un gesto de desagrado y suspiro

-**Soy hijo único mis padres se aman mucho creo yo...mmmmmm mi madre era un persona muy hermosa y buena, mi padre es ...una figura importante. ¿Qué más? . Naci en Inglaterra pero me considero Escoces de corazón...adoro escocia es...diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado, me relaja .Lo único malo es que tengo como vecino a Luc**.- Candy rio.-**Estudie en el San Pablo fui un excelente alumno y tuve muchas novias ahí**

**-AY por dios**.- Candy puso los ojos en blanco

**- Viaje mucho pero mis viajes fueron más de placer y negocios que otra cosa...nunca tuve una experiencia como la de hoy **

**-A placer te refieres ah...-** Terry la vio fijamente y Candy entendió.- **OH... Genial**

**-No soy un santo, lo sabes**.- Se encogió de hombros.- **Bueno que más...estudie en la universidad coincidí con Anthony y Karen ..tuve más novias y bueno ahora soy lo que soy**

-**Vaya que interesante.**

-**Mi vida es...complicada y aburrida Candy ¿Qué más te puedo decir**?.- ¿Que vas a ser Duque? Pensó Candy mientras lo miraba comer.- **la tuya tiene más sentido**

**-Pero la tuya es más aceptable**

**-Dejemos de hablar de eso...ha sido maravilloso hasta a hora y deseo que siga siendo así** .- Trato de sonar convincente mientras tomaba de la mano a Candy

**-Ok...quiero ver a Annie ¿crees que tu amigo la deje un segundo?.-** Terry soltó una carcajada

**-Lo llamare y veremos ¿te parece?.-** Candy asintió.- **Ok vámonos** .- Ambos se pararon y mientras Terry pagaba la comida Candy miraba con nostalgia aquel sitio que con el tiempo se convertiría en agradables recuerdos. Terry se le acerco y juntos partieron hasta el hotel donde ya los esperaban Archi y Annie ambos sentados en el bar.

Candy corrió apenas vio a su amiga y la abrazo fuertemente

**-Pensé que tendría que llevar tu cuerpo en una caja**.- Le lanzo una mirada feroz a Archi quien nervioso desvió la vista a su amigo.

**-Que cosas dices...ven tengo muchas cosas que contarte**.- Ambas salieron de bar y se dirigieron hacia su habitación dejando a los dos hombres en el bar.

Una vez en la hermosa habitación con vista al mar Annie se lanzó en la enorme cama y tras una serie de suspiros enamorados hablo

**-Lo amo**.- Dijo mientras Candy empezaba a sacarse el maquillaje del rostro

**-A quién?** —Las manos de Candy se detuvieron en el aire y arrugó el ceño—. ¿**A Archi?**

—**Sí.**

Candy colocó el frasco de desmaquillante sobre el tocador y se dirigió a ella

—**Creía que lo odiabas.**

—**Lo hacía. Pero ya no lo hago**.

—**¿Qué ha pasado?**

Annie parecía tan confusa que Candy veía divertida la escena.

—**¡No lo sé! Llego a mi habitación el viernes pasado por la mañana y bueno ya no se fue.**

—**¿Ha estado contigo los últimos seis días?** —Candy se dirigió a la cama. Tenía que sentarse.

—**Si.**

—**¿Estás tomándome el pelo?**

—**No, pero entiendo lo que debes estar pensando. No sé cómo ocurrió. Estaba diciéndole que no podía entrar en mi habitación, y antes de saber qué sucedía estábamos desnudos y peleándonos por quién tenía que estar arriba y me enamoré de él.**

Candy estaba anonadada por la impresión.

—**¿Estás segura?**

—**Sí. Él estaba arriba.**

—**¡No quería decir eso Annie!** —Si Candy tuviera que cambiar algo en Annie, sería la tendencia que tenía su amiga en dar detalles que ella no quería conocer—. ¿**Estás segura de que estás enamorada de él?**

Annie asintió con la cabeza y, por primera vez en once años de amistad, Candy vio que las lágrimas asomaban a los ojos azules de su amiga. Annie se había vuelto más fuerte en los últimos años incluso más fuerte que Candy y a ella le rompía el corazón verla llorar.

—**Oh, cariño** —suspiró y se acercó para abrazar a Annie—. **Lo siento mucho**. —La rodeó con sus brazos tratando de reconfortarla—. **Los hombres son imbéciles perdidos**.- Y por primera vez Candy se arrepintió de haberlo provocado para ir a buscarla

—**Lo sé** —sollozó Annie—. **Todo era maravilloso y va y tiene que hacer eso.**

—**¿Qué es lo que hizo?**

Annie se echó hacia atrás y miró la cara de Candy.

—**Me pidió que me casara con él.**

Candy se cayó de culo, estupefacta. ¿QUE ESTABA ESCUCHANDO?

—**Le dije que era demasiado pronto, pero no me ha querido escuchar. Me dijo que me amaba y que sabía que yo le amaba a él.** —Cogió un extremo del cubrecamas y se lo pasó por los ojos**—. Ya le dije que casarse ahora no era la mejor opción, pero no me ha querido escuchar.**

—**Por supuesto que no te puedes casar con él ahora**. —Candy se agarró a la mesa para ponerse de pie**—. La semana pasada lo odiabas. ¿Cómo espera que tomes una decisión tan importante en tan poco tiempo? Seis días no son suficientes para saber si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con él **

—**Lo supe después del tercer día.**

Candy se sentó nuevamente en la cama. Se sentía mareada y tuvo que volver a sentarse.

—**¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¿Quieres casarte con él o no?**

—**Oh, sí.**

—**Pero, ¿le has dicho que no?**

—**¡Le dije que sí! Intenté decirle que no, pero no me dejó** —dijo, y estalló de nuevo en sollozos—. **Debe sonar estúpido e impulsivo, mi única disculpa es que lo amo de verdad y no quiero perder la oportunidad de ser feliz.**

—**No pareces feliz.**

—¡**Lo soy! Nunca me he sentido así. Archi hace que me sienta bien incluso cuando pensaba que era imposible que me sintiera mejor. Me hace reír y piensa que soy divertida. Me hace feliz, pero...** —Se interrumpió para secarse de nuevo los ojos—. **Quiero que tú también seas feliz.**

—**¿Yo?**

—**Se que sufres por Terry aunque lo niegues...te duele saber que tal vez algún día el no termine aceptándote y a mí me duele ser feliz cuando tu tal vez no lo eres**

—**Soy feliz** —le aseguró a Candy, y se preguntó si eso era verdad. Pero ése no era el momento de examinar sus sentimientos y analizarlos—. **Oye** —le dijo esbozando una sonrisa, alargando los brazos hacia Annie y dando una palmadita en la mesa—. **Por ahora nos vamos en concentrar en tu felicidad. Al parecer tenemos que organizar una boda.- ** Candy sintió un extraño sentimiento dentro, por un minuto deseo estar en el lugar de Annie ser ella a quien declaraban amor incondicional y pedían pasar el resto de sus días a su lado

Annie colocó las manos sobre las de Candy.

—**Sé que todo esto parece demasiado impulsivo, pero amo a Archi de verdad** —dijo, su cara se iluminaba cuando pronunciaba el nombre de él.

—**¿Ya has hablado sobre la fecha?**

—**mmmm el 17 de Setiembre.**

—¡**Pero si sólo faltan tres semanas**!.- Dijo Candy asombrada

—**Lo sé, pero el tendrá un viaje de negocios por tres meses después de esa fecha y ...ambos decidimos que no podemos aguantar más tiempo estando lejos uno del otro. Hemos estado mirando todas las fechas y al parecer las tres semanas siguientes serán bastante tranquilas y podremos organizarlo todo. Así que Archi y yo nos casaremos el diecisiete, nos iremos una semana a Cabo Blanco de luna de miel y después viajare con el.**

—**Tres semanas** —protestó Candy.- **Estas loca**

-**Lo se ...y tienes que ser mi madrina**

**-¿Se lo dirás a tus padres?**

**-Archi ira a hablar con ellos apenas lleguemos.**

-**OH bueno te deseo suerte**.- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.- **Deseo que seas feliz **

**-Oh También yo lo deseo y que tú también lo seas**.- Ambas se miraron con evidente alegría y después de una efusivo abrazo continuaron hablando y planeando la futura boda


	15. CAPITULO 14

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 14**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de ahí descendieron Candy y Terry, María que feliz esperaba en el lobby no aguanto más y se apresuró a abrazar a Candy. Mientras que Terry como todo caballero llevaba los equipajes de ambos hacia la sala

¿Desde cuándo había empezado a traer sus cosas a casa de Candy? Se decía mientras miraba las maletas, tenía ropa y algunas cosas metidas entre el guardaropa y algunos cajones de Candy

Era diferente el se sentía diferente...aquello era lo que sus padres siempre habían experimentado...la alegría de tener a alguien esperándolo desinteresadamente, tener a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo de mil formas, de amarse mutuamente y ser correspondidos

¿QUE?... ¿QUE CARAJOS ESTABA PASANDO? ¿AMOR? ...no podia ser posible

Terry se quedó paralizado observando a Candy reír de todas las locuras que habían pasado, un frio lo embargo por completo y el pecho se le contrajo ¿AMABA A CANDY WHITE?¿ SE HABIA ENAMORADO DE ELLA? Eso no podía ser...nunca le había pasado aquello, nunca había compartido más que deseo por sus amantes...claro...pero tampoco nunca había compartido departamento como lo hacía con Candy, ni había pasado el tiempo como lo pasaba con ella, DIOS no había disfrutado del sexo como lo hacía con ella.

ENAMORADO...aquella palabra retumbaba en su cabeza mientras la observaba hablar

-¿**Terry te quedaras** **con nosotras hoy?.-** Pregunto María al cabo de un rato.

**-No lo creo**.- Dijo tratando de sonar calmado

**-¿Por qué?.-** Pregunto Candy levantándose y dirigiéndose a el.- **Quédate al menos hoy...estarás cansado**

-**No puedo Candy**.- Respondió mientras la observaba fijamente

-**Vamos ...por favor**.- Se abrazó a su pecho logrando que Terry se tensara ante el contacto

DIOS NO PODIA SER POSIBLE SE HABIA ENAMORADO DE ELLA...¿COMO HABIA PASADO AQUELLO?...Miro su cuerpo pegado al suyo y un calor se extendió en su interior, la calidez y la satisfacción de tenerla cerca le oprimían el corazón, sin pensarlo un momento sus brazos se cerraron sobre ella y la sostuvo así por una largo tiempo ... tiempo en el que trato de pensar como rayos solucionaría aquello, no deseaba lastimar a nadie y menos a ella. Y el hecho de haberse enamorado de ella solo les traería problemas.

Confundido logro separarse de ella y retroceder unos pasos para poner distancia entre ellos

**-No puedo Candy...de verdad tengo que irme**.- Cogió el equipaje que momentos antes había ingresado.- **Te llamare en la mañana.-** Le dijo tratando de sonar sereno.- **Te lo prometo**.- Candy hizo un puchero y se acerco para besar ligeramente sus labios

-**Ok entonces buenas noches**.- Le regalo una bella sonrisa

Terry se despidió de María y salió del edificio a toda prisa para dirigirse hacia la única persona razonable que conocía.

Tras llamar un par de veces la puerta se abrió y se asomó el rostro de Stear aparentemente molesto

-**Vaya hasta que al fin decidiste aparecer**.- Le dijo mientras abría del todo la puerta y dejaba ingresar a Terry.- **Me preguntaba cuando iban a recordar sus obligaciones de la empresa.**- Se quejó cerrando la puerta una vez dentro su amigo.

Terry que no se encontraba de buen humor para ser retado ni sermoneado a paso presuroso se dirigió hacia la sala donde al percatarse de la presencia de la joven tuvo que dirigirle un amable saludo para luego pedir una entrevista a solas con su amigo

-**Paty buenas noches**.- la joven que lo había visto ingresar le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.- U**mm disculpen si interrumpo pero necesito hablar con Stear...un momento...en privado.-** Su amigo y su chica se vieron un segundo y sin decir palabra alguna Stear dirigió a Terry hasta el estudio donde se encerraron para llevar a cabo su charla

**-¿Qué sucede Terry?-** Pregunto el joven mientras servía una poco de Whisky en dos vasos

Terry por su parte daba vueltas por todo el estudio tratando de encontrar la forma de poder soltarle su reciente descubrimiento a su amigo sin que este le echara un discurso o se burlara de sus sentimientos.

-**Terry deja de dar vueltas y dime a que viniste a estas horas**.- Soltó mientras le alcanzaba uno de los vasos, Terry lo tomo y se lo zambullo de inmediato

-**Sucedió algo**.- Dijo mientras sentía el ardor del whisky bajar por su garganta.- **Algo malo ...muy muy malo**.- Stear se alarmo por el tomo empleado de su amigo

-**Dios Terry que paso...Archi le sucedió algo a mi hermano**

-**No No .-** Sacudió la cabeza negando aquello.- **Archi está bien...soy ...soy yo.-** Dijo mientras se desplomaba en uno de los sillones

**-¿Que te sucede viejo? Me estas asustando.**

-**Creo que ...creo que me gusta Candy**.- Dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por su cabellera

**-¿Qué?.-** Stear alzo la ceja incrédulo.- ¿**Vienes a mi casa a estas horas a decirme que te gusta alguien?...Vaya Terry que absurdo**

-**No entiendes...me enamore de Candy...me gusta...me gusta de las mil jodidas maneras que una mujer le puede gustar a un hombre sin necesidad de incluir el sexo**.- Stear quedo mudo ante la sincera revelación de su amigo

**-¿Qué? ¿tu enamorado? ¿de Candy? Estas de broma**.- Terry lo miro con ojos confundidos y mortificados.- **Oh CARAJO**

**...Si.-** Dijo mientras se pasaba las palmas por su rostro

-**¿Cómo sabes que estas enamorado?**

**-No lo se...¿cómo rayos es estar enamorado?**

**-¿Cómo te sientes?.**

-**Frustrado, molesto, confundido**.- Resoplo con exasperación.- **A su lado me siento...bien, tranquilo, feliz, en paz conmigo mismo...simplemente me siento bien...Dios como carajos me paso esto.-** Decía mientras se frotaba el rostro.- **Es la primera vez que me pasa esto**

**-¿Estas seguro?**

**-¿De lo que me pasa o de lo que siento?**

-**De ambos**

-**Nunca me he sentido así, estar con Candy es...diferente, pensé que era solo algo físico**.- Levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.- A**doro su sonrisa, verla reir de lo que digo, que discuta conmigo, que se enfrente a mi, verla cada noche ...Dios llegue a sentir unos celos asesinos por ella**.- Stear escuchaba atento lo que decía su amigo y trataba de asimilar lo que decía

-**Dios...estás enamorado.**

-**No puede ser**.- Terry se pasó nuevamente la mano por su cabellera

**-¿Que piensas hacer?.-** Le pregunto su amigo al verlo claramente confundido

-**No lo se Stear**

-¿**Que sucede con Susana?.-** Terry cerró los ojos en un claro gesto de dolor

-**Con Susana no sucede nada, con la que sucede es con Candy ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer con ella?.-** Stear pudo sentir como aquella palabras contenían un claro fondo de dolor, lo que confirmaba que lo que su amigo había confesado era cierto ESTABA ENAMORADO

-**Pero si amas a Candy para que seguir con lo de Susana.-** Terry alzo la vista y lo miro furioso

**-No puedo deshacerme de ella así de fácil Stear, mi compromiso con ella lleva años de haberse dado**.- Respiro hondo y soltó poco a poco el aire.- **Además nada asegura que lo mío con Candy perdure, que tal si se da cuenta que no soy lo que imagina o tal vez yo me aburro de esto**

**-¿Crees que pueda suceder eso?**

**-No lo se**.- Respondió exasperado Terry.- **Debería de suceder algunas de esas cosas **

**-¿ Y Candy? ¿Qué sentimientos tiene ella por ti?.- **

**-yo que se ...no me ha dicho que me ame...al menos ella aun piensa claramente.**

-**Ay amigo...¿estás seguro de eso?¿ Que argumento le has estado soltando hasta ahora para que este contigo?**

-**Ya sabes...la fuerza del deseo y la atracción..Le advertí que no dejara aflorar algún tipo de sentimiento extraño hacia mi, que no estaba preparado para ese tipo de relación...solo era sexo...Stear...solo era eso**

-**Solo era eso y terminaste enamorándote**.- Terry apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá .- **Terry ninguna mujer se entrega de esa forma si no es por algo a cambio ¿acaso a Candy solo le importa tu dinero?**

**-NO**.- Levanto la voz Terry a escuchar tremenda estupidez, Candy no necesitaba de su dinero y nunca se lo había pedido ella era incapaz de entregarse por algo tan grosero como eso

**-Bueno entonces creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta...te ama**

Terry lo miro con una expresión extraña no sabía si de molestia, confusión o algo mas. En cierta forma sintió pena por su amigo...Stear entendía mejor que nadie por lo que el estaba pasando y comprendía su actual miedo y el hecho de cambiar lo que el mismo había aceptado años atrás

**-¿Qué piensas hacer viejo?**

**-No lo se Stear...no lo se**

Ambos amigos se miraron por largo rato hasta que el silencio se hizo incomodo, Terry se puso de pie y tras vacilar por un momento se despidió de su amigo y se fue.

Necesitaba pensar las cosas, era diferente cuando sus relaciones se basaban en sexo no había ningún tipo de sentimiento incluido en ello, se permitía disfrutar de la compañía y el control que aquello le otorgaba, pero con Candy era diferente ella decía estar de acuerdo pero actuaba de diferente forma, lo hacía rabiar OH si pero después lo apaciguaba con una de esas sonrisas que los estremecían.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo con ella en Belice había descubierto algo que nunca pensó sentir..la necesidad de tener a su lado a alguien a quien quería, había disfrutado cada momento y se había hecho la pregunta ¿Qué tan malo sería estar con Candy el resto de su vida?¿Podría deshacer aquel compromiso que se vio obligado a hacer años atrás para poder tenerla a su lado?

¡NO! ...hace años el solo acepto esa carga...no podía aceptar la situación en la que su familia se vio envuelta ¿Cómo renunciar a una parte de su vida, de su historia, de su esfuerzo?

Al no haber cumplido su padre el compromiso impuesto para casarse con la hija mayor de los Marlow y haber escogido a su madre pese a todos los reclamos, los Grandchester perdieron una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero dejando tambaleante su economía familiar ya que viéndose insultados la familia Marlow dejo de invertir en los negocios Grandchester además de retirar su apoyo a los diversos proyectos que se estaban llevando a cabo en ese entonces

Ambas familias desde tiempos memorables invertían en similares negocios multimillonarios volviéndose así socios , compartiendo las ganancias y gozando del incremento de los números...durante décadas había funcionado y tal vez lo hubiera seguido haciendo si se hubiese dado la unión de Richard Grandchester con Maritsa Marlow. Pero al no llevarse a cabo y viéndose obligados a romper el lazo económico de ambas familias se logro la libertad del Actual duque para formar su ahora feliz familia. Pero los años habían pasado y en un intento de limar asperezas, los Marlow habían pedido se cumpliese la tradición de desposar a un miembro de ambas familias (Terrence y Susana) aunque los padres de Terry se habían negado a aceptar tal imposición, fue el quien al conocer que podrían perder la mitad de las acciones del negocio Grandchester e incluso propiedades que fueron adquiridas por ambas familias como incentivo a la futura pareja si es que daba la unión de ambas familia lo obligo a aceptar en contra de cualquier reclamo.

No estaba dispuesto a perder el negocio que su familia había logrado sacar adelante, negocio que le costaba a el mantener a flote, y mas aun no estaba dispuesto a perder la villa en Grecia o la de Escocia lugares en lo que el había tenia recuerdo de su niñez y adolescencia. Lugares en los que su familia habia grabado historia por décadas inclusive mas, No se lo iba a hacer fácil a los Marlow, se casaría con Susana pero no la amaría, sería un deber que cumpliría como todo un caballero. Pero sería solo su esposa en papeles le daría su apellido algún día pero nada más, cuando se comprometió a los 19 años había dado su palabra de convertirse en su esposo pero no la de ser su amante, nunca lo seria al contrario disfrutaría de su libertad con cuanta mujer se le antojase y si hallaba a alguna que valiera la pena y desease convertirse en algo mas..¡pues por que no! ...la haría su amante.

Pero Candy no...ella no estaba hecha para ser amante de nadie, ella estaba hecha para ser amada única y especialmente solo a ella. Ella tendría una casa, hijos, mascotas y un esposo que la vería dormir a su lado por el resto de sus días...DIOS DESEO SER AQUEL HOMBRE CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS.

Los celos lo mataban con solo pensar que ella tendría bebes con otro, que dormiría con otro que no fuera el ...¿Le mostraría lo apasionada que es en la intimidad de una habitación a otro como lo es con el?...tenía que cortar con ella pero la sola idea le dolía...NO...no quería romper con ella, pero tampoco quería que ella sufriese su cobardía y estupidez.

Llego a su hogar rogando poder encontrar una salida a todo aquel embrollo en el que se había metido, tras ser recibido por el personal de servicio de su mansión Terry se dirigió a su habitación para sin energía alguna desplomarse sobre la cama y al cabo de un rato quedar completamente dormido.

* * *

Por otro lado en Inglaterra Luc se hallaba recostado en su flagrante cama mirando el blanco techo de la habitación del hotel en que se había hospedado, llevaba el ceño fruncido y el ambiente que lo rodeaba era tenso había llegado hace tres horas a ese país y no veía la hora para dar el golpe que alejaría a Candy de Terrence para siempre. Miro una vez más su reloj y después se puso de pie y tras coger su saco salió al bar del edificio en donde se sento para esperar a la pieza clave de su jugada.

-**Saint Clair**.- Volteo hacia la voz para ver a la hermosa mujer vestida elegantemente detrás de el, ella llevaba pantalones de vestir gris y una elegante gabardina que delineaba su figura

**-Susana**.- Dijo Luc mientras se ponía de pie para saludar adecuadamente a La mujer

**-Luc no tengo tiempo para esto vayamos al grano y dime para que me citaste aquí**.- Hablo Susana mientras tomaba asiento

**-Vaya por lo visto no has cambiado nada ...sigues siendo la misma arpía berrinchosa de siempre.- **Susanaapretó los labios mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Luc

-**Si me citaste para insultarme lo hubieras hecho por teléfono...no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.**- Se puso de pie pero cuando pretendía empezar a andar, Luc con una mueca de desprecio hablo

-**Ay Susanita no llores cuando Terry venga a darte el adiós definitivo**

Susana se detuvo y volteo a ver a Luc con un semblante totalmente serio

**-Luc...en ni en tus mejores sueños va a ocurrir eso...Terry se va casar conmigo porque asi tiene que ser**.- Le dedico una radiante sonrisa que destaco la elegancia de su porte

**-¿Estas segura? Mira que puede estar por ahí ...con otras ¿eso no te importa?**

**-No**.- Soltó tranquilamente.-**Terry puede hacer lo que desee antes del matrimonio, me tiene sin cuidado. Pero sé que una vez casados olvidara aquel mal vicio que tiene de enredarse con cualquiera**

**-¿Estas segura?**

-**Si Luc...me tiene sin cuidado con la zorra que se esté revolcando ahora, ninguna dura más de dos meses con el**..**.lo conozco tan bién que te sorprendería**.- Susana lo miro con una sonrisa burlona que irrito cada célula del cuerpo de Luc.. COMO IBA DISFRUTAR VER LA CARA DE ELLA CUANDO LE DIJESE LO QUE TENIA QUE DECIRLE

-**Bueno Susanita creo que ahí te equivocas**.- Le aventó una manojo de fotografías que se desparramaron por toda la mesa donde se había sentado Luc.- **Tu Terrence te va a dejar por una chica que según yo resulta ser más deliciosa que tu desabrida presencia.-** Susana miro a Luc luego las fotos, sintió una ola de celos que recorrieron todo su cuerpo...celos que había creído controlar hace mucho .- ¿**No vas a mirar? Te aseguro que encontraras cosas muy interesantes**.- Se burlo Luc al ver la expresión de Susana

**-¿Qué no me dice que esto es un truco tuyo? Te conozco... deseas sacar algún provecho de esto** **.-** Dijo Susana sin tocar las fotos

**- Si tienes razón...pero tuyo no** .- Señalo a la joven rubia de ojos verdes que se encontraba sonriente entre los brazos de Terry.- **De ella ...la quiero a ella**

Susana desvió la vista hacia Luc y lo vio tan serio como ella

**-¿Quién es ella?**

**-Ella es Candice White hija de Willian White ¿lo conoces verdad?.**

**-El empresario petrolero**.- Dijo Susana mientras tomaba asiento y alzaba las fotos para ojearlas

**-Exacto...no sé de cuando se conocen exactamente, pero si se lo han estado haciendo durante los ultimes 8 meses y créeme que a ti más que a nadie le puede incomodar.**

**-¿8 meses?.-** levanto el rostro para mirarlo a la cara.- ¿**Cómo sabes el tiempo?**

-**Ya te dije ella me interesa y bueno ...he estado investigando un poco **

Susana sintió nauseas al escuchar y mirar todo aquello, Terry nunca había estado con alguien mas que de un corto periodo...y lógico había tenido que tragarse su orgullo y soportar calladamente aquellas humillaciones de su parte y ahora estaba ahí sentada escuchando de su relación con esa tipa que aparecía en varias fotos con el, ellos en algún restaurante, caminado uno al lado del otro lanzándose esas malditas miradas, entrando y saliendo de algún edificio sonrientes y bromistas, en algún viaje a la playa abrazados, recostados uno sobre otro, Terry acariciando su espalda, tomándola de la cintura, susurrándole al oído, besándola ...DIOS, aventó las fotos mientras sentía fluir la rabia por sus venas.

**-¿De cuando son estas fotografías?**

-**De hace meses...estas**.- Señalo un cuantos de la mesa.- d**e la universidad donde estoy seguro que tu prometido tuvo algo que ver con su casual encuentro...estas.**- Señalo otro grupo.- **De un encuentro en un restaurante**.- Tomo otro grupo las cuales coloco a la vista de Susana.- **Son del departamento de Candy ..donde temo querida Susana Terry pasa lo que le queda de tiempo después del trabajo y por ultimo las de Belice ...te apuesto lo que desees que ambos prepararon aquel encuentro.-** Miro con desdén las imágenes.- **El bastardo parece feliz con ella...y por respeto a tu presencia no voy a decir cuáles son los motivos**

**-Zorra**.- Murmuro Susana por lo bajo.- **¿Qué quieres Luc?.-**

**-Quiero a Terrence fuera del camino querida Susana...necesito casarme con Candy si deseo que mis padres me vuelvan a incluir en el testamento y me acojan sin mirarme como a un paria**

**-Escoje a otra mujer**.- le dijo con molestia

**-No están fácil querida, resulta que su padre me dará una parte de las acciones y un puesto en su empresa si me emparejo a ella...asi que lo de escoger a otra no cuenta.-** Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento siendo Luc el que rompiera el silencio.- **Vamos Susana sabes muy bien que esto no cuadra**

**-El se casara conmigo ...dio su palabra**

-**Hace años...ahora es diferente, además no sería la primera vez que un Grandchester deja plantada una Marlow antes de la boda**

**-Eso no va a suceder**.- Dijo entre dientes Susana

-**No si decides confiar en mi y lograr separar a esos dos**.- Susana lo miro por un momento

**-Esta bien que tienes pensado.**

Luc sonrió ante su triunfo y durante el resto de la noche se encargó de explicarle detenidamente el plan que había elaborado para separarlos. Tenía que lograr que Candy odiara a Terry...que no le quedaran ganas de volverlo a ver en su vida y que mejor idea que descubrir de la forma más humillante la relación que Terry tenía con Susana.

* * *

Una vez descansado y aprovechando que era Sábado Terry se dirigió al hogar de Candy, necesitaba hablar con ella y si lograba hallar el valor necesario solucionar de una buena vez esta situación.

Se hallaba en el elevador esperando que se abriesen la puertas y poder llevar a cabo lo que había estado calando su pecho desde la noche pasada, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ingresar en la sala ver a un par de mujeres enzarzándose en una discusión aparentemente a muerte.

Terry no daba crédito a lo que veía: de una lado del enorme sillón se encontraba Candy embarrada de pies a cabeza con harina y huevos, mientras que del otro lado se encontraba María a quien le colgaban pedazos de spagueti y salsa de la cabeza y ¿eran restos de albóndigas lo que colgaba de su blusa?

-**Bruja echaste a perder el** **postre**.- Le decía Candy mientras se quitaba las cascaras de huevo del cabello

**-¿Bruja?...tu pequeña pervertida arruinaste mi pasta**.- La apunto con el dedo.- ¿**Cuántas veces te dije que no metieras tus ...manitas en mi comida?**

**-No lo haría si supieras cocinar**.- Contraataco Candy

**-¡ahhh!**.- María abrió la boca impresionada.- **Yo se cocinar no como otras que solo saben hacer galletitas**

-¡**Dios! bien que las comes cuando las preparo**

-**Si, por que temo romper tu autoestima de disque repostera que tienes**.- Ahora fue el turno de Candy de abrir la boca sorprendida

**-Bruja cruel...soy yo y mi estómago los que sufre de tus aires de cocinera**.- Candy agarro un trozo de huevo que se deslizaba por su mejilla y se lo aventó estampándose sobre la sucia blusa de María

**-Mi niña preciosa tu ultima tarta la uso para machacar ajos.-** María cogió de su cabeza unos cuantos spaguetis y se los lanzo cayendo en el rostro blanquecino de Candy

**-¿Qué sucede aquí?.-** Se arriesgó a preguntar Terry , ambas voltearon a verlo con el ceño fruncido

**- Aquí la princesa arruino el almuerzo**.- Dijo María alzando la voz

**-Ya estaba arruinado antes que yo hiciera algo**

**-Mentira...tu y tu extraña compulsión por los condimentos, acabaran matándote**

**-¡DIOS!¿ que tienes que ver eso?.**- Candy alzo los brazos mientras giraba los ojos

**-Mucho en especial cuando viertes un costal de pimienta en todo**

-**Que exagerada que eres...no fue un costal.-** María se pasó un dedo por el rostro y se lo llevo a la boca y dijo muy segura

**-Un costal no hay duda**.- Candy abrió la boca para replicar pero la volvió a cerrar

**-Tu arruinaste mi tarta**.- Dijo al fin

-**Porque me soplaste harina en la cara**.- Respondió Candy

-**Porque no dejabas de batirme su cucharita de palo sobre la cabeza**.- Dijo Candy cruzándose de brazos

-**Terrence si tu no la zurras te juro que le pongo purgante en el té** .- Se dirigió María a Terry y el pudo ver como una chispa de diversión se cruzaba por ellos

-**No lo metas a el...el al igual que yo sufrimos por el consumo de tu comida**.- Candy se volteo a verlo esperando su apoyo

-**A mi...me gusta la comida de María**.- Dijo apenado mientras Candy se llevaba de forma exagerada la mano al pecho

-**Lógico ahora resulta que soy yo la mala, soy la asesina de spaguetis ¡NO ES ASI!.-** Ironizo Candy

**-Pues ¡SI!.-** Ataco María divertida.- **Ahora no tenemos almuerzo**

-**Pues pidamos Pizza**.- Dijo Candy mientras se sacudía la harina del cuerpo.- **Claro si es que no es comida que degrade a la reina Maria.**- La miro alzando las cejas

**-No hace falte yo las invito a comer**.- Dijo Terry al ver como aquel enfrentamiento a muerte se iba suavizando de modo sorprendente

**-¿En serio?.-** Pregunto Candy sorprendida

-**Si**.- Sonrió Terry

**-Gracias Terrence**.- Dijo María devolviéndole una sonrisa

**-Oh eres genial Terry**.- se acercó Candy dispuesta a lanzarse a sus brazos, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro aterrado de Terry percatándose que se encontraba cubierta de harina y huevo .- **OH bueno creo que primero me doy un baño.- **se detuvo y con una sonrisa salió presurosa a su habitación

**-DIOS esa niña está loca...¿cómo la aguantas Terry?.-** Dijo María mientras la miraba marcharse

**-No lo se.-** Dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

**-Te ama**.- Soltó María haciendo que Terry la observara y se pusiera serio.- **Y creo que tu la amas...bueno es lo que creo, le tienes una paciencia increíble...Terry no la hagas sufrir.-** Terry la miro impasible y después negó con la cabeza.- **Bueno creo que voy a cambiarme**.- María giro y se dirigió hacia su habitación, dejando a un Terry pensativo.

Al cabo de un rato ambas mujeres salieron correctamente limpias y vestidas para ser llevadas a un lujoso restaurante donde tras alimentarse y hablar de diferentes temas regresaron a casa. Maria se apresuró a encerrarse en su habitación mientras que Candy estando a solas con Terry pregunto

**-¿te sucede algo? **

-**No ¿Por qué? .-** Pregunto Terry sorprendido

-**Estas demasiado callado**.- Le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente

**-Tengo cosas en la cabeza**

**-¿Quieres que te ayude a olvidar?.-** Le dijo Candy mientras sonreía y se sentaba sobre sus piernas y depositaba suaves besos por su rostro

**-Candy**.-Sonrió tímidamente Terry, mientras atrapaba su delicada cintura y la atraía hacia el.- ¿**Qué haces cariño?**

**-Ayudándote...¿funciona?.-** susurro en su oido

**-OH SI .-** Atrapo sus labios con los suyos olvidando por aquel momento la decisión que había tomado, se separó de ella y la abrazo con fuerza mientras pensaba sobre qué sucedería si le eligiera a ella y renuncia a todo, quería mas momentos como este...junto a ella-

**-Vamos arriba Terry**.- Hablo Candy mientras rozaba con sus dedos la espalda de aquel hombre

Terry la separo de el para verla y al hacerlo puedo notar en sus ojos algo más que el deseo, vio amor ...Candy lo amaba a el, tanto como el a ella sin poder resistirse se levantó tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ambos presurosos subieron los escalones y una vez dentro Terry cerro la puerta y Candy empezó a desvestirse con suaves movimientos de su cuerpo, el quedo hipnotizado con el suave bamboleo del cuerpo de Candy y cuando ella se hallaba solo en ropa interior Terry se abalanzo sobre ella para poder tocarla con anhelo, reconociendo cada parte de ella besando a su antojo cada pedazo de piel descubierta tratando de dejar en ella su presencia

La guio hasta la cama y la recostó dándole una visión totalmente erótica de Candy, ella ahí con su cabellera desparramada por la almohada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración acelerada...ella era de el ...Y VAYA QUE LO ERA...y la amaba el la amaba.

Se desprendió de su ropa para finalmente desnudo recostarse a su lado, paso su mano por su suave figura y se detuvo en su plano vientre, metió la mano bajo la sexi prenda interior y empezó a acariciar aquella zona tan sensible de Candy, ella se arqueo hacia el y el aprovecho esa oportunidad para tomar unos de su pechos y saborearlos a su antojo.

Candy sentía como el calor se extendía por su cuerpo y cuando creía perderse Terry se alejó y se levantó de su lado, ella protesto pero al verlo dirigirse hacia uno de los cajoncitos de la mesita cercana a su cama comprendió, lo vio coger unos cuantos preservativos que anteriormente había dejado ahí y se volvió hacia ella, Candy por su parte se quitó el sujetador y la bragas y lo espero ansiosa.

Terry sonrió le mostro los plateados paquetes que luego dejo sobre la almohada y cuando se dispuso a abrir uno, Candy se lo quito de la mano y con una sonrisa pícara hablo

-**Nunca** **dejaría que un hombre haga el trabajo de una mujer**.- Empujo a Terry de espaldas y mientras que ella se sentaba abrió el paquete sacando el resbaladizo condón y lo deslizo por el largo y duro miembro de Terry haciendo que el cerrara los ojos ante su contacto. Luego se sento a horcajadas y mirándolo a los ojos y con una sonrisa se deslizo sobre su erección. Y antes de que ella su culminara su hazaña Terry la tomo del trasero y la detuvo

-**Nunca** **dejaría que una mujer hiciera el trabajo de un hombre**.- La coloco de espaldas a la cama y tras separarle las piernas la penetro de una embestida logrando que ella soltara un grito de placer.

Terry la embistió desesperadamente mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus suaves caderas, Candy jadeaba y trataba de apretarse mas a el, aquello era diferente y le gustaba. Sintió como el clímax estaba cerca ¿DIOS COMO PODIA PONERLA EN ESE ESTADO TAN FACILMENTE?

El mundo de Candy se fraccionaba en millones de estrellitas y después caía de nuevo a la realidad satisfecha temblorosa y liviana. Terry por su parte empujaba profundamente en ella, levanto aun mas sus caderas para colmarla toda, hundirse en ella hasta lograr marcarla por completo...ELLA ERA SUYA...SUYA Y DE NADIE MAS.- se repetía en cada embestida que daba.

Levanto sus ojos hacia ella y la observo mirándolo fijamente jadeante de placer, sonrojada de deseo. La beso con premura y anhelo y sintió como nuevamente su cuerpo se estremecía a su alrededor ahogando un gemido en su boca pero le basto con sentirse apresado por ella y sentir su liberación para que lograra que Terry sin poder controlarlo explotara de placer lanzando un gruñido mientras enterraba el rostro en la perfumada cabellera de Candy.

Cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad Terry aún se encontraba dentro de Candy sentía una necesidad incomprensible de hablar, aun con el rostro enterrado en la cabellera de Candy dijo

-¿**Candy?...tu ...me amas**.- Candy se sobresaltó y su pulso de acelero ¿que debía responder a eso? Tras pensar a que se debía el origen de la pregunta de Terry, simplemente decidió responder con la verdad...era hora de empezar a hablar con la verdad y asumir las futuras decisiones.

**-Si Terry te amo**.- Respondió con voz queda

**-Candy**.- Terry salió lentamente de ella para rodar sobre ella y sentarse sobre la cama

Candy sintió un enorme vacío unido a la sensación de haber cometido un terrible error y se fue peor cuando lo vio levantándose y coger sus ropas del suelo.

**-Terry**.- Soltó en un tono lastimero.- **Lo siento mucho, lo dije sin pensar ¿Qué haces?.-** Dijo mientras se salía de la cama desnuda y lo agarraba del brazo.- **Terry ¿Qué haces?.-** hablo desesperada

**-Tengo que irme.-** Le dijo sin mirarla, mientras se colocaba los calzoncillos y los pantalones

**-Terry lo siento**.- Dijo Candy mientras sentía como le escocían los ojos.- ¿**Por favor habla conmigo?**

**-Candy**.- La miro a los ojos.- **Necesito pensar...dame un poco de tiempo**.- Candy sintió como el dolor de perderlo por haber hablado lo que no debía se hacía más profundo y se aferró a el

**-No, no te vayas por favor.-** le rogo mientras aferraba a su cuerpo, aquello le partió el corazón a Terry ... Dios era un maldito cabron por hacerle eso a Candy, cerró los ojos con fuerza y la alejo de él dirigiéndose a la cama para coger una sábana y cubrirla

**-Candy por favor...dame tiempo**.- Decían mientras la envolvía en la sabana y el tomaba su camiseta para ponérsela

**-¿Por qué haces esto Terry?** .- Le dijo mientras sus lágrimas caían por su sonrojadas mejillas .- **Te digo lo que mi corazón siente y tu ...me pides tiempo...¿tan difícil es amarme?**.- No claro que no lo era, pensaba Terry mientras la veía frágil y llorosa.- **YO TE AMO**.- Continuo Candy.- **TE AMO **

**-Basta Candy**.- Dijo Terry mientras retrocedía y recogía su última prenda.- **Ahora no pienso hablar contigo**.- Digo en un tono duro.- **Dame tiempo ...carajo...solo dame unos días**

Candy lo vio en silencio mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, no quería darle tiempo quería que el decidiera de una buena vez y que se decidiera por ella

-**Candy** **por favor**.- Terry se acercó a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos pegando amabas frentes.- **Dame tiempo, solo unos días...esto...esto es nuevo para mí, no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo reaccionar**

**-Dime que me amas**.- Dijo en un susurro Candy

**-Por favor Candy**

-**Yo te amo...dime que me amas Terry**.- Imploro Candy

**-Candy ...YO...-** Vacilo un momento después simplemente negó con la cabeza.- **Yo necesito salir de aquí**

Sin mas Terry salió de la habitación para después retirarse definitivamente del edificio. Candy se quedó en aquel sitio parada totalmente destrozada ¿acaso aquello era final? ¿Terry no la amaba en realidad? ...NO eso no era posible ella había visto un lado totalmente diferente de el, el demostraba algo más que deseo por ella ..puede que no la amara pero la quería se lo había demostrado en cada beso que le daba, en cada sonrisa sincera que le regalaba., en cada mirada tierna que podía observar...pero entonces ¿Por qué ese actuar tan extraño?

Y así como se había ido, así había permanecido frio y distante, no contestaba a sus llamadas, no había vuelto a ir por su casa, no aparecía en por el campus de la universidad ...Aquello no estaba bien , no deseaba que terminara así sin siquiera hablar correctamente necesitaba verlo al menos una vez y hablar.

Aquella semana había pasado sin poder encontrar la forma de hablarle y luego otra finalmente una más. Pero ahora tenía un ventaja ese día se casaba Annie y sabía que podía encontrarlo y antes de que el huyera lo abordaría y lo enfrentaría.

Estaba nerviosa y sentía que su corazón se estrujaba, se hallaba parada en el enorme salón de la mansión de los Cronwell había visto a Terry en la capilla familiar de la familia...lo habían nombrado padrino del novio y su presencia era necesaria y Candy aprovecharía la oportunidad de arrinconarlo y hablar con el.

Lo había visto retirase hacia afuera del salón y cuando se dispuso a seguirlo una voz delicada la detuvo

-**Hermosa ceremonia**.- Dijo la joven mujer parada a su lado.- **En verdad hacen una bonita pareja**.- Candy vio hacia donde Terry se hallaba anteriormente y después a la mujer

**-Si hermosa...pero si me disculpa tengo que retirarme**.- La mujer sonrió pícaramente

-**Ummm ¿un encuentro furtivo? Que suerte la tuya.**

**-No, no es eso**.- Candy dijo desesperada.- **Es que necesito hablar con alguien antes de que se vaya**

**-No tienes porque disculparte querida, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si mi prometido me dedicase un poco de tiempo...pero bueno el siempre tan ocupado supongo que después me recompensara como siempre lo hace**

**-En verdad eso espero.-** Se dispuso a marcharse cuando la voz de Annie la detuvo

-**Candy ..no es maravilloso**.- Dijo Annie mientras se acercaba con Archi del brazo

**-Si Annie en verdad es maravilloso** .- Dijo Candy tratando de sonar feliz y abrazando a su mejor amiga .- **Deseo que seas feliz muy muy feliz y se Archi lo hare...te lo mereces.**- Lanzo una sonrisa Archi para luego abrazarlo y darle las mismas bendiciones, fue ahí donde Archi reconoció a la mujer que se hallaba tras de Candy y su rostro palideció sorprendentemente

**-Susana**.- Dijo apenas en un hilo de voz, Annie y Candy que lo había escuchado voltearon a ver la joven quien sostenía una copa en una mano y sonreía inocentemente

**-Archibalt Felicidades**.- Se acercó y beso la mejilla del joven

**-¿Qué haces aquí?.-** Dijo mirándola fijamente

**-Bueno**.- Susana hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia.- **Vine a visitar a unas amistades y me encontre con tu madre me hablo de tu boda y a que no adivinas ...me invito**.- Sonrió .- **Y como ya sabrás no podía negarme a asistir**

**-¿Quién es ella?.-** Dijo Annie claramente molesta, Archi desvió su rostro hacia su reciente esposa y luego miro a Candy y tras pasar saliva la presento

-**Annie Candy ella es ...Susana Marlow**.- Ella sonrió y se acercó a besar las mejillas de ambas

-**Un gusto conocerlas.**

**- ¿Y de dónde conoces a Archi?.-** Dijo con ligera molestia en la voz

**-Annie**.- La reprendió Archi, pero solo logro hacer que Susana sonriera

**-De mi prometido**.- Aquello evidentemente relajo a Annie quien suspiro aliviada.- **Terrence Grandchester**

Candy miro aquella mujer que acabada de pronunciar el nombre de Terry como su prometido y a primer impresión no sintió nada, pero después de un momento la verdad la golpeo en la cara. En un intento de negar aquello desvió la vista hacia Archi y vio como el rostro de el había perdido su color y la miraba atónito.

PROMETIDO Terry estaba prometido para casarse con esta mujer. La vio de arriba para abajo y pudo darse cuenta que no era cualquier mujer aquella debía de tener un buen apellido además de dinero, tan bien vestida, con clase. DIOS había estado haciendo el papel de amante en todo el sentido de la palabra...ahora compendia el rechazo de Terry hacia el compromiso, no era que el tuviera miedo era que el ya lo estaba con otra mujer.

La indignación se apoderaba de su ser al ver a aquella joven, la había estado engañando sin saber... MALDITO FUERA TERRY Si tan solo se hubiera tomado la molestia de decírselo ahora no se sentiría tan estúpida, tan sucia y tan vil.

-**Me** **preguntaba si lo habías visto lo estoy buscando y no logro encontrarlo** .- Dijo Susana con verdadero interés.- **Quiero darle la sorpresa que vine a visitarlo**

**-Susana**.- Hablo Archi pero fue cortado por ella

**-Bueno no te molestes ya lo **encontrare** después, ahora solo disfruta de tu boda**.- Se despidió de todos y se retiro

Candy no había dicho nada desde que aquella mujer empezó hablar y ahora sin ella presente lo único que deseaba era ver a Terry, Annie y Archi desearon seguirla pero una pareja los detuvo para darles las debidas felicitaciones por su recién unión perdiendo de vista a Candy quien se dirigió hacia donde lo había visto salir lo busco entre las personas pero no lo encontró, luego camino hacia un pasillo desierto impulsada por un misterioso presentimiento...TERRY DEBIA DE HALLARSE AHÍ, salio hacia un enorme balcón donde lo encontró apoyado sobre sus codos mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado.

Queria preguntarle un millón de cosas que golpeaban su cabeza pero la furia y el engaño la domino por completo, empujo las puertas de cristal logrando que el la observara se acercó a el completamente furiosa y cuando al fin lo tuvo frente suyo sin saber cómo el silencio de aquel lugar se vio interrumpido por una sonora bofetada que le había propinado en una de sus mejillas. Pensó que al verlo voltear el rostro por el impacto y sentir el maldito hormigueo que recorría su mano su ira apaciguaría pero al verlo regresar su rostro hacia ella y mirarla hizo que la rabia que la había impulsado a ir hacia el se triplicara asestándole en la otra mejilla una bofetada igual de dolorosa que la primera y cuando se dispuso a volver a repetir el ataque Terry la detuvo totalmente irritado

-**Suficiente** ...**Candy ¿Qué rayos te sucede**?.- Sujeto la mano con la cual pretendía atacarlo y ella lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas logrando zafarse de su agarre.

Un frio recorrió la espalda de Terry al verla mirarlo de aquella forma ¿Acaso lo sabría? Imposible

**-¿Qué sucede Candy?.-** Dijo en voz serena mientras trataba de acercarse a ella, Candy por su parte al verlo acercarse lo empujo del pecho lejos de ella, su respiración se hizo pesada y sentía los ojos húmedos

-**Desgraciado.-** Grito mientras golpeaba su pecho con el puño cerrado.- **Maldito mentiroso.**- Volvió a golpearlo y a Terry se le detuvo el corazón al comprender la realidad ELLA LO SABIA

**-Candy** .- Trato de abrazarla pero ella lo empujo con sus brazos

**-Tu no me toques**.- Le dijo mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos.- **Nunca pensabas decirlo verdad .-** Terry la miro en silencio.- **Dímelo**.- Grito.- **Dímelo maldito dime quien es Susana Marlow **

**-Candy**

**-Bastardo**.- Le grito mientras sollozos dolorosos salían de su garganta.**-Te dije que te amaba**.- Dijo

-**No fue mi intención**...

**-¿Qué?.-** Le dijo irónicamente.- **No amarme, que yo me enamorara o jugar conmigo de ese modo**

**-Candy yo te ...**

-**Tu te vas a casar y ya te divertiste conmigo**

-**Eso no es así.-** Terry trato de acercarse pero ella retrocedió.- **Candy lo nuestro es especial y lo sabes**.- La voz de Terry sonaba desesperada

**-No Terry solo fue sexo...sexo para ti y para mi algo ...algo estúpido**

**-Candy no es asi**.- El tenía la urgencia de convencerla y de dejarle claro que significaba algo para el

**-¿Te casaras conmigo?.-** Aquello golpeo a Terry haciéndolo dar unos pasos atrás y bajar la mirada al suelo.

- **NO.**- Dijo Candy en un susurro

-**No puedo Candy**

**-Te odio Terry**.- Terry levanto la vista hacia aquella mujer que estaba rompiendo su corazón en pedazos.- **Te odio por cretino, mentiroso mil veces mentiroso...se feliz con SUSANA y nunca vuelvas a buscarme**. **Te juro que te sacare de aquí**.- Llevo su mano hacia su pecho.- **y algún día escúchalo bien algún día solo serás una mal recuerdo ...seré feliz muy feliz al lado de alguien que me ame como yo lo haga.**- Dio la vuelta dejándolo solo en el balcón

**-Candy** .- Dijo Terry tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras la veía marcharse

Si esto era lo que quería no le gustaba, dolía como mil demonios...verla irse y querer ir tras ella era lo que deseaba pero no podia hacerlo lo haría mas despreciable , además que podía decirle que se quedara con el ¿COMO SU AMANTE?¿ SU QUERIDA?¿SU ESPOSA? No podía aunque quisiera

-**Te amo Candy.-** Dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro.


	16. CAPITULO 15

**HOLA NIÑAS PRECIOSAS DISCULPARME POR LA DEMORA ES QUE TUVE FULL TRABAJO Y CADA VEZ QUE ME SENTABA A ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO ME QUEDABA DORMIDA EN MENOS DE CINCO MINUTOS SORRY PERO DEBERAS QUE ESTABA AGOTADA, AQUÍ LES MANDO EL CAPITULO Y DECIR QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA EN BASE A UNAS CANCIONES QUE ME GUSTAN ..NO ES 100% UN SON FIC OJO SOLO UTILICE ALGUNAS PARTES DE ESTAS PERO...BUENO ...A VER SI ALGUIEN LOGRA ADIVINAR LAS CANCIONES**

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**Gianny 17**

** CAPITULO 15**

Candy se hallaba en aquel café mirando el vacío mientras se llevaba a la boca la taza de café y suspiraba al sentir su delicioso aroma. Había pasado un par de semanas y por alguna extraña razón no había vuelto a derramar una sola lágrima después de aquellos tres dolorosos días en los que se había encerrado en su habitación y había llorado hasta simplemente quedar sin fuerzas y vacía.

Se decía a si misma que esta era la realidad en la vivía y dolía en especial cuando había perdido a un ser querido...TERRY... la calle la llamaba pero no estaba eso en su destino, el tomar venganza y convertirse en lo que no deseaba aunque le dolía en el alma tenía que aceptarlo tenía que ser ejemplo para ellos ...para Annie, Archi, sus hermanos incluso Terry . Tenía que reaccionar y tal vez esperar que haya un cambio , tal vez el vendría y...pero despertaba y se daba cuenta que nadie la iba a salvar...se había enamorado y ahora estaba vacía.

Tenía que haber tenido cuidado y haberlo pensado bien debía a haber tenido los ojos bien abiertos.

No había destino para ella no había camino lo único que la mantenía viva era la fe en si misma que a pesar de todo miraba a futuro.

Estaba cansada de promesa la enfermaban las personas deshonestas, los que te viven, los q te odian los que cuando algo precisas se borran los que se burlan los que se ríen y son felices a cuesta de tu angustia...todo eso había sido Terry deshonesto, manipulador, cretino y cruel

Porque fue tan estúpida se decía cuando miraba su cama vacía, ahora no le quedaba más escudo había regalado su amor para que lo pisaran, durante tiempo fue una farsa constante y su mayor error fue soñar a lo grande aunque ya era tarde su corazón ardía por retorcer el tiempo y volver a ser la Candy de antes.

Ya no estaba todo bien ya no estaba él que lo único que hizo fue jugar con ella, Candy le dio su casa, amor y compañía pero el engañándola sello su partida,,,TRAIDOR

Pero ahora no había más que temer ya era hora de dejarse de esconder ya no hay más que decir ya fue suficiente, estaba cansada de ser tratada como algo inservible y sin valor, tenía que madurar y lo iba a hacer

"No hay que hacer lo que la sociedad te impone" se decía mientras mirada por la ventana de la cafetería, "solo hay que hacer lo que uno dentro siente"

A ser lo que uno quiere

No hay que hacer lo que otros dicen

Hacer lo que uno siente y liberarse

**-¿En qué piensas Candy?.-** Le dijo Annie al verla tan callada

-**Dejare la universidad**

**-¿Qué?.-** exclamo Annie asombrada

**-La dejare igual que...el lugar donde vivo**.- Dio otro sorbo de café

**-Candy sé cómo te sientes pero ...lo que dices ahora no es lo que en verdad quieres**.

**-Lo que en verdad quiero.- **Candy callo al ver como una pareja pasaba por la acera de la calle abrazados**.- lo que en verdad quiero es ser yo.- **Desvió su mirada para ver a su amiga**.- Annie esto no soy yo, odio ser la niña rica, odio tener que ser conocida como la hija de Willian White, no deseo vivir siempre pidiendo permiso y dando la razón de lo que hago o no. **

-**Tu padre se enfadara**

**-Siempre lo esta...pero por alguna razón ya no me importa **

-**Estas así por Terry**.- le dijo tomándola de la mano.

**-Tal vez.- **Le respondió Candy con una tímida sonrisa.- **Pero deseo seguir con mi vida, él lo hará **

**-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? No trabajas, no tienes dinero, no tienes un lugar no tienes nada**

-**No es la primera vez que me veo en esta situación**

**-Pero es la primera que tienes el corazón roto**.- Candy sintió un nudo en el pecho pero aun así contuvo los deseos de llorar

**-Eso pasara...lo que necesito es un cambio y lo voy a tener**

**-Candy por favor...ven a mi casa, Archi estará contento de recibirte**.- Dijo Annie tratando de convencerla

**-No , ustedes recién se casaron y ya hiciste mucho cancelando tu viaje de bodas por mi además dentro de poco se irán de viaje y yo me sentiría mal **

**-Puedes quedarte en la casa la tendrás para ti sola**

-**Annie estaré bien**.- Le sonrió dulcemente.- **Déjame hacer esto sin ti ...sola. Necesito esto para probarme a mí misma que podre salir adelante **

**-Candy**.- Soltó en un gemido de dolor su amiga

**-No te pongas asi...todo estará bien.**

**-Odio a Terry**.- Le dijo Annie mientras se levantaba para abrazarla

-**Yo también amiga yo también...Annie**.- Dijo después de un momento.- **No sé si puedes hacerme un favor**

**-Claro que si amiga**

**-Tengo alguna cosas de Terry podrías llevárselas. Lo haría yo pero** ...**no deseo verlo y no sé a quién más recurrir**.- Annie la miro con clara comprensión y acepto

Candy se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió hacia la gran empresa de su padre, no lo había visto desde su viaje ...y aunque el miedo la embargaba la necesidad de vivir libremente sin tenerlo a sus espaldas la empujaban a enfrentarlo. Suspiro y se adentró en el enorme edificio mentalizando una y otra vez las palaras que le diría a su padre, se dijo asi misma que no lloraría ni dejaría que la vieran como una retrasada tenía que sacar a flote aquel carácter que tanto hacia gala en ella y ponerlo en práctica.

El corazón le dio un brinco al hallarse frente a la enorme puerta de su padre y Dios quisiera que fuera la última vez que se sentiría así , tomo aire por última vez y golpeo la puerta para escuchar la orden de ingreso de su padre. Cuando se halló dentro de la oficina vio como su padre al otro lado de la moderna computadora alzaba la vista para verla

**-¿Candy eres tu?.-** Dijo secamente mientras volvía a posar la vista en la enorme pantalla.- ¿**Qué deseas ahora?.-** Candy se sentía intimidada por aquel hombre pero esta era su prueba de fuego si podía hacerlo haría cualquier cosa

**-Necesito hablar contigo**.- Dijo con voz determinada

**-Te escucho.-** Dijo sin mirarla

**-Necesito tu atención , es un tema importante**.- Volvió hablar Candy mientras levantaba la barbilla

Su padre pareció notar la decisión en aquellas palabras que volvió a levantar la vista y tras lanzarle una mirada inexpresiva acomodo su silla y la observo fijamente

**-Te escucho**.- Candy trago saliva y hablo

**-He venido a informarte que...que dejare la universidad y me iré a vivir lejos**.- Willian White la miro y Candy pudo notar como alrededor de sus ojos se formaban unas pequeñas arrugas

**-Puedo saber por que**

**-No soporto ser una marioneta, además estoy cansada de esto**

-**Estas cansada de tu auto, de tu lindo departamento lujoso, de la universidad, de las tarjetas de crédito que compran la ropa que traes puesta, tus zapatos, tus joyas, hasta el maldito esmalte que tus uñas**.- Willian se puso de pie y rodeo su escritorio para quedar parado frente a ella.- **Estas cansada de utilizar mi dinero a tu antojo...mira que me resultaste ...caprichosa.**

**-Sabes muy bien que nunca quise nada eso**.-Candy respondió tratando de no parecer nerviosa.- **Willian ya cumpliste tu deber conmigo, déjame ir ahora**

El hombre apretó los labios en un claro gesto de molestia

-**Siempre me llamaste padre...ahora soy ¿Willian?.-** Aquellas palabras salían con un claro tono de desdén.

-**No eres mi padre ambos lo sabemos**.- respondió Candy sin dejarse amedrentar .- **Cumpliste tu parte, cuidaste de la hija del engaño de tu mujer y por eso te estoy totalmente agradecida, ¡pero basta ya! ...no voy a dejar que interfieras otra vez en mi vida** .- Respiro hondo mientras observaba al hombre que había cuidado de ella durante todo ese tiempo.- **A partir de ahora yo velare por mi misma**

**-¿Y cómo se supone que vas a hacer eso?**

-**Eso es ya cuestión mía**.- Willian le lanzo una mirada furiosa

-**No sabes hacer nada y piensas irte así ...¿estás loca si piensas que voy a permitir que hagas un disparate así?**

-**Willian quieras o no me voy a ir...además no te estoy pidiendo tu permiso, te estoy avisando de mis planes **

-**No dejare que lo hagas.-**Candy apenas sonrió

**-Pauma estaría feliz de ti, fuiste un hombre de palabra cuidaste de mi cuando no debías de hacerlo, ahora ...dejame hacerlo a mi déjame cuidar de mi**

**-Le prometí que velaría por ti hasta que te casaras y formaras tu familia**.- Dijo el hombre con claro dolor

**-Aun no pienso casarme **

**-No permitiré que hagas esto**.- Levanto la voz William

**-No me importa me largo**.- Le mostro una hermosa sonrisa y se dispuso a retirarse cuando lo escucho hablar.

-**Te conseguí un buen partido por que no eres capaz de aceptarlo y librarte de mi**

-**No voy a estar con Luc...ni ahora nunca, yo elegiré al hombre que desee por marido y nadie interferirá en mi decisión**

**-¿Qué te paso?... Nunca antes te me habías enfrentado**.- Hablo William claramente molesto

**-Supongo que la gente cambia**.- Se dirigió a la puerta.- **No volveré a ser una carga para ti**

**-Si sales por esa puerta no volverás a ver una sola moneda de mi parte.- **Hablo mientras Candy se retiraba

**-No la necesito papá, gracias por todo **

Sin decir más Candy salió de la oficina temblando de pies a cabeza había hecho algo que nunca en su vida se había atrevido a hacer enfrentarse a Willian White, sentía como la adrenalina corría por sus venas y decidió en aquel mismo momento impulsada por esas emociones empezar su nueva vida...una vida donde no sería la hija de magnate petrolero, ni la tonta chica rica con la que casarse o jugar. Seria simplemente Candy la joven mujer que podía salir adelante sin tanta estupidez

Decidía y aprovechando por última vez la presencia de su auto se dirigió hacia la zona contraria a su dirección, cuan mas lejana se mantenga mejor sanaran sus heridas. Por un momento pensó en abordar algún avión a alguna isla desierta y lejana pero debía ser realista no tenía dinero para malgastar y menos en una pasaje innecesario trabajaría hasta lograr conseguir algo extra y tal vez ahí...

Tras conducir varias horas y preguntar posibles lugares para vivir logro encontrar un cómodo departamento en un pequeño complejo habitacional, bueno no era majestuoso como su actual hogar pero tenía baño propio, una pequeña cocina , una pequeña sala y claro una habitación ...con eso era suficiente

Sonrió ante la perspectiva que se le iba dando de ser una chica aparentemente rica a ser una chica normal...aquello era divertido. Tras hablar con el dueño del lugar y hacer los respectivos acuerdos se quedó en tomar posesión del lugar a medio día del día siguiente . Candy no tenía muchas cosas que cargar así que la mudanza sería fácil y muy sencilla

Prendió su auto y se dirigió hacia su hogar en todo el camino le vino a la mente un montón de preguntas ¿Qué pasaría con María? ¿Tendría que llamar a Annie antes?¿Que pasara con sus hermanos cuando se enteren?

Aunque la mayoría de las cosas le ponían los pelos de punta ella se mantuvo firme siguiendo con sus planes tras hacer unas llamadas a Annie y llegar a casa se encontró con María a quien le informo el rumbo que tomaría su vida a partir de ese día

**-¿Por qué Candy?**.- Preguntaba una serena mujer.- ¿**Por huir?**

**-No estoy huyendo María...es solo que deseo verme libre de todo esto, este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos agradables y otros no y ...necesito avanzar y no estancarme**.- le lanzo una sonrisa.**- No es la primera vez que lo hago no te preocupes además ya te dije Annie va a cuidar de ti de ahora en adelante ..no te vas a la calle **

**-Eso no me preocupa , me preocupas tu** .- Dijo entristecida María

**-Lo se y gracias pero es mejor así ...míralo del lado positivo ya no me quejare de tu horrorosa comida**.- María sonrió levemente

**-Candy todavía haces ese tipo de bromas**

**-María estaré bien y para que no te preocupes mira esta es mi dirección nueva**.- Le escribió la nueva dirección en un pedazo de papel y se la entrego.- **Si** **deseas puedes ir a visitarme **

**-Candy ...Esto es en Filadelfia **

-**Si no es tan lejos como deseaba pero bueno**

**-¿Cómo? me voy a tardar 2 horas en llegar**

**-Pues bueno te levantas temprano y mueves tu perezoso trasero**.- María soltó una carcajada y abrazo a la joven rubia

**- Dios te voy a extraña** .- Dijo a la joven mientras sollozaba

**-Yo también , fuiste una buena amiga**.- La abrazo fuertemente y después de estar y largo rato así Candy se separó limpiase el rostro con la manga de su abrigo.- **Ahora si me disculpas tengo que empacar mañana tengo que irme **

**-Te ayudo**.- Ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio de Candy donde empezaron a guardar lo necesario para el nuevo hogar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Terry se hallaba mirando a través de la enorme ventana de su oficina los enormes edificios de aquella ciudad que lo rodeaba, desde hace mucho que no se encontraba bien, no podía concentrase en el trabajo, no dormía bien , no comía bien y lo peor de todo él era el culpable de su actual condición

Desde que Candy lo había dejado aquel día el no había podido retomar su vida cotidiana normal, algo se había roto dentro suyo ese día...SU CORAZON...¿Cómo podía ser tan JODIDAMENTE ESTUPIDO? Pensó que sería lo mejor acabar con esto de una buena vez , dejar a Candy hacer su vida lejos de el. Pero por alguna extraña razón su conciencia se lo impedía estuvo tentado varias veces en todo este tiempo a ir a buscarla, explicarle las cosas, convencerla de no alejarse de el pero en el último momento su estúpido sentido del deber lo golpeaba obligándolo a declinar cualquier intento de buscarla.

Pensaba como rayos era posible que todo se saliera de control, Susana se encontraba en Nueva York y lo asfixiaba con su presencia, Candy no se manifestaba desde ya varias semanas y por ultimo había aguantado las indirectas hirientes de Anny la nueva esposa de su mejor amigo quien por algún motivo veía últimamente en el trabajo.

Lo que más le había molestado de la actitud de la morena fue aquel día donde sin previa autorización ingreso a su oficina cargando una maleta y una caja relativamente mediana, totalmente consternado miro como Annie se dirigió a su escritorio y sin cuidado alguno dejo caer lo que llevaba en los brazos, cuando Terry con el ceño fruncido observo su contenido se fijó que aquella caja contenía varias de sus cosas que se había dejado en casa de Candy y supuso que en la maleta se encontraba su ropa.

-**Esto es tuyo**.- Le había dicho Annie.- **Espero este todo si no...bueno supongo que no te hará falta nada**.- Dijo para finalmente salir de la oficina

A Terry le había costado creer aquello...tenia al menos la intención de usar ese pretexto para ir a verla pero ella se había encargado de hacerlo imposible, había intentado llamarla un par de veces pero no contestaba

Ahora se encontraba ahí totalmente perdido sin saber que hacer...Archi había salido de viaje y Stear ...era Stear no sabía prácticamente nada excepto lo que le había dicho esa noche y bueno no deseaba importunarlo más.

Frunció el ceño al comprender su realidad ¿En qué momento su vida se había complicado tanto?

**-Señor Grandchester**.- Se escuchó la voz de su secretaria a través del intercomunicador.- **La señorita Legan lo está buscando ¿la hago pasar?**

Terry hizo una mueca de fastidio, lo único que le faltaba para rematar su día la presencia de la engorrosa Elisa

**-Hazla pasar Margaret** .- Sin esperar mucho la puerta de su oficina se abrió y entro aquella exuberante mujer que habia impactado a Terry hacía ya mucho tiempo, miro su reflejo a través del gran cristal de la ventana y tras suspirar con molestia se giro para enfrentarla .- **¿Qué deseas Elisa?**

**-Necesito tu aprobación para llevar a cabo una compra**.- Le dijo serenamente

**-¿Es importante?**

-Si ...aquí está todo detallado.- Le alcanzo unos papeles los cuales dejo encima de su escritorio

-Los vere mas tarde...ahora si me disculpas necesito estar solo.- Elisa lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y tras cruzarse de brazos y ladear la cabeza hacia un lado hablo

-**¿Te sucede algo? Hace semanas que te siento extraño**

**-No es asunto tuyo**.- Respondió secamente

-**Vamos Terry creo que compartimos lo suficiente para tener algún tipo de derecho sobre ambos**.- respondió lo más clamada la pelirroja

**-Elisa .-** Dijo pausadamente Terry.- L**o nuestro como tu lo llamas fue algo estúpido de mi parte, así que no creas que tienes algún tipo de derecho porque no es asi y lo sabes muy bien, aceptaste las condiciones y se acabó así que deja de interferir .**- El gesto de ella cambio por una mueca de fastidio

-**Así que encontraste a otro zorra con la que divertirte ...vamos Terry ¿Cuánto te durara el capricho? Un mes, dos meses...cuando te darás cuenta que lo que necesitas es una mujer de carácter, fuerte y decidida**

**-¿Alguien como tu?**

**-Porque no...ambos somos compatibles en la cama**.- Terry esbozo una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza

**-Eliza.-** Dijo totalmente seguro.- **¿Eso es lo que crees? Soy hombre , cualquier cosa con falda es bien recibida cuando estoy necesitado, claro que tu tienes lo tuyo pero ¿COMPATIBLES EN LA CAMA? No lo creo cariño, fue agradable pero no memorable**.- CON CANDY SI FUE MEMORABLE, EXCITANTE, POR DIOS ERA SIMPLEMENTE PERFECTO

**-Asi que la zorra con la que estas es memorable ¿eso quieres decir?.-** Repuso totalmente furiosa

**-En primer **l**uga**r.- Terry apretó los dientes mientras empuñaba la mano.- **No es ninguna zorra, en segundo no estoy con ella y en tercero no te permito que hables asi de ella a menos claro que desees que te responda como es debido**

-**DIOS la estas defendiendo**.- La boca de Elisa se abrió ante la sorpresa.-**No puedo creerlo**.- Se acercó a el hasta quedar a solo unos pasos.- **Terry ...como es posible que algo así esté pasando ..estoy a tu lado cada maldito día de la semana, aguantando tus malos ratos, apoyándote en lo que necesites ...y ...y vienes y me das a entender que te gusta otra ...estas jodiendome o que **

**-Elisa ... suficiente retírate de mi oficina.- **AlzolavozTerry

-**Pues no me voy hasta que me digas ...¿que sucede?**

-**Sucede que si no te vas ahora abriré una denuncia de comportamiento indebido de tu parte y aunque me cueste tiempo y dinero lograre sacarte de aquí...ahora vete**

Eliza lo fulmino con la mirada mientras le temblada el labio de la rabia sin decir palabra alguna se dio la media vuelta y se retiró de la oficina de Terry

**-¿Podría ponerse peor?.**- Exclamo mientras se quedaba solo en su oficina

-**Señor Grandchester**.- Escucho la voz de Margaret a través del aparato, apretó nuevamente los dientes y respondio

**-¿Si?**

-**Acaba de llamar una señorita...Susana Marlow, dejo encargado que no se olvide de la cena que esta noche **

Terry soltó una maldición ante su mala suerte, ¡SI! Podía ponerse peor. Sin aguantar más tomo su saco y se encamino hacia la puerta, salió disparado hacia el elevador y bajo en completo silencio hasta encontrarse fuera del enorme edificio y dentro de su moderno coche.

Estaba totalmente perdido no sabía dónde ir, sentí una carga terrible sobre sus hombros...tendría que deshacerse de Elisa y poner en orden su relación con Susana

Por mas que evitaba evocar imágenes de Candy se le hizo imposible...maldita fuera por haberse hecho tan necesaria en su vida

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**-y...¿Cómo estas?.-** Saludo aquel joven de hermosa cabellera castaña.- ¿**ya te aclimataste al lugar?**

Candy lo miro mientras subía totalmente derrotada por las escaleras a su piso, aquel joven ..Tom Stevenson quien vivía a solo unos puertas de su departamento se había portado de manera agradable con ella desde su primer día en aquel lugar y casi siempre coincidían en la hora de salir o entrar al complejo habitacional donde ambos vivían

**-si**.- Respondio Candy sin convicción, la verdad es que aun le costaba adaptarse se había acostumbrado a tener comodidades y a Maria pero en cierto modo también se sentía libre

**-¿y por qué esa cara? Pareces decepciona**.- Dijo mientras se acomodaba a su lado

**-Llevo semanas buscando trabajo y no he tenido suerte...uno: mi apariencia no me ayuda SOY UNA ESPECIE DE CARTEL GIGANTE QUE DICE FACIL DE SEDUCIR, Dos: la paga es pésima y la explotación mucha y tres: Se me está acabado el dinero y me estoy quedando corta de ideas**

Tom la miro de reojo mientras subían las escaleras hacia su piso

**-¿Qué tipo de trabajo estas buscando?.-** Pregunto después de un momento

**-Uno donde me paguen bien y no trabaje como animal**.- Dudo por un momento pero continúo.- **Podría aguantar las insidiosas palabras de hombres...se defenderme pero ...aguantar ¡no permitir libertades!**

-**ummm...bueno en el lugar donde trabajo necesitan personal... camareras, la paga es buena y el trabajo es por turnos. Generalmente contratan a estudiantes de universidad pero creo que si hablo con el dueño podría aceptarte**

**-¿Dónde trabajas?**

**-En una pastelería ..hago los postres ahí**.- Candy lo se paro un segundo mientras lo miraba andar, Tom al darse cuenta de su reacción se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla.- ¿**Qué sucede?**

**-¿Trabajas en una pastelería? **

**-Si ...algún problema**

-**No es solo que** .- Sonrió.- **Me encantan los pasteles...tu crees que podrían darme el trabajo**

-**Si no veo por que no**.- Se encogió de hombros

-**Me harías un enorme favor y te estaría totalmente agradecida**

Tom sonrió y prosiguió su camino

**-¿Tom?.-** pregunto Candy

**-mmmmm**

**-me harías una tarta algún día...alguna especial que tengas escondida**.- se formó una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro del castaño

**-Claro encantado**.- Sin más ambos subieron los últimos escalones para finalmente tras despedirse dirigirse a sus respectivos departamentos e ingresar

Y tal como se lo había prometido Tom, a los días Candy se encontraba enfundada en aquel uniforme ligeramente provocativo...no era un caso extremo de INFARTO ANDANTE pero Candy debía tener presente que su presencia siempre llamaba la atención...su busto redondo y generoso, su cintura fina y sus caderas que proporcionaban una imagen mas que pecadora en la hora de ponerse cualquier tipo de ropa, siempre la metían en problemas pero bueno eso a ella la tenía sin importancia ...la naturaleza la doto generosamente y por consideración a ella tenía que lucirlo.

La blusa blanca de mangas cortas le quedaba como anillo al dedo sin mencionar la falda negra de unos cuantos centímetros encima de la rodilla que habían hecho desviar la vista a más de un cliente desde su llegada. Aquella falda mostraba las deliciosas curvas de sus caderas y muslos ...ERA INCREIBLE LO BIEN QUE LE DABA LA ROPA , se decían varios de los clientes que se habían vuelto rutinarios, muchos de ellos jóvenes universitarios y de uno que otro grupo de hombres trajeados

Por otro lado el dueño de la pastelería estaba mas que feliz con la llegada de la amiga de Tom, tener a una chica hermosa y joven trabajando a su lado era muy estimulante e inclusive hasta rejuvenecedor ademas desde su llegada la cantidad de clientes masculinos había aumentado generosamente QUE MAS PODIA PEDIR, lanzo una mirada hacia el interior de la cocina y vio como uno de sus cocinero ...TOM...observaba a escondidas a la joven, el dueño del lugar tras negar con la cabeza se dirigió hacia él y serenamente menciono

-**Bueno** **Tom tengo que reconocer que esta vez acertaste**.- Tom se volvió a verlo con el ceño fruncido.- **Candy es una linda chica, aprende rápido y tiene tacto para tratar con la gente **

-**Ah...gracias supongo**

**-¿Me pregunto que pasara si le llega a gustar alguien?**

**-¿Porque lo preguntas?.-** Frunció mas el ceño Tom

**-Es bonita, muy muy bonita...habrá hombres que empezaran cortejarla ...esperemos que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para diferenciar**

-**Eso no es nuestro problema...además no creo que ella este buscando una relación ahora **

**-Se lo has preguntado**

**-No ¿porque debería?.-** Arrugo la frente

-**Porque si yo fuera 20 años más joven lo habría hecho y créeme estaría haciendo lo imposible por ganármela y no andar mirando a escondidas**.- Tras regalarle una sonrisa radiante el anciano hombre se retiró dejando a un boquiabierto Tom quien no salía de su asombro al haber sido descubierto

Justo en aquel momento cuando Candy se acercaba a el regalándole una sonrisa.

**-¿Qué haces?.-** Le dijo al estar a su lado

-**Nada, solo pensaba ...¿ tu estas libre?**

-**Si todos los clientes están servidos...supongo que tengo unos minutos libre**

**-Entonces ven tengo algo para ti**

Candy lo siguió al interior de la cocina y observo como colocaba sobre un plato un trozo de tarta de queso y se lo alcanzaba

**-¿para mi?** .- Dijo tomando el plato en sus manos

-**Aja espero te guste**

**-Oh Gracias tiene buena pinta**.- Provo un bocado del postre ante la mirada expectante del joven que ansioso esperaba su veredicto. Cuando Candy termino de degustar el bocado expreso

**-Supongo que ...esta bien**

**-¿Qué?.-** Tom la miro sorprendido había pasado gran parte de la tarde preparando aquella tarta y deseo que Candy fuera la primera en probarla para darle el visto bueno pero aquel juicio tan poco animoso no se lo esperaba

-**Esta bueno pero...**

-¿**Pero?.-** Tom cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho

**-Oye si te vas a molestar mejor me guardo mi opinión **

**-no, no estoy ansioso por saber tu veredicto**.- Candy pudo notar una nota de burla en sus palabras, lo cual no le impidió sonreír

**-Tom la tarta esta buena, estaba jugando**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Jugando**.- Dijo mientras acababa el trozo de postre .- **Esta buenazo ¿Qué tiene?**

**-¿Estabas jugando?**

-**Si .-** Termino el ultimo bocado dejando el plato sobre el enorme lavabo.- **Deberías de haber visto tu cara ...casi me saltas encima**

**-No sabes que no se puede jugar con el orgullo profesional de un hombre ¿verdad? Es como ponerse la soga al cuello **

**-Baaaaaaa que macho**.- Se levantó Candy mientras lo miraba fijamente

-**Lógico y bien macho por si las dudas**.- Candy rio ante sus palabras.- ¿**Terminaste tu turno? te acompaño** a casa

-**Aun me faltan unos minutos ¿me esperas?**

-**Bueno que mas me queda**

-**Que galán que eres**.- Candy puso los ojos en blanco

**-Gracias y eso que no me has visto por las mañanas ...soy tu sueño hecho realidad: despeinado, adormitado y desnudo **

**-Brincos dieras querido, brincos dieras**

Soltando ambos unas carcajadas sonoras se retiraron a terminar sus tareas para después de cambiarse, acompañarse a sus respectivos hogares.

A Candy le agradaba la presencia de Tom, era gracioso y una persona aparentemente normal claro que a pesar de haberla ayudado en la mudanza y en encontrar un trabajo agradable, no se dejaba llevar por la portada presentada ERA HOMBRE y eso solo se resumía en SEXO , por cualquier lado que lo viera aquella era su realidad. Los hombres solo buscaban eso de una mujer ELLOS NO BUSCABAN amistad con una chica, ni compromisos, ni salidas a bailar o comer. Todo al final se resumía en SEXO ellos interpretaban tan bien su papel de chico ideal con tal de meterse entre las piernas de una ...claro ejemplo había sido Terry (bueno aunque ella se lo había hecho muy fácil ...bien recontra fácil)...gruño para sí misma

**-¿Terminaste de desempacar?.-** Pregunto Tom mientras subían los escalones del recinto, Candy hizo un gesto de disgusto y respondió

**-Bueno si pero...reconozco que soy un completo desastre, los saque de las cajas pero...**

-**Están regados por el departamento**.- Candy asintió con la cabeza muda de la vergüenza.- ¿**Deseas que te ayude a ordenarlos?.-** Candy lo miro esperanzada

**-Como crees... ya hiciste mucho por mi y el ponerte a limpiar, trapear, encerar y ordenar mis cosas ya sería un abuso**.- Tom rio ante las lista de quehaceres que había que hacer

**-No como creas para mi sería un placer ayudarte...te parece bien este fin de semana**.- Candy esbozo una resplandeciente sonrisa y acepto

**-Oh Gracias Tom deberás que gracias**

Ambos se detuvieron en la puerta del departamento de Candy y cuando ella introdujo la llave para abrir la puerta escucho hablar a Tom

**-Candy los chicos del trabajo van a salir este viernes ya sabes a tomar un par de copas y bailar algún lugar, me preguntaba si deseas acompañarnos**.- Candy volteo a verlo y lo miro en silencio por un minuto después simplemente sonrió

**-Claro me encantaría**

**...Bien entonces ahora me voy te veo mañana**.- Se despidió rumbo a su departamento y mientras Candy ingresaba al suyo y se apoyaba pensativa sobre la puerta con millones de ideas revoloteando en su cabeza solto

-**Por todo los cielos Candy** .- Se dijo en voz alta.- **Que diablos le importa a Terry** .- Molesta consigo misma y con sus emociones se dirigió al baño donde tras ducharse y cambiar la ropa por ropa de dormir se metió en la cama y trató de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente tras despertarse y rodar un par de horas por la cama desecha Candy se puso de pie abrió el único lugar ordenado de su departamento...EL ARMARIO. Era terriblemente pequeño pero al menos cumplía su función de guardar su ropa y lógico ayudaba a la compulsiva reacción que tenía Candy de comprar ropa innecesaria. Tras mirar su contenido escogió unos ajustados jeans a la cadera y un top rojo adornados con piedras brillantes, observo unas sandalias de tacón alto y las tomo

-**Perfecto**.- aquello seria su atuendo de la salida de aquella noche, como trabajaba en el turno de la tarde a las justas tendría tiempo para un baño rápido y algo de maquillaje, al menos ya no se preocuparía de lo que se pondría.

Lanzando un suspiro de alivio se puso de pie y se dirigió a la aun desordenada cocina, tomo la cafetera regalo de Anthony que se había obsesionado en comprar junto con otras cosas para obsequiarle y la preparo, al poco rato cogiendo una de las tazas que había desempacado hace 8 semanas se dispuso a relajarse con el humeante liquido recién hecho, lanzo una ojeada por todo el lugar y frunció el ceño ...AQUELLO ERA UN ASCO...como rayos vivía ahí.

El primer día que se había mudado se había preocupado por tener lista la cama, una vez hecha se introdujo en ella y no salió después de tres días de haber tenido un sueño casi consolador, después simplemente se había dedicado a buscar trabajo o a conocer el lugar y sus alrededores. Así había pasado el tiempo y ella aún no había sacado nada de las cajas de mudanza hasta hace una semana donde por alguna extraña razón se había sentido bien como para iniciar su proceso de embellecimiento hogareño pero al ver todas las cosas esparcidas por los muebles, el piso , los pocos muebles que tenía le habían entrado unas ganas de huir y llamar a alguien para que se encargase del trabajo, fue así que dejo las cosas tal como estaban tomando lo que necesitaba y acomodándolo poco a poco según su estado de animo

Pero bueno Tom se había ofrecido a ayudarla... solo esperaba que no se espantara una vez dentro de ese lugar, vio su reloj y se dirigió al baño donde se preparó para salir: uno para almorzar ya que era casi medio día y dos para ir a trabajar

Su trabajo fue normal como siempre había llegado a la hora y estaba atendiendo a los clientes que llegaban en distintos horarios de la tarde, cuando su turno finalizo voló hacia su departamento donde tras tomar una ducha rápida se vistió, peino y maquillo a tiempo record. Cuando se estaba colocando los pendientes escucho como llamaban a la puerta y tras darse una rápida ojeada en el espejo salió a recibir a quien seguramente sería Tom.

Tom por otro lado llevada unos vaqueros claros junto con una camisa blanca con un estampado delicadamente sobrio y traía encima una chaqueta a juego que lo cubría del frio de la noche. Cuando se disponía tocar nuevamente la puerta esta se abrió dejando a su vista la sensual imagen de Candy. Trago duro al percatarse de cada forma natural de aquella mujer...los jeans dejaban al aire una porción de la piel de Candy que ya empezaba a desear tocar, sus brazos, sus hombros, su cuello y una considerable parte de su busto se podía percibir, Tom sintió calor y una incomodidad entre los pantalones...desvió su vista hacia algún lugar más seguro SU ROSTRO y maldijo internamente al verla...estaba tan bella delicadamente maquillada, otorgándole una sensualidad exquisita, deseaba besar aquellos labios y tocar aquella piel cremosa, su cabello recogido con algunos riso sueltos le otorgaban una imagen de mujer deseable.

Respiro hondo para poder controlarse y hablar normalmente

-**Bueno**...**se ve que te esforzaste en tu arreglo**.- Le dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, Candy sonrió

**-¿Esto?...pero si no es nada...deberías verme cuando en verdad lo tomo en serio**.- Tom temió mojar sus pantalones. No se la podía imaginar más guapa que ahora...pero seguramente era posible...Candy era una mujer verdaderamente hermosa además de entretenida, colaboradora e inteligente de eso no le cabía duda. Deseo imaginarla más linda que ahora pero sus pensamientos se habían reducido a esos labios dulces que le sonreían, tras tomar una bocanada profunda de aire hablo

**-Nos vamos nos están esperando**.- Dijo mientras se enderezaban y le daba paso para salir

-**Un momento mi chaqueta, mis llaves y mi bolso**.- Se introdujo nuevamente en el apartamento y después de un momento salió totalmente cubierta por la chaqueta y con el bolso en el hombro

Llegaron a un lugar donde la música se escuchaba a todo volumen, Candy se dejó guiar por Tom hacia el interior y tras divisar a su grupo se unieron a ellos. Había tres chicos más con sus respectivas parejas y por su sonrisas radiantes ya llevaban tiempito tomando, Tom llamo al camarero para realizar el respectivo pedido y cuando este se dirigió a Candy

**-Cerveza o deseas agua**.- Pregunto Tom, Candy que desde que habían salido tenia metida la espinita de la travesura, sonrió y hablo

-**Tequila por favor**.- Tanto el Tom como lo presentes abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa y luego echaron a reir

**-¿Estas segura?.-** Pregunto su acompañante aun con dudas

-**Si por favor**.- El camarero asintió y se retiro

**-¿Sabes tomar eso?.-** Tom la miraba con el ceño fruncido y mientras uno de sus brazos apoyados en la mesa sostenía su cabeza

**-Si...no te preocupes**.- Ella le sonrió.- **Preocúpate cuando pase de la decima copa...ahi si puedo ser un verdadero incordio**.- Tom negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.- **Además estas tú ..supongo que puedo confiar en ti ¿verdad?.-** Candy le lanzo una mirada que lo hizo temblar...ella tenia miedo...pero algo en su mirada le indicaba que necesitaba que el cuidara de ella, ¿ERA UNA PRUEBA? Se dijo a si mismo mientras la observaba...lo estaba probando para ver hasta donde llegaba con ella, eso en cierto modo lo emociono

**-Claro Candy puedes confiar en mi ..te llevare a casa sana y salva si llegas a perder la conciencia**.- Candy le devolvió la sonrisa esperando que aquello fuera cierto.

El camarero llego con la bebida de Tom y una botella de tequila y todo lo necesario para realizar el ritual de su ingesta. Todos en la mesa estaban expectantes en Candy quien para darle más emoción al momento se desprendió de la chaqueta logrando generar una serie de chiflidos de sus acompañantes y palabras de aliento

Se sirvió el primer trago tomándoselo de un solo golpe, luego paso la botella a Tom quien al comprender el reto se sirvió la copa para luego tomársela igual que Candy, así fue que la botella del líquido de la felicidad fue pasando de mano en mano, cuando ya sentían que su cuerpo se soltaba y su mente se relajaba Candy jalo hacia la pista a Tom quien no dudo en acompañarla.

Ambos bailaban pegados uno al otro...Tom se sentía como en un sueño hecho realidad, mientras que Candy sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar... no deseaba estar ahí, deseaba estar metida en su cama mirando televisión o jugando con su celular, algo que mantuviera ocupada su mente, pero se encontraba en aquella situación deseando con ansias locas que los brazos que la tocaban fueran de Terry, no sabía porque extraña razón su mente deseaba engañarla con esa situación, Tom no era Terry pero al menos imaginaria que SI...SOLO ESA NOCHE... esa noche dejaría que Terry la tomara en sus brazos nuevamente .

Después de bailar unos veinte minutos regresaron a la mesa para compartir historias con sus otros acompañantes, ahí descubrió que la familia de Tom vivía en Florida y que gracias a que sus tres hermanas mayores se dedicaron desde jóvenes al mundo de la cocina a él no le quedó más remedio que asimilar esa costumbre inclinándose por la preparación de postres, había estudiado en una escuela de cocina de New York y desde hace mucho había conseguido trabajar en aquel lugar haciéndose muy amigo del dueño, escucho hablar de algunas de las novias de Tom mientras el se dirigía a los servicios, historias que pasaron juntos y otras cosas. Sin saber cómo ya tenían tomando cinco botellas de tequila, algunos se habían quedado dormidos sobre la mesa, mientras que otros hablan entre risas.

Tom se acercó a Candy para susurrarle

-**Creo** **que nos vamos**.- Candy solo asintió y se puso de pie tambaleándose, Tom la tomo de la cintura y la dirigió hacia la salida.

Candy sintió el choque frio de la noche y se le revolvió el estómago en un intento de respirar, se tambaleo mientras caminaba perdiendo el equilibrio, Tom la atrajo a su cuerpo para evitar su caída y tratando de ayudarla la dirigió hacia una de las paredes del local, la tomo de la barbilla y la elevo para observarla

-**Chica eres un desastre**.- Le dijo mientras le sonreía de medio lado

-**Y tu hiciste trampa**.- Le pico el pecho con su dedo

**-Te prometí que te llevaría sana y salva a casa como iba a hacer eso si terminaba en la misma condición que tu.**- Candy hizo un puchero y se golpeó el rostro tratando de quitarse un mechón de cabello

Tom deslizo sutilmente su mano rozando su mejilla retirando el mechón, Candy lo miro a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna y Tom impulsado por alguna extraña fuerza se acercó a sus labios y los besos delicadamente. Candy no respondió al principio pero después simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, paso torpemente sus brazos por su cuello y se sujetó a el .

Cuando Tom logro separarse de ella, vio como Candy aun con los ojos cerrados levantaba el rostro hacia el cómo deseando mas y cuando se dispuso a dárselo la vio agacharse rápidamente y vaciar el estómago a un lado de ellos, aquello lo dejo frio y por un momento de lucidez comprendió lo que había hecho...se había aprovechado del estado de Candy para besarla y eso no tenía nada de bueno.

La ayudo durante un momento y después abordaron una taxi rumbo a casa, cuando llegaron Candy se hallaba completamente dormida Tom tuvo que cargarla en brazos y llevarla hacia su departamento pero cuando estaban subiendo por las escaleras Candy entre sueños murmuro

**-TERRY**.- Tom se quedó paralizado en aquel lugar

¿Había escuchado el nombre de otro hombre salir de la boca de Candy?

**-TERRY**.- Volvió a repetir Candy mientras una lagrima se escurría por su mejilla, un frio desolador recorrió la espalda del joven, ella estaba enamorada de otro...amaba a otro

Tras respirar profundamente para calmar los latidos desesperados de su corazón Tom retomo su marcha para luego de abrir la puerta del departamento de Candy dirigirse a su habitación y depositarla suavemente en su cama, la miro acurrucarse mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

Tom la vio y por primera vez en toda la noche sintió como la ira crecía en su interior ...quién fuera aquel... No iba a permitir que la siguiera lastimando, el se encargaría de desplazarlo de su corazón y quedarse ahí para cuidarla


	17. CAPITULO 16

_**QUERIDAS LECTORAS YA ESTARÁN DICIENDO " ESTA OTRA VEZ CON SUS CUENTOS" PERO BUENO MI RETAZO SE DEBE NADA MENOS A QUE SUFRÍ UNA TERRIBLE EXPERIENCIA AMOROSA ...ESO MISMO...LA PERSONA CON LA QUE PASE 6 AÑOS DE MI VIDA ME JUGO CHUECO Y BUENO ESTUVE MAL MUY MAL ...YA SABEN MOCOS Y LAGRIMAS .**_

_**PERO LO PEOR DE TODO ERA QUE CUANDO TRATABA DE ESCRIBIR ALGO DECENTE TERMINABA SEPARANDO BRUTALMENTE A NUESTRA PAREJA , ES MAS DEJABA SUFRIENDO DE UN MODO IRREPARABLE A TERRY Y BUENO VERAN ESA NO ES MI INTENCIÓN PARA CON LA HISTORIA . AHORA YA ESTOY TRANQUILA Y TENGO ALGO CLARA LA CABEZA ASI QUE BUENO A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA ...SORRY UNA VEZ MAS ESPERO PODER RECOMPENSARLAS...**_

_**ALGUN DIA.**_

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 16**

Candy abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir el constante golpeteo de la puerta. DIOS SU CABEZA ESTABA A PUNTO DE EXPLOTAR, quien quiere que fuera iba a recibir su dosis diaria de injurias. Prácticamente se arrastró por el pasillo hacia la puerta tratando de moverse lo más mínimo posible, abrió la puerta levantando una maldición al sentir la luz del sol en plena cara.

-**OH que buenos días más peculiares.**- Dijo Tom mientras la miraba divertido

-**No es gracioso ¿Qué haces aquí?.**- Pregunto Candy mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos

**-Vengo a darte una mano con el desorden...¿Lo olvidaste?**

OH VERDAD...se dijo Candy interiormente

**-Veo que esta mañana la naturaleza se cobró tu salvaje osadía de ayer**

**-Muy gracioso.**- Candy se hizo a un lado dejando libre el camino para que ingresara .- **Pasa y toma asiento si encuentras algún lugar**

Tom observo todo el lugar y decidió quedarse donde estaba

**-Bueno ...por donde empezamos.**- Digo Tom mientras se remangada las mangas de la camisa.

**-Me voy a duchar si me lo permites y empezamos**.- Le dijo mientras se arrastraba hacia el baño

**-Ah bueno**

-**Hazme un favor y prepara café...ahí está la cafetera** .- Señalo hacia un lugar de la cocina.- **También el café**

**-Está bien, tú has lo que tienes que hacer.- **Candy se detuvo y lo miro inquisitivamente

- **No espíes.- **Tom le regalo una sonrisa picara mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-** No lo iba a hacer pero ya que parece que es lo que deseas puede que me de una vuelta por ahí.- **Candy lo fulmino con la mirada

- **Ni se te ocurra por que te mato**.

Candy salió de ahí para encerrarse tras la puerta de baño y darse una ducha helada que le quitara el malestar de la bebida y casi lanza un grito al sentir el agua helada sobre sus músculos adoloridos pero se contuvo al recordar a su vecino presente y como pudo concluyo su tarea y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse y tras un tiempo salió hacia donde se encontraba Tom quien ya tenía preparado dos humeantes tazas de café

-**Te vez mejor**.- Dijo Tom alcanzándole la taza

**-Lo se...espero sentirme también mejor**

**-Verdaderamente ayer me sorprendiste ¿Cómo pudiste retener todo ese alcohol?**

-**No lo retuve si te acuerdas**.- De pronto Candy guardo silencio al recordar el acontecimiento anterior a eso...EL BESO

**-Si ya me di cuenta...bueno dime por donde empezamos.**- Dijo Tom al comprender el repentino silencio de Candy

**-Ahhh no lo se, como ya vez todo está regado por ahí...supongo que lo de la cocina a la cocina, lo de la sala a la sala y asi**

**-Que graciosa.**- Ironizo Tom.- **Bueno empezaremos.**- Se levantó dejando la taza sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina

Después de un largo tiempo y ya entrando la tarde el departamento estaba correctamente limpio y encerado. La mayoría de las cosas ya estaban en sus respectivos sitios y ambos estaban claramente agotados y tras encontrarse despejado por fin en el pequeño sillón ambos se desplomaron casi al mismo tiempo

**-Oh Dios ...que espeluznante**.- Dijo Candy.- **No lo hubiera hecho sin ti Tom Gracias** .

**-De nada, pero debo confesarte que estoy agotado**.- Hablo mientras posaba su mirada sobre el blanco techo del lugar

**-Te lo recompensare con una cena...es lo mínimo que puedo hacer**.- Volteo a mirarlo

-**Ok acepto ...una cena entonces será**

**-Pero hoy no, no tengo fuerzas necesarias para mantenerme en pie...hoy cenaremos pizza ¿Qué te parece?**

Tom desvio la mirada del techo y la poso sobre Candy y con una sonrisa respondió

**-De acuerdo**

Con una sonrisa igual de sincera Candy tomo el teléfono y llamo para realizar su pedido que llegaría después de unos cuantos minutos, pero mientras esperaban la comida rápida ambos se entretuvieron en una charla más que animosa y mientras más hablaban más eran las carcajadas que invadían el lugar. Fue en una de esas pausas donde Candy tratando de llenar de aire sus pulmones escucho como Tom con total normalidad preguntaba

**-¿Quién es Terry?**.- Ella se quedó en total asombro

¿Cómo rayos sabia el de Terry? se preguntaba mientras desviaba lentamente el rostro a el y fijaba sus ojos en el.

**-¿Qué sabes tú de EL ?.**- Pregunto en tono serio

Tom se encogió de hombros y tras acomodarse en su asiento hablo.-** Nada en realidad ... ayer tú lo nombraste mientras dormías**

Candy arqueo las cejas al escuchar aquellos ¿Había hablo dormida? QUE ESTUPIDA, desvió la vista a sus manos que se encontraban enlazadas sobre su regazo

**-No es nadie**.- Dijo en tomo bajo tratando que Tom le creyera, no deseaba que le hieran más preguntas de lo normal

**-Para no ser nadie le das mucha importancia**.- Tom recordó las lágrimas derramadas la noche anterior.- **Dime la verdad Candy ...ese tal Terry ¿te lastimo?**

Candy negó lentamente con la cabeza

-**El no...no hizo eso, fui yo la que lo hiz**o.- Respiro profundo y continuo.- **Terry desde un inicio dijo como serían las cosas ...al menos para él. Fui yo la que lo enredo todo con mis estúpidas ideas del FELIZ PARA SIEMPRE**

**-¿El te engaño?**

-**No ...bueno no sé cómo describirlo pero él no era para mí ...él ya tenía otros planes en mente y yo no estaba incluido en ellos**

**-¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?**.- Replico algo enfadado.- **Tu eres un sueño de mujer y no lo digo por lo físico, eres amable, dulce, inteligente, dedicada, graciosa y muchas cosa más ¿Cómo es posible que pueda a ver alguien que no desee pasar el resto de su tiempo contigo**?.- Decía mientras Candy lo miraba con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.-** No me lo tomes a mal pero el tal Terry es un estúpido si te dejo ir asi sin mas**.- Candy sonrió ante las palabras de su nuevo amigo

-**Gracias Tom pero ...cambiemos de tema, todo esto me pone sentimental y me entran unas ganas llora**r .- Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras trataba de limpiarse aquella lagrima rebelde que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Justo en aquel momento la puerta sono y tras ella se hallaba la pizza que habían pedido momentos antes, tras pagarla y sentarse a comerla en completo silencio ambos se despidieron una vez acabada , quedando Candy mas desolada que antes

Era demasiado pronto , se decía ella, Terry aun ocupada gran parte de su ser aunque lo odiaba por cobarde y traidor aun lo amaba con locura

.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

-**Y como seguía diciendo ..creo que es una muy buena idea realizar el almuerzo en casa de tus padres Terry** .- Hablo una sonriente Susana que se hallaba sentada en aquella impecable mesa del comedor de su residencia

-**Tendrías que hablarlo con mi madre**.- respondió en tono serio Terry.-** Sabes muy bien que ella odia ese tipo de cosas y personalmente odiaría causarle molestias**

**-Pero querido tu podrías hablar con ella y...**- Se vio cortada abruptamente por Terry

**-No Susana yo no voy a ir a molestar a mi madre a su hogar...si deseas tu elegante y pomposo almuerzo habla tú con ella yo no voy a interferir.**

**-Terry no tienes porque hablarme de ese modo.**- La voz de la joven sonó herida.- **Solo quería poder hacer algo que uniera a nuestras familias**

Terry frunció el ceño ante aquello, el sabía muy bien que aunque la tierra se inundara y volviera a secarse nada lograría que aquella enemistad que se había formado entre las dos familia desapareciera . Los Marlow odiaban a su madre y ella por su parte evitaba cualquier roce con ellos.

Tonto el que en un momento de superhéroe trato de resolver aquel asunto del modo más fácil CASANDOSE CON UNA MARLOW , el no deseaba aquello . Odia aquellas agonizantes horas que pasaba al lado de Susana, ella era hermosa y no dudaba que educada exclusivamente para ser alguien importante pero eso no le quitaba que fuera una mujer aburrida, no era espontanea , ni graciosa, ni tenía esa bella sonrisa que tanto lo impactaba

-**Aprecio tu noble gesto Susana pero sinceramente no creo que sirva**

**-Pero Terry yo solo quería...**

**-Lo se Susana pero te agradecería que no lo hicieras.**- Con aquello la joven pareja volvió a retomar al acción antes cortada

Al finalizar Terry disculpándose se retiro hacia uno de los jardines para poder en paz poder aplacar su coraje con un cigarrillo y alejarse de la presencia incomoda de Susana ¿PERO QUE LE PASABA? ESA MUJER IBA A SER SU ESPOSA Debería tratar al menos de llevarse bien con ella, pero algo se revelaba dentro suyo que se lo impedía.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la Mansión de los Marlow Susana recibía una llamada y retirándose a un lugar mas alejado para poder contestarla sin interferencias salio presurosa del comedor

**-¿Que quieres?.**- Alzo la voz al contestar la llamada

**-Que diablos puedo querer de ti...estúpida.**- Contesto la voz del otro lado

**-No lo se...eres tan inútil que cualquier cosa puede ser**

**-Mira Susana no estoy para tus desplantes y tan poco te los voy a permitir**

**-A mi tu me permites todo Luc...no eres ni tienes los pantalones necesarios para enfrentarte a mi**

**-Olvidas que te conozco muy bien ...SUSANA...yo que tu me andaría con mucho cuidado cuando se refiere a m**i.- Captando la amenaza la rubia se mordió el labio y pregunto

**-¿que quieres?**

**-¿Que puede ser?**.- Hubo un silencio al otro lado del aparato.-** A ya se CANDY eso es lo que quiero**

-**¿y yo que puedo saber de ella? eres tu el que debia de hacerse cargo una vez haberla separado de Terry**

**-Pues resulta que no se donde esta**

**-¿Y que pretendes? ¿ Que te la busque? Vaya ni siquiera para eso sirves...yo hice todo el trabajo de separarlos, actue a la altura y logre hacer que la muy zorra esa se alejara sin siquiera hablar con el y hasta ahora te recuerdo ...fui yo la que logro mantener alejado a Terry de ella ¿que mas puedes pedir? te lo deje en bandeja de plata, busca a la zorra y comprometela a casarte contigo**.- Practicamente le grito a Luc

-**Si supiera donde esta hace mucho lo hubiera hecho**.- Susana se llevo la mano a la frente trantado de aplacar el dolor cabeza que iba en aumento .- **Ademas no tengo los medios para contratar a alguien para buscarla, si recuerdas mis padres me cortaron el suministro ****económico**.- Susana trato de respirar para recobrar la compostura y responder

-**Esta bien Luc te hare un cheque para que te encargues del problema..pero sera la ultima vez que te lo de**

**-JA si tu lo piensas ****así**.- Se burlo el joven pelionegro.-** Por mi no hay problema, voy por el cheque mañana**

-**No, yo te lo llevo a tu hotel ni pienses siquiera que te voy a dejar entrar en mi casa con Terry aqui rondando**

**-Como quieras me tiene sin cuidado adios**.- Colgo el joven dejando a una Susana furiosa e irritable

Cuando salio hacia la sala para encontrarse con Terry la noticia que recibio rompio todo rastro de autocontrol que poseia

**-¿Donde esta Terrence?.**- Pregunto a una sirvienta que se encontraba ahi

-**El joven se fue señorita**

**-¿Que ?**.- Grito Susana al escuchar la noticia

-**Dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer y se retiro**

**-Estupida.**- Susana fuera de si abofeteo a la pobre muchacha que asustada sujetada su mejilla.-** Les di ordenes muy claras que hicieran hasta lo imposible por retenerle ¿pero que es lo primero que haces muerta de hambre? dejarlo ir**

**-Pero señorita no hubo como detenerlo**

-**Callate estupida.**- Susana la agarro de los hombros.- **Si tuvieras algo en la cabeza me hubieras llamado**

**-Pero señorita**

**-Callate.**- Susana la empujo con fuerza haciendola caer estrepitosmente sobre una de las mesitas de la sala que debido al golpe volco todo su contenido junto con una muchacha adolorida.-** Mas te vale que limpies el desorden y que cuando acabes te largues de aqui.-** Salio a paso acelerado hacia su habitacion para llamar a su profugo prometido y pedirle alguna explicacion a su repentina salida

Y mientras las insistentes llamadas eran ignoradas, Terry llegaba a su hogar dispuesto a encerrarce en el trabajo o en una buena dosis de alcohol cualquiera que le aliviara la carga que poseia en esos momentos.

Ya iba por su segunda botella de whisky y empezaba a sentir el embotamiento que el alcohol hacia en su cuerpo se recosto en el enorme sillon que se hallaba en su estudio mientras sostenia en sus manos aquel vaso lleno del delicioso licor ambarino, de pronto aquella paz que estaba empezando a disfrutar fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

**-Estoy ocupado...largense.-** Hablo mientras tomaba de su debida

**-Señor.**- Hablo la voz del otro lado.- **Disculpe lo estan buscando**

**-Diles que no estoy.**- Hablo peresozamente.- **Que me fui a Vancuber, China, Irak donde se te ocurra**

**-Señor para ser importante...ademas la dama se encuentra muy mal**

Aquello dejo perplejo a Terry ¿DAMA?...quien podia buscarlo a esas horas y ¿ en que estado?...¿CANDY?...imposible. Pero y si no...acaso habia escuchado que no se encontraba bien , Dios un nudo se le hizo en el estomago y se paro lo mas rapido que pudo y abrio la puerta en un dos por tres, sin preguntar siquiera se aventuro a la puerta de entrada donde sabia se encontraba la mujer. Mayor fue su desilucion cuando logro distinguir a una joven mujer...y efectivamente no habia tenido un buen dia llevaba una moreton en la mejilla y un lado del labio abierto

-** Señor Grandchester.**- Saludo la mujer con gesto de dolor

-**Buenas noches...¿quien es usted y que desea?**.- Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

**-Soy Alina señor Grandchester...trabajaba para la familia Marlow**.- Terry abrio los ojos de la sorpresa.- **Trabajaba porque la señorita Susana me despidio hace poco**

**-Pues lo siento..pero no entiendo**

**-Señor nunca en mi vida me trataron como la disque SEÑORITA me trato hoy y no voy a permitir que nadie lo haga y menos aquella fulana con aires de reina**

**-Alina no te entiendo**

-**La mujer esa me golpeo y me trato de un modo inhumano**.- Las palabras dolidas de la mujer sorprendieron a Terry ¿Susana era capaz de atacar a alguien? No lo podía creer ...pero ahí estaba esa mujer dándolo por hecho.

-**Lo siento pero no veo en que puedo ayudarte ...si fueras tan amable de aclararme las cosas**.- la mujer lo miro fijamente y Terry se estremeció ante su penetrante mirada...había venganza y un sutil brillo de placer en ella.

**-No me entiende señor soy yo la que lo va ayudar**

**-¿Que?**

**-Antes de su retirada esa mujer recibió una llamada...de un tal Luc**.- Terry aguanto la respiración por un segundo ¿que rayos hacia Susana con Luc? aquello definitivamente no pintaba bien.- **La señorita Marlow no parecio muy feliz de recibir su llamada**

-**No veo por que me cuenta esto**.- Dijo Terry con el ceño fruncido, provocando que la mujer le lanzara una sonrisa victoriosa

**-Hablaron acerca de como lograron separarlo a usted de alguien y del buen papel de la señorita para con usted cuando lo hizo**.- Terry abrio la boca en total asombro, Susana y Luc sabian de su relacion con Candy y se habian unido para separlos...no podia creerlo

**-¿Que esta diciendo?**

-**Lo que logre escuchar es que al parecer el joven ese no la podía encontrar y le estaba pidiendo ayuda a la señorita para lograrlo, ella estaba enfadada le grito que era un inutil y que ella había cumplido con su parte del trato, pero de algún modo ella le dará dinero mañana que no se para que ...pero lo que me causo extrañeza fue cuando le dijo que encontrara la forma de comprometerla para lograr casarse con ella**

Miles de ideas volaron por la cabeza de Terry ¿comprometerla como?...Dios si no podía ni siquiera imaginárselo

**-¿Estas segura?**

**-¿de lo que escuche? SI**

**-¿Porque viniste?**.- Pregunto mientras trataba de tranquilizarse

**-Ya le dije no permitiré que nadie me meta la mano y me denigre de aquella forma.**- Terry se paso la mano por el cabello y miro nuevamente a la mujer.-** Usted parece ser un buen hombre y personalmente no desearia que se ate a ese tipo de mujer tan vil como aquella ¿dios sabe hasta que extremos habra llegado con el tal Luc?**.- La mente de Terry escuchaba atetamente cada palabra de aquella mujer

-**Gracias Alina pero ahora tengo prisa**

Terry se retiro sin importarle las altas horas de la noche ya para esto su evidente estado de ebriedad había pasado a la historia y lo único que sentía ahora era un deseo incontrolable de saber lo que tenia que decirle Susana con respecto a esto.

Impulsado por la adrenalina llego hasta la casa de los Marlow llamo a la puerta y al ser atendido pidió la presencia de Susana quien ya se encontraba enfundada en una delicada ropa de dormir.

Emocionada y nerviosa Susana bajo a recibir a Terry quien la esperaba en la primera planta totalmente serio

**-Cariño ¿que te trae por aqui?**.- Hablo Susana al encontrarse con el

**-¿Que asuntos tienes con Luc?** .- Terry empleo un tono serio y severo que hicieron que Susana se sobresaltara

**-¿LUC?...no se a que te refieres**

-**¿No sabes?...entonces no me diras que tuviste algo con el para quitar de tu camino a Candy.**- Susana apreto los labios hasta que se formo una sutil linea

-**Asi que tu no vas a negar que tuviste algo con ella**.- Hablo entre dientes mientras Terry la miraba fijamente

**-No, no lo voy a negar ...ahora ¿tuviste o no algo que ver en este asunto?**

**-¿Y que si tuve algo que ver? Estoy en mi derecho soy tu futura esposa**.- Terry apreto los puños contando para controlar su colera

**-¿Que hiciste? .**

**-Lo que tu debiste hacer decirle la verdad**

**-¿la verdad?...sobre lo del compromiso o que no te amo**

**-Me amaras querido...tenlo por seguro cuando estemos** **casados dare cada minuto de mi vida para hacerlo**

**-¿Que papel juega Luc en todo esto**?.- Pregunto a punto de explotar

**-Que importa eso ahora**

**-Dímelo maldita sea.- **DIo un paso al frente mientras alzaba la voz.- **¿Que maldito papel juega el aqui**?

**-El desea casarse con ella...fue el quien me puso al tanto de tu RELACIÓN ...debería darte vergüenza cuantas veces tendré que bajar la cabeza por tus AVENTURAS.**-Susana alzo la voz mientras lo enfrentaba.-** SOY TU FUTURA ESPOSA TERRY Y ME DEBES RESPETO pero lo unico que haces es enredarte con cuanta zorra se te atraviese**

-**Escuchame Susana y escuchame bien...si acepte este estupido acuerdo por que eso es lo es UN ACUERDO, fue para beneficio de ambas familias lo sabes muy bien. Yo no tenia la mas minima intencion de casarme y menos contigo pero lo hice porque tu padre no me dejo de otra, ahora el que te atribuyas derechos que simplemente no te correspondan no te lo voy a permitir**

**-Estamos comprometidos**

-De palabra Susana, simple acuerdo verbal

-**Pero eres un caballero y cumpliras tu palabra**

-**No estes tan segura Susana...empiezas a hartarme y rebazar mi paciencia. Si vuelvo a escuchar o a descubrir que hiciste algo en contra de Candy créeme que ganas no me faltaran para romper de una buena vez esta patraña**

**-No puedes mi familia te las hará pagar**

**-Me vale una mierda, si descubro que estas tramando algo en contra de ella olvídate de esto**.- Terry se retiro dejando a una sorpendida Susana

Y mientras conducía camino a casa colocando su movil en modo _manos libres _realizo una llamada de larga distancia a su buen amigo Archi quien al contestar sorprendido cuestiono

**-¿Que sucede Terry a que debo tu llamada?¿sucedio algo grave?**

-**Archi pasame a tu esposa**

**-¿Ah Annie?.**- Logro decir Archi

**-Maldicion ¿cuantas esposas tienes?...claro que Annie, vamos**

**-Esta bien esta bien un momento la llamo**

Al cabo de un rato la voz fría de Annie le hablaba

**-¿Que quieres?**

**-¿Donde esta Candy?**

-**Disculpa...creo que escuche mal, ¿tu estas buscando a Candy?**

**-Rayos vas a decírmelo si o no**

**-Pues no**.- Levanto la voz la morena

-**Vamos Annie es importante**.- Le rogo Terry

**-No lo creo, ademas seguro ya tiene un novio al que le importe.**- Lo provoco mientras ella sonreía al otro lado del aparato.- **Con el cual se sentara a ver películas y todas esas cosas, de seguro disfrutara de su compañía en la noche**

**-Vete a la mierda.-** Terry corto la llamada sintiendo como una ola de furia atravesaba su cuerpo

Candy en brazos de otro dolía imaginarlo, piso el acelerador y de apresuro a llegar a su hogar para poder encerrarse nuevamente en su despacho y destapar una mas de las botella de su pequeño bar

Cuando se hallo por su tercer vaso sonó su celular al intentar apagarlo pudo reconocer el numero y tras lanzar un suspiro de cansancio contesto

**-No estoy de humor Archi**

-Lo se hermano, pero debes comprender Annie y Candy son como hermanas y es lógico que ella actué así** contigo...esta resentida**

-**Lo se pero...**- Se sobo la cara con la mano libre.**- Necesito saber como esta ella, necesito verla aunque sea de lejos**

**-Lo entiendo hermano y ya sabes lo que opino.**- Se escucho un pequeño silencio .-** deberias acabar con esta tonteria del compromiso, esta claro que tu amas a Candy**

**-Archi ahora no.**

**-Bueno bueno yo solo te llamaba para decirte que Annie no sabe nada de Candy, ella no le dijo donde se iria por miedo a que me lo contara y yo a ti.**- Terry golpeo su cabeza con el resplado de su asiento mientras escuchaba a su amigo.-** Pero se de alguien que puede decirtelo**

**-¿Quien?.-** Apenas pronuncio Terry

-**Annie recibio a una mujer en casa como parte del personal antes de irnos...ummm ¿como se llamaba?...ummm...¡Maria!.**- Terry sintio como su corazon empezaba a latir a cien por hora mientras esperaba .- **Ella trabajaba para Candy...supongo que ella sabe algo, una vez dijo que se ausentaria un tiempo para poder ir a visitar a Candy...en otras palabras...**

**-Sabe donde vive..-** Terry termino la frase

.-**Asi es supongo que no tendras nada que perder si preguntas**

**-Gracias Archi te lo agradesco**

-**De nada solo cambia un poco y has lo correcto**

**-Esta bien adios**

Sin mas Terry se puso de pie y partio hacia la residencia Cronwell, tal vez no estaba en sus cinco sentidos pero necesitaba saber de Candy por alguna extraña razon...o tal vez el alcohol...le habian dado la valentia necesaria para ir a buscarla, no le importaba las horas que eran iba a tener si o si noticias de ella esta misma noche.

Tardo varios minutos antes de llegar a la residencia y cuando lo hubo hecho desesperado pidio la presencia de aquella mujer que tiempo atras lo hubo recibido cordialmente y esperaba ser tratado al menos con algo de aquel trato de antaño.

**-¿Terry?**.- Volteo al escuchar a Maria quien vestia una bata de dormir y lo miraba totalmente sorprendida

**-Maria...que bueno es verte de nuevo.**- Trato de sonar sereno

**-Lo mismo dijo...pero...a que debo tu insitente necesidad de verme...a estas horas**.- Pregunto mientras se sujetaba con fuerza la bata

**-¿No lo sabes?.-** Pregunto mientras agachaba la cabeza

-**Tengo una leve sospecha pero...no creo que seas tan egoista para pedirmela**.- Terry sentio como un nudo se formaba en su garganta mientras la escuchaba

**-Necesito saber donde esta Maria**

**-¿Para que?**

**-Necesito saber como esta**

**-Esta muy bien...hasta a mi me ****sorprendió**

**-Por favor Maria.-** Pidio Terry mientras la miraba con ojos suplicantes.- **No sabes como me siento**

-**¿iras por ella o solo la harás de nuevo infeliz?**

**-Maria.**- Se quejo Terry ante la mirada reprobatoria de la mujer

-**Que tal si ella ya encontró a alguien Terry, que tal si ella decidió ser feliz a pesar de todo.**

**-La dejare ir...solo deseo verla deseo ver como esta**

**-¿y tu? que pasa contigo y con Susana**

-**No lo se Maria**.- la miro con el ceño fruncido.-** Eso deseabas escuchar que no se que diablos va a pasar o que todo este maldito infierno se me esta haciendo imposible cada dia**

**-Entonces que esperas para ponerle un fin**

**-No es tan facil...tengo mucho que perder**

-**Tal vez pero dime...¿ahora que no tienes a Candy a tu lado todo lo demás tiene valor?, si es asi entonces en verdad ella no es para ti y si es lo contrario creo que estas perdiendo un tiempo valioso pára ir por ella.**

Terry sintió como si aquella mujer lo hubiera abofeteado duramente, todo lo que pensaba que era importante hasta ese instante se había ido por la borda...¿tenia valor alguno lo que tanto quería conservar? claro que si pero no del modo que el lo deseaba. Desde que Candy se había ido no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en ella y dejar de lado sus obligación con la empresa e inclusive a su familia.

¿seria tan terrible perderlo por Candy?...Candy habia sido un modo de paz que el necesitaba, ella lo llenaba y aun no la conocia del todo y POR DIOS que deseaba hacerlo

**-Si renuncio a todo lo que compromete estar con Susana, ¿me dirás donde esta?.**- Dijo un atormentado Terry

-**No terry no te lo dire.-** Aquello desmorono la poca confianza que tenia Terry de si mismo.- **Toma.**- Le alcanzo un papel doblado por la mitad.-** Leelo cuando creas tener la fuerza necesaria para poder buscarla y entregarle lo que tanto desea** .- Terry cogio confuso el pequeño papel.- **Aqui esta la dirección de Candy**

**-Maria**

**-Eres un caballero o al menos eso dices ser...por favor ábrelo cuando tengas la intención de darle algo mas que una simple aventura.**- Terry asintió y guardo el papel en el bolsillo de su saco.

**-Gracias**

**-Ya todo depende de lo que quieras**.- Terry se acerco tímidamente y la estrecho en sus brazos.- **Te advierto Terry cuanto mas tardes en buscarla menos opciones tendras que tenerla a tu lado**

Terry la miro y sin querer comprendió lo que ella trato de decirle, asintió y sin decir palabra alguna se retiro del lugar tenia que llegar a casa y tomar un merecido descanso. Mañana seria un día de decisiones decisivas y de muchos problemas.


	18. CAPITULO 17

**BUENO CHICAS PRECIOSAS AQUÍ LES MANDO OTRO CAPITULO PROMETIENDO ESCRIBIR MAS SEGUIDO SE LOS PROMETO ...POR LA GARRITA...Y BUENO PARA LAS QUE NO LO TIENEN CLARO Y DESPEJAR DUDAS: COMO YA SABRAN CANDY NO ES HIJA DE WILLIAN , PAUMA SU MADRE TUBO UN DESLIZ AMOROSO DENTRO DE SU MATRIMONIO, PRODUCTO DE ESE ENGAÑO NACIO CANDY, PERO BUENO COMO EL DESTINO ES CRUEL NADIE LO SUPO HASTA QUE PAUMA ENFERMO Y TENIENDO LA INTENCION DE ENMENDAR SU FALTA SE LO REVELO A WILLIAN Y BUENO A ALGUIEN MAS... (ESTO LO VEREMOS DESPUES) ANTE SU LECHO DE MUERTE LE HIZO PROMETER CUIDAR DE ELLA HASTA QUE ELLA ENCONTRARA UN HOMBRE QUE VELARA POR ELLA Y COMO TODO SER HUMANO QUE AMA Y ANTEPONE EL HONOR WILLIAN LO CUMPLIO, PERO BUENO EL AMOR QUE TENIA POR CANDY COMO SU HIJA SE VIO AFECTADO POR EL DOLOR, EL ENGAÑO Y EL RECORDATORIO DE LA TRAICION DE SU ESPOSA**

**QUE MAS...A YA ...POR LO TANTO CANDY SI ES HERMANA DE ALBERT Y ANTHONY (BUENO MEDIO HERMANA)...Y SI , ELLOS LO SABEN PERO LA QUIEREN IGUAL...ES TODA LA EXPLICACION Q TENGO QUE DARLES ESPERO CALME SUS DUDAS SINO CUALQUIER COSA PREGUNTEN**

**P.D: AQUELLAS QUE DESEABAN QUE CANDY TUVIERA ALGO CON ALBERT LAMENTO LA DECEPCION,PERO NO CREO EN EL INCESTO XD**

* * *

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 17**

Aquella mañana Terry se encontraba totalmente ansioso no sabía por qué razón su estado de ánimo estaba totalmente alerta...bueno si sabía...lo sabía desde la noche anterior desde el momento en que oyó mencionar la presencia de Candy de labios de aquella mujer y más aún al saber que Susana al enterarse de ella decidió aliarse con la alimaña de Luc para alejarlos.

Apretó los puños al recordar el rostro triste de Candy aquella noche, le hubiera gustado ser el quien se lo dijera, el que la pusiera al tanto de su condición y que no se llegara a enterarse de la verdad de aquel modo tan desagradable. Le hubiera gustado tener los huevos necesarios para poder abrirse a ella y revelarle su sentimientos y sus temores, tal vez lo hubiera entendido, tal vez juntos hubieran encontrado una solución ..pero ahora era otra su realidad ella lo odiaba de seguro y el tiempo pasaba y el por su parte solo acrecentaba sus sentimientos por ella, no podía olvidarla como había dicho y aquello lo enfadaba, quería que ella regresara a su lado no importaba al precio que fuera, daría su fortuna entera por volver a escuchar su voz, su comodidad por tenerla en sus brazos daría lo que fuera...

Por esa razón aquella mañana se encontraba ahí parado en la enorme sala de la residencia de los Marlow, había despertado con la firme decisión de terminar de una buena vez con aquella farsa, ya después daría la cara a su familia y expondría los puntos que fueran necesarios para justificar su conducta.

Estaba nervioso y se paseaba de un lado a otro llevando en la mano aquel papel que María le había dado la noche anterior...apenas terminara de decirle a Susana lo que había venido a decirle se iría volando donde la dirección lo llevase, la buscaría y haría lo que fuera por regresar con ella aunque eso implique recibir los desplantes más terribles que Candy le daría, pero la traería consigo a su lado y de la mano.

Ahí estaba en ese lugar cuando vio a Susana bajar como solo ella lo hacía. No había duda ella había sido criada para ser la esposa de algún tipo importante, alguien que la luciera como la mujer perfecta, bella, educada, bien portada y con presencia. Susana era la tipica mujer inglesa que miraba con altanería mientras cogía con gracia una taza de te, la mujer que caminaba del brazos de su esposo desprendiendo elegancia y superioridad, tenía una sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera e incluso los convencería de hace su voluntad con solo unas palabras...pero dentro de todo aquella perfecta imagen Terry sabía muy bien la mujer que se ocultaban.

Susana era calculadora, cruel, manipuladora y sobre todo capaz de hacer cosas impensables...el sabía que romper con ella sería una terrible decisión pero no le importaba había aguantado 7 años de su presencia, de su sombra y su constante acoso, no deseaba aguantar mas. Debió de a ver pensado mejor en el momento que acepto aquel terrible compromiso...sus padres trataron de convencerlo de rechazar aquella infamia pero el DANDOSELA DE SUPER HEROE trato de una buena vez solucionar aquella relación explosiva y negativa para su familia...lo hubiera pensado mejor y ahora se vería libre de aquella mujer que lo miraba con una sonrisa falsa

**-Cariño ...como estas no pensaba verte tan temprano **

**-Susana.-** respondió Terry al verla bajar los escalones y pasar por su lado hacia el comedor.-**tengo que hablar contigo**

**-Lo se cariño...pero no te preocupes se que ayer estabas un poco fuera de si ...comprendo tu reacción**.- Susana siguió hablando mientras se dirigía hacia una de las silla de la enorme mesa.- **Pero comprenderás lo hice por nosotros por nuestro futuro .-** Se sentaba en una habitual lugar

**-Susana tengo que hablarte y necesito que escuches**.- Terry levanto unas milésimas el tono de su voz

**-Te escucho Terry**.- le dijo mientras hacía un gesto indicándole tomar asiento.- **¿Desayunaste?** Toma asiento acompáñame

-**Susana tengo que hablar contigo a solas**.- Terry permaneció en su sitio empezando a perder el control.- **Podrías dedicarme unos minutos.**- Susana pareció no escucharlo y con un movimiento de mano llamo a una muchacha que llevaba el carrito metálico con el desayuno ya preparado

**-Terry yo tengo que desayunar ..si lo que deseas decirme es importante puede esperar si no dímelo ahora**.- Dijo mientras observaba los movimientos perfectos de la sirvienta.

Terry sintió una ola de furia que recorría sus venas...desde cuando le había permitido a esta mujer tratarlo con esa ligereza. Ambas familias eran antiguas y poderosas y claro aunque la familia de ella gozaba de mejor solvencia economía a nivel mundial, eran los Grandchester los que provenían de una aventajada sucesión real gozando de un buen apellido y participación abierta a cualquier actividad de importancia que se realizase en la real casa inglesa. Pero aquella mujer estúpida lo trataba como si ella fuera la reina que tanto envidiaba, por eso sin importarle la crudeza de sus palabras ni la presencia de la sirvienta soltó sin reparo

**-Susana he venido a romper contigo definitivamente...no me casare contigo**.-Aquello nadie se lo esperaba el rostro de la mujer empleada palideció como comprendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras y las consecuencias que traerían, se quedó inmóvil esperando alguna orden de su ama

En cambio Susana lo miro fijamente y con un gesto con la mano despacho por fin a una muchacha casi al borde del llanto

**-Terry...veo que no has dormido bien, estas empezando a hablar incoherencias**.- Delicadamente coloco la servilleta sobre la mesa y volvió a enfocar su vista en el.- **Oh ya entiendo estas molesto por lo de ayer...cariño hice lo necesario para los dos se que estas con la cabeza caliente y ahora no lo comprendes pero esa mujercita iba a llevarte a la perdición ..te salve, ambos nos salvamos, salve a nuestras familias **

**-Me importa un carajo tus motivos Susana...yo ya no voy a seguir con esta farsa**

**-¿FARSA?.-** El rostro de Susana se tiño de un rubor intenso.- **Permíteme decir cariño que diste tu palabra, palabra que si no cumples juro que mi familia hará pagar con creces a la tuya**

**-No creo que muera Susana**

-**Te hundiré su no cumples lo acordado**.- Levanto la voz de Susana

-**Susana la falta de tu dinero no me hundirá...ni a mi ni a mi familia...si desequilibrara nuestro estado pero no nos matara te lo aseguro...**

**-Te quitare todo **

**-Lo que le pertenece a tu familia...no lo que por derecho le corresponde a la mía...hay propiedades que vienen ligadas al título nada ni nadie puede quitármelos **

**-Juro Terry que armare un escandalo que colocara otra vez a tu familia como centro de atención**

-**No me importa una vez logramos superarlo otra será pan comido**

**-No puedes hacerme esto...lo prometiste diste tu palabra**.- Susana se puso de pie abruptamente mientras golpeaba la mesa con los puños

**-Si..pero fue antes de darle mi corazón a otra persona...lo siento esto exige que rompa mi compromiso contigo**

**-Tu estas cometiendo un terrible error...ella no está a tu altura...SOY YO LA QUE SERA TU ESPOSA**

**-Susana.-** Terry le revelo apenas una sonrisa.- **ella es lo único que quiero, libre, sin temores, sin máscaras, sin estúpidas hipocresías que me rodean**

-**Que te hace pensar que ella te esta esperando...tal vez ya hasta encontró un reemplazo...asi son todas las de su clase...perras**

-**Ella no lo es y si así fuera ...escúchame bien...haría lo que fuera para alejarla de imbécil con el que esta**

**-No puedo creerlo...te desconozco**

**-Yo también Susana... supongo que así es el amor**

**-Tu no la amas...es una estúpida obsesión**.- Susana giro sobre si y empezó a caminar por el comedor.- **Esta bien es una obsesión ...quieres tiempo te lo voy a dar.**- Lo miro a los ojos.- **Tomate unos meses sáciate de ella, abúrrete y regresa a mi**

Terry la miro duramente por un momento

-**No Susana ...te dejare para poder estar con ella libre y dispuesto a entregarle lo que estoy dispuesto a darle. No te estoy pidiendo tiempo ni nada, te estoy avisando que corto definitivamente esto**

**-No lo harás juro que no lo harás...hare que te arrepientas si te atreves**.- La furibunda mujer se acercó a el amenazante.- **Tu no me conoces Terry **

**-Ni tu tampoco a mi Susana**.- Apretó los dientes Terry mientras la miraba con enojo.- **A sí que más te vale alejarte de mí y de ella si no deseas que esto acabe mal.-** Roja de ira la joven rubia lo observo por un largo periodo

-**Lárgate de mi casa**.- Le dijo molesta.- **Ahora .-** Grito.- **Quiero que te vayas**

Sin esperar otra orden Terry se dirigió hacia la salida dejando a Susana con su ira retenida la cual expulsaría en todo el transcurso del día.

Por su parte Terry se dirigía hacia su auto con una sonrisa en el rostro y apenas hubo sentado en el asiento del piloto, saco el pequeño y doblado papel y lo abrió leyendo al fin el contenido de este y con una sonrisa prendió el motor y piso el acelerador el cual lo llevaría hacia su departamento donde tras solucionar algunos detalles de su empresa vía telefónica prepararía su argumento y discurso para cuando en un par de horas viera a Candy nuevamente. Tras hablar con Stear y Margaret tomo su móvil, su chaqueta, billetera y llaves y salió rumbo a la dirección que le hubo dado María, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo y ansias de verla logro mantenerse calmo en todo el trayecto, su mente no dejaba de pensar en el momento que la viera a ciencia cierta sabía que no iba hacer fácil es más sabia que Candy lo despresaría a primeras pero el estaba dispuesto a convencerla aunque tuviera que recurrir a la humillación ...cosa que esperaba no hacer pero que debía tener en cuenta...

A los pocos minutos de llegar a su destino Terry detuvo el auto frente a un envejecido y enorme complejo habitacional, al frente suyo un grupo de niños que se hallaban jugando se detuvieron al verlo llegar en aquel lujoso auto...BUENO AHORA COMPRENDIA QUE HABIA SIDO MALA IDEA VENIR EN COCHE PROPIO... Soltó el aire y tras desabrocharse el cinturón apago el motor, saco las llaves y salió del auto. Tras activar la alarma del coche se dirigió al grupo de infantes y con una sonrisa les hablo.

**-Hola**.- saludo al grupo que lo miraban curiosos.- ¿**Les gustaría ganarse 20 dólares cada uno?.-** Los niños de unos 10 años aproximadamente se miraron unos a otros y luego a Terry sin decir nada aun, Terry al ver esto se adelantó a aclarar cualquier malentendido.- **Necesito que alguien me cuide el coche mientras visito a alguien ¿les importaría hacerlo ustedes?.-** Los niños sonrieron y con un movimiento de la cabeza asintieron saltando de sus sitios y dirigiéndose al auto empezaron a jugar nuevamente.

Terry se dispuso a caminar hacia el interior del lugar pero algo lo ínsito a darse la vuelta y dirigirse nuevamente al grupo

**-¿Saben dónde vive Candice White?.**

**-¿Candy?.-** Dijo un pequeño pelirrojo

**-Si.-** Afirmo Terry mientras sentía como su corazón se hinchaba de emoción

**-Candy vive en el bloque C, los edificios de al fondo tercer piso **

-**Si es mi vecina...departamento 324** .- Dijo un niño gordete de pelo negro

**-En serio...¿sabes si está en casa ahora?**

-**No lo siento, ¿ustedes saben algo?.-** Pregunto a los otros

**-NO.-** Dijeron todos al unísono

**-Bueno gracias...cuiden el auto quieren**.- Dijo para adentrarse en el enorme conjunto de edificios, después de caminar por un rato y reconocer el edificio llego hacia las gradas que lo llevaban hacia ella con el ritmo acelerado y aquel nudo en el estómago subió y al hallarse frente a la puerta indicaba vacilo un momento, tomando aire apretó el timbre de la puerta y espero a que le abrieran. Al no recibir respuesta alguno volvió a llamar una u otra vez percatándose que nadie se hallaba en casa

DONDE DIABLOS ESTABA UN DOMINGO POR LA TARDE.- Se preguntó mientras miraba de un lado a otro, resignado se apoyó en la pared y decidió esperar a su llegada sin siquiera saber lo que se acercaba

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tom la había acompañado a ir de compras cosa que agradecía puesto que llevaba unas bolsas enormes y demasiado pesadas, Candy aun herida dentro suyo se negaba a aceptar a alguien por el momento pero aquello no dejaba de permitirle sentirse deseada y apreciada por otros ...era como una vitamina para su amor herido..le hacía más llevadera su cruz

**-¿Viste el auto de afuera?.-** Pregunto un emocionado Tom.- **Yo tendré uno igual en un par de años**

**-¿Me pregunto de quién es?** .- Dijo Candy frunciendo el ceño, una idea se le cruzo por la mente pero la descarto casi al instante...era imposible que fuera de el...

**-Seguro de algún sujeto que desea comprar el complejo**

**-¿Qué? Estas loco**.- Dijo indignada Candy mientras Tom levantaba los hombros

**-Uno nunca sabe**

-**No digas eso ..ya me adecue aquí..no quiero irme nuevamente**

-**Es solo una suposición**

-**Pues son lo supongas**

Con una carcajada Tom acepto y empezaron a subir los escalones de sus edificios

**-¿Candy?.-** Dijo mientras subían el primer nivel

**-Si**

**- Me gustas mucho**.- Dijo Tom sin detenerse a verla, en cambio Candy se paro en aquel sitio y lo observo subir los escalones

**-¿Qué?.-** Dijo titubeante logrando que el al fin se detuviera

-**Que me gustas**.- la miro a los ojos.- Y **no me digas que no puedes y todo eso ...yo ya lo se...solo que necesitaba decírtelo**

-**Tom no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos yo...**

**-Lo se...tu mas bien discúlpame a mi por ser tan bruto pero no me arrepiento**.-sin esperar alguna respuesta siguió su camino haciendo que Candy lo siguiera, al poco rato cuando ya llegaban a su destino Tom se detuvo y se giró hacia ella, sin saber como dejo las bolsas en uno de los escalones y tomo a Candy de los hombros apoyándola a la pared y apretándose a ella dijo .- **Lo siento pero necesito hacer esto.- Y** apego sus labios a los de ella, Candy se quedó totalmente sorprendida pero después de un momento respondió al beso con alguna sutil insinuación.

El beso duro un buen tiempo y mientras Tom se alejaba lentamente de Candy esta sonreía tímidamente y lo miraba con curiosidad, pero un movimiento extraño al final de las escaleras hizo que desviara la vista y se petrificara en su lugar...recibió un puño de hierro en todo el estómago y sintió como su garganta se cerraba por completo secando su boca

**-Terry.-** Logro soltar en un susurro

Tom con el ceño fruncido desvió la vista hacia la dirección que Candy observaba y logro distinguir la presencia de aquel joven bien vestido, de buena forma y malditamente pasable, por lo visto se hallaba furioso ya que la forma que lo observaba indicaba que quería destrozarlo en ese instante

**-¿Qué haces aquí?.-** Logro al fin decir Candy pero Terry no respondió sino que se dedicó a lanzarle una mirada amenazante al joven que la acompañaba.- **Te dije que haces aquí**.- levanto la voz al verse totalmente ignorada, Terry desvió la vista y la poso sobre ella aun con la rabia en los ojos

**-Vine a hablar contigo**.- Respondió cortante

**-Que lastima, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo**.- Cogió las bolsa del suelo y subió los escalones.- **Vamos Tom**.- Llamo a su acompañante mientras pasaba por el lado de Terry

**-Candy escúchame**.- Dijo Terry mientras la cogía del brazo, acción que provoco que otro celoso hombre lo jalara de la chaqueta obligándolo a soltarla

**-Tú suéltala**.- Grito Tom mientras asía a Terry de la ropa.- **No te atrevas a tocarla maldito**

**-¿ Quién mierda te crees que eres?.-** Terry se soltó del agarre con brusquedad

**-Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti imbécil**.- Gruño Tom poniéndose frente al castaño en actitud amenazante

**-Basta**.- Grito Candy.- **Que diablos les pasa a los dos...TU.-** Señalo a Terry con el dedo.- **Lárgate ahora mismo de aquí y TU.**- Se dirigió a Tom .- **Me vas a acompañar o que**

Tom sin dejar de mirarlo se dirigió al lado de Candy tomando las bolsas de ella la siguió

**-No me voy a ir sin hablar contigo.-** Gruño Terry .- Candy me escuchas ...vas a tener que atenderme si no quieres que le rompa la cara a tu estúpido amiguito y lo mande al hospital en pedazos.- Amenazo Terry mientras se acercaba amenazante a ellos

-Crees que te tengo miedo.- Tom volteo encarando a Terry.- Vamos ...a ver quién va en pedazos al hospital

**-Ven pues imbécil y te doy tu merecido por tocar a mi mujer, porque es mi mujer la tienes a tu lado**.- Terry empuño las manos mientras se paraba frente a el. Tom por su parte sintió como su control terminaba de acabarse soltando las bolsas y abalanzándose hacia el castaño con los puños cerrados.

Nada logro el grito de horror que lanzo Candy al ver como aquellos dos se trenzaban a golpes enfrente de ella, sus intentos fallidos por detenerlos nada lograron y al ver como ambos golpeándose en el suelo estaban, en un último intento cogió una de las bolsas del mercado y saco una botella enorme de cola y tras agitarla un par de veces la abrió y desparramo su contenido hacia los rostros maltrechos de ambos hombres quienes en un intento de protegerse del ahogamiento intencionado rodaron hacia la presencia de aire dejando así su anterior brutal actividad atrás.

**-¿Qué diablos intentas hacer?.-** Dijo Terry mientras se limpiaba el líquido del rostro.- **Matarme**

**-Oh si pero creo que falle**.- Soltó mientras se colocaba un mechón de cabellos tras la oreja .- **Ustedes dos pedazos de salvajes...si desean matarse háganlo pero lejos de mi casa, no quiero ser interrogada por algo tan estúpido**.- Se giró hacia su puerta pero fue interceptada por el agarre de Terry

**-Suéltame Terrence Grandchester**

-**No hasta que hables conmigo**

**-No tenemos nada que hablar...ya lo sé todo**

**-No, no sabes nada**.- Le dijo el mientras se colocaba a su lado.- **Solo sabes lo que te dijeron para alejarte de mi, no mi versión ...escúchala al menos **

**-No quiero**.- Se removió tratando de soltarse.- **Suéltame**

**-No escuchaste suéltala**.- Se escucha la voz de Tom desde atrás

**-Si no me escuchas te juro Candy...que me agarrare a golpes con el estúpido ese y me sentare frente a tu puerta sobre su cuerpo inerte.**- Le hablo por lo bajo con los dientes apretados

**-Eres un cretino**

**-Lo hare**.- Soltó amenazante mientras los ojos de Candy se volvían cristalinos

**-Te odio**.- Terry la soltó comprendiendo que lo había logrado.- **Tom estaré bien corre a casa.-** Le dedico una mirada breve

**-¿Qué estás loca o qué?...ni te imagines que te dejare sola con el**.- Respondió incrédulo el joven

**-No escuchaste estará bien..lárgate**.- hablo Terry

**-Terry por favor**.- Gruño Candy.- **Tom hablare con el...corre a casa después te busco y te explico todo **

**-Pero Candy...**

**-Tom ve**.- Le corto Candy al ver como trataba de persuadirla, el joven muchacho herido se puso de pie y a paso acelerado se dirigió a su departamento cerrando de un portazo la puerta de su hogar

Y cuando Candy se hallaba al fin sola con el, camino hacia su hogar girando la llave e ingreso dejando la puerta abierta para que Terry la siguiera. Cuando hubo escuchado como esta se cerraba se giró con los brazos en jarras y lo fulmino con la mirada

**-Empieza que tienes que decirme**.- Le dijo fríamente

**-¿Quién mierda es ese?.-** Soltó molesto logrando enfadar aún más a Candy

**-Mi amante algún problema.**

**-Tu estas jodiendome ¿verdad? ... no pudiste olvidarme tan rápido**

**-Oh dios.-** Candy alzo las manos al aire girándola sobre su cabeza.- **maldita la hora que me fije en el cretino más arrogante del mundo...al menos yo tuve la decencia de empezar algo desde cero sin secretos ocultos**.- le grito aún más molesta

**-Tu no tienes nada con ese..escuchaste nada**

**-Eso viniste a decirme...ok ahora largo**

Terry se pasó la mano por su cabellera despeinada y trato de calmarse

-**Escucha vine a hablar contigo y créeme que verte de bocas con el estúpido ese no me causo gracia alguna**

**-¿Así? ..no me lo imagino**.- Se burló ella

**-Candy te amo**.- Le dijo de pronto provocando que el corazón de Candy se contrajera de dolor...como se atrevía a burlarse de ella de ese modo

**-¿Asi? ¿y cuando lo supiste antes o después de que me entere de lo de Susana?**

**-Candy...**

**-Respóndeme**.- Apremio ella

**-Fue antes ... durante nuestro viaje a Belice**

**-Mentiroso trataste de terminar conmigo...te burlaste de mi cuando te dije que TE AMABA **

**-No lo hice...bueno si...pero no por lo que piensas, no podía permitir que algo asi te lastimara y te lastimo**

**-Si lo hizo...pero todo gracias a tu mentiras**

**-Déjame explicarte como fueron las cosas**.- le rogo

**-Tienes diez minutos para hacerlo después de eso te vas.-** Sentencio Candy

Terry suspiro ante el trato cortante de ella , sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero lo entendia aprovechando el tiempo que le había dado empezó su relato. Desde origen de las rivalidades de las familias, su estúpida elección a los 19, las propiedades y el dinero, todo incluso como había vivido aquellos meses sin ella.

Cuando hubo terminado su relato se quedó en completo silencio esperando alguna palabra de Candy quien miraba detenidamente el piso del pequeño lugar

**-Candy dime algo**.- Rompio el silencio Terry mientras se acercaba a ella

**-Bueno supongo que con esto aclaras algunos puntos**.- Dijo fríamente Candy.- **También me ayudas a comprender la importancia que yo tenía en tu vida**

**-Eres importante...si fuera lo contrario no estaría ahora aquí parado**.- Candy lo miro con el ceño fruncido.- **Por favor Candy ...te amo ¿Qué mas tengo que hacer para demostrarte que me haces falta?.**- Le dijo acercándose a ella

**- ¿hasta cuándo? Hasta que encuentres a alguien mas bonita, rica, fácil y elegante para desplazarme**.- Terry desesperado se pasó la mano por el cabello alborotándolo aún mas

**-No seas asi...no puedes acusarme de pensar en otra mujer cuando estaba contigo porque no es verdad. Te mentí con respecto a Susana y el compromiso pero no la amaba así que no digas que te engañe en lo que se refiere a mis sentimientos, estuve contigo y solo contigo **

**- ¡Sí! Ahora vienes a decirme que me amas...patético no **

**-¿Por qué es patético?.-** Pregunto en un hilo de voz

**-Porque cuando yo lo hice tú me rechazaste...debería hacer lo mismo no crees**

**-Candy **

-**Suficiente.**- Se pasó la mano temblorosa por la frente helada.- **Vete Terry **

**-Candy por favor**

-**Lárgate ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir ahora vete**

**-Por favor...no me puedes echar así**.- Terry estaba desesperado nunca antes había rogado a nadie por cariño, ahora lo hacía y lo peor de todo era no saber que más hacer para que todo se inclinara a su favor. En un momento de desesperación aquella idea paso por su cabeza y le reclamo a la joven.- **Es por el imbécil ese verdad ...¿te gusta, lo quieres, lo amas acaso**? **DIME**.- Exigió enfadado

**-Que te importa...ahora vete**

-**No puedes hacerme esto**

**-Puedo**.- Le dijo con seguridad la joven rubia

**-¿Por qué?**

**-porque no eres capaz de arriesgar ni sacrificar nada por amor...pensante eso alguna vez : HARE ALGO POR ELLA, QUE LA HAGA FELIZ ...ALGO QUE MI DINERO NO PUEDA COMPRAR QUE DEMUESTRE QUE LA AMO...no nunca y no lo haras, por que eres egoísta ...ahora vete**

**-Candy.-** Intento razonar con ella

**-Vete.-** Grito mientras abría la puerta e indicaba que se fuera

Terry sin más que decir y totalmente triste salió del departamento escuchando las puertas cerrarse tras de el, se quedo por un momento en aquel lugar esperando tal vez que ella cambiara de pensar y lo recibiera a su lado pero no lo hizo. Tras golpear el muro con su puño se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia su auto y cuando se hallaba ya fuera del edifico pudo divisar en una de las puertas un rotulo con la palabra CASERO escrita, tras detenerse a pensar un momento retomo su andar rumbo a aquel lugar...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No podía creerlo su día casi perfecto se había convertido en una pesadilla...¿que demonios hacia Terry ahí en su departamento? Lejos de toda su comodidad y extravagancias a las que estaba acostumbrado ... claro que si el se empecinaba en encontrarla lo iba a lograr pero al menos ella deseaba poder ser inmune a sus palabras cosa que había descubierto imposible.

Falto poco para que ella brincara a sus brazos después de oírle decir que la amaba... había esperado un millón de veces que eso sucedía inclusive había preparado un discurso para poder soltarle pero a la hora de la hora había guardado silencio y se había tragado su supuesta bomba de ataque hacia el

Como lo odia por ponerla en ese estado tan deprimente ahora tenía que preocuparse por aparentar serenidad frente a todos y lo peor tener que aclarar ciertas cosas a un joven molesto : TOM

Tras limpiarse el rostro de las lágrimas caprichosas que recorrían su rostro se tomó un tiempo para relajarse y aparentar serenidad, necesitaba demostrar que nada había movido sus barreras y más aun a aquel joven que en cierto modo se había mostrado agradable con ella en todo momento...MALDITA FUERA POR SENTIRSE CON AQUEL ESTUPIDO SENTIDO DE AGRADECIMIENTO.

Cuando se dispuso a tomar otra bocanada de aire para empezar su camino el timbre sonó haciéndola sobresaltarse del susto ..cuando pudo controlar los latidos erráticos de su corazón abrió la puerta topándose con la mirada molesta de Tom

**-¿Estás sola?.-** Dijo mientras lanzaba un mirada fugas a través de la puerta

**-Si** .- Se hizo a un lado para permitirle el ingreso

**-Así que él es Terry** .- Dijo cuándo se hubo sentado en el pequeño sofá.- **Tiene pinta de ser un engreído, arrogante.-** Continuo diciendo mientras enlazaba sus manos y miraba fijamente a Candy

**-Si te ayuda ...lo es...es arrogante y engreído entre otras cosas...pero ya no tiene caso**.- El sonrió irónicamente de lado

-**Si no lo tuviera no le hubieras permitido quedarse a solas contigo.-** Candy frunció el ceño al comprender su situación...ESCENA DE CELOS y no sabía porque

-**Eso a ti no te debe de importar...es mi vida privada**.- Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.- ¿**Qué haces aquí?**

-**Vine a ver como estabas**

-**Bien...ahora necesito estar a solas**

-**Candy sabes que me preocupo por ti**.- Dijo un afligido Tom .- **Al verlo ahí en las escaleras y tu diciendo su nombre me ...desubico, fue un shock total**

**-Pues no se por que...tu y yo no tenemos nada**

**-Nos besamos**

**-¿Y? No lo tomes a mal pero eso no quiere decir nada**.- Tom la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.- **Mira Tom ...es mi culpa no debí darte falsas esperanzas pero perdóname por querer olvidar a cualquier costa a quien me hizo daño**

**-¿Lo perdonaste?** .- Dijo en un susurro el afligido joven

**-¡NO!.-** Se adelantó a decir Candy.- **Pero tampoco puedo permitir que pienses en alguna posibilidad entre tu y yo**

Tom bajo la vista hacia el suelo mientras sentía como una nube cubría por completo su pobre corazón. PERO NO PODIA DARSE POR VENCIDO ASI SIN LUCHAR SIQUIERA apretando los puño se prometió a si mismo dar lo mejor de el y conquistar a Candy...al menos el tenía una ventaja " la tenía cerca a el". Tras respirar profundamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a Candy

**-Entiendo...entonces...dime tienes hambre**.- Candy frunció el ceño por el repentino cambio de humor y dudando un poco respondió

**-S...si supongo**

**-Bueno entonces te invito a comer**.- Paso a su lado y abrió la puerta.- **Vamos**

**-¿Estás bien?.-** Pregunto algo temerosa.- m**e das miedo...no me estrangularas, ni cortaras en pedazos mi cuerpo para repartirlo por todo Estados Unidos ¿ verdad?**.- Tom rio ante tal imaginación

-**No creo que sea buena idea...prefiero comer algo para poder pensar con claridad ya después pensare en tu propuesta**. **Vamos.-** Candy aun con la espinita tomo su cartera y salió del edificio siguiendo a Tom quien la llevaría a un restaurante muy conocido del lugar, tras degustar los platos y ser acompañada a su cómodo escondite Candy se despidió de Tom esperando que aquel día por fin acabara de un buena vez.

Tras rodar varias horas por la cama aquella noche Candy al fin pudo cerrar los ojos y lograr conciliar el sueño al menos unas cuantas horas para cuando los volvió a abrir ya era de mañana y tenía que levantarse...DIOS TENIA DOLOR DE CABEZA Y LE ARDIAN LOS OJOS... se levanto como pudo y tras ducharse y cambiarse adecuadamente se dispuso a desayunar lo hubiera hecho si todo el alboroto de afuera se lo hubiera permitido pero viendo que no lo lograría cogió una de las tostadas y salió de su departamento, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como enormes hombres llevaban muebles hacia uno de los departamentos del final del pasillo se quedó pegada a la puerta mientras los miraba pasar cargando aquella cosas, al sacar su cabeza por un momento logro ver a Tom que salía de su hogar y de igual forma miraba sorprendido aquel tumulto, de pronto por las escaleras con el celular en la oreja subía un sonriente Terrence que saludaba burlonamente al joven boquiabierto de Tom y luego se dirigía hacia Candy

**-Te amo y si tengo que joderte la vida para que lo creas y me aceptes lo voy a hacer **

**-Estas loco**

-**Si...puede que si, pero al diablo no voy a permitir que te alejes de mi**

Candy molesta por la repentina decisión de Terry se alejo de el lo mas rápido que pudo girando apenas cuando oyó como este le decía

**-¿Esto cuenta como una locura de amor?**

Candy cabreada con él y consigo misma sin importarle que los estuvieran viendo levanto la mano y le hizo una señal por demás obscena y se fue dejando a una sonriente Castaño que se limitaba a verla partir


	19. CAPITULO 18

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 18**

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo...TERRENCE GRADCHESTER EL GRANDISIMO IDIOTA...estaba viviendo a solo unos pasos de ella, LA RAZON ...ni ella misma sabia, él le había dicho por amor – A ELLA- menudas palabras de ese egoísta.

Claro ahora si la amaba después de quien sabe que cosas entre el y la Susana esa, la rabia se apoderaba de ella cada vez que se acordaba de esa mujer...había dicho que toda aquella patraña del compromiso no significo nada, que no hubo sentimientos, ni amor, ni nada por el estilo ..pero la duda había nacido en el corazón de Candy . ¿Cómo puede un hombre estar atado a una mujer tanto tiempo sin estar en algún momento físicamente con ella? IMPOSIBLE SE TRATABA DE TERRY...TERRY ósea al menos debió de tener un buen par de revolcones con ella.

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar aquellos pensamientos extraños, el pensar en el no le ayudaba en nada

-**Cuidado.**- La jalo Tom del brazo mientras frente suyo pasaba un auto de transporte público a toda prisa.- **Estas distraída**.- Le recrimino mientras proseguía su camino

**-Lo siento**.- Trato de disculparse la joven mientras le daba alcance hacia el paradero de buses, viendo como el transporte se detenía frente a ellos y ambos subían presurosos en el

Tom quien se hubo sentado al lado de la ventana del autobús espero que ella lo acompañara para preguntarle

**-¿Estas así por el verdad?**

**-¿Qué?.**- Pregunto desconcertada Candy

**-Todo el día has estado ida, sumergida en tu mundo donde pareciera que solo tuviera cabida aquel tipo.**

-**Dios no sabía que tenías la habilidad de leer mentes**.- le dijo Candy mientras cruzaba los brazos.- **Pero déjame decirte que te equivocas...no se a qué refieres con esas patrañas**

**-El te lastimo, jugo contigo y tu ...tu...lo recibes como si nada...**

**-Un momento Tom.-** Lo cortó Candy al ver la cólera del joven.- **En primer lugar yo no lo recibí...**

**-Lo hiciste cuando le permitiste ingresar a tu departamento**

**-No lo hice, solo escuche lo que tenía que decirme**

**-Es lo mismo**

**-No es lo mismo...además porque tengo que darte explicaciones, no eres nada mío**

-**Ni tu eres nada de el ¿verdad?.-** Candy lo miro verdaderamente molesta

**-Estas excediéndote Tom**.- Se puso de pie y mientras el vehículo se detenía en su habitual parada y ella descendía sin importarle encontrarse aún demasiado lejos de casa bajo del auto.

Tom quien la miraba descender sin moverse siquiera para detenerla dejo que se marchara y se mantuvo sentado en el autobús hasta que después de unos minutos llegara a su destino. Bajo presuroso y del mismo modo se dirigió hacia su departamento sin percatarse de la molesta presencia de su nuevo vecino quien se hallaba reclinado sobre uno de los muros de las escaleras

Pensó en pasar de frente y no dedicarle el mejor indicio de interés pero cuando estuvo a un par de pasos lejos de él se volteo y le dijo

**-Ella está mejor sin ti.-** Lo miro con odio a los ojos.- **Deberías irte para evitarnos la fatiga de decírtelo**

Terry con una expresión seria lo miro y después lentamente esbozo una irónica sonrisa

-**Te lo hubiera creído si no te hubieras tomado la molestia de venir a decírmelo, lo que demuestra que no estas tan seguro de tu posición de ...¿Novio? NO...¿Amigo? NO LO CREO, ¿perro faldero? Tal vez ... oh ya se ya se EL ETERNO ADMIRADOR NO CORRESPONDIDO **

**-Hijo de ...-** Si contenerse más cogió de la camisa a Terry y lo estrello contra la pared, este al verse atacado lo tomo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta Tom y lo asió con fuerza hacia arriba.

-**-Te duele que te diga tu verdad no es cierto...aunque ella se alejó de mi sigue pensando en mí, es a mí a quien ve en sus sueños, a mi a quien desea ver a su lado y sobre todo grávatelo muy bien POR MI ES QUE NO TE ACEPTA **

**-Tu eres malo para ella puede que seas bueno con las mujeres y no me cabe duda de eso, pero eres nocivo para ella lo único que conseguirás será lastimarla después de usarla a tu antojo**

**-Te equivoca , tu no sabes nada de lo que ella o yo sentimos uno por el otro ...así que si eres inteligente te alejaras y dejaras que todo siga su curso.-** Lo empujo lejos de el para luego acomodarse la camisa

**-Ni lo sueñe O, ella no va a terminar a tu lado ¡Eso! Te lo puedo asegurar**.- Sin mas Tom siguió su camino dejando a un malhumorado Terry que sin pensarlo dos veces salió del conglomerado de edificios y se dirigió a la calle.

Candy quien después de caminar por 40 minutos hacia su hogar subió totalmente cansada las escaleras y se topó con su joven compañero de trabajo que la esperaba reclinado sobre la puerta de su departamento

**-Vaya ya estás aquí**.- Hablo con sarcasmo Candy.- **Pensé que te encerrarías en tu cueva a lamentar mi suerte**

**-Te pido disculpas**.-Dijo el joven con el ceño fruncido y apenado

-**Vaya modo de pedirlas, parece que te rasgaras la piel con solo pronunciarlas**

-**Candy ...en verdad esto es difícil para mí ...yo te quiero...**

**-Tom .-** Lo interrumpió.- **Ya hemos hablado de eso**

**-Lo se**.- Dijo mientras apoyaba su peso en el otro pie.- **Pero no es fácil borrar lo que se siente asi por asi**

**-Si lo se...no lo es**.- Candy resoplo al comprobar la verdad en esas palabras .- **Pero es imposible que me quieras como lo dices en tan poco tiempo.-** Renegó consigo misma al comprobar la falsedad en lo dicho...ella había amado a Terry tal vez incluso más rápido y fácil que el

**-Te quiero y daría lo que fuera porque me correspondas**

**-Tom no...**

**-¿Aun sientes algo por el?.-** Pregunto mientras la miraba a los ojos.- **¿Aun piense en el?¿Por el me rechazas?**

**-Ashhhhhhh ¿Por qué haces esto?...¿que deseas oír?**

-**la verdad Candy**

¿La verdad?...bueno la verdad era que desde que Terry apareció su corazón se movió a 100 por segundo...¿AMOR? la sola idea la molestaba, era posible que a pesar de todo ella aun lo esperaba ...ESTUPIDA. Pero esa era la verdad aun lo esperaba, deseaba verlo con todas sus ganas, hubiera corrido a sus brazos si hubiera sido otra la forma del reencuentro...ESA ERA LA VERDAD... aun lo amaba y más ahora que había escuchado de sus labios lo que había estado esperando desde hace mucho

**-Responde por favor**.- Se acercó Tom quedando a solo unos centímetros de ella

**-Tom**

-**Vamos Candy...¿aun lo amas?**

**-tu qué crees**

**-Que si** .- Candy se mordió el labio y desvió el rostro a otro lado, provocando que el joven soltara una carcajada cargada de dolor.- ¿**Qué hago para sacarlo de aquí?.-** Toco con un dedo el pecho de Candy

**-No podrás sacarlo...el...el está grabado a fuego vivo **

**-Lástima**.- Tom se apartó de ella y se encamino a su puerta pero antes se giro y hablo**.- Pero me haría muy feliz que pudiéramos hacerle pasar un mal rato ...¿me entiendes no?**.- Candy lo miro con los ojos abiertos sorprendida

**-¿Que estás diciendo?**

**-ya sabes**.- se encogió de hombros.- **Tu te desquitas por lo que te hizo y yo porque me cae mal el muy cabron**

**-¡TOM! .-** Levanto la voz Candy ante la propuesta

**-Yo solo decía...eres tu la que debe de tomar la decisión**.- Se encamino nuevamente a su hogar.- **Pero en verdad me gustaría verlo muy molesto...el muy pendejo.**- Abrió su puerta mientras hablaba para si y se adentraba en su pequeño mundo dejando atrás a Candy quien aturdida por la inusual propuesta lo vio desaparecer

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Terry se hallaba frente a la puerta de Candy, llevaba ahí más de veinte minutos y no comprendía como no era capaz de llamar a la puerta, mentalmente estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que se presentara pero le aterraba la reacción que ella pudiera tener con el.

Tomando un rápido suspiro toco la puerta y espero a que su ocupante lo recibiera, después de un momento vio como la puerta se abría dejando al descubierto a una hermosa rubia vestida con un pequeño top blanco con unos ajustadísimos short..

DIOS ¿había olvidado la manera provocativa que siempre vestía? ...NUNCA... siempre fue un martirio verla en aquellas diminutas prendas que lo volvían loco

A Terry se le seco la boca de tan solo verla así...en su mente se dibujó cada forma perfecta de aquel cuerpo que ahora atrevidamente se le presentaba

**-¿Qué quieres?.-** le dijo Candy mientras fruncía el ceño .- **Estoy ocupada**

**-¿En que? Puedo ayudarte**.- Se ofreció

**-No creo que sirvas**

**-Vamos Candy...no lo sabremos a menos que lo intente**.- Candy tras dudarlo un momento lo dejo pasar .- ¿**Qué problema tienes?**

-**Halla.-** Señalo el pequeño baño.- **No se qué sucedió pero de un rato a otro todo el lugar se inundó, iba a llamar al propietario pero llegaste tú.**

-**Porque no me dejas ver y logramos descifrar que sucedió **

**-Bueno si crees poder descubrir algo...está bien**.- Le permitió el paso mientras Terry se remangaba la camisa hasta los codos y se adentraba sobre el piso repleto de agua.- **En verdad me sorprenderías si sabes hacer algo útil**

Terry la miro por un momento y después le regalo una hermosa sonrisa

**-Sabemos muy bien lo que puedo hacer ...¿no es cierto Candy?.-** Y mientras su rostro se teñía de carmesí y los latidos de su corazón se desbocaban Candy logro poner los ojos en blanco mientras trataba de sonar convincentemente

-**Yaaaaaaa...si te hace sentir más macho por mi está bien**.- Salió del lugar dejando a Terry para que empezara la inspección de los daños

Después de sentir como el corazón le retumbaba en el interior de sus oídos y como su traidor cuerpo la ridiculizaba en aquel momento Candy trato de concentrase mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar alguna botana para ella y su indeseable pero sexi visita. Habiendo ya pasado un bien tiempo en la preparación de los pequeños platillos se acercó a donde se encontraba el problema...TERRY...

Grande fue su sorpresa al hallarlo arrodillado bajo el lavamanos mirando cuidadosamente una de las piezas de la cual emanaba agua en cantidad

**-¿Qué haces?.-** Pregunto mientras fijaba la vista sobre los brazos músculos que estaban al descubierto

**-Encontré la avería**.- Señalo con uno de sus dedos aquella parte.- **Con cambiar creo que será suficiente**

**-¿Enserio?...y como lo hago**.- Pregunto un tanto sorprendida

**- Yo lo hare, déjame comprar la pieza en algún lugar y te la cambio**

**-¿Sabes hacerlo?.-** Pregunto algo escéptica logrando que Terry la mirara con burla

**-¿Tu no? Pensé que al vivir sola durante mucho tiempo sabrías hacerlo**.- Notando la nota de burla en aquellas palabras Candy entrecerró los ojos y soltó

**-No había la necesidad siempre había algún vecino dispuesto a ayudar**.- Sonrió con descaro logrando que la expresión de Terry cambiara por completo a una de total seriedad.

Por su parte Terry al imaginársela en aquellas prendas y la atrevida actitud que desprendía no pudo contener los celos que lo embargaron al verla cerca de cualquier otro hombre que estuviera mas que dispuesto a arreglar cualquier desperfecto que se le presentara en casa

**-Voy por la pieza**.- Dijo al ponerse de pie y arreglarse la camisa.- **Deberías cerrar la llaves del agua así evitaras que esta siga fluyendo**

**-Ummm está bien, pero te traje esto**.- Le alcanzo los emparedados.- **Un pequeño pago por tu molestia**.- Justo cuando Terry iba a abrir la boca para darle a entender que mejor pago que ella no había, pero decidió cerrarla y aceptar lo ofrecido

-**Gracias**

**-¿Dónde iras a comprar lo que falta?**

**-No lo se **

Por un momento Candy dudo en ofrecerse para llevarlo hacia la pequeña tienda de ferretería que había a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí pero se mordió el labio ante la imagen de tenerlo cerca suyo por mas tiempo

**- Creo que podrás llamar a alguien de tú subordinados para que te hagan el favor **

**-Si.-** Fue la respuesta que le dio Terry a Candy.- **Pero hasta eso creo que tendrás que usar mi baño .**

**-¿Qué? Ni loca **

-**No seas irrazonable Candy...eres una dama y necesitas de un baño en buen estado , te lo estoy ofreciendo**

**-Sabes creo que mejor te vas**.- Se cruzó de brazos y adopto una actitud seria.- **Regresa cuando hallas encontrado la pieza**

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para permitirle la salida a Terry

**-Esta bien como quieras , pero recuerda mi baño es tu baño y puedes usarlo a tu antojo incluyendo todo lo que este adentro**

Candy no dudaba que si ella se presentaba en su casa con claras ideas de usar aquel servicio Terry formaría parte de aquel inmobiliario con sola la intención de seducirla...asi que no, mejor se mantenía alejada de la tentación.

**-Olvidalo...adios**

**-Hasta pronto**.- Cerro la puerta con coraje maldiciendo la debilidad de su cuerpo ante tremenda proposición

**-Candy ...eres una tonta, solo te vasta escucharlo y ya deseas tocar su puerta**.

Se dijo mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sillón de la salita y mientras su mente volaba por una y otra extraña situación Candy suspiraba ante las imágenes que se le atravesaban, sin pensarlo la noche cayo y tras preparar la cena y decidir a acostarse Candy se sumergió en aquel dulce sueño en donde recordaba las caricias y besos de Terry.

Fue en su séptimo orgasmo ilusorio donde por costumbre abrió de golpe los ojos, percatándose que ya era de día y logrando estabilizar sus latido desbocados se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño recordando casi de inmediato la indisponibilidad de este , maldiciendo para ella cogió una toalla, su cepillo y demás útiles de aseo para poder darse una decente ducha .

Sin más salió de su departamento y se dirigió al departamento de su vecino, rogando que no sea su presencia demasiado obvia ni extraña. Toco la puerta y al instante salió aun despeinado el joven

**-¿Candy?.-** Pregunto sorprendido.- ¿**Qué haces aquí?**

**-No tengo agua, necesito que me prestes tu baño Tom...tengo que alistarme para el trabajo**.- Dijo sin poder ocultar la vergüenza del rostro

**-Pasa**.- Dijo .- **pasa el baño está ahí, puedes usarlo está limpio pero algo desordenado**

**-Gracias**.- Candy ingreso a su departamento y aun temerosa volteo a enfrentarle.- **Ummm perdón por la molestia es solo por hoy **

-**No hay de que no te preocupes Candy**

Sin decir más Candy se dirigió al servicio donde se encerró para empezar su higiene personal, sin pensar que al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un nervioso joven que no sabía cómo rayos controlar sus hormona s, sin saber cómo actuar se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café mientras trataba de controlar su cuerpo y el rumbo de sus pensamientos

Candy salió al cabo de veinte minutos vestida en unos ajustados pantalones y una ceñida blusita rosa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo aun húmedo, su cabello húmedo y aun goteante no ayudaban mucho a cambiar el panorama ...DIOS QUE MARTIRIO

-**Gracias.**- Dijo mientras pasaba a su lado.- **Te debo una**

-**No hay de que Candy** **...sabes que estoy para servirte**.- Trato de sonar convincente

**-Bueno me voy**.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- **Nuevamente gracias**.- Tom tratando de aparentar normalidad se acerco a ella para poder despedirse

**-No hay de que Candy.**

Cuando Candy salió del departamento y volteo rumbo al suyo se percató de la presencia de Terry frente a su puerta...MIERDA ...pensó mientras sentía como aquel malestar en su estómago se incrementaba , sin pensarlo dos veces camino rumbo aquel hombre que seriamente observaba la escena

**-Candy cuando quieras puedes regresar, estaré dispuesto a ofrecerte lo que desees.-** Dijo Tom a sus espaldas...MALDITO INFELIZ... debió pensar que aquel estúpido no se quedaría callado y desperdiciar aquella oportunidad para provocarlo. Volteo tan rápido como pudo y lo fulmino con la mirada

**-Gracias pero creo que no se volverá a repetir**.- Prosiguió con su camino y mientras se acercaba a Terry sentí como sus piernas se volvían gelatina...aquella mirada era muy parecida a la de sus vacaciones en Belice y recordaba muy bien la semana posterior a eso...

SEXO + FULL SEXO = MEJOR MOMENTO DE SU VIDA

**-¿Qué haces tan temprano levantado?.- **Pregunto una vez a su lado e introducía la llave en la puerta

**-Te traje esto**.- le mostro una pieza blanca que suponía era el repuesto que necesitaba su baño.- P**ensé que necesitarías asearte antes de ir a trabajar.**- Entrecerró los ojos mientras la miraba fijamente.- **pero veo que ya solucionaste ese problema**

Candy por su parte le dedico una inocente sonrisa mientras ingresaba a su departamento

**-Si ... Tom fue muy amable al prestarme su ducha**

**-Podías haber pedido la mía**

**-No Terry no podía**.- Vio como apretaba los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea

-**Muy bien...preferiste al imbécil ese...muy bien**.- Dijo mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.- **Acabemos con esto de una buena vez**.- Se dirigió hacia el baño y muy de mala gana empezó a cambiar la pieza malograda por la buena, cuando hubo terminado se levantó salió del baño y sin despedirse siquiera se retiro

Candy se quedó paralizada por lo acontecido no sabía si saltar de alegría o reír por una doble anotación contra Terry...conteniendo su curiosidad termino de alistarse y salió del departamento esperando encontrarse con Terry pero se quedaría con las ganas ya que no lo encontraría en ningún lado

Aquel día se vería interrumpido por el continuo recuerdo de Terry, Candy sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho ...LO EXTRAÑABA como era eso posible

TU SI ERES MASOQUISTA CANDY

Se decía mientras rememoraba escenas pasadas cargadas de suspiros y besos

**-Candy cliente en la mesa 5.-** escucho la voz del jefe del local sacándola de sus nada inocentes pensamientos

**-Voy.-** Se alisto la falda y mientras rogaba no mostrar un bochornoso sonrojo salió a atender a los recién llegados

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver sentado en la mesa al motivo de su comportamiento extraño de esa mañana

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**.- Se cruzó de brazos y le lanzo una mirada de molestia

**-¿Qué trabajas aquí? Mira que coincidencia y yo que venía a tomar un café **

**-Ya y pretendes que te crea eso.**

**-Sé que no me vas a creer...pero no me importa, ¿me traes un café?** .- Candy se llenó de coraje y le dieron una ganas de mandarlo a volar, pero reuniendo control de todos lados logro formar una sonrisa fría

**-Enseguida**.- Giro sobre sus talones para desaparecer en la cocina tras demorar unos minutos y sentir unos enormes deseos de escupir en el café salió a entregarle el pedido a Terry.- **Servido**

**-Gracias**.- Pronuncio al tener sobre su mesa la taza humeante de café.- ¿**A qué hora sales de trabajar? **

-**Eso no te importa **

**-Bueno si deseas que me quede a esperarte, por mi no hay problema**

**-No deseo que hagas eso, es mas no deseo verte ahora**.- Se cruzó de brazos

**-Lástima que no siempre se obtenga lo que uno desea**.- le dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.- **Pero como tu tienes un trabajo que realizar y yo un café que tomar...te pido que continúes**

**-¿No tienes una empresa que dirigir?¿alguien a quien mangonear? No se tal vez un despido masivo que realizar**

**-No...por ahora mi trabajo a tiempo completo es estar cerca de ti**

-**No voy a acostarme contigo**.- Trato de sonar lo más firme posible

-**Aunque suene demasiado tentador no es lo que verdaderamente quiero** .- Candy entrecerró los ojos y pregunto

-¿**Qué es lo que quieres?**

**-A ti ...a ti en cuerpo y alma ...que me ames como yo lo hago o mejor dicho que lo reconozcas porque aún me amas **

**-Vaya cretino que eres...mira qué esperas mucho o tal vez nada porque ya no hay nada aquí para ti**

**-Sabes que eso es mentira, estas molesta ...herida conmigo , pero aun me amas**

**-Piensa lo que desees Terry**.- Se dio la media vuelta y a paso acelerado se escondió tras el mostrador tratando de ocultar su malestar por la presencia del castaño

**-Vaya pedazo de cretino.-** Murmuro tras lanzarle una mirada escondida del otro lado del mostrador .- **Venir aquí a buscar no se que cosa**

**-Te busca a ti.-** Escucho la voz de Tom quien se asomaba del otro extremo .- **Mira que es insistente...creo que tiene complejos de acosador ¿Te gusta ese tipo de actitudes? ...me lo hubieras dicho por ahí hubiera empezado**

**-Que gracioso me resultaste hoy amigo**.- Dijo con burla Candy .- **Me basta con un cretino para andar soportando otro...asi que ...si no te molesta corre por donde viniste **

-**Au**.- Se colocó la mano al pecho simulando dolor.- **Mira como me tratas, yo que vine a hacerte compañía en tu pesar y tu que me votas como a un perro cualquiera ...que mal Candy que mal**

**-Tu no viniste a ayudarme ... te retuerce en el alma que el este aquí asi que supongo que viniste a marcar territorio ...pero te recuerdo Tom yo no estoy dentro de esa categoría así que vete a mear a otro sitio**

Tom se le quedo mirando fijamente sin decir una sola palabra, después de momento soltó

**- Ok supongo que tienes razón ...con respecto a lo del territorio, pero te equivocas en eso de querer MARCARTE**.- Hizo un énfasis en la palabra.- **No puedo marcar algo que no es mío y eso es algo que el me dejo muy en claro **

**-¿Disculpa?.-** Pregunto confundida por tal afirmación

-**Ya sabes como somos los hombres**.- Desvió la vista hacia la mesa del castaño quien los miraba fijamente sin poder aguantarse sonrió burlonamente y continuo.- **No lo hizo directamente...entiendes, pero un hombre reconoce cuando otro se golpea el pecho y revela cosas como: ESTA MUJER SER MI PROPIEDAD TU NO TOCAR...MIO MIO MIO. Me entiendes no**

-**Claro que lo hago**

-**Bueno y siendo asi y viendo tu interés por el ...que opciones tengo a conseguir algo ...ninguna**

-**Yo no soy propiedad de nadie**

**-¿Ah no?.-** Pregunto inocentemente Tom

**-Pues no**

**-Vaya y yo que le crei, supongo que es de esos que hablan hasta por demás **

Candy lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y tras negar con la cabeza

**-No me mientas Tom, tengo dos hermanos que me hicieron las de Cain y se cuándo uno de los de tu genero trata de manipularme**.- Claro que aquí esta disque habilidad le fallo con Terry .- **Yo se que lo que acabas de decir lo hiciste con alguna intención sea verdad o mentira lo hiciste adrede**

**-Lo hice para que te dieras cuenta, aquel tipo .-** Lo miro de reojo indicando a quien se referían.- **No es bueno para ti...se nota a leguas que son de los que les gusta controlar todo, no te dejara respirar...te ahogara y serás infeliz**

**-No te preocupes ya pase por esto y se cómo enfrentarlo...así que te ruego te mantengas al margen**

**-Ashhhhhh.-** Sacudió la cabeza.- **Pero que terca e irrazonable resultaste estoy tratando de ayudarte y tu me rechazas sin miramientos ...al menos escucha**

**-Gracias Tom pero NO**.- Se puso de pie mientras se alisaba la falda.- **Yo ya conozco a Terrence y se cómo juega...además no tengo la mas mínima intención de volver a inmiscuirme en sus jueguitos **

**-Es hombre sabrá convencerte**

**-Pues que lo intente...tal vez el perjudicado es el **

**-Candy**

**-No Tom...te quiero como amigo, sino es de ese modo temo que no quiero nada de ti .- **Se retiró dejando a un sorprendido joven

Su turno había pasado ,era hora de volver a casa y siendo la primera vez que de seguro Tom no la acompañaría, Candy se apresuró a coger sus cosas y retirarse. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar hacia el paradero de los buses una voz que la llamaba la hizo girarse y toparse con la mirada de su castaño insufrible

-**Terry.**- Dijo entre dientes ya había tenido suficiente con ambos hombres, mas ya no creía poder aguantar**.- ¿Qué quieres? **

-**Te acompaño**

**-No gracias se el camino y puedo ir sola**

**-Que bueno ...porque yo no me acuerdo y temo perderme.-** Le dijo mientras le cogia de la mano y corría al paradero de buses

**-Oye detente...a donde crees que vas**

**-Ya te dije soy nuevo en estoy lugares tu serás mi guía**

**-¿Terry estas bromeando verdad?**

**-No, es enserio Candy me voy a perder sin tu ayuda**.- Sin esperar a que protestara la subió a rastra el bus y la jalo hacia el fondo del mismo donde se sentaron uno al lado de otro

**-Terry...que diablos buscas con todo esto**

**-¿Qué no es obvio?.**- Frunció el ceño.- **Te demuestro que puedo hacer lo que sea por ti.**

Candy se le quedo mirando por un momento tratando de controlar su pobre corazón

¿Era cierto que Terry estaba ahí por ella?¿ la amaba de verdad?...deseaba que fuera cierto de algún loco modo la idea le agradaba , sonrió para sus adentros luego sin decir una palabra volcó su vista hacia adelante captando asi la presencia de Tom que subía y se dirigía hacia ellos con gesto serio

Tomo asiento delante de ellos y después volteo con una sonrisa totalmente burlona

**-Hola Grandchester ...me entere que fuiste al café hoy**

**-Hola tu.- **Terry devolvió el saludo de forma seca**.- Si fui a buscar a Candy**

**-Ahhhhhh ya me lo imaginaba ... es difícil mantenerse lejos de ella no es cierto**

Terry lo fulmino con la mirada mientras Candy miraba un tanto sorprendida y una tanto divertida la situación

**-Dímelo a mi**.- respondió el castaño mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.- **Tuve que cancelar una boda. abandonar una empresa y dejar mi casa por venir a buscarla**

**-ummmm**.- Respondió casi en un gruñido Tom.- **Que difícil debe haber sido todo eso para ti ¿Por qué no retomas todo lo que dejaste y regresas a tu lugar?**

**-Tom.-** Intervino Candy intentando evitar una pelea en pleno bus

**-Lo hare cuando Candy decida regresar conmigo .-** Respondió mirándolo a los ojos

-**y si no lo hace.-**

-**Pues tendrás que aguantarme ...porque no me iré sin ella**

**-Pueden callarse y dejar esto para otro momento**.- Hablo entre dientes una joven rubia avergonzada.- **Están llamando la atención**.- Ambos observaron cuidadosamente a su alrededor y descubrieron que justamente unas cuantas cabezas estaban pendientes de su conversación

**-Esta bien**.- Dijo Terry mientras se recostaba nuevamente en el asiento y colocaba su brazos tras la espalda de Candy sin tocarla.- **Yo puedo hacerlo ¿tu vaquero puedes?.-** Le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que girara y los dejara en paz

Tom Frunciendo el ceño se dio la vuelta de mala gana, logrando solo escuchar la conversación que estos tenían de vez en cuando y aunque se alegraba que Candy fuera en ocasiones cortante con el , también sufría al descubrir que tenían varios temas que conversar y que lo hacían con total libertad que el deseaba tener, escucharla reír fue un puñal al corazón y más si iba cargaba de la risa de ambos...y aunque se negaba a decirlo y aceptarlo podía ver que aun había algo entre ellos . Algo que los unía a pesar de que ella por momentos se mostrara dura y fría

Llegaron a su destino y los tres descendieron del bus y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de su residencia y antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos departamentos Tom llamo a Terry

**-Necesito hablar contigo un momento**.- Terry quien pensaba mandarlo al diablo vio como aquel joven con firme voluntad le sostuvo la mirada haciéndolo aceptar . Tras despedirse de Candy quien al verlos no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y seguir su camino

-**Que deseas** .- Le dijo cuando se hallaban solos

**-Deja de jugar sucio**

**-¿Sucio?...mira vaquero, en primeras yo no estoy jugando a nada , en segundas no se a que llamara sucio hasta ahora solo he actuado normalmente incluyendo sinceridad y honestidad pura**.- Cosa que no era del todo cierta.- **Pero eso algo que no sabes porque no me conoces y por ultimo**.- Se acercó a el .- **Si vuelvo a ver o a enterarme de que Candy estuvo en tu departamento fuera el motivo que fuera te juro que no te alcanzaran los días para disfrutarlo**

**-¿Molesto Grandchester? **Mira** que fue una sorpresa ver a Candy en mi puerta y mas aun recién salida del baño..no sabes lo deliciosa que se veía **

**-Ándate con cuidado imbécil**.- Apretó los puños y dientes el castaño.- **Ella no es una cualquiera y me niego a que hables así de ella en mi presencia**

Comprendiendo su error Tom retrocedió un paso y se excuso

**-Lo siento no fue esa mi intención...yo ... en verdad respeto a Candy **

Terry aun molesto giro sobre sus pies y se dirigió hacia su departamento.

Sintiéndose un imbécil Tom retomo el mismo camino y se encerró en el toda la tarde


End file.
